Reverto Umquam
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: Por um evento misterioso, Hermione viaja ao passado de Draco Malfoy, razão pela qual não apenas terá que lutar para sobreviver dentro da Família Malfoy como buscar a forma de regressar a seu presente. Angst, Romance, Mistério. Draco & Hermione. [Tradução]
1. Ao Desconhecido

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic _"Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

Esta história contém personagens pertencentes à autora J.K. Rowling. Nenhuma das histórias que publico recebe qualquer remuneração econômica. 

_Jaina, autora_

* * *

**Resumo:**

Por um evento misterioso, Hermione viaja ao passado de Draco Malfoy, razão pela qual não apenas terá que lutar para sobreviver dentro da Família Malfoy como buscar a forma de regressar a seu presente. Angst, Romance, Mistério. Draco/Hermione.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Um ambiente cálido, mesclado a uma série de odores e sons, era o que oferecia o Beco Diagonal às centenas de bruxos e bruxas que percorriam seus estreitos corredores.

Algumas bruxas vestiam-se de brilhantes cores, fazendo pose com seus exuberantes chapéus de plumas e flores; os bruxos vestiam-se mais discretamente, embora alguns tivessem certa preferência pelas túnicas quadriculadas e tradicionais. Os menores olhavam entusiasticamente os diversos doces de chocolate, maçã e abóbora que ofereciam certos locais, enquanto que outros expunham brinquedos de todo o tipo de complexidade e diversão.

No fundo do Beco sobressaíam-se lojas de mascotes, plantas e caldeirões mas, uma em especial era o centro da atenção de bruxos em busca de objetos mágicos mais raros que podiam imaginar. Tratava-se da Loja de Antiguidades e Excentricidades "Madame Vernis".

Dentro da loja se podia perceber um ar antigo e melancólico, que se intensificava com as lâmpadas à meia luz. Haviam dezenas de estantes de madeira lavrada, de onde se exibiam objetos de todo o tipo de formas e cores, alguns deles de procedência trouxa.

Hermione Granger entrou no lugar como se se tratasse de um parque de diversões, à diferença de seu companheiro ruivo, Rony Weasley, que não deixava de olhar horrorizado os animais dissecados que jaziam na entrada e as estátuas de mármore que moviam seus olhos seguindo cada movimento do garoto.

Aos seus 17 anos, Hermione havia suavizado suas feições, luzindo mais distinta junto com sua figura alta e esbelta, seus olhos cor de mel refletiam uma alma nobre e seu cabelo ondulado de cor castanho contornava um rosto, que mostrava à perfeição o brilho da inteligência.

- Pode me explicar o que fazemos aqui? - perguntou o ruivo, com certo tom de exasperação.

- Simples curiosidade. - respondeu Hermione, com um sorriso que não acalmou em nada os nervos de Ronald Weasley.

O garoto ruivo não havia mudado muito com o passar dos anos, ainda mantinha o mesmo olhar de menino que refletia através de seus olhos azuis. Seu cabelo vermelho intenso encontrava-se um pouco maior que o normal, proporcionando-lhe um ar de rebeldia, a qual era suavizada pelas poucas sardas douradas que lhe cobriam grande parte do nariz, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais infantil. Rony tinha crescido vários centímetros mais que o resto de seus amigos, e em seu corpo se desenvolviam discretos músculos devido às árduas práticas de Quadribol.

- Olhe todos esses animais... - sinalizou o garoto em direção a um conjunto de ratos dissecados, que estavam colocados sobre um nicho de madeira - Este lugar é aterrador.

- Madame Vernis adora os animais... – disse, tranquilamente.

- Adora os animais?... - Rony fez uma careta de desagrado. - Uma pessoa normal os manteria vivos.

- Deixe de reclamar. - disse Hermione, enquanto folheava um livro cor areia, que parecia ter centenas de anos.

Rony cruzou os braços de má vontade, enquanto sua melhor amiga caminhava por entre os corredores da loja, observando detalhadamente cada artigo que gozava de um valor antigo e exótico. Umas pequenas figuras de cerâmica, pintadas à mão, haviam chamado a atenção da garota, até que tropeçou com um móvel que continha uma infinidade de livros de todos os temas possíveis.

- Posso ajuda-los em algo? - disse uma pessoa, fazendo com que ambos os garotos se sobressaltam-se de susto.

Uma mulher grisalha e de aspecto envelhecido saiu por entre umas pilhas de caixas. Tinha a pele morena e os olhos azuis, suas roupas eram longas e de cor violeta, e trazia um enorme chapéu com flores lilás em um dos lados.

- Bom dia... - Saudou Hermione, sentindo-se tola por ter-se assustado.

- Bo-bom dia... - disse Rony, tomando ar.

- Bom dia... Estudam em Hogwarts? - perguntou, olhando rapidamente a insígnia da escola

em suas capas.

- Sim, sétimo ano. - respondeu prontamente Hermione.

- Já vejo... - disse a bruxa, movendo-se lentamente até eles e fazendo flutuar, com sua varinha, algumas caixas que se encontravam numa estante próxima dela. - E gostaram de algo em particular?

- Na realidade, tudo o que vimos até agora é fascinante. - Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

- Muito obrigado. Nem todas as pessoas acham que vender antiguidades e objetos mágicos raros seja um bom negócio, mas a minha família o mantém funcionando por 200 anos.

- Existem coisas aqui que tenham essa idade? - perguntou Rony.

- Várias, embora minha memória esteja falhando ultimamente e já não recorde exatamente o que tenho. - A bruxa sorriu, fazendo que se acentuassem umas linhas nos cantos de seus olhos azuis.

- Poderia ter algo sobre Runas Antigas? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ah! Runas Antigas... - disse a bruxa, com um certo tom de emoção. - Encantam-me as culturas antigas.

- É interessante estudar sobre os costumes de outras civilizações, não acha? - A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estou de acordo e creio ter livros que falam sobre civilizações remotas. Apenas deixe-me buscar... - A mulher caminhou até uns livros e começou a ler as lombadas de alguns dos mais envelhecidos tomos. - Há tantas coisas neste lugar que nem eu mesma lembro de todas.

Rony soltou uma leve risada quando viu sobre sua cabeça uma vassoura de um modelo demasiado velho para ser usada. Hermione deu-lhe um golpe com o cotovelo e o repreendeu com o olhar. Madame Vernis ergueu a vista até a vassoura e sorriu.

- Essa vassoura pertenceu a Agnes Lidenbrock.- disse.

Rony abriu enormemente os olhos.

- Lidenbrock? A Apanhadora do time da Irlanda?

- Sim. - A senhora fez com que a vassoura descesse até Rony. - Já vejo que você ouviu falar dela, foi a Apanhadora no ano de 1935.

- Lidenbrock fez com que a Irlanda ganhasse os Mundiais de Quadribol por três vezes... - Rony passava sua mão por cima da vassoura contudo sem tocá-la, como se tivesse medo que se desfizesse.

- Interessante. - disse Hermione, enquanto batia suavemente a ponta do nariz com um dedo.

- Mas a vassoura não está à venda, é uma lembrança de meu pai. A mesma Lidenbrock deu-a em pessoa, já que ele trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos Mágicos do Ministério.

- Oh! - Deixou escapar Rony, surpreso, enquanto retirava suas mãos da vassoura.

A bruxa fez uns quantos movimentos com a varinha e a vassoura voltou a subir a seu lugar. A senhora fixou novamente seu olhar na estante enquanto repassava os livros com os dedos.

- Finalmente! - exclamou alegremente. - Encontrei algo do qual poderia gostar.

A bruxa entregou a Hermione um livro de folhas amareladas, em cuja capa reluzia a imagem de um estranho símbolo.

- Contém tudo sobre a cultura da Índia, quase ninguém dá a devida atenção aos antigos bruxos hindus, mas eu creio que você poderia dar uma olhada.

A Grifinória começou a folhear o livro e seus olhos cor de mel adotaram um brilho de entusiasmo.

- Não tenho podido ler quase nada dos bruxos hindus, há muito pouco livros modernos que falam deles. - disse Hermione, sem erguer a vista do livro. - Este é muito interessante.

- Este livro foi escrito por um bruxo hindu do século XIX, Kashi Rahim. Estudava abertamente a sociedade mágica de outrora. - Madame Vernis fez um sinal com seu dedo para uma parte da página. - Há, inclusive, relatos de alguns feitiços que poderiam servir para outras matérias.

- Está perfeito! - Hermione fechou cuidadosamente o livro e abraçou-o junto ao peito. - Vou levá-lo.

Um ruído estrondoso ouviu-se a uns passos das bruxas, chamando-lhes a atenção. Ambas fixaram seu olhar numa pilha de caixas desmoronadas pelo chão, em cima delas se encontrava Rony.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Hermione, com certo rubor nas faces pela raiva.

- E-eu sinto... - disse o garoto ruivo recompondo-se, com as orelhas vermelhas pela vergonha - E-estava observando por esse cristal e vi uma... aranha.

Madame Vernis começou a rir enquanto que, com sua varinha, ia re-empilhando as caixas.

- O que você viu foi uma aranha de apenas três centímetros, mas através da lupa se vêem muito maiores do que são. - disse Hermione, com o cenho franzido, enquanto observava um pequeno inseto fugir assustado.

Rony abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

- As aranhas me dão pavor... - disse o ruivo à anciã, cabisbaixo.

- Não há por que envergonhar-se... - A senhora o olhou fixamente e aproximou-se dele, como se fosse contar-lhe um segredo. - Eu tenho medo das minhocas, jamais pude preparar corretamente uma poção para calvície, porque tremia cada vez que tinha que cortá-las.

Hermione ia dizer algo mas ao olhar para o chão uma coisa chamou sua atenção.

- O que é isto? - perguntou a garota, levantando uma pequena medalha ovalada.

- Isso? - A mulher aproximou-se dela e tirou uns enormes óculos com pedraria ao seu redor.

Hermione entregou a medalha e a anciã a moveu ligeiramente entre seus dedos. O desenho do objeto era sutil, construído num material prateado, com uma série de delicados detalhes ao redor de uma pedra negra que pendia, finalmente, de uma corrente fina e prateada.

- Que diferente... - disse, por fim, Madame Vernis.- Não recordo tê-lo visto antes.

- É um relicário. - disse Hermione.

Rony aproximou-se de ambas as bruxas e observou com o cenho franzido.

- Terá alguma magia em particular? - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei... - disse Madame Vernis.- Mas podemos averiguar.

A anciã apontou com sua varinha o relicário e pronunciou uns quantos feitiços reveladores de magia, sem que de nenhum obtivesse resposta.

- Vá lá! - exclamou - Um objetivo trouxa em minha loja.

A senhora abriu o relicário e dentro dele se encontrava a foto de uma mulher de cabelo negro e olhos verdes. Numa parte se mostravam as iniciais I.S., junto com uma pequena mecha de cabelo negro.

- Antes, ela seria a dona. - disse Hermione, com certa curiosidade. - Mas quem é?

- Não tenho idéia. - A bruxa fechou um olho buscando enfocar com o outro o relicário. - Nem sequer pertenceu à minha família. Talvez, meu esposo o guardou aqui sem que eu soubesse.

Madame Vernis caminhou até o balcão principal e ambos Grifinórios a seguiram.

- É um pouco estranho... - disse em tom pensativo. - Mas já que se encontra aqui...

- Você o venderia? - interrompeu Hermione, com certa timidez. Rony a olhou de relance.

- Mas não tem nada de especial... - comentou Madame Vernis.

- Ainda assim... qual seria seu preço? - insistiu a garota.

- Devido a ser unicamente um objeto trouxa, seriam cinco galeões. – respondeu, não muito convencida do interesse de Hermione sobre o relicário.

Hermione respirou profundamente e tirou umas tantas moedas, colocando-as sobre o balcão.

- Dentro de uns dias será meu aniversário e papai me deu algum dinheiro para que eu comprasse o que melhor me apetecesse.

- Nesse caso, muitas felicidades adiantado. - disse a bruxa, fazendo aparecer chispas de cores ao redor de Hermione. A garota sorriu feliz mas Rony olhou a cena com uma expressão estranha.

Rony sacudiu o cabelo com uma mão.

- Está segura de compra-lo?

- A mim me parece grandioso ter um relicário. - disse ao garoto, enquanto colocava o relicário tranquilamente no pescoço. - Embora anteriormente ele tenha pertencido à outra pessoa.

- Não estou muito seguro... - disse Rony, torcendo a boca - É muito estranho trazer pendurado no pescoço algo que pertenceu à outra mulher.

- Não há dúvida que cai muito bem em você... - disse a bruxa interrompendo Rony.

A Grifinória abaixou o olhar envergonhada.

- Obrigado.

- No total seriam vinte galeões.- disse Madame Vernis, pegando as moedas que lhe havia dado Hermione e as fez voar até uma caixa registradora enquanto que, magicamente, o livro era envolto em folhas de papel.

- Muito obrigado, Madame. - disse Hermione, encaminhando-se para a saída quando teve os livros em mãos.

- O prazer é meu. - disse a bruxa agitando seus longos dedos em sinal de adeus.

Ao sair da loja, Rony respirou com profundidade o ar do Beco Diagonal.

- Pensei que nunca sairíamos dali... - disse Rony, levando uma mão à nuca - A loja e a dona são muito esquisitas...

- Você é um exagerado, Rony. - disse, a contragosto, a garota.- A mim me pareceu por demais fascinante. Você viu os candelabros e as esferas que pendiam do teto?

- À parte da vassoura, o único que pude ver foi um morcego dissecado de cor azul. - disse Rony, de braços cruzados, enquanto caminhava ao lado de sua amiga. - Era arrepiante...

- Arrepiante foi quando você permaneceu uma hora parado frente à loja de Quadribol, sem mover uma só pestana.

- Era a nova Nimbus! - exclamou Rony, indignado. - Como não admirar semelhante preciosidade?

- Nem sequer Harry permaneceu tanto tempo como você ficou.

- Harry tem uma Firebolt... não compare. - disse o garoto dando de ombros.

- Por fim os encontro! - ouviu-se a voz de um menino por trás dos Grifinórios.

Ambos os jovens deram a volta e sorriram ao encontrarem-se com a presença de Harry Potter.

O Capitão do time de Quadribol de Grifinória também havia mudado. Sua estatura tinha aumentado, embora não com a mesma intensidade com que havia se produzido em Rony. Seus serenos olhos verdes esmeraldas refletiam uma inquietante tristeza, a qual era contra-arrestada por um alegre sorriso. Seu cabelo negro se apresentava tão despenteado como sempre, ao passo que em seu corpo, magro e moreno, haviam-se desenvolvido músculos que o faziam parecer mais adulto.

- Harry... você conseguiu o Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio? - perguntou, ansiosa, Hermione.

O garoto levantou três bolsas de tecido ambarino, com um amplo sorriso. A garota soltou o ar aliviada.

- Não quero nem pensar o que nos teria feito Snape se não houvessemos levado os ingredientes completos. - disse Rony, secando o suor com a manga de sua túnica.

- Nos teria tirado cem pontos de cada um. - comentou Harry com uma expressão irônica.

- Mas, graças a Merlim, você os conseguiu... - disse a garota - Imaginam como teria afetado nossas qualificações?

- Claro, a Monitora-Chefe com uma terrível nota reprobatória em Poções... seria o fim! - disse Rony, jocosamente.

- Basta, Rony!. - queixou-se Hermione, olhando-o fixamente.

- Creio que devemos apressar-nos, ainda faltam muitas coisas que comprar para o ano e amanhã partimos para Hogwarts. - disse Harry, acelerando o passo.

- Estou de acordo... - disse Rony, seguindo Harry na mesma velocidade.

- Esperem por mim! - exclamou a Grifinória, tratando de alcança-los.

* * *

Em um sofá negro descansava o esguio corpo de um jovem de 17 anos, que percorria com o olhar cada um dos troféus e medalhas que havia acumulado ao longo de sua vida, a maioria dos quais sequer havia ganho honestamente, mas tinha que decorar com algo aquela prateleira que seu pai mandara fazer.

Estava próximo de partir rumo à Estação King Cross e não tinha o menor ânimo para levantar-se daquela cômoda poltrona. Se lhe coubesse decidir, ele teria permanecido em casa.

Seu rosto pálido e afilado em conjunto com seus olhos intensamente cinzas expressavam uma personalidade fleumática, sagaz e indistinguível. Encontrava-se deitado numa posição pouco comum, com o corpo estritamente reto, enquanto seus longos e esguios dedos estavam entrelaçados, apoiados à altura do peito, como se fosse um vampiro descansando em seu sombrio ataúde.

O aposento estava em silêncio, apenas se ouvia a sua própria respiração e, de certo forma, lhe agradava estar assim. Talvez, por isso não desejava sair de sua solidão. Porque só assim podia pensar livremente e não teria que escutar as estupidezes de seus companheiros.

Afortunadamente, aquele era seu último ano naquela patética escola e sabia que seu pai tinha muitos planos para ele, mas esse momento estaria reservado para uns anos a mais, até que estivesse preparado.

- Draco... - Uma voz feminina detrás da porta interceptou seus pensamentos. - É hora de partir...

Draco Malfoy levantou-se de seu assento, tomando a capa e a gravata. De má vontade parou frente a um espelho que refletia seu corpo inteiro.

O Sonserino verificou que sua vestimenta parecia impecável para a meticulosa personalidade de sua mãe, que o analisaria antes de partir. Seus cabelos loiros prateados, nesta ocasião, caíam livres dos lados e na frente, mesclando a frieza e o mistério em seu rosto.

Durante os últimos meses crescera demasiadamente e, para orgulho dele, ficara mais alto que Potter. Seu corpo se conservava magro, com um ar distinto, apesar dos músculos que desenvolveu como jogador de Quadribol. Embora agora estivesse mais pálido que nos anos anteriores, apesar de constantemente sair ao sol.

Draco sorriu para si mesmo, como amostra de autêntica satisfação de ser um Malfoy. Na escola era o orgulho de Sonserina, posto que no ano anterior havia levado a vitória às serpentes, ganhando a Copa das Casas. Era inteligente, audaz, perceptivo, malicioso e gozava de uma excelente reputação em toda a escola, sendo o outro Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts.

Sim, era o outro, porque Hermione Granger havia ganho um posto também. Só o fato de recorda-la lhe provocava ira, náuseas e impotência, porque em mais de uma ocasião tinha tentado fazê-la perder pontos, criando armadilhas para que a castigassem ou boicotassem suas poções e feitiços.

O garoto deu meia volta e caminhou até sua porta, saindo daquele agradável aposento ao qual não regressaria até o Natal. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, enquanto sua mãe lhe esperava com um esquadrão de elfos domésticos.

- Draco... está atrasado. - disse Narcisa Malfoy, com o cenho franzido.

- Ainda não... - disse Draco, pisando o último degrau. - Onde está a Chave de Portal?

Um elfo aproximou-se trêmulo do garoto e ofereceu-lhe uma bandeja, com uma moeda de ouro no centro.

- Não esqueça de escrever... - disse Narcisa, na proporção em que inspecionava seu filho com o olhar. - Ultimamente você vem escrevendo menos cartas e já sabe que seu pai gosta de manter-se informado do que ocorre na escola.

- Sim, mãe. - Draco pegou a moeda de ouro e apertou-a com força. - Nos veremos no Natal.

- Até, então... - disse Narcisa, com um meio sorriso.

Draco desapareceu da sala sem mais despedidas além das últimas frases. Já estava acostumado ao fato das demonstrações físicas de afeto serem mínimas. Sua mãe procurava manter o laço mais próximo por meio de presentes, cartas e um ou outro capricho. Caso contrário era seu pai, que sempre mantinha uma estreita vigilância de seus triunfos ou fracassos, exigindo a perfeição em cada um de seus atos. Lucius Malfoy era um homem muito difícil de comprazer e Draco se mantinha pressionado a fazer que seu pai aprovasse qualquer de suas ações. Afortunadamente, no último ano seus atos haviam alcançado o "nível da perfeição" a que um Malfoy deve chegar.

Em uns segundos mais apareceu em uma esquina da Estação King Cross, seguido pelos elfos que carregavam todos os seus pertences. As criaturas caminharam até o bagageiro, deixando suavemente os finos baús de madeira e, em silêncio, desapareceram como se jamais tivessem estado ali.

O Sonserino ergueu a cabeça, altivo, caminhando com passo seguro por entre os alunos, enquanto se dirigia ao vagão dos Monitores. O garoto subiu com grande agilidade, sentindo-se satisfeito com os olhares de inveja, medo e admiração que lhe concediam outros alunos.

Um dos compartimentos estava ocupado por alguns dos Monitores da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, motivo pelo qual foi até o segundo, sentindo-se decepcionado por ter que compartilhar umas horas de viagem com os tediosos Grifinórios mas, ao que parecia, chegara demasiado cedo porque adentrou e ainda não havia ninguém, o que lhe agradou enormemente, porque agora poderia sentar-se tranqüilamente próxima à janela.

Pegando uns dos jornais que descansavam dentro de um cesto, se dispôs a ler calmamente as notícias mágicas do dia.

_"Elliot Muffin, conhecido compositor e músico, estará de visita na cidade de Londres nos dias 19 e 20 de setembro. Oferecendo um concerto em favor de..." _

_"Encontraram os restos de um veículo no qual, supostamente, viajavam dois bruxos, para cometer atos delituosos contra os trouxas. Muitos deles afirmaram haver visto um disco voador próximo de Oxford..."_

O murmúrio de uns jovens aproximando-se captou a atenção do Sonserino, mas não desapegou sua vista do jornal, embora já começasse a sentir-se incômodo pela intromissão à sua tranqüilidade.

- É como dizer que Neville é Apanhador no time de Quadribol... - disse uma voz que o loiro reconheceu, para seu desgosto, que se tratava de Rony Weasley.

- Isso é totalmente injusto... - disse outra voz.

- Injusto? Mas se você disse que...

Rony Weasley parou a conversação instantaneamente ao dar-se conta que Draco Malfoy se encontrava sentado dentro da cabine livre. Hermione Granger, que se encontrava ao lado do ruivo, olhou o Monitor de Sonserina com pesar.

Draco abaixou o jornal, olhou-os com frieza e posteriormente voltou a pôr sua atenção no que lia. Rony apertou os lábios num careta de asco e sentou-se frente ao garoto, seguido de Hermione, que tinha consigo Bichento.

Nenhum dos dois Grifinórios sabia como continuar a conversa, posto que Malfoy rompia com a harmonia, apesar de que eles pouco se importavam com o que pensasse ou dissesse o Sonserino. Rony apertava repetidamente um pacote que levava entre as mãos enquanto Hermione acariciava seu gato.

- Demônios! - resmungou em voz baixa Rony.

- O que ocorre? - perguntou Hermione, no mesmo tom de voz.

- Esqueci de dar isso a Gina... - disse, mostrando o pacote que tinha entre suas mãos.

- Vá dá-lo antes que partamos... - murmurou próximo do ouvido do garoto. - Não se preocupe comigo...

- Mas... - O ruivo olhou aborrecido para Malfoy, que parecia imutável ante a conversa dos dois.

- Você não vai deixar Gina sem almoço, certo? - disse a garota, dando-lhe uma ligeira cotovelada. - Ainda temos que fazer ronda pelos vagões. Anda... vai...

Rony levantou-se com desconfiança, sem deixar de olhar Draco dissimuladamente. Hermione sorriu-lhe amplamente para alentá-lo a que se fosse. Ao desaparecer detrás da porta do compartimento, a garota apagou o sorriso e tirou imediatamente um livro de seu bolso, o qual se dispôs a ler.

O Sonserino abaixou lentamente o jornal para sorrir sarcasticamente ante a atitude impassível da garota.

- Não te dá medo estar sozinha...? - perguntou Draco com ironia.

Hermione não respondeu senão que fingiu estar lendo. O loiro fez uma feia careta de descontentamento, não gostava que ninguém o deixasse com a pergunta no ar.

- Acaso de tanto escutar os berros de seus amigos você ficou surda? - Draco deixou o jornal de lado. Hermione podia sentir o intenso olhar do garoto, apesar de não o estar vendo, porém não se imutou.

Draco levantou-se de seu assento de um salto, aproximou-se de Hermione e tirou-lhe o livro. A garota olhou-o irritada.

- O que quer, Malfoy? - disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão como indício de querer tomar o livro, mas o garoto o tinha seguro à altura de seu peito.

- "Como Ser Uma Bruxa de Excelência".- disse, em tom sarcástico, ao ler a capa do livro. O garoto a olhou divertido. - De verdade, você acredita que será como um de nós?

- Deixe-me em paz... - Hermione ergueu-se de seu lugar. - Por que você não foi valente para me provocar quando Rony estava aqui?

Draco bufou.

- Acredita que há alguma diferença entre Weasley estar ou não estar? Ele é ninguém. – disse, alçando uma sobrancelha.

- Ao menos ele não é como você... - Hermione desta vez o olhou altiva, com um leve sorriso zombeteiro.

De repente, Bichento emitiu um miado ameaçador ao loiro, mostrando ferozmente seus dentes.

- Tire esse seu animal imundo de minha vista, Granger! - queixou-se Draco, olhando o gato com desprezo.

A garota soltou um risinho.

- Sempre tão "valente", não Malfoy? – disse com ironia.

Draco a olhou irritado, seus olhos cinzas centelhavam de raiva.

- Você...

O loiro não pode terminar a frase porque inesperadamente Bichento se lançou pesadamente até seu estômago, fazendo-o cair no assento.

- Bichento! - exclamou Hermione assustada.

- Retire-se, animal imundo! - se queixou Draco, tratando de tirar de cima de si o enorme gato.

Hermione se jogou sobre eles e segurou Bichento pelo lombo, mas o animal escapou facilmente das mãos de sua dona e deu uns saltos para baixo, enroscando-se entre as pernas da garota.

As bochechas de Hermione se tingiram de uma forte cor rosa, ao dar-se conta que havia caído justamente em cima do Sonserino. Os olhos cinzas de Draco se cravaram nos de mel dela, com verdadeira fúria.

- Maldita seja! - resmungou Draco. - Saia de cima, estúpida!

Hermione levantou-se, envergonhada, das pernas de Malfoy. O garoto começou a sacudir a túnica devido as bolas de pêlo do gato que tinha sobre si. No mesmo instante, algo que pendia do pescoço de Hermione lhe chamou fortemente a atenção.

A expressão de seu rosto mudou subitamente e seus olhos abriram-se surpresos, deixando ver o seu colorido prateado.

- De onde você tirou isso? - perguntou Draco.

Hermione olhou-o confusa.

- De onde você obteve esse relicário? - perguntou novamente e irritado.

A garota olhou para o relicário que levava ao pescoço.

- Entregue-me... - disse Draco, estendendo sua mão.

- Por que tenho que fazê-lo? - perguntou indignada.

- Porque não é seu. - respondeu friamente.

- Tampouco é seu. - disse a garota, desafiante.

- Não queira se fazer de esperta, Granger. - Draco aproximou-se de Hermione, procurando intimida-la com sua presença. - Dê-me.

- Não...

Draco levou uma das mãos ao pescoço da garota, com o fim de arrebatar o relicário, porém Hermione reagiu rápido e segurou a mão, impedindo-a.

Como se o tempo houvesse congelado, Hermione e Draco se olharam fixamente nos olhos, sendo a primeira vez que descobriam um ao outro. Inesperadamente, Hermione tremeu ligeiramente ao sentir a gélida mão do Sonserino; Draco, por sua vez, suavizou a expressão dura de seu rosto para dar lugar à uma totalmente confusa.

Uma luz intensa irradiou do relicário, envolvendo Hermione. Draco parecia não se dar conta, pois continuava imutável, observando-a curiosamente.

A luz se fez mais intensa e Hermione desapareceu...

De repente tudo escureceu, sentiu que seu corpo era levado bruscamente para trás, quase a ponto de fazê-la perder o equilíbrio. Num instante, pareceu ver sombras somadas a um zumbido do vento através das árvores.

Tudo parou e Hermione pode respirar um gélido ar. Sua visão era entorpecida por uma ligeira névoa, razão pela qual, no momento, não pode reconhecer onde estava.

Suas pernas tremeram arrepiadas ao perceber uma presença que a acompanhava.

Um anjo de pedra erguia-se, frente à ela, sobre um bloco do mesmo material, com uma inquietante inscrição... _"Pour Toujours... 1798"_.

Hermione olhou desesperadamente ao seu redor, dando-se conta de que o que a rodeavam eram... lápides.

Tratava-se de um antigo cemitério, de onde altas e frondosas árvores de cedro e pinho cresciam por entre as tumbas, dando um toque espectral ao lugar. Um lençol de folhas secas cobria o solo, aterrorizando ainda mais Hermione pelo som que faziam ao serem pisadas.

Algo no interior de Hermione dizia-lhe que já tinha visto esse lugar. A sensação de haver estado ali antes era aterrorizante, mas não podia explicá-la, não até que buscou sua varinha nos bolsos de sua túnica.

Hermione notou rapidamente que sua indumentária escolar havia sido trocada por uma túnica de veludo cor cinza e elegante. Os bolsos de sua nova túnica estavam em outra posição e, ademais, a varinha se encontrava no lado contrário de onde sempre a deixava.

Mas não era a sua varinha...

E a cor de sua pele bronzeada agora era pálida, seu cabelo castanho e ondulado havia mudado para um negro e liso, que estava preso com duas presilhas em ambos os lados. Não havia nenhum espelho para olhar seu rosto mas sabia, simplesmente, que não era ela... não era Hermione Granger.

Aguçou seus olhos num desesperado intento por encontrar algo familiar, mas só via lápides e estátuas com insígnias em forma de serpentes, anjos e rosas que se erguiam ao redor dela. Algumas com inscrições em francês e latim. Todas elas mostrando nomes e datas de falecimento.

O ruído de umas folhas farfalhando fez com que a garota se voltasse para atrás...

Um menino de pele alva, loiro e de olhos cinzas a olhava fixamente, movendo entre suas mãos o que parecia ser um pomo.

Hermione retrocedeu, assustada, observando atentamente o pequeno. Sentindo que umas pontadas no coração lhe gritavam que controlasse seus nervos, que tinha que pensar... assimilar.

- Não pode ser... - murmurou Hermione.

O menino se mexia como se o ar estivesse brincando com ele. Suas roupas cinzas e elegantes o empalideciam ainda mais, como se se tratasse de uma visão fantasmagórica. Era uma cena que a qualquer um congelaria o sangue, sobretudo se o menino sorrisse com certa diversão.

- Deveria ver o seu rosto... - disse o pequeno.

Hermione guardou silêncio. Unicamente se dava à tarefa de observar o menino, negando-se a si mesma a possível identidade do mesmo. Mas não havia se passado tanto tempo assim, ela sabia que o conhecia desde os 11 anos e que, apesar da criatura que estava vendo ser mais jovem, não havia mudado de todo em sua aparência.

Poderia ser algum equívoco? Loiro, olhos cinzas?...

O menino saiu correndo, confundindo-se entre a neblina e as espessas árvores. Hermione o procurou com o olhar, desesperada, mas o menino já havia desaparecido de sua vista. O ruído de uns pés golpeando o solo, a obrigou a perseguir o menino.

Tinha que averiguar o que estava fazendo ali...

O loiro era mais veloz que Hermione a qual, devido à falta de visão, tropeçava uma e outra vez com as lápides e galhos das árvores, contudo sem dar-se por vencida. Tinha que alcança-lo de qualquer jeito.

Uma alta figura a deteve em sua corrida, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços. Hermione quis gritar mas sua voz simplesmente parecia ter-se apagado.

- Não deveria estar correndo dessa maneira por aqui... - disse uma voz rouca e pausada.

Hermione sentiu que as pernas tremiam ao reconhecer o rosto da pessoa que a tinha segura.

- Ma-Malfoy...? - sussurrou trêmula.

- Quantas vezes tenho que pedir a você que me chame por meu nome? Sou Lethar. - disse.

Hermione soltou-se dos braços do homem e o observou escrupulosamente.

Não... aquele não era Draco Malfoy. Era loiro, de pele branca, mas seus olhos eram bicolores, uma mescla entre o mel e o verde. Sua idade era muito mais avançada que a do Draco de Hogwarts, seu corpo era magro mas com fortes músculos, envolvendo-o num ar distinto... típico de um... Malfoy?

O homem olhou-a fixamente, levando uns dedos ao seu queixo.

- Creio que necessita respirar. - O homem caminhou lentamente ao redor dela. - O pequeno demônio voltou a fazer das suas?

- O-o pequeno dem...? - balbuciou Hermione.

- Draco... – disse, com um sorriso de satisfação, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A garota sentiu que lhe davam um forte golpe no estômago. Aquele pequeno a quem perseguira era... Draco Malfoy? E o homem quem era, então?

- Draco! - gritou Lethar. - Saia daí!

Um menino loiro saiu dentre uns arbustos, carregando, ainda, seu precioso pomo.

- Sua mãe já não disse que não se aproxime do cemitério quando está perto do anoitecer? - perguntou o homem, de braços cruzados.

- Sim... tio. - respondeu o menino, cabisbaixo.

- Bem. Então, é melhor que nos apressemos e cheguemos à mansão antes dos guardas soltarem as bestas. - Lethar tomou da mão da criatura enquanto olhava interrogativamente para Hermione.

A garota compreendeu tudo nesse instante... viajara ao passado de alguma forma, obtivera a personalidade de alguém que não era a sua...

Caíra nas mãos da Família Malfoy...

* * *

**Nota 1 da Tradutora:** A expressão em francês "Pour Toujours" que Hermione leu numa das tumbas significa "Para sempre". No contexto da história, "Pour Tourjours... 1798", isto é, "Para sempre... 1798", é uma inscrição _in memoriam _usada pelos Malfoy para indicar que o espírito e o nome da família são superiores à morte, ou seja, que são imortais.

**Nota 2 da Tradutora:** A princípio, eu pensei em manter os nomes originais de Rony (Ron), Bichento (Crookshanks), Gina (Ginny) e das Casas (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff), bem como manter a forma original pela qual são chamados os alunos segundo as Casas a que pertencem - Gryffindor(s), Slytherin(s), Ravenclaw(s) e Hufflepuff(s). O motivo é bem simples: eu não suporto traduzir nomes. Porém, considerando o fato de que aqui no Brasil os leitores de HP já se familiarizaram com os nomes "traduzidos" pela Lia Wyler (tradudora da série), eu me auto-forcei a cometer o mesmo sacrilégio de traduzir os nomes próprios (coisa que também me obriguei a fazer em "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio"). Neste primeiro capítulo o único nome que não "abrasileirei" foi "Lucius" Malfoy, o qual preferi manter como no original.

Sem mais para o momento, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo desta fic, que já alcança27 capítulos na sua versão original.

**Agradecimentos: **Meu muito obrigado de coração à autora de Reverto Umquam, "Jaina", pela simpatia, atenção e permissão concedida para a tradução de sua história (originalmente em espanhol).

Grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo! ;-)

Inna


	2. Aprisionada

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Os ramos das árvores moviam-se ao compasso do vento, silvando lugubremente como se de humanos lamentos se tratassem. As folhas secas amontoavam-se ao redor das velhas tumbas, que continham os restos dos integrantes de uma das famílias mais abastadas do Reino Unido. O ar agitava a capa cinza que portava uma jovem de cabelo negro e olhos verdes, onde, antes, haviam uns suaves cachos castanhos e olhos cor mel.

Tratava-se de Hermione Granger, ocupando o corpo de uma desconhecida.

A mente sagaz da Grifinória era uma completa teia de idéias, explicações e teorias. Como havia chegado até ali? Em que momento acionou algo que a fez viajar ao passado? O último que recordava era Draco Malfoy adolescente tomando-lhe o relicário para arranca-lo e ela segurando suas mãos frias, depois disso uma sensação estranha a cobriu junto com uma inexplicável luz.

Podia ser um sonho? Havia caído adormecida e alguém chegaria para despertá-la? Talvez tudo era produto do excesso de torta de abóbora da noite anterior, talvez...

- Irina... - disse Lethar, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

A garota olhou o bruxo confusa, mas entendeu que era ela a quem tinha chamado. Havia-lhe chamado de Irina.

- Senhorita Sands... - Draco voltou a olhar 'Irina', com um gesto preocupado. - Você se sente bem?

Os olhos de Hermione cravaram-se nos do menino. A imagem inocente do Sonserino era angelical e diabólica ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos cinzas e frios faziam um contraditório contraste com seu rosto sereno e inocente. O vento brincava com algumas mechas que começavam a desprender-se de seu ordenado cabelo prateado, sua pequena e escura capa movia-se ao compasso do vento.

Nesse instante, pareceu à garota que Draco era inofensivo e curioso. Conhecera-o na idade de 11 anos, quando ingressaram em Hogwarts, mas o Draco que estava diante dela era mais jovem, com a aura da inocência ainda intacta... ou, ao menos, isso parecia.

Lethar olhava-a estranhado, tentando esquadrinhar a mente da garota que tinha o aspecto de Irina Sands.

- O que ocorre, Irina? - disse o bruxo, aproximando-se dela, com Draco seguro pela mão. - Você olha Draco como se fosse a primeira vez que o vê diante de si...

Hermione piscou por uns momentos e respirou profundamente.

- Na realidade assim é... - Murmurou.

Lethar ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Draco franzia o cenho.

- Creio que ela aproximou-se demasiado das ervas venenosas... - disse Draco em voz baixa a seu tio.

- Em que ano estamos? - Perguntou Hermione, num tom cansado.

- Está me assustando... - disse Lethar, com os olhos entrecerrados.

- 1989... - disse Draco firmemente.

A garota abriu os olhos e tomou ar pela boca. Tinha viajado oito anos atrás, nesse momento Draco devia ter a idade de 9 anos.

- Será melhor irmos por Chave de Portal. - disse Lethar, enquanto tirava um tubo de cristal de um bolso de sua capa.

A garota abaixou a vista, importando-lhe muito pouco o que Malfoy dizia. Tudo parecia ser uma brincadeira contra ela, uma jogada do destino que se encontrava entediado em casa e que a escolheu para ser a peça decisiva. Se era vítima de algum feitiço, por que teve que ser precisamente na infância de Draco Malfoy, podendo ter sido na de outro?

Lethar observou-a impaciente e tomou-a pelo pulso atraindo-a até ele, desaparecendo os três no ato.

Quando apareceram novamente, Hermione pode ver, ao longe, as imensas árvores que devoravam o cemitério, submergindo-o numa escuridão profunda. O entardecer se fazia presente no horizonte, pintando linhas de cores púrpuras e rosas. Contudo, apesar do cenário, o ar gélido golpeou o rosto da garota, aturdindo-a.

Lethar soltou-a suavemente, como fez com Draco. Com certo temor nas veias, Hermione foi girando lentamente ao tempo em que seus olhos percorriam o vasto lugar mas, ao dar a volta completa, a Grifinória começou a tremer dos pés à cabeça, paralisando todos seus movimentos e deixando-a totalmente sem ar.

Diante dela, a uns quantos passos, se edificava uma impressionante mansão, com uns pilares que se formavam desde o solo até chegar ao alto, em forma de ponta de agulha. Parecia-se com uma velha mansão enfeitiçada, porém com uma magnificência nunca antes vista. O estilo gótico a envolvia num ar misterioso e arrepiante. Era a residência dos Malfoy.

Eles apareceram justamente num portão formado por colunas de pedras, nas quais estavam entalhadas diversas cabeças de dragão, com suas asas estendidas. Na parte média do pórtico estava um medalhão, no qual tinha gravado um elegante "M". Os olhos dos animais brilharam num verde reluzente e Hermione deu um sobressalto quando estes voltaram suas cabeças para vê-los.

Pareceu que os dragões verificavam que as três pessoas que surgiram na entrada da casa dos Malfoy fossem efetivamente as permitidas. Depois de uns segundos, os olhos dos dragões se apagaram e voltaram à sua posição original.

A enorme e espessa grade negra se abriu, sendo Draco o primeiro a adiantar-se. Hermione foi presa do pânico. "Agora o que faria?" Não podia imaginar-se um momento sequer dentro dessa intimidante casa e, muito menos, na companhia de uma família de bruxos das trevas.

Lethar voltou-se para olhá-la interrogante.

- O que se passa com você? - perguntou o bruxo - Está um pouco estranha.

Hermione olhou-o desconcertada, com a mente empenhada na busca da solução de seu problema. Lethar aproximou-se um pouco dela, embora olhando dissimuladamente ao redor.

- Irina... você sabe que não posso impedi-lo... sabe que isto é minha responsabilidade.

O bruxo silenciou e abaixou a cabeça, perdendo a vista no chão. Hermione observou que Lethar agora parecia mais desvalido que antes e perguntou-se quem era Irina Sands para provocar uma reação assim nele.

- Será melhor que entremos. - disse Lethar, recuperando a compostura segundos depois.

O homem adiantou-se uns passos enquanto Hermione o olhava confusa. Ela mantinha um sério problema sobre se devia entrar ou não. Embora, caso decidisse ir, aonde iria? Não poderia existir ninguém pelas redondezas que pudesse ajudá-la... absolutamente ninguém.

A Grifinória não teve mais remédio que armar-se de coragem e continuar caminhando. Cruzou o portão, seguida da mirada vigilante dos dragões de pedra, e respirou profundamente para não desmaiar.

Entraram num jardins extensos e extraordinariamente belos. Sob o entardecer, uma coleção de flores brancas brilhavam como se emanassem luz própria. Hermione as observava boquiaberta, jamais tinha visto tamanha delicadeza nelas e muito menos que exalassem uma fragrância tão suave como a lavanda.

Pode ouvir o murmúrio do correr de água. Hermione procurou, com o olhar, de onde provinha o som e constatou que numa encosta havia uma fonte com a figura de um anjo sustentando uma espada e com quatro pequenos dragões sentados, de cujas bocas abertas emanava a água.

Hermione pensou que o que via era paradoxal ao que imaginara que seria a casa dos Malfoy. Alguma vez pensou em jardins e árvores secos ou numa mansão velha e feia mas, era todo o contrário. Dava-lhe certa amargura reconhecer que os Malfoy viviam em um aterrador porém majestoso lugar.

Quando aproximaram-se da entrada da casa, Hermione não pode deixar de notar os marcos delicados que rodeavam as janelas e a porta. Dragões e serpentes cinzelados retorciam-se, formando um harmonioso arco que cobria grande parte da parede.

Na parte superior divisavam-se várias gárgulas, que descansavam como silenciosos caçadores à espera de sua presa. Ao longe, via-se uma torre alta, com um sino pendendo nela, provavelmente tratava-se de algo parecido a uma igreja ou templo.

A porta abriu-se em duas bandas e Hermione tentava apaziguar as intensas batidas de seu coração. Sentia-se assustada, e se os Malfoy se davam conta de que ela não era Irina, e se eles tinham algum feitiço que pudesse identificá-la como uma impura?

Lethar fez um ademão educado para oferecer passagem. Hermione engoliu em seco e colocou o primeiro pé dentro da mansão.

Estava muito equivocada se pensou que já era suficiente o que tinha visto até agora da propriedade dos Malfoy. A casa por dentro era mais do que a imaginação permitia idealizar, era um esbanjamento de luxo e suntuosidade.

As amplas janelas permitiam que a pouca luz do sol iluminasse parte do lugar, embora algumas lâmpadas já estivessem acendendo-se por si sós, as paredes eram adornadas com enormes pinturas gótico-mediaveis de dragões, bruxas e magos. Cada uma delas tinha movimento próprio e, ao verem Hermione, algumas sussurraram entre si.

A garota ficou paralisada em meio ao lugar. Respirou pausadamente, permanecendo extasiada ao ver o nascimento de uma escada enorme. Em cada lado descansavam as imagens de duas gárgulas de tamanho mediano e, no alto, a escada se partia em duas voltas.

No entanto, o silêncio na casa era algo absurdo. Não se ouvia nada que não fosse o vento que silvava fora. Lethar colocou-se ao lado de Hermione e olhou-a profundamente.

Hermione olhou-o também e tentou compreender o que era que tentava dizer o jovem bruxo. Lethar não parecia ter mais que 21 anos, seu rosto era uma combinação perfeita de elegância e serenidade, apesar de ser um Malfoy.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Lethar deu meia volta e desapareceu ao cruzar uma porta, talvez era algum quarto particular. Hermione permaneceu no centro da sala, com a respiração agitada e as mãos apertadas na túnica de veludo cinza.

Um forte calafrio espalhou-se no aposento, a Grifinória olhava atentamente ao seu redor, esperando a presença de algum ser maléfico. De tudo se podia esperar na casa dos Malfoy.

Hermione observava as pinturas que viam-na inexpressivamente ou com um gesto de meticulosa análise. No teto descansavam pintadas umas imagens de aspecto apocalíptico. Anjos com espadas e dragões voando pelo céu eram parte da pintura. O céu era cinza e púrpura, debaixo de todos eles estavam pessoas vestidas da época renascentista.

Aquela pintura estremeceu Hermione até os ossos e se perguntou o que significaria. A temperatura ambiental não estava ajudando a recuperar a compostura posto que, talvez, começava a oscilar entre os 10 e 14 graus centígrados, motivo pelo qual a pele de seu rosto se resfriava.

- Creio que não tem muito boa aparência. - disse uma voz no alto da escada.

Hermione fixou o olhar imediatamente aonde havia escutado a voz. Tratava-se de uma mulher de cabelos dourados, olhos azuis e pele branca, exibindo um vestido verde que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos. Seus cabelos estavam adornados com pentes de prata e pérolas, deixando exposto seu delicado pescoço.

A garota Grifinória não teve que perguntar-se quem era aquela mulher. Uma vez a vira na Copa de Quadribol... três anos atrás.

-----

Seu olhar cinza percorria cada um dos valiosos objetos que seu pai tinha no escritório. Existiam coisas que eram fabulosamente atraentes para sua inquietante personalidade.

Quando seu tio, Irina e ele surgiram na entrada da casa, introduziu-se imediatamente nela esperando que sua mãe não desse conta de sua presença. Contudo, parecia que ela o havia estado vigiando desde o momento em que chegara na mansão e tinha-lhe mandado ao escritório para ter uma conversa com seu pai.

Sabia o que lhe esperava, faltara com seus deveres e com as regras. Seu pai era condescendente com ele algumas vezes, mas também era o homem mais exigente que poderia conhecer.

Draco admirava muito seu pai porque era um homem com um grande ímpeto para levar a cabo seus propósitos. Lucius tinha uma forma especial de fazer que as pessoas o obedecessem, ainda que elas não quisessem. Talvez, fosse o som de sua voz ou suas venenosas palavras que envolviam como uma droga, ou obscuros feitiços que utilizava. Não importava qual era seu método se, ao final, ele sempre conseguia o que desejava.

Que diferente era Lethar de Lucius, apesar de serem irmãos. Lethar era o irmão mais novo de Lucius e Isabel Malfoy. Contava com apenas 21 anos e era um bruxo experiente em Astrologia e Magia Oculta. Fazendo uso de seu nome e posição, o Malfoy havia conseguido trabalhar para o Ministério e residia na Aústria embora, agora, se encontrasse de visita na mansão.

Isabel era sete anos mais jovem que Lucius, contando com a idade de 28 anos. A bruxa era uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis mas não tão claros como os de Lucius e Draco. Ela era a esposa de um reconhecido bruxo no ramo comercial e era a única dos irmãos com quem Lucius se entendia.

O fato de encontrar-se esperando era demasiado angustiante para um menino de 9 anos, sobretudo porque sabia que seu pai não teria um diálogo amistoso com ele.

O pequeno mordeu nervosamente um lábio. Por que, demônios, tinha que faltar à aula de latim da senhorita Sands? Não era porque odiava latim, claro. De fato, o achava muito interessante para fazer seus pequenos feitiços com a varinha de brinquedo, na hora de provocar os elfos, mas queria brincar com o novo pomo que havia ganho de presente de sua mãe.

A porta da biblioteca abriu-se deixando passar um bruxo loiro de cabelos prateados, fazendo pose da frieza de seus olhos cinzas. O homem exibia um elegante traje negro com bordados dourados e vermelhos, sua capa era de veludo tão fino que caía livremente por sobre seus ombros e suas mãos estavam envoltas em seda negra.

O bruxo olhou seu filho com frieza e decepção, rodeando-o com o movimento de sua capa negra.

- Quer me dar uma explicação do que fez? - perguntou o homem com voz rouca.

O menino abaixou a cabeça.

- Não abaixe a cabeça... - disse Lucius entre dentes. - Você é um Malfoy e os Malfoy não abaixam a cabeça.

Draco obedeceu mas seus lábios se apertavam fortemente, enquanto suas pálidas mãos buscavam um lugar onde refugiar-se.

- Apenas queria brincar com meu novo pomo... - disse Draco, tentando controlar o tremor de sua voz.

- Ah! - Lucius sorriu ironicamente. - Seu novo pomo...

Draco tragou saliva enquanto olhava dissimuladamente os movimentos de seu pai.

- Suponho que não se importará de entrar no colégio como um completo inculto e ser o motivo de chacota de seus companheiros. - Lucius sorriu de lado.

- Ainda faltam dois anos para que eu entre no colégio... - disse timidamente.

- Anos que necessita empregar para estudar e honrar a sua família.

O menino olhou-o nervoso.

- Você conhece as regras, nossos juramentos, e sabe que tem um dever a cumprir.

- Mas pai...

- Não há desculpas, Draco... - disse em voz baixa. - Antes de fazer qualquer coisa... lembre-se de quem é.

- Sou um Malfoy... - disse o menino, tentando recuperar seu orgulho.

Lucius tocou com sua varinha o retrato de um homem, vestido com uma túnica púrpura, de aspecto envelhecido e olhos cinzas.

- Seu avô foi um grande homem, assim como foi seu pai e o pai de seu pai. - Lucius caminhou até Draco. - Foram homens que lutaram para manter o bom nome desta família e você continuará com o legado sendo o herdeiro principal.

Draco olhou fixamente o retrato do bruxo, que o observava com olhos severos e resfolegava debaixo de seu branco bigode.

- Você não é como os demais, Draco... - Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Você tem uma responsabilidade que cumprir.

- Sim, pai... - disse o menino, desviando o olhar.

- Estará de castigo por duas semanas e, por sua ausência na aula de Latim, pedirei à Senhorita Sands que inclua horas extras em suas lições. Não quero que perca o tempo em jogos tolos.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Agora pode ir. - disse Lucius friamente, agitando a mão.

O loiro olhou seu pai fixamente enquanto este começava a ler as anotações de um caderno, sem dar importância ao olhar de seu filho. Draco deu meia volta, respirando profundamente e embargado com uma justificável tristeza.

"Nada de lágrimas...", repetia o menino a si mesmo mentalmente. "As lágrimas são para os fracos... nada de lágrimas."

Draco desapareceu ao cruzar a porta do escritório, não sem antes olhar seu pai uma última vez no dia.

"Boa noite...", disse mentalmente.

----

Hermione respirava intranqüila enquanto via descer Narcisa Malfoy, embora não pudesse deixar de notar a desenvoltura e elegância com que caminhava.

Definitivamente era uma mulher de uma inesgotável beleza, no entanto sua presença era fleumática, com um olhar distante e desconfiado.

- Está muito pálida. - disse, caminhando até ela, com um brilho de suspicácia nos olhos. - Creio que se aproximou demasiado das ervas venenosas.

A garota olhou-a confusa.

- Senhora Malfoy... - Foi o único que soube dizer.

- O tamanho de suas pupilas me indica que está um pouco intoxicada. - disse Narcisa, olhando-a fixamente com uma expressão de preocupação nos lábios.

A garota deu um sobressalto quando Narcisa aproximou-se em demasia.

- Não se preocupe, não é nada grave. Pedirei que lhe levem algo em seu quarto. Creio que depois do que passou com Draco desejará descansar.

Hermione pestanejou.

- Neste momento seu pai está lhe chamando a atenção por haver faltado à sua aula. - Narcisa respirou resignada. - Suba ao seu quarto, mandarei que lhe levem a ceia e algo para que possa dormir bem.- disse a mulher, com expressão afável.

Hermione duvidou do que tinha que fazer. Como iria ao seu quarto se nem ela mesma sabia onde estava? Vacilante, a garota começou a subir as escadas esperando algum comentário de Narcisa, mas a loira não disse nada senão que com um movimento gracioso despediu-se, desaparecendo por uma das muitas portas.

A Grifinória terminou de subir as escadas, indo pelo lado direito. Hermione percorria lenta e nervosamente o corredor. De alguma forma, se arrependia de não ter ficado de pé junto às escadas, buscando a forma de obter mais informação por parte de Narcisa.

Sentia-se confusa e insegura, tinha uma opressão no peito que lhe dava uns irremediáveis desejos de chorar, mas ela tinha que ser valente se é que queria sair dali.

O corredor que percorria possuía amplas janelas, que permitiam ver os brancos lampejos da lua e a noite, com estrelas brilhantes e cheias de fulgor. Umas tantas lâmpadas mágicas iluminavam uma série de portas de madeira as quais Hermione não se atrevia abrir.

Experimentava um medo como nunca sentira. Presa no tempo, em um lugar onde se podia respirar a maldade.

"Aqui...". Um sussurro se ouviu no ar.

Hermione se deteve e seus olhos buscaram a voz que lhe havia sussurrado.

"Vem...". Voltaram a sussurrar.

A Grifinória sentiu um frio vertiginoso pelas costas, embora aquela voz não soasse maléfica, e sim suplicante, não se atrevia a segui-la.

A porta que estava diante dela abriu-se sozinha, deixando sair um cândido odor a sândalo que a embriagou por completo. Teve a sensação de que algo a esperava ali, não sabia o que era mas no fundo tinha a certeza de que não era nada malévolo.

Com o corpo tremendo pela sensação de excitação e medo, Hermione entrou no quarto. Prontamente, experimentou uma série de choques elétricos onde seu corpo percebia a sensação de que algo se separava dela, como se o corpo que levava se dividisse em dois.

Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão frio, deparando-se com suas mãos brancas e uma onda de caracóis castanhos cobrindo-lhe o rosto. A garota abriu os olhos enormemente e um gemido de surpresa saiu de sua boca.

Novamente era ela, Hermione Granger. Desta vez levava o uniforme de Grifinória e sua insígnia de Monitora brilhava intensamente à luz do fogo da chaminé. Contudo, a sensação de que alguém a estava observando fez com que se levantasse rapidamente.

Diante dela estava alguém sob o débil fulgor das chamas do fogo, fazendo-a parecer uma figura fantasmagórica. Seus longos cabelos negros e lisos caiam livres por seus delicados ombros, seus olhos verdes a olhavam curiosamente e seus delicados lábios desenhavam um estranho sorriso de satisfação. Todo o aspecto daquela mulher era sereno e desconhecido.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Hermione tomando coragem.

- Não sabe? - A garota a olhou estranhada.

Hermione levou uma das mãos ao peito, acariciando o delicado relicário que pendia de seu pescoço.

- Você é... ela? – disse, abrindo o relicário e observando a fotografia da mulher que estava dentro.

- Sou Irina Sands.- disse, movendo-se lentamente até ela, embora dando a sensação de que flutuava.

- Você é um fantasma? - perguntou.

- Sou uma lembrança. - respondeu - Há tempos que esperava o momento de conhecer você e agora está aqui... frente a mim.

- N-não sei do que fala... - disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça.

- Draco é muito afortunado em ser destinado a alguém como você... - disse Irina com um sorriso.

- Não entendo do que está falando. - O coração de Hermione bateu desesperadamente. - Malfoy não é afortunado em nada que tenha a ver comigo.

Em silêncio, a bruxa fez um movimento com sua mão no ar. De seus dedos brancos brotaram umas linhas de luz que se entrelaçaram como frágeis tranças.

- O destino fez que percorressem o mesmo caminho, um ao lado do outro, mas ainda não se deram conta de que estão destinados a unir-se no final... - Os olhos de Irina se entrecerraram. - Fiz o feitiço de Reverto Umquam para assegurar-me que Draco não sofreria, que não lhe faria o mesmo que fizeram a Lethar...

A garota pestanejou várias vezes.

- Lethar? O tio de Draco?

Irina permaneceu observando as chamas da chaminé fixamente.

- Eu trabalhei nesta casa como a tutora de Draco, conheci os Malfoy como nenhum outro os conheceu até agora e sei que cada um deles é condenado a seguir com um legado que data de 500 anos atrás.

Os olhos verdes de Irina pareceram bailar sob a luz e com um sorriso melancólico continuou.

- Lethar e eu nos apaixonamos enquanto eu era a tutora de Draco e mantivemos nossa relação em segredo. - A voz de Irina pareceu quebrar-se. - Acreditei que algum dia ele me pediria em casamento mas esse sonho jamais chegou. Lethar tinha que cumprir com os Juramentos da Ordem dos Malfoy.

- Que juramentos? - perguntou Hermione, interessada e confusa.

- A certa idade, os membros da Ordem da Pureza são preparados para uma cerimônia onde têm que declarar juramento ante todas as pessoas de seguirem as leis da Ordem. - Irina baixou a vista. - Lethar se comprometeu em matrimônio com outra para preservar a pureza do sangue e uma posição aceitável dentro da sociedade mágica.

Irina ficou quieta, observando Hermione tristemente. A Grifinória a olhava contrariada, com o coração batendo muito mais rápido que o normal.

- O que Malfoy tem a ver comigo? Por que me trouxe aqui? - Hermione buscava sua varinha no bolso. Tinha que fazer algo, obrigar aquela mulher a que lhe devolvesse novamente a seu tempo.

- Porque quando juntos tocaram o relicário o feitiço soube que você era ela... - Os olhos de Irina a contemplavam suplicantes. - Você é a mulher que pode dar-lhe a felicidade, se Lethar e eu não fomos suficientemente fortes para enfrentar a Ordem, eu sei que você poderá alentá-lo. Você é mais forte e Draco precisa de alguém assim para não ter que viver na amargura e solidão, a que estão destinados os de sua família.

- Você está equivocada... - disse Hermione com um tom de raiva em sua voz. - Eu nada significo para Malfoy e nem ele a mim, sua simples presença é irritante.

- Não...- Irina sacudiu a cabeça. - Pode ser que se odeiem agora mas é porque jamais pararam para olhar-se nos olhos e ver o que realmente escondem seus corações.

- O que você quer fazer é uma manipulação... - Hermione a olhou indignada. - Não existe o destino...

- O destino existe... mas são suas ações que fazem que se cumpra ou não.

- O que diz é o mais desequilibrado que já ouvi em minha vida... - Hermione apontou sua varinha para Irina. - Regresse-me ao meu tempo... tire-me imediatamente daqui.

- Não pode negar-se a quem pode fazê-la feliz. - disse Irina, com um brilho tremeluzente nos olhos, sem importar-se com o que fizesse Hermione.

- Draco Malfoy minha felicidade? - disse zombeteira. - Mas se ele tem se empenhado em fazer-me infeliz todo esse tempo. Eu simplesmente o repugno e ele me repugna. Não há destino, nem felicidade, nem nada do que você diz.

Irina passeou pelo rosto de Hermione com o olhar.

- Há demasiado rancor em seu coração e isso fará mais difícil que veja o que tem que ver.

- Não vou permanecer neste monstruoso lugar. Alguém se dará conta de que já não estou no vagão...

- Ninguém virá porque você não está desaparecida. Tudo isto você está vendo agora em sua mente, portanto ainda continua no compartimento de Monitores com Draco diante de si.

Hermione a olhou aflita, com o coração alfinetando e tirando-lhe o ar de seus pulmões. "Então era unicamente uma visão?"

- Onde está Malfoy, o de 17 anos?

- Está passando pelo mesmo que você, só que ele está recordando novamente sua infância...

- Ele está vendo o mesmo que eu... agora?... - disse, abaixando sua varinha.

- Sim... mas ele não está consciente de ser um Draco Malfoy de 17 anos, ele é um menino de 9 anos.

- Ele, tão somente, está vendo sua infância ao mesmo tempo que eu... só que eu...

- Está vendo-o através de mim... claro. - Acrescentou Irina, com um cálido sorriso.

Hermione baixou o olhar apertando os lábios para não soltar um soluço. Estava assustada... demasiado assustada por tudo o que lhe acabava de dizer. Malfoy não podia estar destinado a ela e vice-versa. Ambos eram pólos opostos e havia tantos obstáculos.

Uma careta de asco e inquietação se desenhou no pálido rosto de Hermione. A garota não pode evitar levar-se uma mão à boca.

- Apenas observe-o... - disse Irina com tranqüilidade. - Não tardará muito tempo aqui. O feitiço não é tão forte para que fique para sempre. O único que faz é mostrar a você quem era ele, o que realmente há em seu coração...

- Eu não vou ver nada... - disse Hermione rancorosa. - Ele é, tão somente, um menino com o mesmo coração malvado de seu pai. Encontrarei a forma de sair desta visão e juro a você que não haverá nenhuma mudança em mim.

Irina encarou-a com um brilho de decepção nos olhos. Moveu-se ao redor de Hermione tentando analisar os obscuros sentimentos que albergava a Grifinória com relação a Malfoy.

- Coloquei uma essência de mim no feitiço para ajudar como guia em qualquer decisão que tomasse o mesmo feitiço de Reverto Umquam. Se você está aqui é apenas para que conheça Draco. Não o julgue antes...

A mulher respirou profundamente.

- Não posso obriga-la a amar Draco mas ele necessita de você e, no fundo, sabe disso; ele apenas está muito mal-acostumado por tudo o que a Ordem lhes ensina.

- A-a que você se refere com "ele sabe que me necessita"? - perguntou vacilante.

- Um dia o presenteei com o relicário que você carrega agora. Disse-lhe que não queria que me esquecesse já que ia embora da casa. Não suportaria ver Lethar chegar com sua prometida, embora ele não soubesse meus reais motivos.

- O relicário é de... Malfoy? - Interrompeu, agarrando o relicário fortemente entre suas mãos.

- Sim... eu o dei quando já tinha o feitiço Reverto Umquam nele. A idéia original era que o relicário o alertasse quando estivesse próximo de seu verdadeiro amor. Da única pessoa que proporcionar-lhe-ia a ousadia e a coragem suficientes para defendê-lo...

Irina levou as mãos ao peito.

- Mas ele o perdeu e caiu em suas mãos. Ao terem contato vocês dois, o feitiço leu os mais profundos sentimentos de seu coração e decidiu trazê-la aqui. Entende o que tento dizer? O feitiço apenas deseja que você veja o que realmente há em seu coração. Draco esqueceu muitas coisas e é por isso que também está recordando o que foi em sua infância... depois, ambos retornarão às suas atuais vidas e decidirão se continuam ou não... se decidem estar juntos.

- Ainda que regressemos... - disse Hermione com um sorriso mordaz. - Não vai mudar nada... Eu poderei ver seu lado positivo mas isso não mudará nada e ele, ainda que recorde sua excepcional infância, tampouco terá a indicação de que encontrou o amor de sua vida...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você perde o seu tempo... - disse ironicamente. - Não há amor, seu feitiço é uma perda de tempo e quando eu regressar não haverá nenhuma mudança, estará apenas o mesmo ódio que nos une...

Hermione mordeu os lábios para reprimir uma gargalhada.

- Creio que isso é o único que nos une... o ódio. Não é amor... o amor não existe... seu coração é vazio e nocivo e eu não daria meu amor a ninguém como ele.

Irina balançou a cabeça e sorriu amavelmente para Hermione. A Grifinória olhou-a estranhada e seu sorriso zombeteiro havia sumido. A garota de cabelos negros desapareceu lentamente deixando tão somente um alo de luz.

Hermione correu até onde Irina estivera parada e, desesperada, se deu conta de que tinha ido. A garota levou uma das mãos ao rosto para controlar o tremor de seus lábios e, para seu temor, tinha voltado a converter-se em Irina Sands.

A porta do quarto abriu-se de um golpe, deixando entrar um menino loiro de olhos cinzas. Hermione observou-o, percorrendo seus delicados traços infantis. Draco pestanejou um momento e aproximou-se cautelosamente de sua tutora.

- O que você faz aqui? - perguntou.

Hermione abriu a boca porém não soube o que dizer.

- Este é meu quarto... - disse pasmo.

A garota continuou olhando-o, dando-se conta de que esses intensos olhos cinzas a observavam sem uma expressão de ódio e burla sequer.

Hermione levou uma mão a fronte para limpar o suor frio. Draco, ao vê-la tão vacilante, sorriu. Em seus delicados lábios se desenhou um meio sorriso sem nenhum duplo sentido. Hermione semicerrou os olhos com o coração palpitando, como jamais havia feito quando estava perante Malfoy.

Ela novamente era Irina Sands, mas ainda continuava consciente das palavras da bruxa de cabelos negros. Seu cérebro tentava acomodar todo o enorme quebra-cabeças do qual era presa.

Diante dela, com os olhos cinzas ávidos e intensos, encontrava-se Draco Malfoy... a pessoa que, segundo o destino, teria sido marcado para ela... como seu verdadeiro amor.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

- **Giovanna**: Até agora estou conseguindo dar conta da tradução. Estou no cap. 20 dos 27 capítulos totais até agora publicados pela autora. Mas, mesmo assim, muito obrigado pela oferta! É bom saber que existem pessoas como você, dispostas a ajudar. Se eu precisar daquela mãozinha tradutora de apoio já sei a quem recorrer. :-) Ah! Seu MSN já foi adicionado. ;-) Besos y hasta pronto (así espero!).

Inna


	3. Anjo da Escuridão

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Uma figura alta e feminina caminhava pelo solitário corredor que levava a algum lugar da Mansão. Os quadros que pendiam das paredes tão somente olhavam irritados a intrusa que, desconsideradamente, lhes tinha interrompido o sono.

As lâmpadas iluminavam tenuemente o caminho, o silvo do vento que chocava contra as janelas fazia que um ligeiro arrepio a percorresse. Como havia chegado, o que ela fazia no corredor? Não sabia ainda mas, ao longe, acreditava ouvir uma voz que a chamava...

Seus finos e descalços pés pisavam o frio chão, ao mesmo tempo em que sua ampla camisola branca movia-se ao compasso de seus passos. Seus ombros suaves e delicados estavam ao descoberto, para que seus cachos castanhos os acariciassem. Seus olhos cor de mel olhavam cuidadosamente ao seu redor.

Hermione se deteve frente a uma porta de madeira, que se abriu no mesmo instante. Uma onda de vento gélido a envolveu fazendo com que seus cabelos se alvoroçavam, enquanto que um torvelinho de folhas secas se introduzia, sem permissão, na mansão.

A garota cobriu parte do rosto com um braço, para poder ver com um olho a lua cheia que se assomava entre as árvores. Diante dela nascia um jardim com formosas rosas brancas, que brilhavam como diminutos pirilampos.

Hermione teve medo de continuar caminhando, porém novamente aquela voz a chamava. A curiosidade era embriagante, ainda que a razão lhe gritasse que não devia continuar... aquele jardim podia encerrar situações inesperadas.

O coração da Grifinória bateu desesperadamente com uma ansiedade que invadia todo seu ser. A voz que murmurava "Vem" parecia haver-se convertido em um suave eco. Nesse momento, não podia definir de quem era aquela voz mas algo lhe dizia, em seu interior, que já a ouvira antes.

Hermione deu uns passos adiante e olhou desconfiada os arredores do jardim. Não havia nada nem ninguém que lhe avisasse de algum perigo. Lentamente foi internando-se e deixando-se acariciar pela brisa da noite, sentindo a fragrância dulcíssima das flores.

A lua reluzia em uma noite sem estrelas, embora coberta por grisáceas nuvens. Hermione parecia estar hipnotizada entre as flores, o vento e o eco de um sussurro. Contudo, um pequeno som fez que a garota olhasse assustada até onde se originava e, com as mãos postas em seu peito, foi aproximando-se pouco a pouco... deixando que o ar brincasse com seus cabelos.

Pode comprovar que se tratava do murmúrio da água que caía de uma fonte. A estátua de um anjo segurando uma espada era notável pois suas feições eram delicadas, com um toque sutil e realista que, entre as sombras, qualquer um haveria pensado que se tratasse de uma pessoa.

De imediato, quando se encontrava extasiada observando aquela impressionante estátua, pareceu-lhe que ela movia os dedos da mão com a qual segurava a espada. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça mas não tardou muito em ter que retroceder porque, novamente, os finos dedos de pedra do anjo voltavam a mover-se.

A estátua deixou cair sua espada fazendo que se partisse em milhares de pedaços, Hermione olhava horrorizada como se movia, como se do nada houvesse adquirido vida própria. Sua cabeça ladeava de lado a lado, enquanto que suas mãos se uniam como se estivesse a ponto de rezar.

O anjo pareceu fita-la com seus olhos carentes de pupilas. Seus longos cabelos começaram a mover-se no ritmo do ar que soprava. Hermione teve que cobrir a boca para evitar gritar, quando viu que a efígie abandonava seu lugar na fonte e se balançava ao compasso de uma distante música que, para Hermione, se ouvia como suaves ecos.

Hermione ficou paralisada e deixou que o vento lhe emaranhasse os cabelos, enquanto via como o anjo se deslocava em círculos, dançando graciosamente ao redor dela e balançando seus braços de um lado a outro.

Começou a dar voltas com maior rapidez fazendo que a garota perdesse, de vez em quando, seus movimentos. Contudo, chegou um momento em que o anjo parou diante dela, sem deixar de mover-se, sorrindo de uma forma que a encheu de pavor.

O anjo estendeu suas asas como se estivesse a ponto de alçar vôo mas, ao invés disso, inclinou-se para frente cobrindo-se com suas asas. Hermione tremeu dos pés à cabeça quando, ao retirar suas asas, surgiu a figura de um jovem de 17 anos, vestido elegantemente de preto.

Sua capa aveludada e fina lhe caía suavemente pelos ombros, seus cabelos loiros prateados se mexiam ligeiramente ao vento. Hermione, ao vê-lo, acreditou sentir que se enjoava. Retrocedeu uns passos desejando poder fugir enquanto podia recobrar a força para fazê-lo, mas o jovem aproximou-se dela e, imediatamente, tomou-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra si.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Draco Malfoy obrigou-a a dançar em meio ao bailado do anjo. Hermione olhou-o nos olhos e mergulhou nas duas geleiras que se assomavam por entre suas íris. Sua mão, pálida e esguia, tomava-a suavemente de uma mão e com a outra lhe segurava a cintura. Ele a olhava fixamente com uma enigmática seriedade, logrando que a Grifinória tremesse entre seus braços naquele vertiginoso baile.

Ambos estavam dançando em meio ao redemoinho de folhas e pétalas, com o anjo movendo-se ao redor deles.

Draco apertou ligeiramente sua mão e aproximou-se de seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. Hermione fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo cálido alento do loiro e pela suavidade de suas pálidas bochechas tocando as suas.

- Está unida a mim... - Murmurou Draco em seu ouvido.

A garota agarrou-se a ele, esperando que o coração explodisse pelo acumulo de emoções que a sacudiam. Hermione sentia uma mescla de felicidade, medo e confusão como jamais em sua vida havia experimentado.

A música foi perdendo-se no silêncio, deixando somente o silvo do vento. Draco foi diminuindo o passo até parar imóvel, apenas olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. O anjo de pedra que dançava ao redor deles foi desvanecendo-se como fumaça.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Hermione em voz baixa, temendo que o tom de sua voz o fizesse desaparecer.

Draco soltou-a suavemente e inclinou um pouco sua cabeça. - O mesmo me pergunto... quem é você?

Hermione abriu seus olhos deixando ver a claridade de suas íris cor de mel. Draco, ao vê-la desconcertada, sorriu de lado.

- Não sei o seu nome mas sei quem você é para mim... - disse ele.

- Quem sou para você? - perguntou Hermione piscando várias vezes.

- Uma vez, uma pessoa me disse que quando nasci a linha de minha vida se entrelaçou com a de alguém mais... - O Sonserino semicerrou os olhos. - Alguém com quem estava unido pelo destino...

- Qual destino? - perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Draco cruzou os braços, observando-a fixamente.

- Imagine que ambos estamos caminhando sobre a mesma vereda, talvez ainda não nos tenhamos visto mas estamos ali... - Draco respirou profundamente. - Posteriormente, nos damos conta de que existimos no mesmo núcleo e que estamos destinados a continuar pela mesma vereda juntos, até o fim...

A garota desviou o olhar.

- Você acredita que essa pessoa com quem está unido seja eu? - perguntou.

- Se não é assim... então o que fazemos aqui? - O garoto resfolegou.

- Não sei... - Hermione voltou a olha-lo - Embora algo me diga que conheço você desde há muito...

- Eu também sinto o mesmo. - disse ele com um sorriso.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Porém, eu não creio no destino. Nego-me a pensar que as vidas de duas pessoas podem estar entrelaçadas a um desígnio.

- Você tem medo? - perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho medo de que você não seja quem espero que seja... - respondeu, com seus olhos cristalinos. - Além do mais, isto pode ser um sonho unicamente.

Draco observou-a serenamente, com um brilho de amabilidade em seus olhos acinzentados.

- Um sonho... - Repetiu ele.

O Sonserino aproximou-se dela e tomou-a pela cintura com um braço e, com a outra mão, acariciou seus cabelos.

- Quando eu acordar quero lembrar do seu rosto tal como o vejo agora. - Sorriu fracamente.

Hermione engoliu em seco, aqueles olhos cinzas a desarmavam por completo.

- Acredita que algum dia voltaremos a nos ver?... - perguntou a garota.

- Claro que sim. - respondeu, tomando-a com um pouco mais de força pela cintura. - Sei que algum dia eu a verei e saberei, nesse instante, que é você.

Draco aproximou seu nariz do dela.

- E não a soltarei... nunca. - Sussurrou.

Hermione fechou os olhos respirando o alento fresco do Sonserino. Draco acariciou lentamente sua bochecha enquanto seu nariz brincava com o dela.

Nisso, Hermione deixou de sentir a respiração de Draco próximo dela e o único que a acariciava era o impetuoso vento, que se remoinha ao redor dela. Abriu os olhos e seu coração bateu com força.

Seus olhos cor mel o buscaram desesperados, caminhou uns tantos passos no entanto no jardim não havia ninguém além dela. A garota sentiu uns calafrios quando notou que estava sozinha... totalmente só naquele lugar que tão somente era iluminado pela lua cheia.

Umas lágrimas rolaram por sua face, sentindo-se desolada, angustiada...

- Qual é o seu nome?... - Murmurou Hermione, deixando que o gélido vento levasse suas palavras.

* * *

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Suas bochechas encontravam-se úmidas pelas lágrimas e com uma pontada no peito que a asfixiava.

A garota recompôs-se, ficando sentada em meio às almofadas de pluma de ganso. Suas mãos limparam as lágrimas de seus olhos, tentando controlar ao mesmo tempo sua respiração.

Hermione entrecerrou os olhos e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

- Malfoy... - sussurrou entre soluços. - Era você...

Ela cobriu a boca com uma mão e se despojou dos lençóis, ficando parada no meio do quarto. A garota fechou fortemente os olhos e abraçou-se a si mesma a fim de dar-se um pouco de consolo.

- Ainda continuo aqui... - disse Hermione, olhando ao seu redor.

Hermione deu-se conta de que ainda estava dentro do feitiço Reverto Umquam de Irina Sands, a tutora de Draco Malfoy. No fundo, mantinha a esperança de que tudo não passasse de um sonho, que despertaria em sua cama em Hogwarts e que desceria para o café da manhã com Harry e Rony... mas não... ela ainda seguia dentro do pesadelo.

A garota recordou que na noite anterior Irina se havia apresentado e explicou o porquê de sua presença no passado de Draco Malfoy. Hermione ainda se negava a pensar que haveria alguma conexão mística com o Sonserino, sobretudo quando se tratava de amor.

Irina tinha mencionado algo sobre uma promessa com a Ordem da Pureza, uma espécie de seita onde os bruxos de sangue puro estavam obrigados a integrar-se e a cumprir com o potentado.

Lethar Malfoy e Irina Sands não puderam unir-se devido a ele ter que obedecer as leis da Ordem. Também lembrara que depois de Irina desaparecer, o pequeno Draco Malfoy havia reclamado de sua intromissão dentro de seu quarto. O último que lembrava é que ela se encontrava olhando-o fixamente e que, em seguida, a sua visão tinha se obscurecido, perdendo, assim, o uso da razão. Depois, o que se seguia era aquele sonho com Malfoy adolescente dançando no jardim.

Hermione balançou sua cabeça em negação. "O que fazia sonhando com Malfoy numa situação tão comprometedora?" Sentiu uns arrepios ao lembrar o modo que ele a tinha abraçado e a forma com a qual a olhava. No sonho, eles não se conheciam, apenas eram dois desconhecidos que sabiam que se pertenciam um ao outro e que se faziam a promessa de voltar-se a ver.

"Irina teria razão? Era possível que nesse sonho as almas de cada um tivessem viajado para encontrar-se e jurar-se seu amor?"

A garota apalpou o rosto e já não se surpreendeu de que seu verdadeiro nariz havia sido mudado por um menor e pontiagudo, nem que seus cachos castanhos fosse, agora lisos e escuros. Se ainda continuava no feitiço de Irina, significava que ela ainda usava o corpo da bruxa.

Hermione se fixou que no fundo do quarto havia um espelho de corpo inteiro. Com certo receio, aproximou-se para olhar pela primeira vez sua falsa aparência. Seus olhos se abriram surpresos quando viu refletida sua imagem no espelho.

Irina Sands era uma jovem mulher, provavelmente de uns 19 a 20 anos, embora seus olhos refletissem uma maturidade prematura. Seu cabelo era liso, negro e longo até o peito, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas eram providos de pestanas compridas e grossas, o que fazia que seu olhar fosse profundo e misterioso. Sua pele era tão branca que quase se podia ver as veias de seus pulsos.

Hermione compreendeu que Irina era uma bruxa de sangue puro. Era óbvio, posto que os Malfoy nunca teriam permitido que uma impura educasse seu único filho.

A garota baixou a vista.

Se Irina Sands era uma bruxa capaz e sangue pura... por que Lethar não havia podido casar-se com ela? A mulher tinha mencionado algo da Ordem da Pureza... que Lethar Malfoy esteve obrigado, por meio de uma promessa, a cumprir com o pacto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e afastou-se do espelho, dando-lhe as costas.

Ainda lhe queimavam as palavras de Irina, podia ver seus olhos suplicantes pedindo-lhe que se desse conta do que Draco guardava em seu interior, desde há muito tempo. Irina havia-lhe explicado que ele era sua alma gêmea, que seu destino estava unido ao dela e que ambos tinham que lutar para continuarem unidos até o fim.

Hermione apoiou-se na cama e seus olhos foram percorrendo lentamente cada vão do quarto, no afã de reconhecer o terreno em que pisava.

A recâmara era o dobro da sua na casa de seus pais, a decoração era ostentosa pelo que se podia ver claramente na excelência dos móveis, que descansavam nos cantos junto com os quadros de montanhas, dragões e unicórnios.

A cama na qual descansava há instantes era o suficientemente grande como para sentir-se bastante cômoda e estava coberta por cortinas vermelhas de fino tecido. O som de uns sinos fez com que Hermione se voltasse para a chaminé. Um relógio de marfim marcava as oito. A garota olhou em direção às janelas e deu-se conta de que a luz do dia refulgia lá fora.

O toque na porta fez que se levantasse assustada da cama.

- Senhorita Sands? - disse uma voz feminina detrás da porta.

Hermione vacilou em abrir a porta, "seria seguro?"

A pessoa voltou a tocar e Hermione se desesperou. Tinha que abrir, "como não fazê-lo se depois de tudo ela era Irina Sands?". Aproximou-se da porta e girou o trinco, deixando entrar uma mulher excepcionalmente bem vestida e com um agradável perfume de rosas.

- Descansou bem? - perguntou Narcisa Malfoy, olhando-a séria.

Hermione respirou profundamente.

- Sim... obrigado. - respondeu.

- Por um momento pensei que as ervas daninhas causaram-na um dano maior. Ainda a noto bastante pálida. Você deu um bom susto em Draco ao cair desmaiada em seu quarto.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- E-eu desmaiei? - perguntou titubeante.

- Sim... - A mulher pareceu inspecioná-la com o olhar. - E creio que ainda não está recuperada depois de tudo.

Hermione acomodou os cabelos dissimuladamente, dando-se conta de que a mulher a estava olhando de cima abaixo. Narcisa se referia à sua aparência depois de despertar?

- Você não tem o hábito de levantar tão tarde... Senhorita Sands. – disse, com uma careta de inconformidade.

A garota ruborizou-se. Compreendeu que levantar-se depois do dono da casa não era o correto. Os Malfoy deviam ser muito rígidos em questões de horário, sobretudo quando se tratava de uma empregada.

Hermione quis dizer algo em seu favor, porém a mão de Narcisa a impediu quando esta a levantou.

- Embora não posso culpá-la. O veneno que expelem as ervas daninhas é potente. Deverá lembrar-se de não ir ao Mausoléu às vésperas do sol se ocultar. - Narcisa levantou uma sobrancelha. - Contudo, necessitarei que prossiga com seus labores, é preciso que Draco continue com suas lições.

Hermione olhou-a detalhadamente, Narcisa era uma mulher bela mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam com demasiada malícia.

- Porém, o propósito de minha visita é recorda-la que esteja pronta em tempo. - Narcisa a olhou fixamente. - Esta tarde virá o Sr. Silverstone para terminar de preparar Draco em sua confirmação dentro da Ordem e você terá que ajuda-lo com seu latim.

Hermione tragou saliva. "A que cerimônia estava se referindo a loira?".

Narcisa passou uma mão tranquilamente sobre seu perfeito penteado e, com um aceno, silenciosamente se despediu de Hermione, que permaneceu frente a porta com o coração batendo rapidamente.

* * *

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se caminhando por um dos corredores que levava até o jardim. Estava impecavelmente vestido e penteado, exibindo uma luxuosa túnica azul que combinava com seus olhos cinzas.

O aspecto do pequeno era de total seriedade e suas mãos, pálidas e infantis, escondiam-se insistentemente em suas costas, enquanto respirava pausadamente como se estivesse tentando controlar seus nervos.

Sabia que o dia de confirmar-se como membro da Ordem estava por chegar. Os bruxos dirigentes haviam encontrado a data apropriada para receber a purificação de seu corpo e alma. Isso o angustiava, jamais tinha visto uma cerimônia de purificação, embora sua tia Isabel lhe houvesse explicado como levava a cabo. "Como poderia lembrar o fragmento em latim que tinha que dizer, se estava demasiado nervoso?"

Tinha que concentrar-se, não podia decepcionar seu pai. Depois de tudo, todas as esperanças dos Malfoy estavam depositadas nele, por ser o filho único e primogênito de Lucius, que era o líder da família.

Draco caminhava vagarosamente, cheio de uma sensação de vazio e cansaço, que na sua idade infantil não deveria existir. O loiro sentia-se pressionado por representar a família.

Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy amavam seu filho, depois de tudo era o Herdeiro Principal dos Malfoy, mas não demostravam seus sentimentos como tal.

Uma das regras da família era "Jamais demonstrar aos demais suas debilidades, porque podiam ser usadas contra si". Bem, era certo que mostrar um lado sentimentalista poderia ocasionar ao membro da família em questão que se convertesse num ser fraco e tolo.

Seu avô repetia uma e outra vez que um Malfoy era eqüitativo à disciplina e ao conhecimento. Como tal teria que deixar de lado qualquer manifestação física afetuosa que impedisse de chegar a seus grandes êxitos.

Os membros dos Malfoy teriam que despojar-se de qualquer sentimento que lhes impedisse de chegar às suas carreiras e isso era o que Draco estava aprendendo, embora depois de toda aquela regra ainda não tivesse aprendido de todo.

De certa forma, Draco, em seus nove anos, era um menino que tinha de tudo e não podia reclamar de não ver seus caprichos cumpridos. Como membro de uma família de bruxos de sangue puro, tinha suas regras e obrigações e uma delas era aprender de memória que os trouxas eram o mais baixo e aos quais nenhum bom bruxo poderia dar-se ao luxo de oferecer sua amizade.

Draco era impaciente, caprichoso, com um certo toque de malignidade, apesar de sua curta idade. Desfrutava ao realizar uma e outra travessura com os elfos ou de torturar levemente os pequenos animais do bosque que cresciam ao redor da mansão.

Muitas vezes se excedida em algum de seus jogos para chamar a atenção de seus pais, que se mantinham ocupados. Ainda que Lucius dialogasse uma e outra vez com ele, porém quase sempre para referir-se a seu desempenho como estudante ou aprender uma nova regra dos Malfoy.

A solidão de Draco era palpável e isso o forçava a refugiar-se na biblioteca, para devorar a quantidade de feitiços que pudesse sobre magia antiga.

Claro que, embora conhecesse vários feitiços para sua idade, não podia, na realidade, fazer uso deles pois carecia de uma varinha. Os bruxos menores de idade não poderiam ter uma a menos que obtivessem licença para uso, como estudar num colégio, mas sempre deveria ser usada dentro das instalações escolares até que fossem maiores de idade.

Ia caminhando tão ensimesmado em seus pensamentos que não pode evitar chocar contra alguém.

- Auch! - queixou-se Draco.

- Ainda não despertou, Draco? - disse Lethar, com um grande sorriso ao seu sobrinho. - Não sabia que tínhamos um sonâmbulo na família.

- Bo-bom dia... tio. - disse, acomodando a capa.

- Não descansou bem? - Lethar olhou-o curioso. - Noto que tem olheiras.

- A-algo assim... - O menino baixou o olhar e suas pálidas bochechas se tingiram de uma fugaz cor rosa.

- O que ocorre? - perguntou Lethar mais alarmado.

Draco ocultou suas mãos nos bolos enquanto buscava alguma justificativa de sua distração. Não queria dizer o que havia-lhe sucedido durante a noite.

- Na realidade não se passou nada... - disse Draco, olhando fixamente seu tio.

- Pequeno Demônio... conheço você... - disse Lethar, tomando-o pelo queixo. - Não conseguiu dormir bem?

Draco vacilou um pouco.

- A-algo assim...

- Algum pesadelo? - O bruxo olhou seu sobrinho com suspeita.

- Ti-tive um sonho muito estranho... - disse, com certo nervosismo.

- Teve um sonho estranho... - repetiu o bruxo. - O que sonhou?

- Sonhei... - Draco olhou seu tio com os olhos semicerrados, como se aquilo que estivesse a ponto de contar fosse vergonhoso. - ... que me encontrava no jardim da casa e que via uma garota...

- Ah!... É isso... - Lethar cruzou os braços e rio levemente. - Não está muito pequeno ainda para pensar em garotas?

Draco ruborizou-se

- Na-não pense outra coisa... - disse, engolindo saliva. - Nem sequer a conheço, além do mais era maior que eu...

O garoto tomou ar.

- Embora eu também fosse maior e o mais estranho é que dançamos e falamos sobre um reencontro no futuro. - continuo explicando o menino.

Lethar tinha apagado seu sorriso e olhou-o sério. Sua testa franziu por completo e Draco temeu que o irmão mais novo de seu pai fosse repreendê-lo por ter sonhos tão impróprios em sua idade.

- Disse que tinha mais idade que agora?

- Talvez uns 16 a 18 anos... ela possuía olhos claros e cachos castanhos. - respondeu Draco. - Eu parecia estar encantando com ela.

O bruxo desviou o olhar de seu sobrinho e apertou os lábios. Draco fitou-o interrogante. "O que estaria pensando seu tio?"

- Diga-me Draco... - Lethar olhou-o fixo. - Alguma outra vez você a viu?

- Sim.- respondeu, com os olhos cinzas muito abertos.

- Lembra quando começou a vê-la em seus sonhos? - disse Lethar, com voz rouca. - Ela menciona algo além de prometer voltar a vê-la?

Draco permaneceu pensativo.

- Não lembro mas... algumas vezes mencionamos algo sobre um futuro juntos... - O loiro novamente desviou o olhar de seu tio. - Talvez como minha namorada ou algo assim...

Lethar desenhou uma careta em seus lábios e a manteve por uns segundos até fazê-la desaparecer com um leve sorriso.

- Pensando em namorada, Pequeno Demônio? - disse, levantando repetidamente suas sobrancelhas.

Draco fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não! - exclamou assustado.- Essas coisas são entediantes...

Lethar sorriu.

- Algum dia você mudará de opinião... - disse.

- Eu nunca vou ter namorada... - Draco negou com a cabeça. - As meninas são detestáveis.

- Pois um dia, depois de tudo, você não as considerará detestáveis.

- Se são como Pansy, mandonas, prefiro ficar solteiro por toda a minha vida. - disse Draco com o cenho franzido.

Lethar tocou a cabeça de seu sobrinho.

- Creio que seus sonhos se devem à influência de Irina. Você passa muito tempo com ela...

O menino enrubesceu. Era certo que apreciava muito a sua tutora, talvez porque era a única pessoa que o tratava como um ser normal, e não era que desgostasse que o tratassem como um príncipe mas é que, na realidade, as vezes desejava um pouco de atenção em sua vida vazia.

Lethar olhou seu sobrinho aprazivelmente e seguiu seu trajeto, sem dizer-lhe mais nada. Draco voltou a vê-lo por sobre o ombro, com uma expressão de contrariedade em seu rosto. "Por que seu tio havia se perturbado ao inteirar-se de que ele sonhava com uma jovem bruxa muito mais velha que ele?"

* * *

Hermione já se encontrava caminhando por um dos corredores da Mansão. Depois que Narcisa se retirou do quarto, uns elfos domésticos tinham-na assistido sob as ordens de sua senhora, para que a ajudassem devido a encontrar-se um pouco fragilizada.

A garota havia querido negar-se mas os elfos não obedeciam a nenhuma ordem que não fosse de seus senhores. Tinham preparado o banho e suas roupas. A jovem Grifinória exibia um simples, porém exótico, vestido de cor ocre que fazia conjunto com sua capa café.

Hermione sentia-se um pouco nervosa, viver na casa dos Malfoy não fazia parte de seus planos para o início escolar. Realmente tudo era decorrência da compra do relicário, sobre o qual Rony havia advertido que podia não ser muito seguro. Por que não dera ouvido ao ruivo?

Mas já se encontrava ali sob uma identidade falsa, talvez isso lhe desse um pouco mais de segurança. Ainda que, na realidade, o único que a deixava tensa era o comentário de Irina a respeito de Draco e ela estarem destinados a estarem juntos. No tempo em que passou tomando banho, a água quente dera-lhe maior energia que no dia anterior e, por conseguinte, sua mente havia se clarificado.

Segundo Irina, Draco era o homem a quem estava destinada unir-se e isso não tinha lógica alguma. O Sonserino e ela eram totalmente opostos, não existia nenhuma razão para unirem-se em nada. Irina poderia estar equivocada mas... o feitiço no qual ela acreditou também estava errado?

Tudo a apontava como a mulher destinada ao garoto loiro e... isso significaria que no futuro, Draco se apaixonaria por ela. Se estava escrito, por que a bruxa tutora não deixara as coisas acontecerem por si sós? Afinal de conta, acabaria apaixonando-se pelo Sonserino... ou... talvez, quisesse certificar-se que realmente iriam apaixonar-se? Mas Irina tinha mencionado algo mais, tinha dito que desejava que ela ajudasse Draco a enfrentar a Ordem para pode defender o amor que os unia.

O que era a Ordem da Pureza? Que efeito tem sobre os bruxos que nada podem fazer que não seja de sua vontade? Significaria que Draco e ela se apaixonariam no futuro e que Irina apenas lhe mostrava parte do passado, para que aprendesse sobre Draco e a Ordem e pudesse ajudar a defender seu amor?

Hermione franziu o cenho. Não lhe agradava de todo a idéia de apaixonar-se pelo loiro, isso era totalmente anormal e difícil, no entanto... tinha se sentido tão estranha em seu sonho ao dançar com ele...

Ainda podia recordar seus suaves murmúrios, seu olhar cinza sincero, limpo... era como estar diante de outra pessoa.

Uma mão apareceu do nada agarrando Hermione bruscamente e apoiando-a contra a parede. A garota quis gritar mas a outra mão cobriu sua boca. Os olhos da Grifinória abriram-se surpresos.

- É a única forma de obrigar você a falar comigo, Irina... - disse Lethar, com os olhos fixos nos dela.

Hermione entrecerrou os olhos e relaxou. O loiro de olhos cor verde-mel foi soltando-a pouco a pouco, mas sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Agora vai me dizer... o que é que você está tentando fazer com meu sobrinho? - disse por entre os dentes.

* * *

**Considerações da autora em resposta à questões levantadas pelos leitores de RU:**

_1) Hermione se apaixona pelo Draco menino?_

**Resposta da autora:** Se alguém imaginou um amor pedófilo, deixem-me dizer-lhes que não. Esta história é um romance entre Draco e Hermione de 17 anos. Pode ser que agora seja complicado mas, asseguro-lhes que isto de Draco como menino e Hermione como Irina é apenas temporário. E sobre o amor... bem, digamos que terão que ler a fic para saber se Hermione se apaixona ou não por Draco, quando conhecê-lo em seu verdadeiro tempo.

_2) Draco também viajou ao passado?_

**Resposta da autora:** Expliquei no capítulo (dois) que Draco nem Hermione viajaram ao passado, quer dizer o corpo de Hermione não se desmaterializou nem nada desse tipo, onde Rony e Harry não a podem encontrar. Draco fez uma regressão mental até sua infância e Hermione também o fez, mas através dos olhos de Irina. Ambos seguem parados no tempo de 1997, com 17 anos de idade.

_3) Por que Draco disse que estão em 1989?_

**Resposta da autora:** Porque minha história está baseada cronologicamente na verdadeira história de Harry Potter. Hermione e Draco entram em Hogwarts em 1991, portanto 1997 é o sétimo ano e ambos têm 17 anos. (se fiz bem as contas, não é?)

_4) Quando começará o verdadeiro romance?_

**Resposta da autora:** Na realidade, o romance começa a partir do capítulo em que Hermione regressa. Certamente, quero esclarecer que Draco não está consciente de sua idade, ele apenas está recordando a si mesmo como era quando menino. Para serve isto? Para lembrá-lo quem era ele antes e em que se converteu depois da cerimônia da Ordem da Pureza.

* * *

**Notinhas da Tradutora:**

- **Sweet Nightangel**: Só posso dizer que sou uma tremenda sortuda! Além de Giovanna também recebo a sua oferta de ajuda! Por enquanto, só tenho mesmo a agradecer, Sweet. Claro, quando e se eu precisar daquela mãozinha amiga com a tradução, já sei a quem recorrer (olhando também sugestivamente para Giovanna). ;-)

- **Paty Granger**: É maninha, em se tratando de casais heteros, compartilho do mesmo gosto: depois de H/Hr só mesmo um D/Hr pra "mexer" comigo.

Quanto ao Lethar, só posso dizer que ele é, literal e conotativamente falando, delicioso. Um pedaço inteiro de bom caminho. ;-) Mas fique tranquila, já adianto que Hermione é fiel ao seu amor destinado por Draco. Além do que, o coração de Lethar já pertence à Irina. ;-)

**- Pink Potter**: Lindinha da titia, você por aqui! Você me honra com a sua presença, sabia? Afinal de contas, sou uma das leitoras mais assíduas de suas fics. ;-)

E sim, a fic chegou aos 27 capítulos e sem previsão de término - o 27º capítulo foi publicado no início do mês de maio e, para minha alegria (e da Jaina, obviamente), a fic conta com 708 reviews.

O fato é que Reverto Umquam poderia estar bem mais adiantada, se não fosse a falta de tempo da Jaina em atualizar. Pra você ter uma idéia, a Jaina ainda falta publicar o epílogo de Draconis (outra fic D/Hr que pretendo traduzir e que conta com 32 capítulos, 33 contando com o epílogo), sendo que o penúltimo capítulo foi publicado em (por Cher...) novembro de 2005! (se joga do despenhadeiro pela enésima vez!).

Enfim... – recuperando a compostura – não se preocupe, Inna pode até tardar um pouco mas não pretende falhar com suas traduções: no que me diz respeito, eu vou continuar traduzindo RU até o último capítulo. Sendo sincera, eu já tenho traduzido até o 20º capítulo (Mwahauahuaaua!), só que a revisão dos mesmos eu vou fazendo aos poucos, antes de cada publicação, o que explica a pequena demora (cerca de 3 três dias e, no máximo, 1 semana apenas). Ou seja, dá pra esperar... não dá? ;-)

A vocês, meu muito obrigado pelas reviews. Agradeço em meu nome e, claro, no da autora.

Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!

Inna


	4. Melodia do Coração

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO** **4**

Hermione estava presa entre os fortes braços de Lethar Malfoy. O alto e esguio loiro olhava-a com seus olhos cor verde-mel de uma forma que a fazia tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Seus analíticos olhos percorriam centímetro a centímetro do rosto. Um dedo pálido e delicado aproximou-se do nariz de Hermione e tocou-lhe a ponta.

- Não sei aonde quer chegar, Irina, mas peço que não envolva Draco nisto tudo. - disse ele num tom sério.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Uma vez mais estava metida numa confusão e não sabia nenhum tipo de antecedente. De que estava falando Lethar? Em que situação estaria Irina, para causar a irritação de seu antigo namorado?

- Não sei do que fala... - disse Hermione, umedecendo os lábios.

- Ah!... pequena... ardilosa... - Lethar negou com a cabeça. - Sei perfeitamente que você usou um feitiço em meu sobrinho, isso não o pode negar.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. De que feitiço estaria falando o bruxo?

- Intuo que você aplicou um feitiço para que ele visse seu futuro em seus sonhos... - Lethar respirou profundamente. - Também o ajudou a ver certa garota...

Hermione olhou-o fixamente, perdendo-se um pouco entre o verde-mel de seus olhos e seus próprios pensamentos. A presença do bruxo a deixava nervosa porém, dava-lhe mais arrepios pensar que Lethar sabia sobre a chegada de uma garota na vida de Draco. Temia aceitar mas, a jovem da qual estava falando era ela.

- De que garota você fala? - perguntou Hermione, fingindo não se sentir perturbada com a proximidade do Malfoy.

- Da jovem de cabelos castanhos, a que se apresenta ante um Draco adolescente em sonhos. - O rapaz olhou-a decepcionado. - Você não mostrou apenas a garota, não é verdade? Também atreveu-se a mostrar-lhe seu futuro. Draco não se sentiria perturbado por sonhar com uma jovem que, sequer, conhece mas poderia, sim, causar-lhe muitos problemas ver no que se converterá em alguns anos.

- Como eu poderia saber o futuro de seu sobrinho? - disse Hermione, empurrando Lethar para evitar sentir-se asfixiada pelo aroma à madeiras do bruxo.

Lethar olhou-o com o cenho franzido por um momento e em seguida sorriu brincalhão.

- Você tem o poder de visualizar o futuro, Irina. - disse. - Não é por acaso que se apresenta em sonhos?

Hermione olhou-o desgostosa. Sabia muito bem os conceitos do Tempo, alguma vez fez usou de um artefato mágico para viajar através dele, contudo a surpreendia interiormente que Lethar lhe dissesse que Irina Sands podia ver o futuro através dos sonhos.

- Se eu tivesse visto... o que há de mau? - continuou.

- Acredita que pode ajudar meu sobrinho a converter-se em algo que não é e que nunca será. - Lethar cruzou os braços. - Ele é um Malfoy, Irina. O pequeno é um dos nossos e isso jamais poderá fazê-lo mudar.

Hermione olhou confusa o rapaz loiro por um instante, não sabia exatamente do que estavam falando mas ela possuía uma inteligente bastante aguçada e já acreditava saber quais eram as demandas do jovem bruxo.

Lethar olhou para ambos os lados como se estivesse esquadrinhando a área, afim de preparar-se para dizer algo que ninguém devia escutar. Com rapidez, aproximou-se de Hermione e colocou uma mão à altura do ombro dela.

- O que houve entre nós foi belo e ficará gravado para sempre em minha memória, porém jamais poderíamos ser felizes. - O bruxo olhou-a fixamente. - Tenho um dever que cumprir para com minha família e isso, no futuro, nos haveria arrastado para o precipício.

Hermione sentiu que o coração palpitava um pouco mais rápido. Lembrava que a verdadeira Irina havia-lhe contado sobre seu amor impossível com Lethar Malfoy e que ambos não tinham podido ver realizado seus sonhos de estarem juntos, devido a uma lei que a Ordem da Pureza emitia e à algumas regras da família Malfoy.

- Você sabe... - disse Lethar, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hermione. - Viu em sonhos que nossa relação fracassaria mas ainda assim me amou... por quê?

Os olhos verde-mel de Lethar cravaram-se como adagas nos de Hermione. A garota que possuía os olhos verdes de Irina, via-os expectantes, com o ar fluindo pesadamente por seus pulmões.

- Você acredita que o futuro está escrito? - perguntou Hermione segura do que dizia. - Acredita que existe um pergaminho que diz o que é que vai fazer porque assim está escrito?

- Você não pensa assim? - disse o rapaz, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Por isso quer mostrar a Draco no que se converterá, quer torná-lo obcecado pela falsa idéia de que há formas de mudar de vida e que ele tem que aceitar o amor e enfrentar o que seja para defendê-lo?

- Talvez é o que você devia fazer... - Hermione esta vez olhou-o com rancor. Embora ela não tivesse idéia de quanto pode Irina ter amado Lethar ou vice-versa, podia imaginar a dor que a covardia do Malfoy havia causado à bruxa.

- Ah!... Você tem uma mente sonhadora, Irina Sands.- disse Lethar com um sorriso de lado. - Por isso gostou de mim... mas a realidade é outra.

- Qual é a realidade segundo você? - disse Hermione, cada vez mais irritada pela maneira de comportar-se Lethar.

- A realidade de um Malfoy é ser isso... ser um Malfoy. Nosso mundo está cheio de tradições e cada um de nós nasce para cumpri-las. Draco é um Malfoy e portanto terá que assumir o que assumimos quando chega o momento.

- Você não crê que seu sobrinho possa escolher o que melhor lhe convenha? - disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ser músico? - Lethar riu por baixo. - Lucius o deserdaria e renegaria a ele, caso se convertesse em um pobre músico.

- Mu-músico? - disse Hermione vacilante. A cabeça deu voltas... Draco quer ser músico?

- Suas idéias acerca do Destino e Futuro... - O bruxo soltou o ar. - Recordo que uma vez me disse que nossas vidas estavam destinadas a cruzar-se. Insistia que nosso destino era permanecer juntos... - Seus olhos se entrecerraram. - Nesses momentos não estamos juntos, embora por agora vivamos na mesma casa... isso é o que chama de destino? Estar juntos no mesmo lugar, ainda que nossas vida estejam tomando rumos diferentes?

Hermione olhou-o detidamente enquanto analisava as palavras de Lethar, definitivamente o bruxo estava dando-lhe uma informação valiosíssima do que significava o destino para Irina Sands.

- Você acredita piamente que o Pequeno Demônio está destinado a estar junto de certas pessoas e que uma, em especial, é a ideal para enlaça-lo num futuro diferente, menos obscuro ao que todos nós estamos destinados... não é certo? - perguntou.

A Grifinória pestanejou e guardou silêncio. A informação viajava até seu cérebro e a estava codificando mais rápido que podia. A essa altura já entendia o que tentava dizer Irina Sands. Draco e ela estavam destinados a permanecer no mesmo lugar, embora cada um estivesse tomando um rumo diferente. Podia soar lógico porque depois de tudo Draco e ela compartilhavam um "caminho" em comum... ambos lutando pelo título de Aluno de Excelência de Hogwarts e pelo de Monitor-Chefe... e se Irina se dera ao trabalho de enfeitiçar um relicário e encontrar a "pessoa destinada" de Draco, para assegurar que o futuro deste pudesse ser outro... algo melhor do que até estava planejado.. tudo levava a crer que ela estava destinada a formar parte de sua vida e ele a dela.

Lethar já não esperava uma resposta da parte de Hermione, senão que agora encontrava-se tremendo de um desejo sincero de tomar aquela mulher em seus braços. Irina era a mulher que ele amava irremediavelmente, mas sabia que era um amor proibido. Embora ela fosse uma sangue pura, isso não a fazia merecedora de ser uma Malfoy. Temia, no fundo, que a jovem tutora terminasse seus dias na escuridão devido às pressões da Ordem da Pureza e outras "coisas". Além disso, sabia que os demais Malfoy não permitiriam que ele se casasse com uma...pobre empregada.

"Draco Malfoy e ela unidos por um fio do destino." - pensava Hermione sem dar-se conta do que se passava com Lethar.

Uma mão pálida e esguia tocou o queixo da garota e o ergueu para ficar na mesma altura que seus lábios. Hermione sobressaltou-se ante aquele gesto e quis mover-se, mas Lethar voltou a aprisiona-la em seus braços. A jovem se fixou no estranho brilho que irradiavam os olhos verde-mel de Lethar. Seu olhar tão sincero, angustiado, cheio de desejo... uma coisa estava muito clara para Hermione: Lethar ainda amava Irina.

O loiro tremia, agonizava por dentro pelo fato de sentir a pele de sua amada Irina... Como podia fazer-lhe dano? Como podia permitir que a Ordem a lastimasse ou que qualquer um dos Malfoy a humilhasse publicamente? Preferia separar-se dela antes de fazer-lhe algum mal, Irina provavelmente o esqueceria e ambos acreditariam que o que aconteceu foi um amargo sonho.

O bruxo soltou Hermione com certa rapidez, tomando força de algum lugar desconhecido. Sentindo-se débil e miserável separou-se dela, enquanto respirava profundamente.

- Não é certo mostrar a Draco as possibilidades de poder ser alguém diferente, não é saudável para sua relação com Lucius. - disse Lethar, sem olhá-la, tentando controlar suas ânsias de beija-la.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Hermione, ainda aturdida pela proximidade do Malfoy e pelo que ela percebia como uma sincera necessidade de segura-la entre seus braços. Claro, não a ela mas sim, Irina. - Você só faz o que é correto para sua família?

- A honra dos Malfoy vem antes que qualquer coisa e, inclusive, antes de meus próprios desejos. - disse, com ar orgulhoso, embora com o rosto deprimido.

- Ainda que significasse que teria que sacrificar o que mais deseja? - perguntou Hermione assombrada. Como podia um bruxo em pleno século XX pensar nessas idéias absurdas sobre a honra? Acaso esses bruxos de sangue puro não tinham liberdade de viver, de escolher, a seu bel prazer, o que desejavam fazer?

- Se eu rechaçasse meus juramentos estaria condenando-me à morte, da mesma forma que aos membros de minha família.

- Não acredito que assassinem Lucius... - disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

- Não esta família... a minha nova família. - disse Lethar com o rosto sombrio.

Hermione ficou paralisada. O que significava essa declaração? O restante dos Malfoy assassinaria a família de Lethar e de Irina se eles acabassem se casando? Tinha a ver com a Ordem da Pureza?

- É melhor deixar as coisas como estão, Irina... - O bruxo caminhou uns passos, separando-se dela e quase pronto a dobrar o seguinte corredor. – Não agradaria a Lucius saber o que você está fazendo...

Lethar desapareceu, não sem antes sorrir tristemente. Hermione permaneceu apoiada na parede com os dedos grudados em sua fria estrutura, ao mesmo tempo que seus pensamentos maquinavam uma constante forma de compreender a situação em que estava.

Um suave tilintar fez com que a bruxa desse um sobressalto. A presença de um pequeno elfo doméstico limpando, com delicadeza, os jarros e a mesa que decoravam aquele corredor, apareceu diante dela.

Hermione observou-o com curiosidade, sentindo que havia visto aquela criatura em algum lugar... era...

- Dobby? - perguntou a bruxa.

O elfo voltou-se para Hermione e a olhou com submissão. A garota sentiu que uma felicidade embargava seu coração. Por fim, um rosto familiar!

- Dobby! - Saudou Hermione, com um grande sorriso.

A criatura abriu os olhos assustada e suas orelhas começaram a tremer.

- Sou eu... Dobby... sou... - Hermione guardou silêncio e, por um instante, olhou o elfo com minúcia... havia esquecido, nesse tempo Dobby não tinha nem a mais remota idéia de quem era Hermione, além do mais o único que a criatura podia ver era Irina Sands.

O elfo encolheu os ombros com timidez.

- Se busca o jovem amo Malfoy... - disse com voz trêmula o elfo. - O amo se encontra no quarto de jogos.

Hermione olhou-o confusa.

- Onde? - perguntou.

Dobby, com um trêmulo dedo, apontou até o final do corredor no qual se encontravam. A garota ergueu seu olhar para observar o caminho e quando o baixou para perguntar algo mais a Dobby, este havia desaparecido.

Hermione armou-se de coragem e caminhou na direção aonde Dobby havia indicado que estaria o menor dos Malfoy, enquanto pensava que a jovem tutora era uma bruxa com excelentes conhecimentos mágicos, já que levara a cabo um eficiente feitiço para trasladar uma pessoa ao passado, identificando-a como um ser ligado a seu pupilo.

Este último ainda lhe causava pânico. O fato de usar o verbo "unir" a aterrorizava... assim fosse nada mais que o ódio que os unisse.

Seu nariz se enrugou ao imaginar-se por um instante como amiga do loiro. Isso sim, que seria um bom trote. O Sonserino e ela passeando pelos corredores de Hogwarts... e sem falar em Harry e Rony convidando-o para jogar Quadribol. Não... isso terminaria em massacre. Se isso acontecesse o jogariam para o Salgueiro Lutador.

Por um momento, apenas a lembrança de seus amigos encheu-a de felicidade e a fez esquecer-se daquele lugar no qual se encontrava. Contudo, um som parecido ao de uma caixa musical a fez piscar e reagir no mesmo instante. Até esse segundo sua caminhada havia sido silenciosa, mas aquela música rompia com a penumbra do lugar.

Parecia advir de um dos aposentos do corredor, porém eram tantas portas que não se atrevia a adivinhar qual delas era a correta. Entretanto, a curiosidade foi tomando seus sentidos e, igual ao sonho que teve a noite, deixou-se guiar pela música que soava à distância.

Caminhou até deter-se frente a uma porta com um formoso talhado de unicórnios na madeira. A garota estendeu a mão para segurar o trinco, mas este se girou lentamente por si só.

Hermione olhou desconfiada a porta entreaberta e, durante uns segundos, manteve a idéia de sair correndo, contudo a música a prendia. Com certa ousadia, a garota empurrou a porta para deixar escapar uma corrente de ar que agitou-lhe suavemente os cabelos.

Seus olhos abriram-se surpreendidos, enquanto seus lábios se umedeciam para dar passagem a uma tomada de fôlego. O que via proporcionava-lhe a sensação mais bela que jamais houvera imaginado. Deixando para trás os seus temores, a garota, pouco a pouco, foi adentrando no quarto.

As paredes estavam atapetadas com desenhos a pincel de unicórnios e fadas animados, que passeavam e dançavam enquanto lançavam pequenos aros de flores e frutas. Algumas das fadas aglomeraram-se num canto do tapete e murmuravam palavras ininteligíveis, enquanto que outras lhes lançavam flores que se desvaneciam no ar.

O quarto gozava de suficiente luz para se desfrutar da delicada arte com a qual estava decorado. Era um lugar com muita luz, nas tonalidades branco e cinza claros. Havia duas enormes janelas que estavam abertas e que permitiam a entrada do vento e de redemoinhos de pétalas, que cobriam delicadamente o piso. As cortinas transparentes e brancas moviam-se com o vento, refrescando calidamente aquele recinto.

Um carrossel com oito cavalos brancos, elegantemente atrelados, era o causador da música que Hermione ouvia. Os cavalos balançavam graciosamente suas crinas e olhavam-na impacientes para serem montados. Hermione caminhou até eles e os admirou curiosa, mas seu interesse se dissipou quando notou toda uma série de brinquedos mágicos e bonecos de pelúcia da mais fina qualidade.

Indubitavelmente, tratava-se de um salão de jogos, obviamente devia pertencer a Draco Malfoy, o único menino dentro da casa... aparentemente.

Com desejos intermináveis de explorar aquela loja de brinquedos particular, Hermione percorreu com o olhar e com a ponta de seus dedos a delicadeza de algumas figuras de porcelana, pertencentes a um jogo de xadrez; também havia um zoológico mágico em miniatura, lavrado em madeira e pintado a mão; numa outra parte havia uma maquete com esferas de cristal, que giravam em torno de uma maior, criando diminutos raios coloridos.

Hermione teria continuado mas uma sensação de ser observada a fez dar a volta e, instintivamente, lançou um olhar até a janela. A jovem tomou um susto ao ver que detrás das cortinas de gaza semitransparentes encontrava-se uma pequena e pálida figura, apoiada sobre um gradil do terraço, que olhava-a fixamente, com seus olhos acinzentados.

A garota olhou-o um tanto quanto nervosa. Era a primeira vez que encontrava-se a sós com Draco de nove anos e em seus cinco sentidos, porque na noite anterior tinha desmaiado vergonhosamente diante de seu nariz.

De certo modo, era algo perturbador encontrar-se nessa situação. Hermione jamais havia estado a sós com Draco, nem uma única vez que recordasse. Sabia que não devia sentir-se mal porque o menino não via Hermione mas sim, Irina Sands. Embora, pensando bem... talvez fosse o momento de fazer o que deveria fazer... tinha que aprender a conhecer Draco... então, o faria se isso significava que partiria o quão breve.

Com passo firme, Hermione aproximou-se de Draco sem que este deixasse de observá-la fixamente.

As cortinas de gaza foram colocadas de lado com facilidade e, se dentro do quarto havia suficiente luz, no terraço era ainda pior. Parecia que o sol estivera a poucos metros de altura, porém rapidamente pode compreender porque brilhava tanto o lugar.

O quarto encontrava-se justamente de frente a um jardim onde havia centenas de rosas brancas, que brilhavam com excessivo fulgor. Aparentemente, a luz se desviava até o quarto, fazendo com que as coisas brilhassem como se tivessem luz própria, inclusive Draco e ela se viam com um resplendor próprio.

Hermione contemplou-as boquiaberta, ignorando, por um momento, a presença do menino que estava apoiado no gradil.

- Esta manhã elas estão brilhando mais que de costume. - disse Draco, rompendo o silêncio entre ambos.

Hermione voltou a olha-lo.

- Mamãe disse que o adubo que trouxeram da Austrália funcionou à perfeição. Não acredita, Senhorita? - Os olhos grises de Draco puseram-se fixamente nos de Hermione.

- São belas. - disse Hermione, sentindo-se tola por não dizer algo melhor. - Antes não brilhavam tanto... mas bem pareciam pirilampos.

Draco sorriu levemente, embora seu sorriso se parecesse mais com um careta.

- Sinto muito que, por minha causa, você tenha sido intoxicada pelas ervas venenosas... - disse Draco sem olha-la. - Prometo-lhe que não voltará a acontecer uma irresponsabilidade mais de minha parte.

A garota franziu o cenho. "Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas a alguém?"

- Para compensar o ocorrido, ontem escrevi algo para você. - Draco olhou-a de relance e Hermione pensou ver as bochechas pálidas dos loiro se tingirem levemente de rosa.

- O que você escreveu? - perguntou Hermione, cheia de curiosidade.

Draco esticou a sua mão em direção a uma pequena caixa de madeira negra, que descansava ao lado dele. Hermione até esse momento não havia percebido o objeto. O menino a abriu e tirou de dentro um violino de madeira negra, com um detalhe estranho em dourado.

A Grifinória não pode fazer menos que abrir os olhos a mais que o normal. "Um violino? Draco Malfoy sabe... tocar violino?"

Cerimonial e elegantemente, Draco colocou o violino sobre um de seus pequenos ombros e, sem dar tempo a que Hermione dissesse algo, começou a tocar.

Não havia palavras para descrever o que nesse instante estava sentindo Hermione. A melodia que Draco criava era bela, nostálgica, que inspirava toda classe de melancólicos sentimentos. A garota sentiu um nó na garganta... "Como é que um ser tão malvado e egoísta como ele podia criar música tão delicada e majestosa? Em que momento, em Hogwarts, havia demonstrado Draco ter habilidade para tocar um instrumento?"

Draco não a olhava, seus olhos permaneciam fechados como se fazendo florescer cada nota de seu coração. O menino movia seus dedos com facilidade, o que demonstrava que desde muito tempo sabia tocar.

O ambiente parecia ter-se entristecido e as rosas haviam deixado de refulgir, para apagar-se ao ditado solitário de seu dono. Hermione não sabia o que dizer, escutava extasiada, seu coração palpitava mais rápido que o normal, toda uma mistura de sentimentos e pensamentos se cruzaram e deixaram-na totalmente desarmada. A última coisa em que teria pensado era nisso... o pior inimigo de seu amigo Harry Potter tinha um lado sensível... mas... o que havia acontecido com ele?

Draco, pouco a pouco, foi apagando a melodia e abriu os olhos para fixa-los nos surpresos olhos de sua tutora. Hermione estava sem fala, embora piscasse constantemente.

O menino pigarreou e guardou em silêncio o seu violino.

- Ah! - Foi o único que pode dizer Hermione.

Draco respirou profundamente.

- Saiu um pouco mau porque a escrevi às escondidas, lembrando que meu pai me proibiu de voltar a tocar o violino. – disse, com a vista baixa.

A jovem bruxa ergueu uma mão para tocar no ombro do menino mas vacilou. Não... isso não podia fazer.

- A mim parece estupendo. - disse Hermione, tomando ar.

Os olhos cinzas de Draco se iluminaram e, prontamente, as rosas voltaram novamente a refulgir. Hermione teve que cobrir os olhos por um instante para evitar que a luz os cegasse.

Draco soltou uma pequena risada mas calou-se imediatamente. Hermione olhou-o ainda mais aturdida... "Quem, demônios, era esse menino? O irmão gêmeo perdido de Draco Malfoy?" O Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia nunca ria sem zombaria e nem malícia.

Draco olhou-a comprazido. Sentindo-se, de certa forma, feliz pela presença de sua tutora a quem, no fundo, apreciava embora ele não demonstrasse. A ele estavam educando para eliminar qualquer amostra de sensibilidade, já que isso dava um sentido fraco aos demais.

No entanto, estando a sós com ela, podia esquecer um pouco a solidão que o sufocava e iluminar a escuridão que, pouco a pouco, ia apoderando-se dele. Irina Sands viera à mansão Malfoy recém chegada do Colégio de Magia de Oberaudorf, na Alemanha, e se seu pai a havia aceitado era por conta das múltiplas recomendações de seus mestres, como uma aluna exemplar e dedicada ao trabalho.

A posição social de sua tutora não era nem cinco por cento comparada a que possuíam eles. Certamente, era um bruxa de sangue puro porém filha de um bruxo comerciante inglês e uma professora de música do Colégio de Oberaudorf. Contudo, os Malfoy estavam satisfeitos com seu trabalho como tutora, porque tinha permanecido na casa por cerca de dois anos.

Hermione estava muito constrangida mas isso não a impediu que desviasse o olhar de Draco, tentando gravar o cenário que via. Os bosques que rodeavam a mansão davam um aspecto majestoso e arrepiante ao mesmo tempo. O ar era mais frio que o normal devido, talvez, ao fato da casa encontrar-se ao Norte da Inglaterra ou em algum lugar ao norte.

- Sinto-me muito nervoso, sabe.- disse Draco novamente, para romper o silêncio.

- Por que está nervoso? - Atinou a dizer, sem olhá-lo.

- Dentro de algumas horas, o Sr. Silverstone virá para preparar-me para a unção e repassar o que tenho que dizer para a cerimônia.

- Que cerimônia? - disse, confusa.

- A Cerimônia de Iniciação Pública como Bruxo de Sangue Puro e como Membro da Ordem da Pureza.

- É hoje? – perguntou, com uma volta no coração. Um membro da ditosa seita que estava proibindo Lethar e Irina de estarem juntos, estaria na casa essa mesma tarde.

- Sim.

- Co-como...? - Hermione mordeu um lábio. "Seria correto perguntar ao Sonserino como era uma cerimônia dessa?"

- Como é a cerimônia? - disse, terminando a pergunta da garota.

O pequeno loiro suspirou.

- Na realidade não sei, mas minha tia Isabel me disse que ao menos até esta noite me manterei em jejum para purificar meu corpo e, posteriormente, me ungirão para o ressurgimento e creio que aí vem a purificação de minha alma... mas o que me dá mais medo é esquecer as palavras que tenho que dizer.

Draco ficou calado de repente. Pensar em tudo o que ia passar o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Embora o que o aterrorizasse mais era fazer algo que envergonhasse seu pai, quem sempre esperava que qualquer de suas ações honrassem o nome dos Malfoy.

Havia nascido no seio de uma privilegiada família e com ele trazia infinitas obrigações. Uma delas era salvaguardar a pureza de seu sangue e destacar-se ante a sociedade mágica.

O primeiro considerava fácil de levar adiante, ele era apenas um menino de nove anos que não tinha a mínima ânsia de casar-se com ninguém no futuro, ademais "quem iria querer se casar com uma vulgar sangue suja?". Não ele, que era uma Malfoy, claro... mas o mais preocupante era o segundo, "como poderia destacar-se na sociedade mágica?". Seu pai era um importantíssimo membro do Ministério, ao menos ele teria que seguir os passos e era óbvio que teria que demonstrar ser melhor ainda. Os Malfoy levavam como regra principal melhorar as ações de seus antepassados, isso significava que seu pai e o restante da família esperavam que ele fizesse grandes coisas.

Hermione permaneceu calada enquanto buscava algumas palavras para dizer. Certamente, nesses momentos, se não havia nada coerente para se dizer era melhor guardar silêncio.

* * *

O restante da manhã, Draco e Hermione tinham permanecido juntos em alguns lugares da enorme mansão dos Malfoy.

Hermione se deslumbrava com o exotismo de seus adornos e móveis. Lembrava que em suas conversas com Rony e Harry, mencionavam o quão escura e horrível deveria ser a casa de Lucius, mas todos haviam estado completamente equivocados.

Não é que a casa estivesse cheia de colorido, na realidade alguns dos aposentos da mansão eram semi-escuros, porém a elegância com a qual estavam decorados era imperativa. O estilo gótico provia um ar de mistério e solenidade, motivo pelo qual Hermione não pode deixar de notar que apesar disso era uma magnífica residência.

A sala de jogos de Draco era o único lugar com suficiente luz, claro que devido ao brilho das rosas que cresciam ao pé do terraço e que refletiam pelos revestimentos brancos do quarto. A jovem bruxa tinha ficado muito surpreendida ao saber que Narcisa, a mãe de Draco, era quem havia criado essas rosas, já que tinha um talento natural para Herbologia.

Pôde conhecer as amplas salas onde Lucius praticava feitiços ou levavam a cabo os duelos de magia. Draco a levou para uma sala onde haviam centenas de retratos de seus antepassados, todos eles com o rosto pálido e fino. Alguns eram possuidores de olhos cinzas, outros verdes-mel como os de Lethar. Ao vê-lo entrar, muitos deles saudaram Draco com respeito e seriedade. Foi ainda maior sua surpresa quando o menino disse umas quantas palavras em perfeito francês a uma das pessoas dos quadros, o que não deixava dúvida que as raízes da família Malfoy provinham da França.

O Draco de nove anos chamava demasiado atenção pela aura de mistério que o envolvia. Em alguns momentos, à Hermione lhe parecia estar vendo um pequeno adulto, por sua forma tão própria de falar, seu caminhar erguido e sua aparência tão calculadora e elegante. Contraditoriamente, em outros momentos, a ela lhe parecia ver um simples menino com falta de atenção pela parte de sua família e que apenas a verdadeira Irina a estava proporcionando no tempo que levava em casa.

Com seus curtos diálogos, Hermione percebeu que Draco desconhecia os pormenores do mundo trouxa, para seu desgosto o menino se referia a eles como se fossem a pior coisa. Em algumas ocasiões, teve que morder um lábio para não gritar-lhe alguma barbaridade, mas logo via esses pequenos olhos cinzas piscarem cheios de serenidade e emoção quando ela falava. Era óbvio que Draco estava fascinado com sua tutora, com a verdadeira Irina Sands. Provavelmente, a bruxa era uma extraordinária mulher, apesar de ser muito jovem havia ganho a "confiança" dos Malfoy para educar seu filho.

Contudo, seu ainda infantil coração começava a dar lampejos de petulância, frieza e malícia. Draco se esforçava enormemente para agradar seu pai e isso era o principal motor que o empurrava rumo ao caminho equivocado.

Ao fim do dia, que para Hermione tinha sido muito produtivo, começava a escurecer e Draco, com certo desgosto, teve que separar-se de sua tutora.

O menino, antes de desaparecer pela porta, olhou-a como se fosse a última vez. Hermione sentiu calafrios por todo o corpo e, esquecendo-se de quem se tratava, presenteou-lhe com um leve sorriso. Narcisa entrou momentos depois da saída de Draco, exibindo um magnífico vestido negro. Ao ver Hermione fez-lhe um gesto frio de saudação.

- Draco tem insistido para que você assista a cerimônia, Senhorita Sands. - disse Narcisa movendo-se com distinção. - Mas temos lhe negado tais caprichos.

A Grifinória olhou-a com serenidade. Narcisa Malfoy não lhe caía nada bem.

- Você estará presente unicamente para o Baile de Celebração. - A mulher sorriu com certa apatia. - Foi a única coisa que concedeu Lucius.

- Obrigado, senhora. - disse Hermione fingindo.

- Durante dois anos não temos tido queixa de seu comportamento e Draco tem melhorado significativamente em suas aulas. - A mulher acomodou tranquilamente uma mecha de seu loiro cabelo. - Lucius e eu estamos comprazidos com seu trabalho.

- Obrigado.

- Por isso, esta noite você acompanhará Draco ao baile. - A mulher olhou-a fixo. - Estará com ele até que se retire ao seu quarto.

- Sim, senhora. - Hermione sustentou o olhar à Narcisa.

- Em seu quarto encontrará um vestido apropriado. - A mulher moveu elegantemente um dedo. - É tudo por esta noite.

A Grifinória fez uma reverência parecida a que faziam as pessoas da serventia dos Malfoy. Em seus passeios com Draco havia tido tempo suficiente para ver os bruxos e bruxas que trabalhavam na mansão. Narcisa partiu pela mesma porta pela qual havia entrado, deixando Hermione sozinha na sala de Arte.

- Por que tão nervosa, Senhorita Sands? - perguntou uma dama, de aspecto atarracado, que se abanava suavemente com um leque.

- Não assistirá a Cerimônia? - perguntou outro bruxo, que alisava seu bigode com seus finos dedos.

- Mas claro que não! - Exclamou outra bruxa com um enorme chapéu rosa. - A serventia não assiste à festividades tão importantes.

Hermione apertou os punhos. Definitivamente, alguns Malfoy eram mais insuportáveis que outros.

- Ela não é uma empregada qualquer. - disse a mulher gorducha. - Ela é quem educa seu sobrinho Draco.

A mulher do chapéu rosa empinou seu nariz e olhou Hermione com indiferença.

- Desculpe, Madame.- disse o bruxo de bigode. - Neredia é uma mulher muito difícil de se lidar.

Hermione unicamente deu de ombros e olhou os bruxos com certo desafio, a exceção dos bruxos que a tinham defendido. A garota saiu do recinto para dirigir-se ao seu quarto, apenas tinha que esperar um certo tempo para descer ao baile. "Como seria seu vestido? Que tipo de baile fariam os Mal...?"

- Senhorita Sands. - Uma garota ruiva, de aspecto coibido, a interceptou no caminho.

Hermione fitou-a um tanto confusa. Não tinha idéia de quem se tratava.

- Todos seguiram para o Templo... você não assistirá? – Perguntou, com seus olhos claros muito abertos.

- Não me deixaram assistir... - A garota umedeceu os lábios, não podia chamá-la por seu nome se não o sabia.

- Sei que as cerimônias da Ordem são secretas, Senhorita. - disse a moça quase num sussurro. - Sempre tive curiosidade de saber como são. Minha mãe diz que se reúnem os melhores bruxos da sociedade mágica e que pertencem à exclusiva seita de bruxos de sangue puro.

Hermione olhou-a ansiosa. "Bruxos de sangue puro da mais alta sociedade?" Isso lhe soava a possíveis Comensais. "Quem melhor que eles para pertencer à ditosa seita?" Talvez ela... devesse...

A boca de Hermione se abriu, deixando escapar o ar.

- Err... Acaso você sabe onde é a cerimônia? - perguntou.

A garota ruiva franziu o cenho.

- No templo da mansão, Senhorita.

Hermione olhou desesperada para a porta da saída. Agora lembrava que já havia visto a cúpula da pequena capela. Sim... estava ao lado do cemitério, não muito próxima mas já conhecia o caminho.

A Grifinória se despediu da moça, deixando-a contrariada. Hermione tateou os bolos de sua capa para assegurar-se de que levava a varinha de Irina. A curiosidade estava se fazendo presente nela. Tinha que saber como era a cerimônia de iniciação na Ordem da Pureza. "Aquela coisa havia feito Draco converter-se no que era?" Não sabia mas tinha que averiguar.

A garota cobriu a cabeça com o capuz de veludo café e saiu da mansão, deixando que o ar gélido golpeasse o rosto. A jovem olhou dos dois lados e assegurou-se de que não havia nada nem ninguém que a prendesse.

Com um certo temor, Hermione foi adentrando-se nos bosques, segura de que os trasgos poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento. Embora, claro, se havia convidados não acreditava que os tivessem deixado soltos pela área.

Escondendo-se por entre as sombras e com a temperatura corporal mais fria que a normal, Hermione aproximou-se lentamente até uma seção de onde poderia vigiar a entrada do Templo.

Havia três bruxos vestidos de negro e cobertos com seus capuzes, pelo que Hermione não pode distinguir seus rostos. O aspecto gótico-medieval da Capela era algo aterrorizante e, por um momento, ela duvidou em entrar. Que demônios estava fazendo? Por que colocava sua vida em perigo se havia possibilidades de que a capturassem?

"Comensais", foi o único que pensou Hermione, "Isto poderia ajudar Harry".

Hermione rodeou silenciosamente a entrada da capela, cuidado para não ser vista por ninguém. Encontrou um pequeno espaço que estava coberto com um pedaço de madeira roído. A garota não teve dificuldades em movê-lo magicamente.

Agachou-se e iluminou o buraco, para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum perigo ao entrar. Dando-se conta de que aquela passagem era, tão somente, a entrada clandestina para um porão, Hermione começou a enfiar a metade do corpo por ela, iluminando enquanto tateava o lugar.

Quase já estava a ponto de entrar por completo, quando sentiu que algo puxava insistentemente sua túnica. Hermione ficou quieta e pode sentir que algo frio e viscoso a tomava pelas panturrilhas e a tragava para fora.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**- Pink Potter: **Eu, culpada por você não estar escrevendo? Ahauhauahaua! Explica isso, menina! É o sonho da Hermione foi muito romântico e o Draco de Reverto Umquam é todo um príncipe. ;-) Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero que goste deste aqui também. Quanto a outra fic D/Hr (a Draconis), eu também espero traduzir. Aliás, tem um montão de fics D/Hr em espanhol que valem muito a pena traduzir, uma melhor que a outra, o mesmo valendo para as fics H/H. ;-) Agora uma coisa precisa ser dita: nesta fic, Draco e Hermione demoram um bom bocado para engatarem um relacionamento. Pra você ter uma idéia, o primeiro beijo que Draco dá em Hermione acontece lá pelo capítulo 18. Então, paciência. A Jaina tem toda uma preocupação em desenvolver coeretentemente a história e os enlaces amorosos. E sim, pode acreditar: eu leio e curto as suas fics, srta.! ;-) Agora desperte de seu desmaio e ponha-se a escrever, que os leitores estão ansiosos para vê-la, novamente, em ação. ;-) Beijocas!

**- Giovanna:** Você deu uma passadinha no Pumpkin Pie? Ou na minha página do Orkut? Bueno, de uma forma ou de outra, você me achou – e comprovou por si mesma que Inna Puchkin Ievitich é H/H de coração. ;-) Assim que eu tiver um tempinho, vou entar no MSN pra gente prosear. Só não prometo conectar durante a semana, mas aos sábados e/ou domingos geralmente eu conecto – embora, nestes últimos sábados e domingos, eu não tenha tido tempo. E muito, muito obrigado pelo elogio à tradução! Valeu mesmo! Beijos! ;-)

**- Débora: **Que bom que esteja curtindo a história! E não se preocupe, se depender de mim a tradução vai até o último capítulo. ;-) Beijão!

**- ... Miss Veronica ... :** "Muito interessante" foi o que eu pensei assim que li o primeiro capítulo de Reverto Umquam em espanhol. Daí, foi só mais um capítulo para me tornar viciada na história e na forma como a Jaina desenvolve os fatos e os personagens, sempre no mesmo ritmo, sem pressa e, o mais difícil, sem tornar a história maçante e sim cada vez mais atraente. E eu tenho que concordar com você: em português é muito difícil encontrar fics D/Hr decentes. Por outro lado, em espanhol, por exemplo, há muitas que valem a pena ler e traduzir. Confesso que eu adoraria sair traduzindo uma porrada de fics boas que conheço (não só com o shipper D/Hr, claro), só que me falta tempo. E sim, continuar atualizando é meu compromisso. ;-) Beijocas!

A todos vocês, meu sincero agradecimento pelas reviews!

Grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo de Reverto Umquam!

Hasta pronto!

Inna


	5. Purifica Minha Alma e Meu Corpo

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione não teve tempo de segurar-se em nada, para evitar que aquela força estranha a puxasse para fora da passagem, por onde havia pensado entrar na Capela. Tinha sentido que algo se introduzira por baixo de sua túnica e a estava tomando com força pelas pernas, de uma forma que queimava.

A jovem bruxa enterrou seus dedos na terra para evitar que a arrastassem, quis gritar, fazer tantas coisas, mas tudo foi demasiado rápido. Seu rosto desfigurou-se de horror, quando viu que o que a tinha tomada por ambas as pernas eram as mãos de um ser que parecia um macaco escamoso, cuja pele brilhava à luz da lua.

Hermione não duvidou que aquilo que a estava atacando era um kappa. Um demônio que se alimenta do sangue de suas vítimas. Suas mãos frias e viscosas tinham-na tomado muito forte, seus olhos amarelados olhavam-na com maldade e ânsia, ao tempo em que mostrava seus dentes ameaçadores.

A garota sacudiu suas pernas num desesperado intento de safar-se mas, foi inútil. O animal a levava para o mato. Suas mãos tremiam e não logravam apontar para o kappa, uma vez que a varinha escorregava devido ao lodo.

A besta grunhia excitada, como quem acabava de capturar a sua próxima ceia e, de fato, assim o era. Hermione conseguiu disparar um feitiço que unicamente aturdiu o animal, fazendo com que se inclinasse para trás, sem, no entanto, soltá-la, continuando a segurá-la com a mesma força.

De imediato, o kappa se deteve e seu rosto simiesco se contraiu. Seus olhos amarelados se entrecerraram e Hermione voltou a apontar-lhe, porém o animal fez uma leve inclinação fazendo com que um grande jorro de água surgisse de sua cabeça, molhando-a em suas pernas, para logo soltá-la lentamente e desaparecer rapidamente de vista.

Em meio a terra úmida e fria, Hermione permaneceu tremendo, com a varinha fortemente segura em um das mãos, contudo já não era necessário, o kappa tinha-se ido. Não entendeu, nesse instante, o que o havia feito fugir, porque estava segura de que não fora seu feitiço que o tinha assustado... até que sentiu a presença de algo.

O temor a fez levantar-se, ainda com o forte ardor nas panturrilhas, com o corpo tremendo de medo. Por entre umas árvores, Lethar surgiu com o rosto pálido de ódio e admiração, caminhando até a garota. Suas roupas negras e aveludadas cobriam-lhe dos pés à cabeça, ocultando seus cabelos loiros.

- Não se aproxime. - disse Hermione, tentando ocultar o tremor de sua voz e apontando a varinha para ele.

- Que demônios faz aqui? - perguntou Lethar entre dentes.

Ela não respondeu, ao contrário, estendeu seu braço para lançar um feitiço se ele tentasse fazer-lhe algum dano.

- Você brinca com o que não deve, Irina... - disse o bruxo. - Acredita que é intocável só porque é a tutora de Draco? Lucius poderia fazer o que quisesse com você, fazê-la implorar piedade... se isso significa que seus interesses estão sendo agredidos.

- Vim porque tinha que saber o que acontece nesta casa. - disse Hermione tomando força. - Que maldade levam a cabo neste lugar, que é proibido ver?

- Os segredos dos Malfoy sempre estão fora do alcance de pessoas como você, Irina Sands. - respondeu o bruxo. - Você não é tola, deveria dar-se conta de que os assuntos de nossa família não se questionam, nem se divulgam, nem se tenta saber o porquê... você apenas observa e cala, porque se uma palavra sai de sua boca jamais voltará a ver o amanhecer.

- Como pode permitir que aconteçam coisas estranhas? O que é que vão fazer a Malfoy? - perguntou Hermione, com uma certa agitação.

Lethar olhou-a interrogante.

- Malfoy? ... se refere a Draco?

Hermione desviou um pouco o olhar e engoliu em seco. Se supunha que Irina era íntima do Sonserino e, normalmente, ela não o chamaria "Malfoy".

- Você nunca o tinha chamado por seu sobrenome, à exceção das vezes que o acompanha ao Beco Diagonal, para fazer compras, e quando lhe fala diante de outras pessoas, mas normalmente a sós o chama por seu nome...

A garota sentiu-se nervosa, Lethar conhecia demasiado bem a personalidade de Irina, embora fosse óbvio, posto que os dois haviam tido uma relação amorosa no passado. Contudo, Lethar continuava olhando-a fixamente, seus olhos verde-mel brilhavam estranhamente e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra, o bruxo aproximou-se com rapidez para tomá-la fortemente pela cintura, afundando seu pálido rosto em seu dócil cabelo.

- Por que você é tão obstinada? Por que não foge para longe e constrói uma nova vida? - disse o bruxo, sussurrando ao ouvido.

A garota pode sentir o forte corpo de Malfoy tremendo, enquanto a abraçava. Ela não soube o que fazer ou responder mas, sentiu uma terrível tristeza por aquele homem que lhe suplicava.

- O que faz uma mulher como você num lugar como este? - O homem suspirou entre seus cabelos. - Por que não regressa à Alemanha com sua mãe e se converte em mestra? Por que não esquece o que viu aqui e começa um novo futuro?

Hermione respirou pausadamente, sentindo a opressão dos braços de Malfoy em sua cintura. Pode sentir seu calor, seu tremor ante seu silêncio. Era a primeira vez que alguém a abraçava dessa forma, ainda que não fosse atração o que sentia pelo bruxo mas sim, uma espécie de compaixão... contudo, por outro lado, também pensava em Draco Malfoy, Lethar se parecia tanto com ele que era como se ela estivesse abraçando o Sonserino e não seu tio.

Lethar se recompôs e, com os olhos brilhantes, tomou-a de uma bochecha e aproximou-se tanto que pensou que ia beija-la, porém o único que fez foi contemplar-lhe os olhos. A garota tremeu sob os braços do bruxo e sua respiração tornou-se entrecortada, ao sentir a paixão com a qual a abraçava.

- Le-lethar... eu...- disse Hermione num suspiro. - Será melhor que...

Hermione silenciou nesse instante e fundiu seus olhos nos verde-mel de Lethar, suas feições delicadas e pálidas lhe recordavam demasiado a Draco Malfoy. Não tinha dúvida de que o estereótipo era o mesmo, talvez se Lethar tivesse herdado os olhos acinzentados e seu cabelo fosse mais liso e loiro, sua aparência seria quase idêntica.

Algo havia em Lethar que a entorpecia, como se sua presença fosse intoxicante. Lethar Malfoy era uma pessoa fisicamente atraente, disso Hermione estava se dando conta. Ainda que, as vezes, não compreendesse seus olhares e o tom de sua voz, parecia que a maldade que havia em seu coração não exterminara, de todo, a bondade e o amor que residiam nele.

Por sua vez, o bruxo lutava por fazê-la raciocinar para que partisse para sempre da mansão. Era um constante martírio vê-la e não poder tê-la. Desejava que ela se fosse para sempre desse mundo trevoso ao qual ele e os seus pertenciam. A luz jamais seria para eles... não para os Malfoy.

- Demônios! - resmungou o homem por baixo. - Você não pode fazer nada por mim, nem por Draco, nem por nenhum bruxo ou bruxa que pertença à nossa estirpe.

Hermione olhou-o, horrorizada pelo desespero com o qual ele dizia essas palavras.

- Te amo, Irina.. entende? - Continuou falando o bruxo. - Te amo com todas as forças de meu ser, mas não sou para você e nem você é para mim. Somos duas almas diferentes e cada um tem que escolher seu próprio caminho, e Draco tem o seu... você apegou-se a ele porém, ele não é seu filho e nem meu... é o herdeiro principal dos Malfoy; nem sequer eu, que sou irmão de Lucius, terei tanta responsabilidade em perpetuar o sobrenome como meu sobrinho.

- O que vai acontecer com ele? - perguntou Hermione, com a respiração entrecortada. Desejando para si mesma que o bruxo a soltasse, que ela pudesse distanciar-se desse sonho embriagador da qual era presa.

- Isso não sei... - disse Lethar, com o rosto sombrio. Seus braços foram soltando lentamente a afilada cintura de Hermione.

Por segundos, para Hermione, a imagem da verdadeira Irina Sands se apresentava em sua mente, recordando-lhe suas palavras. Ela havia sido escolhida pelo destino, a vida, ou como quer que se chamasse, para salvar Draco de sua funesta sina.

Ela havia jogado sua mais cara carta, para demonstrar à pessoa destinada que Draco não era um ser malvado por natureza. Ele era um ser humano com suas tentações, seus sonhos e seu próprio lado obscuro.

Mas entre ambos já não havia mais palavras. Lethar a olhava extasiado e Hermione o olhava confusa. O que faria a verdadeira Irina Sands num caso assim? A resposta não pode ser conclusiva porque um ruído fez com que ambos se separassem bruscamente. O bruxo, com um rápido movimento, a empurrou para uns arbustos, logrando que a garota se ajoelhasse para ocultar-se.

Dentre o mato surgiram duas figuras humanas, vestidas como Lethar. Um deles, um homem corpulento, foi quem continuou caminhando até Malfoy sob um olhar que delatava suspeita.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou o homem.

- Estou apenas checando as redondezas. - disse Lethar, não se mostrando nervoso em nenhum momento. Ao contrário, o bruxo parecia ter retirado de si uma segurança que nunca antes tivera.

- A cerimônia está por começar e Lucius quer você a seu lado. - disse o homem.

- Em seguida vou, Beaumont. - disse Lethar, com o cenho franzido. - Quero assegurar-me da segurança da Mansão.

O bruxo chamado Beaumont olhou-o duvidoso e seus olhos pareciam cravar-se no lugar onde Hermione se escondia. A garota cobriu a boca e o nariz para impedir que nenhum som de sua própria respiração escapasse. Para alívio de Lethar, Beaumont deu a volta e junto com seu companheiro se retiraram do lugar.

Lethar engoliu em seco e, com o olhar ainda posto no caminho pelo qual seguiram os bruxos, começou a murmurar unicamente para que Hermione ouvisse.

- Regresse à Mansão e desfaça-se dessas roupas... - disse. - O baile começará tão logo tenha terminado o ritual... Lucius esperará que você esteja ali para cuidar de Draco.

Sem olhá-la ou dizer mais nada, o bruxo distanciou-se dela. A garota sentiu que o ar lhe escapava, asfixiando-se com o cheiro de umidade e pinho. De imediato, o temor de que o kappa retornasse fez que saísse dos arbustos para caminhar novamente até a edificação.

Olhou para a lua cheia, que brilhava com uma intensidade nunca antes vista, sentiu-se entorpecida pelo vento frio que lhe batia no rosto e suas pernas entumecidas ameaçavam dobrar-se e obrigá-la a cair novamente por terra.

Era um pesadelo, definitivamente sentia-se dentro de um jogo macabro, onde ela estava levando adiante um papel que não lhe correspondia... ela era apenas uma aluna de Hogwarts, uma filha de dentistas, uma garota que sempre tentava fugir dos problemas... o que poderia fazer ela por Lethar ou por Draco? Por que Irina se empenhava em ajudá-los se não havia como? Por que acreditava que ela poderia fazer algo por Draco Malfoy?

O som fúnebre de um sino a fez sobressaltar-se e girar em direção ao campanário. A música que entoava era o chamado aos bruxos e bruxas ao encontro da cerimônia.

Nessa noite, Draco Malfoy juraria, com sua própria vida, respeitar seu legado. Tal como muitos outros antes dele o fizeram.

A adrenalina começou a fluir em suas veias. Devia dar ouvidos a Lethar, tinha que esquecer tudo, regressar à mansão e esperar que o pesadelo acabasse. Ela não podia fazer nada... Não queria fazê-lo!

Novamente o sino começou a repicar. Hermione apoiou-se na parede do edifício. Todos esses bruxos provavelmente também pertenciam ao mesmo círculo dos Comensais... poderia ver seus rostos, saberia coisas que poderiam ajudar a Ordem da Fênix... talvez isso poderia fazer com que Lucius Malfoy fosse declarado culpado de ser Comensal.

Hermione apertou os punhos e respirou profundamente. Com o temperamento de uma Grifinória, uma vez mais se introduziu na entrada que levava ao interior do templo. Com a ponta de sua varinha iluminou parcialmente o lugar, a garota teve que cobrir o nariz para evitar que o penetrante odor de mofo lhe provocasse náuseas.

Hermione ergueu sua varinha e observou que só haviam caixas de madeira ao redor dela e que, no final, se encontrava uma porta. A garota caminhou com máximo cuidado e, ao aproximar-se o suficiente da saída, certificou-se de que não houvesse nenhum som detrás dela.

A porta emitiu um ruído, que Hermione silenciou rápido com a varinha, pouco a pouco sua cabeça foi assomando-se e deu-se conta de que era a única porta do corredor, ao fundo se encontrava uma escada em forma de caracol.

Sentindo que o coração lhe palpitava agitadamente, a garota começou a subir com a varinha fortemente apertada. No momento em que ia se aproximando de seu destino, pode escutar novamente o movimento de sinos golpeando-se com o vento frio.

Um medo arrepiante a invadiu e quis fugir de tudo... mas já estava ali... e estava determinada a ver, com seus próprios olhos, a cerimônia da Ordem da Pureza. Disposta a ver qual era o pacto que fazia todo sangue puro naquela seita. Ao encontrar-se no andar superior, Hermione teve que esconder-se entre as colunas de pedra, que se alçavam até o alto da edificação.

A arquitetura do templo era gótico-medieval. Com uns vitrais contendo símbolos célticos e obscuros, nas paredes estavam pendurados archotes de fogo verde mortiço, esculturas de anjos, cavaleiros e bruxas que seguravam esferas e vasilhames, dos quais surgia incenso de aroma penetrante.

No recinto podia haver cerca de cinqüenta bruxos, todos eles vestidos de negro e com suas cabeças cobertas com capuzes. Hermione moveu-se lentamente, tendo cuidado de não fazer nenhum ruído e buscando um bom refúgio para observar tudo, sem que ninguém a descobrisse.

Os presentes começaram a entoar um cântico que fez a pele de Hermione se eriçar. Não podia entender o que diziam, suas vozes se fundiam com o som do sino. As portas da Capela abriram-se dramaticamente, deixando passar uma série de bruxos que caminhavam um atrás do outro. Eles portavam em suas mãos vasilhas de um metal negro. Entre os cânticos dos bruxos e bruxas, uma figura pequena surgiu, vestida numa bela túnica de seda branca e igualmente coberta até a cabeça.

Hermione não teve que adivinhar de quem se tratava... era Draco Malfoy.

Draco caminhava com passo lento, tentando não olhar o rosto dos presentes. Evitando que seu pequeno coração se agitasse pelo nervosismo e... pelo medo.

Pouco a pouco foi aproximando-se do altar cerimonial, onde um bruxo vestido de escarlate o esperava. Os bruxos que levavam as vasilhas negras as deixaram em fila, sobre uma mesa de pedra que estava a um lado do bruxo de vermelho.

O menino apertou um pouco suas mãos e começou a subir umas escadinhas que o levavam para um alto bloco, com umas inscrições célticas antigas.

Draco fechou os olhos, desejando para si mesmo que tudo terminasse. Sentia o medo florescer em sua terna pele e uma sensação de solidão agitou-o por dentro.

Hermione observava desde seu lugar o rosto inexpressivo de Draco, sentindo que o estômago se contraía. A luz dos archotes sombreavam-no o rosto, fazendo-o parecer carente de vida, no entanto estava vivo e preparado para sua iniciação...

O bruxo ergueu um cajado, com uma esfera vermelha na ponta, e fez surgir nela uma luz que caiu diretamente em Draco.

O silêncio se fez latente e Hermione só podia ver o menino parado rigidamente frente aos bruxos. Umas palavras em latim surgiram da boca do Ministro e o restante repetiu junto com ele.

Draco mantinha a cabeça erguida, como se se sentisse muito orgulhoso do que ia fazer. Aquela cerimônia era uma honra, era o selo em corpo e sangue de sua pureza e, com ele, o dever de dá-lo em herança a seus descendentes.

Com um aceno de mão do bruxo, Draco se desfez do capuz, deixando ver o fulgor de seu prateado cabelo com o fogo. Hermione observou-o detalhadamente e compreendeu que o menino não estava hipnotizado, nem sob nenhum feitiço que o estivesse obrigando a fazer nada. Sua respiração era pausada, seus olhos cinzas não piscavam mas se mantinham expectantes, ansiosos por ver terminada a cerimônia.

A luz que cobria Draco começou a fazer-se mais intensa, ao passo que o menino semicerrou os olhos. Os presentes começaram a cantar e o menino submergiu naquela luz, fazendo-o parecer uma estrela.

A luz diminuiu um pouco, Hermione abriu os olhos assombrada ao ver que o menino já não vestia sua túnica e, sim, que a parte superior de seu corpo estava livre de roupa, deixando ver a palidez e a suavidade de sua pele, magro e sem uma só mácula, como se tratasse de um boneco de porcelana.

O Ministro colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça e murmurou umas palavras. Draco, com os olhos fechados, começou a dizer em voz alta umas palavras em latim.

"Cruor est abluo..."

"Meu sangue será purificado e minha alma livre da imortalidade do impuro. Liberta-me da compaixão e da derrota, mantém-me puro para quando chegue o fim."

"…curate mea legión".

"Accendo mea anima..."

"Não mancharei meu corpo com o impuro nem contagiarei meu espírito com a debilidade. Ascenda a minha alma..."

O menino guardou silêncio e o Ministro ergueu seu cajado e as luzes giraram com maior força ao redor do pequeno. O bruxo tomou uma das vasilhas e colocou-a acima da cabeça do loiro, e deixou cair um espesso líquido branco, fazendo que este cobrisse o corpo semi-nu.

Hermione soube que era sangue de unicórnio. O sangue mais puro que qualquer ser vivente podia ter no mundo e que agora estava gotejando sobre o rosto do pequeno Malfoy.

A pele de Draco começou a rachar devido a umas inscrições que marcavam-lhe a tez como tatuagens, mas que desapareciam para deixar que outras palavras se escrevessem sobre a mesma.

Draco não parecia agitado, nem sequer parecia imutar-se ante o evento arrepiante e sinistro que realizavam com ele.

Hermione virou o rosto e cobriu a boca para não deixar escapar um só gemido. Aquela cena era demasiado nauseante, o cheiro de incenso a estava asfixiando e o constante cântico retumbava em seu cérebro, provocando-lhe dor de cabeça.

A garota não esperou que encerrassem a cerimônia, moveu-se o mais rápido e sigilosamente que pode. Buscou Lethar entre os presentes e averiguou que ele se encontrava a uns metros dela, mas estava ocupado fazendo uma oração.

Voltou para as escadas, a qual desceu com desespero. Seu corpo estava tremendo e seus olhos se umedeciam pelo surpreendente que tinha sido ver tudo aquilo. Já não se deu conta do odor a mofo do porão e saiu pela passagem, para fugir daquele cenário que lhe parecia grotesco.

Ao dar com o ar frio no rosto, acreditou, definitivamente, que desmaiaria porém, a pouco força que lhe restava a fez dar-se conta de que não era o momento para deixar-se vencer. Tinha que chegar à mansão e desaparecer com toda evidência de que houvera saído de lá.

Correu através das árvores, com o medo pulsando em todo o seu ser. O kappa, os trasgos, demônios e monstros podiam-na estar acercando, mas nenhum parecia tão perigoso quanto os bruxos da Ordem da Pureza.

Quando chegou à entrada da Mansão, seus olhos estavam vidrados, sua respiração acelerada, e seu rosto banhado de suor. A porta de madeira se abriu e Hermione deu um passo atrás.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**- Pink Potter: **E com esse capítulo, nós ficamos sabendo como é a cerimônia de iniciação na Ordem da Pureza. Também vimos, da boca do próprio Lethar, o quanto ele ama Irina e teme por seu bem-estar. E sim, volto a dizer que gosto das suas fics. ;-) Mas se você parar de escrever alegando que a culpa é minha, eu vou começar a cogitar, seriamente, a hipótese de atrasar as atualizações de Reverto Umquam e, só por precaução, de Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio também. Então... como ficamos? ;-) Vai ou não continuar escrevendo? – sim, tia Inna é má, mwahauahauahua! Beijoquinhas chantagistas! ;-

**- ... Miss Veronica ... :** E eis o capíutlo 5, senhorita! O "algo frio e viscoso" revelou ser um kappa, uma das criaturas do mundo mítico japonês, que Rowling agregou no mundo de HP, através de seu livro "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" (se não me falha a memória é esse o título). De resto, seja bem-vinda ao maravilhoso mundo viciante de Reverto Umquam! ;-) Sinta-se membro honorária! Beijos!

**- Marcx:** Também te amo, filhadinha! - Inna arrastando Marcx pra um moita... sem fins sexuais: "Shhh, não queime o meu filme com os leitores! De qualquer forma, eu tinha que revisar mesmo, entonces, paciência, vou postando um capítulo de cada vez, só depois de revisado. Afinal, você sabe o quanto eu sou chata com o que traduzo, não? ;-)

**- Débora: **Pelo visto, temos mais outra membro honorária do Clube Viciante de Reverto Umquam, hehehehe! Bueno, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. P.S.: Lethar é tudo de bão! Ah se um homem desse existisse! ;-) Beijão pra você também!

Grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo de Reverto Umquam!

Hasta pronto!

Inna


	6. Frente a Frente

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic "Reverto Umquam"

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Draco jazia sobre um elegante móvel de revestimento negro. Seus olhos cinzas estavam brilhantes e sua boca delicada fazia um gesto de impaciência. A cerimônia, como Membro da Ordem da Pureza, terminara há uma hora e agora estava preparado para o Grande Baile em Honra ao Novo Membro Purificado da família Malfoy-Black.

Tudo tinha parecido um sonho e, na realidade, ainda encontrava-se submerso em ondas de calor e incenso. Podia recordar suas palavras em latim e seus juramento ante a Ordem, para não corromper jamais a pureza de sua alma e corpo.

Nessa mesma noite havia iniciado sua missão como o herdeiro principal. Era como obter o título de um principado, o seguinte a governar na família. Nem seus tios Lethar e Isabel teriam em suas mãos a fortuna da família, nem a capacidade de tomar decisões... agora era ele quem se preparava para ser o líder absoluto, depois que seu pai não pudesse fazê-lo.

Observou a palidez de suas mãos, que brilhavam devido a luz do fogo da chaminé. Aquela pele não poderia tocar nada imundo... e, tampouco, poderiam voltar a tocar violino. Uma estranha nostalgia tomou-o, porém foi rapidamente repelida por seu coração infantil.

Suas convicções passavam a ser outro ponto em sua vida, as quais já não tinham nenhum valor. Agora estava na etapa de esquecer-se de suas debilidades, estava no ponto em que devia obedecer segundo a Lei. Se havia algo que tinha que fazer, era esquecer de todo o sentimento que lhe vinculasse à mediocridade. Se desejava chegar ao poder, ao êxito, à fama... tinha que desfazer-se de tudo o que o estorvava.

Uma figura alta, estilizada, com um aroma fresco, porém penetrante, entrou no quarto. Sua indumentária era parecida com a que Draco vestia. A seda de sua camisa, a incrustação de pedras preciosas em sua jaqueta eram o clássico esbanjamento de luxo que Lucius Malfoy gostava de exibir.

- Por fim, purificado. - disse Lucius em voz baixa. - Você pronunciou excelentemente o seu latim e isso me satisfez.

Draco abriu seus olhos cinzas um pouco mais que o normal, surpreendido.

- Creio que a partir de agora você já está pronto, Draco, e eu ponho todas as minhas esperanças em sua pessoa... Você será um grande bruxo, filho. - disse Lucius, acomodando a dobradura de sua jaqueta branca. - Sempre e quando fizer o que é conveniente fazer...

- Em verdade acredita que eu fiz bem?

Lucius moveu um dedo em negação e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca ponha em dúvida a palavra de um Malfoy, nós não somos de natureza bajuladora...

Lucius sorriu placidamente, deixando escapar um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

- Você é o Malfoy mais jovem que se iniciou como membro da Ordem. Eu comecei aos 11 anos, meses antes de ingressar em Hogwarts.

Draco sorriu de lado.

- Porém, não se confie. Mantenha-se em alerta quanto aos acontecimentos, Draco... - Lucius caminhou lentamente até o menino. - Vai aprender pouco a pouco... tem que estar preparado antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? Mas... Durmstrang...

- Sua mãe sugeriu que permaneça próximo de casa, filho. Desse modo, a satisfaremos... - Interveio rapidamente.

- Mas você disse que a esse lugar vão esses pestilentos... impuros.

- O mundo está infestado deles, filho... que mais podemos fazer senão nos manter distantes? Ao menos em Sonserina você estará a salvo de comer junto com um deles... - O bruxo fez uma careta de repugnância.

Draco franziu o cenho e, em seguida, sorriu como se no mesmo instante houvesse lembrado de algo.

- Posso sair do quarto para ir ter com Irina, pai? - perguntou o menino, em voz baixa.

Lucius semicerrou os olhos e fitou seu filho com curiosidade.

- Você está demasiado unido a essa garota... não é bom que o faça...

- Ela é minha tutora... - disse Draco com segurança.

- Em breve se irá da casa... sua mãe já não quer que esteja aqui.

- Mas ela está me preparando para meu ingresso no colégio... ainda falta um ano e alguns meses para que isso aconteça.

- Você já aprendeu o necessário dela e agora é de nós que deve aprender. - disse taxativo. - Você tem uma excelente caligrafia, domina vários idiomas e suficientes conhecimentos importantes para suas próximas funções.

Draco olhou-o fixamente e seus lábios torceram-se de lado. De que funções estaria falando seu pai?

- Só restam alguns dias antes que parta, preciso enviar umas cartas à Escola de Magia de Oberaudorf e agradecer aos professores por sua excelente recomendação, mas agora você já está preparado para seguir sozinho e é o momento de nós sermos aqueles que darão continuidade à sua educação.

O pequeno loiro olhou-o confuso. O que era que tinha que estudar? Qual seria sua função quando fosse maior?

- Ainda não é chegado o momento de saber muitas coisas, filho... em uns anos você terá a resposta... Agora tem que obedecer as regras, já que prometeu com sua própria vida. Todos nós também temos uma obrigação.

- Pai... mas... eu... não quero que Irina...

Os olhos de Lucius lampejaram de irritação.

- Essa decisão já está tomada e não há mais nada que dizer.

O menino apertou seus punhos por baixo de sua branca e brilhante capa. Seu pai olhou-o com certa indiferença e, depois de uma careta, retirou o olhar de Draco, saindo pela porta tão silenciosamente como chegara.

Lucius Malfoy fechou a porta sem apagar a careta com a qual havia se despedido de Draco. Seus olhos azuis se entrecerraram ao sentir a corrente de ar que passeava pelo corredor.

Seu rosto pálido e firme suavizou-se ao ver a lua cheia, junto a uma centena de formosas estrelas, que brilhavam naquela noite repleta de promessas.

Por fim, seu filho único recebera os ícones da pureza... era um jovem membro que encheria sua estirpe de orgulho. Por um instante, acreditou que de si havia nascido um fracassado, no entanto o pequeno estava demonstrando ter suficiente temperamento, a casta dos Malfoy estaria muito bem posta sobre seus ombros.

Uma sombra magra, com um aroma de sândalo, inundou o sensível olfato de Lucius. Sua cabeça virou-se para observar a pessoa que se aproximava, e sorriu quando esta foi colocada à luz.

- Está fantástica...- disse Lucius, com voz insinuante a Narcisa.

A mulher sorriu e aproximou-se de seu esposo com passo lento. Lucius não esperou que se acercasse e caminhou até ela, sem perder sua postura.

Narcisa olhou-o maliciosamente e sorriu ainda mais de lado, orgulhosa da impressão que havia causado em seu esposo.

A bruxa exibia um esplendoroso vestido branco com brocados de seda e ouro, que deixava bem contornado o pequeno talhe de seu corpo e seus brancos ombros. Seu penteado alto, com ondas que se revolviam entre fios de prata, deixava exposto seu esguio pescoço, fazendo com que o Comensal sentisse ímpetos de beijá-la.

Ambos caminhavam pelo corredor acompanhados dos raios da luz, sua palidez os fazia parecer um casal de vampiros envoltos pela noite.

O vestuário dos Malfoy era parecido ao das elegantes personalidades da época de Luís XV, à diferença que nenhum dos dois levava aquelas perucas que os monarcas franceses usavam em seu tempo, mas sim deixavam à mostra a sedosidade de seus loiros cabelos.

Lucius tomou a mão de Narcisa, que pendia de um de seus esguios braços, e olhou-a de relance enquanto a conduzia às escadas.

- Não crê que Draco deveria vir conosco? - perguntou o bruxo.

- Dei instruções à Irina que vá com ele. - disse a mulher, sem olhá-lo.

Lucius alçou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não estava me dizendo, nesta manhã, que não desejava que ela se aproximasse mais de Draco?

Narcisa se deteve e olhou fixamente seu esposo.

- A noite é nossa e não teríamos tempo para atender ao nosso filho, melhor que seja ela quem o faça.

- Você é uma mulher muito apreensiva... e às vezes... - Lucius aproximou sua boca da de Narcisa. - ... algumas de suas atitudes me surpreendem...

- Sou uma mulher de mistérios, Lucius... por isso você se casou comigo. - disse Narcisa, com um risinho.

O bruxo apoderou-se de sua boca, fazendo vibrar a bruxa. As mãos de Lucius tomaram-na com firmeza pela cintura, deixando-a sem nenhuma possibilidade de escapatória. Narcisa não o abraçou e nem o acariciou, senão que se manteve em seus braços, deixando que a umidade dos lábios de seu esposo acariciasse os seus.

Os archotes do corredor permaneceram à meia luz, ocultando, assim, a demonstração afetuosa entre um Malfoy e uma Black. Lucius separou sua boca nesse instante e acomodou-se ao lado de sua esposa, com um olhar cheio de presunção, enquanto ela tomava-o de um braço, como momentos antes haviam estado.

Ambos dirigiram-se às escadas e, com um olhar cheio de complacência, foram descendo.

* * *

Hermione caminhava por um dos corredores, enquanto a garota ruiva a seguia em silêncio. A Grifinória estava arrumada para a festa dos Malfoy mas, seu rosto estava demasiado pálido e desencantado, razão pela qual parecia estar enferma.

Embora a garota estivesse dentro do corpo de Irina Sands, através dos olhos verdes desta fazia refletir o espelho de seu coração. Realmente estava com os nervos mais alterados, desde que apareceu no cemitério diante de Malfoy, no dia anterior.

A jovem serviçal pigarreou exageradamente para chamar a atenção de Hermione.

- Senhorita Sands é por aqui. - disse ela.

Hermione se deteve e voltou-se para olhar a ruiva com incredulidade. A jovem olhou-a confusa.

- Encontra-se bem? Tem o rosto muito pálido, talvez a frieza da noite a fez enfermar-se...

A Grifinória baixou a vista e apoiou-se numa coluna, enquanto pensava em tudo o que havia passado.

- Desde que chegou a tenho notado estranha... senhorita.

- Melissa...- disse a bruxa. - O que faz uma garota como você num lugar como este? Por que trabalha para os Malfoy?

A ruiva ruborizou e baixou o olhar.

- Ainda que quisesse ir, não posso...

Hermione olhou-a interrogante.

- O que quer dizer? Você trabalha aqui, não? Há pouco tempo, quando cheguei, você me ajudou para que... eu... parecesse não ter saído da Mansão. Isso me diz que você não é como eles, não como o resto das pessoas que vivem nesta casa.

Melissa olhou-a timidamente e suspirou.

- Meu pai trabalhava para o senhor Malfoy, senhorita. Ele era o alfaiate particular do amo e ganhava bastante bem com as roupas que confeccionava, mas... - a jovem tomou ar. - Um dia meu pai perdeu uma bolsa de fios de ouro, com os quais faria outro traje de gala, e o senhor Malfoy quis enviá-lo para o cárcere por roubo.

A jovem Grifinória olhou-a atônita.

- Eu supliquei ao amo que não o fizesse e disse-lhe que me oferecia para pagar a dívida com meus serviços e... ele aceitou.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Me surpreende que Lu... o Senhor Malfoy tenha aceito o trato... sua maldade teria lhe ditado que enviasse seu pai para a prisão.

- Oh não! - disse a garota ruiva, com medo. - O amo foi muito benevolente ao aceitar meus serviços... talvez uns cinco anos mais e conseguirei pagar a dívida.

- Como pode ser possível isso? - disse a bruxa com enfado. - É como ser uma escrava.

- Ao menos meu pai não está no cárcere... - disse a ruiva, com temor de que alguém estivesse escutando.

Hermione ia refutar o dito pela serviçal, porém guardou silêncio ao ver que alguém se aproximava delas.

- Senhorita Sands... - disse uma mulher de aspecto duro e cabelo grisalho, que olhava com desagrado. - A Senhora Narcisa ordenou que leve o Jovem Amo Malfoy ao salão de baile.

Hermione olhou-a com desafio, o que levou a mulher a alterar-se ainda mais e olhar Melissa com irritação. A jovem ruiva fez uma tímida reverência e distanciou-se de ambas.

- Embora você seja uma empregada a mais desta casa, não há porquê falar com os serviçais que estão num menor nível que o seu, Senhorita Sands. - disse a mulher com enfado. - Agora vá com o jovem Amo.

A guardiã das chaves deu meia volta, deixando Hermione totalmente desgostosa pela forma tão apática com que havia tratado aquela senhora. A garota Grifinória seguiu pelo lado oposto, dirigindo-se às recâmaras principais, onde seguramente estaria Draco.

Esteve quase a ponto de dobrar uma esquina, quando ouviu o som da música do salão de baile dos Malfoy. Hermione aproximou-se um pouco e pode perceber que o ambiente estava carregado de emoções fortes e negativas. Muitos daqueles bruxos e bruxas exibiam seus luxuosos trajes escuros, deixando que seus anfitriões se destacassem como dois pontos brancos num tabuleiro de dominó.

Bruxos e bruxas dançavam cerimonialmente ao compasso da música, o que fazia ressaltar o redondo de seus vestidos e casacos. Alguns deles usavam extravagantes chapéus de plumas de aves mágicas e jóias da mais cara confecção.

Hermione teria continuado a admirar, surpresa, aquele esbanje de luxo e extravagância, até que sentiu que alguém puxava seu vestido.

A garota deu um sobressalto e voltou-se para olhar o que havia agarrado seu vestido. Draco estava ao lado dela, com o olhar brilhante e o rosto pálido e perfilado.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao sentir que a pequena mão de Draco tomava-a de uma mão.

- Antes de entrar no salão... - disse Draco em voz baixa. - Quero ir aos jardins passear.

A garota olhou-o nervosa, mas agitou-se ainda mais ao sentir a calidez da mão do menino, que a tomava timidamente. Hermione tentou sorrir, porém sua constante razão dizia-lhe que era um Malfoy.

Ambos os cúmplices se retiraram das portas do salão, antes que qualquer um os convidasse a entrar. O corredor estava solitário, o que, para Hermione, não pareceu nada bem.

Draco soltou, suavemente, sua mão e caminhou ao lado de sua tutora, com passos lentos. De instante a instante, voltava a olhá-la com os olhos nublados.

As portas do jardim estavam relativamente perto de onde eles vinham, pelo que chegaram em poucos segundos. Hermione permanecera em silêncio... cada vez que via Draco nunca sabia o que dizer exatamente.

- Se supunha que eu iria por você... - disse Hermione quase fria.

Draco olhou-a vacilante.

- Pensei que o melhor fosse eu ir por você...

A garota olhou-o de soslaio, porém seus olhos pousaram sobre a lua que se assomava por entre as árvores, que cresciam ao redor do jardim dos Malfoy. Aquela cena lhe parecia demasiado familiar... quase como havia sido em seu sonho anterior.

- Não acha que seus pais se irritariam por você não estar na festa? - disse Hermione, caminhando amiúde até o jardim, com um pouco de cautela.

- Nesses momentos, meus pais estão bastante ensimesmados em seus deveres políticos e cerimoniais que não se darão conta, por um bom tempo, que não estou na festa. - disse Draco, dando de ombros.

A garota semicerrou os olhos enquanto viu Draco distanciar-se um pouco mais dela. Com passo firme, seguiu-o até um conjunto de rosas brancas que brilhavam palidamente.

- Percebo... - disse Draco, em voz baixa. - ... que está muito nervosa... posso saber por quê?

Hermione fixou seu olhar numa rosa e logo olhou Draco de relance.

- Sinto-me estranha... é o único que posso dizer...

- Você tem sido a única pessoa que tem estado próxima a mim... - disse o menino, sem olhá-la. - Talvez, a única que sabe meus temores, meus segredos... e minhas alegrias.

Hermione sentiu que seu coração batia rapidamente. "Draco Malfoy falando de seus sentimentos com alguém? Definitivamente Irina Sands era um personagem importante na vida do Sonserina."

- Nesta noite, eu jurei proteger aos meus da escória do mundo e da imoralidade que nos cerca em cada momento e isso significa que uma parte de mim terá que dormir para sempre...

- O que... ?

Draco ergueu o rosto e, com um sinal, indicou-lhe que se sentassem num banco de mármore que se encontrava a um metro.

- Não sou bom... isso eu sei. - disse o menino, enquanto sentava-se com elegância no banco. - E sei que chegará um momento em que deixarei de lado todas essas sensações que não compreendo.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele, tendo cuidado de não amarrotar seu vestido púrpura. O tema e o personagem estavam realmente surpreendendo-a... jamais acreditaria que Draco estava confessando-se... quiçá... pela primeira e única vez.

- Antes que seja muito tarde eu quero dizer a você que... eu...

O menino engoliu em seco e seus olhos cinzas brilharam ainda mais com a luz das flores. Hermione olhou-o expectante.

- Prometo não esquecê-la nunca...

Era uma despedida? Se disse a si mesma Hermione.

- O feitiço dos sonhos... - disse o menino. - Já não funcionará... o Ministro da Ordem me limpou de qualquer um que existisse em minha pessoa. Já não poderei ver o que se passa com minha vida.

- Você viu em sonhos como era sua vida...? - perguntou, ansiosa.

- Vi que era alguém importante e que trabalhava numa sala cheia de livros. Também vi minha mãe soluçar e... uma jovem mais velha que eu, que sempre sorria e que prometia me esperar até o tempo indicado... mas... você sabe disso... só fez que eu visse o que você vê...

A garota sentiu-se temerosa pelas palavras de Draco, mas seu rosto se manteve inexpressivo, não desejava que o pequeno se desse conta de que ela era uma intrusa.

- Meu tio Lethar disse que isso não deve me preocupar... que meu futuro está decidido e que não devo dar importância àquilo que vi.

- Você crê que não há forma de ser diferente? - disse a Grifinória, com um toque de ironia em sua voz.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Isso já não importa... serei o que tenho que ser.

Hermione olhou-o tristemente e, pela primeira vez, aquele pequeno de olhos cinzas e cabelos prateados fez brotar em si um cálido sentimento. Jamais Draco Malfoy lhe inspirara aquilo, sentia uma ligeira compaixão por aquele menino, que acabava de sofrer uma cerimônia tão monstruosa e cujo futuro estaria cheio de trevas e maldade.

Apenas havia estado um só dia com Draco Malfoy, e isso tinha lhe dado uma suficiente idéia de que o filho de um Comensal não nasce com a maldade dentro de si. Talvez, as circunstâncias da vida lhe envenenaram o coração e enegreceram os sentimentos... mas, até agora, sabia que ele podia ter um pouco de bondade se assim se propusesse.

Draco olhou-a fixamente e seus delicados lábios se curvaram. Hermione observou-o, ainda mais surpreendida pelo gesto tão cheio de sentimentos do Sonserino. O loiro levantou de seu lugar e, com um rápido movimento, lançou-se aos braços de sua tutora.

Hermione manteve seus braços no ar por uns segundos, enquanto sua mente tentava assimilar que... Draco Malfoy estava abraçando alguém, que estava demonstrando seus mais íntimos sentimentos e que... era um menino frágil, cheio de medos.

Draco afundou seu rosto no cabelo liso e negro de sua professora, deixando de lado a escrupulosa regra de não dar nenhuma demonstração de sentimentos a uma pessoa "estranha"... mas Irina Sands não era uma estranha para ele... era sua professora, sua amiga... talvez a irmã que ele desejaria ter.

Hermione foi descendo lentamente os braços, enquanto todo o seu ser tremia dos pés à cabeça. Não havia lhe dado tempo de parar e realmente não necessitava, porque Draco encontrara perfeitamente o espaço necessário para unir-se a ela nesse fraternal abraço.

Pouco a pouco foi sentindo a delicadeza do pequeno corpo do Sonserino, seu rosto foi baixando até o rosto dele, para poder sentir o aroma de menta do menino. Pela primeira vez, sabia a que cheirava Draco, jamais estivera tão próxima dele.

A respiração do menino era pausada e Hermione notou que nenhum ruído provinha dele, parecia que estava demasiado ensimesmado em seus pensamentos para pensar em dizer algo.

Vagarosamente, uns dedos de Hermione foram acariciando as ternas costas do ruivo e sentiu que o menino relaxava. A Grifinória cravou seu olhar naquele ambiente familiar enquanto se perguntava o que era, exatamente, que estava sentindo com aquele abraço...

Definitivamente, era uma sensação muito diferente de quando Lethar a havia abraçado e sabia que o tio de Malfoy era unicamente um ser humano que se queixava, em silêncio, da separação de seu grande amor. Com Draco, o sentimento era mais unido... talvez, porque o Sonserino demonstrara ser tantas coisas que era impossível que fosse.

Como se fosse pouco, Hermione tinha a impressão que o jardim estava girando em torno deles e que a lua parecia afastar-se cada vez mais. Uma dor no peito fez com que fechasse os olhos, concentrando-se em recuperar a compostura.

O ar estava escapando de suas vias respiratórias e, de imediato, o abraço de Draco estava queimando-lhe o corpo. A garota abriu os olhos, desesperada tomou os braços do menino para separá-lo, e ergueu-se do banco.

O que ocorreu... foi ainda mais estranho... que fez com que se estremecera por completo.

Agora encontrava-se parada, certo... porém não era Draco Malfoy de nove anos quem estava diante dela... e sim, Draco Malfoy... de dezessete anos...

Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se de surpresa e levou uma das mãos à boca... A Grifinória se horrorizou ainda mais quando viu o seu habitual sinal no pulso direito...

Agora era ela... Hermione Granger... recuperara seu corpo.

Draco olhou-a atônito, com um gesto de notável amargura em seu pálido rosto.

Não havia rosas, não existia jardim, nem lua cheia... não se ouvia a música do salão de baile... Nenhum dos dois estava na Mansão dos Malfoy.

O som de risadas juvenis fez com que ambos reagissem imediatamente, olhando-se mutuamente como se fossem o espécime mágico mais raro do mundo. Contudo, Hermione ainda segurava-lhe os braços e Draco tomava-a pelos ombros.

Ambos encontravam-se no vagão dos Monitores... novamente de regresso ao expresso.

Hermione quis gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca; Draco tinha os olhos muito abertos deixando ver suas íris acinzentadas... entretanto, foi o primeiro a soltar-se dos braços da Monitora de Grifinória...

- Que demônios...!...

* * *

**Um esclarecimento:** Inicialmente, peço desculpas aos leitores pela demora na atualização. O atraso deveu-se a um probleminha técnico com a minha conta, especificamente com o upload dos documentos. Depois de dois dias tentando postar este capítulo, hoje finalmente consegui. Só esperoter a mesma "sorte" com as duas outras fics que traduzo, a quais ainda não foram atualizadas pela mesma razão... Cruzem os dedinhos por mim!

Agora os comentários dos comentários. ;-)

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**- xonikax Hiwatari:** Com esse capítulo, a sua pergunta foi respondida, ou seja, nada aconteceu entre Hermione, no corpo de Irina, e Lethar. E sim, pode-se dizer que ele é uma boa pessoa, apesar de ser um Malfoy e guardar alguns "traços de família". Uma palhinha: Embora Hermione tenha regressado ao presente, acredite em mim quando digo que não será a última vez que veremos Lethar. Os capítulos futuros prometem. ;-) Por fim, em nome da autora, agradeço o elogio à história. P.S.: Farei o possível para não demorar a atualizar. :-) Beijos e fique bem também.

**- ... Miss Veronica ... :** É, a autora manteve o mistério até metade do capítulo, quando descobrimos que quem abriu a porta foi Melissa, uma das serviçais dos Malfoy. Concordo com você, as melhores histórias não se revelam de imediato, e os melhores autores não entregam o jogo de bandeja, eles vão dando as cartas uma de cada vez - algumas das quais falsas, para confundir ainda mais o a leitor. Sobre a cerimônia de iniciação na Ordem da Pureza, tenho uma palavra para defini-la: dantesca. Se visualizarmos as cenas e se pensarmos, por um momento, que foram reais, "dantesco" é a palavra mais apropriada: dezenas de bruxos vestidos de negro, cobertos com capuzes, entoando hinos, e um menino sendo banhado pelo sangue de um animal considerado sagrado, marcado por um feitiço misterioso, que "aprisiona" o seu corpo e sua alma ao compromisso de servir a Ordem. Algo digno de um Dante Alighieri. E pode deixar que o próximo capítulo será postado dentro de uma semana. Beijão!

**- Mari Gracita:** Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Porém, ela não é minha, eu sou apenas a tradutora. Todos os créditos devem ser dados à Jaina, (autora) que idealizou a história e vem escrevendo-a tremendamente bem. Só espero que ela avance, pelo menos, mais dois capítulos até o final do ano, porque, infelizmente, a fic está parada no 27º capítulo. E embora a Jaina tenha garantido que pretende prosseguir com a história, eu fico meio que temerosa. Já pensou se ela resolve abandonar a fic? Automaticamente, eu terei que parar as traduções. Além de ser um desperdício, certamente será imensamente desagradável para os leitores. Mas eu estou dando o meu voto de confiança à autora, acreditando que ela vai honrar com a palavra e terminar o que começou.

Obrigado por achar que estou fazendo um bom trabalho com a tradução, eu me esforço. ;-) E sim, concordo que Draco e Hermione são perfeitos juntos, especialmente quando bem escritos. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Com isso me despeço, prometendo regressar com mais um capítulo de Reverto Umquam.

Hasta pronto!  
**Inna**


	7. Quais São as Respostas?

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic "Reverto Umquam"

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Os olhos cinzas de Draco Malfoy estavam fixos nos olhos cor mel de Hermione. Tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta como se, de repente, o ar tivesse fugido de seus pulmões. Para sua surpresa, seus braços estavam por baixo dos braços dela, enquanto suas mãos, pálidas e frias, tomavam-na pelos ombros, ficando a uma distância tão curta que quase podia sentir a respiração de Hermione golpeando-lhe o rosto levemente.

Hermione, por sua vez, olhava-o assustada e confusa, ainda não compreendia o que estava acontecendo porque diante de seus olhos não estava Draco Malfoy criança mas sim, o detestável Monitor de Sonserina. A garota apartou-se um pouco para levar uma das mãos à boca, com a finalidade de evitar gritar porém, ao ergue-la, uma forte onda elétrica descarregou em seu cérebro, ao reconhecer que aquela era sua mão e não a de Irina Sands, a tutora de Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentiu um forte golpe no estômago e uma ira incontida o preencheu por completo, e foi esta que fez com que o Sonserino empurrasse bruscamente a garota, sem importar-se se lhe machucava ou não.

- Que demônios...? - Draco franziu a testa e umedeceu os lábios com rapidez.

Draco sequer podia falar. Um nó na garganta o impedia de dizer qualquer palavra. Estava bastante assombrado e irritado, para dar alguma explicação sobre seu comportamento. O que, diabos, fazia ele nos braços da Grifinória?

Hermione Granger estava constrangida. O que diria a Malfoy? "Eu sinto, é que até um momento você era um menino, a quem eu abraçava?" Não... não... tinha que existir alguma outra forma de justificar o porquê dela ter seus braços quase rodeando-lhe as costas.

- O que é que estava fazendo, estúpida sangue-suja? - disse Draco, com o rosto deformado e a voz rouca. - Por que me tocou com suas mãos imundas?

O lábio inferior de Hermione tremeu um pouco, mas não de medo, senão de impotência por não ter uma resposta, já que nessa ocasião não tinha uma satisfatória. Estava-lhe custando demasiado trabalho assimilar o que se passara. Contudo, ela não permitiria que o cretino a insultasse.

- O mesmo deveria dizer, Malfoy... - disse Hermione, com uma careta de asco. - Era você quem estava muito tranquilamente me tomando pelos ombros... recorda?

Draco apertou os lábios e punhos, olhando Hermione com verdadeiro ódio. Seus olhos cinzas imediatamente cravaram-se no relicário, que ainda pendia do pescoço da garota. Hermione, ao dar-se conta do olhar do loiro, apertou-o fortemente no punho.

- Isso é meu... - disse Malfoy, por entre os dentes. - Devolva-me, sangue-suja...

- Não!... - Exclamou Hermione, com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto rígido. - Este relicário é meu e você não tem nenhum direito de me tirar.

- Bruxa idiota, claro que posso tirá-lo... - Malfoy deu um passo adiante, novamente no intento de toma-lo, mas Hermione imediatamente puxou a varinha, deixando o Sonserino em desvantagem.

- Um passo a mais, Malfoy, e juro que faço com que seu patético rosto se converta num tubérculo viscoso. - disse Hermione, agitando a varinha.

- Não está pensando em atacar um Monitor, está? - Draco olhou-a com desdém, enquanto cruzava os braços. - Isto poderia custar uma expulsão.

Hermione ardia de fúria por dentro. Sua mão tremia ligeiramente, ansiosa por lançar um feitiço em Malfoy, mas ele tinha razão, podiam castigá-la severamente por atacar um Monitor, sobretudo se ele não a ameaçava, de igual modo, com sua varinha.

O ambiente tornara-se muito pesado para se suportar. O rancor estava circulando em torno deles e, nesse instante, Hermione esqueceu o que vira em Malfoy quando menino, em seu lugar estava a amargura das recordações pelos insultos do Sonserino.

A mente maliciosa de Draco estava preparando uma nova forma de ferir Hermione até que, no mesmo instante, ouviram umas risadas e vozes no corredor do vagão. Ambos desviaram o olhar até a entrada e cada um compreendeu que tinham que romper o duelo de olhares.

Hermione guardou sua varinha e sentou-se de má vontade ainda, tentando relaxar os músculos da cara. Draco fez o mesmo pegando, sem delicadeza, uma edição do Profeta que se encontrava sobre o assento, para ocultar o estado em que estava. Cada um acomodou-se longe um do outro.

Dois alunos do quinto ano de Grifinória, portando suas insígnias de Monitores, entraram na cabine, atenuando o tenso ambiente que se havia criado ali.

- Olá! - saudaram os dois Grifinórios a Hermione.

Malfoy olhou-os desdenhosamente por cima do jornal e, posteriormente, voltou a concentrar-se em sua leitura, dando a entender que era mais importante inteirar-se do mundo mágico, que escutar as tolices de uns insossos Grifinórios.

Hermione pigarreou um pouco e respondeu a saudação com o melhor humor que podia. Os Monitores sentaram-se ao lado dela, fazendo comentários sobre os novos Monitores. A garota concordava ligeiramente com a cabeça porém, na realidade, não estava dando-lhes atenção devido ao fato de Malfoy não parar de olhá-la com rancor, embora estivesse fingindo ler o Profeta.

- Draco Malfoy... que surpresa. - Uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir na entrada da cabine.

Uma garota alta e magra estava jogando o seu longo cabelo loiro de lado, enquanto seus felinos olhos verdes olhavam fixamente Draco, que havia baixado o jornal para receber sua amiga e companheira de Sonserina. O loiro sorriu de lado.

Pansy Parkinson contraiu os seus lábios e sentou-se ao lado do Sonserino, junto com uma garota loira de cabelo curto e óculos grossos, conhecida como Sarah Charles, Monitora de Sonserina do sexto ano.

- Que madrugador tem estado... - disse Pansy mostrando seu relógio. - Chegou com vários minutos de antecipação.

- Minha mãe me disse que estava atrasado, suponho que fez o velho truque de adiantar os ponteiros do relógio. - Respondeu o garoto, acomodando-se em seu assento.

Sarah, em silêncio, pegou outro exemplar do jornal O Profeta Diário e começou a ler. Pansy cruzou os braços, enquanto seus olhos verdes percorriam os rostos dos Grifinórios que estavam do outro extremo da cabine.

Hermione e Pansy cruzaram seus olhares porém, está última apenas fez uma careta de desprezo e desviou a vista. Draco também voltou a fitar Hermione com máximo ressentimento, no entanto foi ela quem retirou o olhar, para orgulho do loiro.

Dois novos Grifinórios chegaram junto com três de Sonserina, do quinto e sexto anos. Atrás deles surgiu Rony.

- Você está bem? - Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou o ruivo, ao sentar-se junto de sua amiga, que estava sentada do lado da janela.

Hermione respondeu acenando com a cabeça. Era lógico que não comentaria nada do que se passara. Para que angustiá-lo?

- Me entretive na cabine dos garotos porque Simas estava mostrando seu novo jogo de xadrez mágico. - Rony enrubesceu levemente. - Quase estive a ponto de ficar por lá jogando...

- Você demorou muito... - Sussurrou Hermione. - Foram os minutos mais longos que tive a sós com Malfoy.

- Mas você disse que estava bem. - Rony franziu o cenho. - Essa doninha não fez...

- Estive bem... - disse Hermione, dando-lhe umas palmadas em sua mão e fingindo um sorriso. - Ele, tão somente, fez umas tantas caretas de seu habitual desprezo, mas nada de novo.

- Não se preocupe, só teremos que esperar algumas horas e regressaremos para junto dos garotos. - Rony sorriu.

Hermione devolveu o sorriso porém interiormente estava tremendo, só o fato de lembrar que minutos antes tinha 'vivido' na casa dos Malfoy por um dia e abraçado o 'terno' e 'solitário' Draco, deixava-a com os nervos à flor da pele.

O trem começou a mover-se, para alívio de Hermione, que estava desesperada para partir e, com as horas transcorrendo, para sair da cabine. Não existia nada pior do que passar algumas horas com os Sonserinos.

Os Sonserinos começaram a conversar entre eles, com suas vozes sussurrantes; para os Grifinórios parecia que ciciavam ao invés de falar. Ouviam-se risinhos e estalos de língua entre eles.

Os leões olhavam de vez em quando as serpentes, tentando não comentar nada de importante na frente deles, porque dizer algo que fosse sumamente significativo seria como apertar a corda no próprio pescoço. Embora eles parecessem não prestar atenção ao seu redor, na realidade estavam muito atentos. Era uma característica dos Sonserinos.

Durante a viagem, Draco Malfoy não fazia outra coisa que ouvir a "interessante" conversa de Pansy, a respeito da elegante roupa que comprara para a cerimônia de gala que haveria em Hogwarts. Sarah Charles e Kelly Ferguson exaltavam-se cada vez que Pansy dava um detalhe "importante" de suas férias de verão, e todas as coisas que havia comprado.

Draco sentou-se de tal forma que podia ver seus companheiros de Sonserina, mas que deixava caminho livre para olhar, sem levantar suspeitas, Hermione Granger.

Obviamente, apenas queria observá-la por causa do relicário que levava ao pescoço, e não por outra coisa. Também estava ansioso para saber porque demônios encontrara-se abraçado à ela, minutos antes que chegassem os demais.

Malfoy agradeceu o fato da cabine dos Monitores ser maior e mais cômoda que o resto do trem, assim podia estar sentado a vontade e pensar num plano para arrebatar o SEU relicário da sangue-suja.

Levou uma das mãos pálidas à frente, para despistar seu olhar em direção a Hermione. Era a primeira vez que a via por mais de dez segundos embora, claro que, unicamente o fazia, porque queria saber o que era, exatamente, que havia se passado entre os dois.

De certo modo, não recordava ter feito mais que aproximar-se da impura para arrebatar-lhe o relicário e depois disso... tudo tinha parecido um sonho.

Recordava o momento que sua mão tocou a dela, com o interesse de apropriar-se do relicário. Depois, uma série de cenas de sua infância apareceu ante seus olhos, tudo tinha sido visto como se houvesse voltado a vivê-las. Vira, novamente, o dia em que se iniciou como o mais jovem membro da Ordem da Pureza, Seita Antiga a qual pertencia sua família desde séculos atrás, e que tinha o propósito de perpetuar a pureza do sangue e a manipulação conveniente dos interesses econômicos. Mas... também tinha visto alguém em quem não pensava há muito tempo... sua antiga tutora, Irina Sands.

"Irina Sands..."

Esse foi o nome que começou a dar voltas na cabeça do Sonserino. Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava nela e que não via seu antigo relicário. Como não identificá-lo se a mesma tutora o tinha presenteado, antes de partir da Mansão? Havia-o guardado por tantos anos e visto tantas vezes que o tinha gravado em sua memória.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam um pouco. O que estava fazendo Granger com o relicário de sua antiga professora? Como chegara até ela? E o mais importante... como chegara a abraçar a estúpida, egocêntrica e sabe-tudo Granger?

Sentia-se confuso, nervoso... seu olhar fixo na garota, dissimulando-o com a sombra de sua mão esquerda tocando sua fronte.

- Algum feitiço?... Quem sabe... - disse para si mesmo Draco. - Ainda recordo uma luz... do relicário... quando a toquei...

Draco quase pegou-se de um salto e esteve a ponto de levantar-se de seu assento para ir até Hermione, e perguntá-la se ela também tinha visto uma luz sair do relicário mas, óbvio, não o faria. Preferiu permanecer em seu lugar e continuar pensando...

Tinha a sensação de ter feito alguma regressão mental no tempo, algo que levara ambos a introduzir-se numa viagem em comum... porque antes dele encontrar-se abraçado a Granger, recordava que estava abraçando sua antiga tutora, como parte de suas lembranças...

"Regressão mental no tempo"...

Não era algo descabido. Por que não? Isso explicaria porque ele sentia que havia estado novamente na época em que tinha nove anos. Claro que não estivera consciente disso enquanto estava passeando pelos idos de 1989, no entanto agora que estava de regresso... dava-se conta de que poderia ser isso.

- Demônios! - murmurou Draco.

- Tem razão, Draco.- disse Pansy com voz chateada. - Entendo que o Hotel Ambassador Wizard não era o melhor em Sydney, mas não existiam quartos disponíveis em nenhum outro.

Draco retirou a mão da frente e olhou a loira confuso. De que, diabos, estava falando Pansy?

Hermione tinha as costas apoiadas na janela ouvindo Rony e Alexander, que conversavam animadamente sobre os times de Quadribol, que haviam se classificado para a final do Torneio. Os dois Monitores estavam tão extasiados em sua conversa que nenhum deles notou que o olhar de Hermione moveu-se até um perfil pálido e afilado.

Ainda não podia acreditar que estivera abraçada a essa cretina, vaidosa e covarde doninha. De todos os garotos de Hogwarts tinha que ter sido envolta por um fio com o pior de todos.

As palavras de Irina Sands ainda lhe rondavam a cabeça. "Você está destinada a ele. Observe o que ele é na realidade... não o julgue sem conhecê-lo"... Tudo aquilo nada mais era que uma grande, grande bola de...

- Estupidez... - disse Hermione em voz alta, enquanto apertava os punhos sob sua capa.

Rony e Alexander a olharam perplexos.

- Mas Hermione...- disse Rony, com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Não vai me negar que os Chuddley Cannons merecem estar na final.

- Os outros não são tão bons... - disse Alexander recriminadoramente. - Estou seguro de que eles serão os ganhadores do Troféu.

Hermione abriu um pouco a boca e pestanejou. De que estavam falando seus companheiros de Grifinória?

* * *

Centenas de alunos estavam acomodados ordenadamente em suas respectivas mesas, enquanto terminava a Cerimônia de Seleção, descansando totalmente da viagem exaustiva que tinham empreendido.

Os Monitores tiveram um trabalho muito árduo, já que um grupo de meninos estava aprontando das suas durante a viagem. A nova geração mostrou-se mais inquieta que as dos anos passados, já que Hermione teve quase que paralisar dois meninos que se lançavam feitiços com suas varinhas novas, fazendo que o chapéu de um deles crescesse mais que o normal.

Hermione realmente estava muito cansada, seus olhos mel se entrecerraram por alguns instantes enquanto os aplausos e as aclamações se ouviam no Salão Principal, quando os novos alunos eram selecionados para suas Casas.

Rony e Harry eram os primeiros a receber os novos alunos, que estavam muito emocionados para dizer algo. Sobretudo se era o famoso Harry Potter quem lhes dava boas-vindas.

A cerimônia continuou até que, por fim, o último dos alunos foi selecionado. O chapéu seletor o havia mandado para Sonserina.

Grifinória dera acolhida a 9 novos alunos, Corvinal 6, Lufa-Lufa 7 e Sonserina 7. Por isso, Rony, Harry, Neville e Simas não deixavam de sorrir com zombaria para os Sonserinos, que os olhavam com rancor. Desta vez, Hermione nem sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de chamar-lhes a atenção por provocar às serpentes, posto que estava muito exausta.

Após o Discurso de Boas-Vindas de Albus Dumbledore, e a apresentação de alguns novos professores, a ceia apareceu num instante, logrando que os risos e as vozes dos alunos se escutassem por todo o Salão.

Grifinória era uma das mesas mais escandalosas. Temas como Quadribol, exames, novos professores, a ausência de Snape na mesa dos mestres, eram os que mais ressoavam.

A mesa de Sonserina era uma das mais silenciosas. As serpentes falavam num tom mais baixo que o normal. Pareciam um grupo de garotos conspirando novas formas de irritar a vida dos demais, e realmente era verdade.

Draco Malfoy era quem se punha a liderar os novos "métodos" de tortura para os menores de Grifinória ou de Lufa-Lufa. Tinha se acostumado a levar adiante uma e outra "boa-vinda" aos mais novos, claro que, tendo todo o cuidado de não ser descoberto.

Pansy Parkinson era a segunda depois dele. A garota de Sonserina mostrara ter certa aptidão para os feitiços, embora não fosse tão boa como Malfoy conseguia deixar de boca aberta a um e outro, sobretudo porque Pansy não demonstrava ser apta para nada nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts.

Blaise Zabini unia-se ao dueto como um suporte importante. O garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos negros era muito unido a eles. Fazia um perfeito casamento de maldade com Malfoy. Era astuto e malicioso, uma mistura perigosa se unia-se com o loiro.

Draco não tinha o costume de falar muito durante a ceia do primeiro dia de escola. Seus olhos cinzas tinham a tarefa de percorrer as mesas, em busca de algum detalhe interessante nos alunos. Poder-se-ia dizer que gostava de encontrar defeitos novos nos alunos depois das férias, para ter uma nova lista de críticas.

Claro, que muitas vezes se surpreendia com as mudanças físicas que tinham algumas garotas, sobretudo as da Corvinal.

Mirna Wood, irmã mais nova de Oliver Wood, encontrava-se na Corvinal. Era uma garota inteligente e discreta, seu cabelo castanho claro estava maior e amarrado por um elegante laço azul. Sua personalidade era invejada por muitas garotas e sabia que era desejada por quase metade do colégio. Malfoy tinha que reconhecer que a garota era linda, mas depois de tudo ela não era de tão boa posição como ele era, e isso a deixava fora da lista de possíveis conquistas para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Havia Lufas-Lufas bonitas mas demasiado tolas e insossas. Algumas valiam a pena por seu nível social, contudo... uma Lufa-Lufa? Essas que dizem tolices sobre o trabalho, amizade e amor? Não! Definitivamente, não uma Lufa-Lufa...

Em Sonserina abundavam garotas com classe e de nível social privilegiado, porém as mais bonitas eram conhecidas por serem manipuladoras, possessivas e traiçoeiras. Claro que eram indícios de serem Sonserinas, mas Draco não gostava de ser manipulado, na verdade, devia ser ele a estar no controle da relação, e não gostava de mulheres que fossem excessivamente possessivas, e muito menos que usassem suas artimanhas para obter coisas que ele não estava disposta a oferecer.

De imediato seus olhos se detiveram na mesa de Grifinória. Parvati Patil não era nada feia e gozava de uma boa posição social, porém... era uma Grifinória e ele tinha uma aversão por tudo pertencente à essa Casa. Ao lado dela encontrava-se Hermione Granger, com seus brilhantes olhos mel enquanto sorria feito estúpida aos outros estúpidos Potter e Weasley.

Draco deu uma mordida no filé de peru com maçã, enquanto continuava mantendo seu olhar em Hermione. Até agora havia-se dado conta de que seu cabelo já não parecia uma bola de teias de aranhas, mas sim que agora parecia algo... mais... 'manejável'.

Hermione, por sua vez, mordia, em pedacinhos, seu filé ao tempo em que ouvia atentamente a conversa que mantinham Harry e Gina. Ambos estavam dando-se muito bem nos últimos meses, depois que Gina fora aceita como apanhadora na equipe de Quadribol. Rony parecia comprazido com a "nova" amizade entre ambos e ela o único que desejava era que Harry fosse feliz.

Uma pontada no coração fez que deixasse o garfo no canto do prato. Novamente, a lembrança de sua viagem ao passado de Malfoy voltava a torturá-la. Agora tinha uma nova angústia, à parte dos exames, e era ter de buscar informação na biblioteca sobre o que havia acontecido. Tinha que investigar qual feitiço exatamente usara Irina Sands para que ela pudesse viajar no tempo... mentalmente. Sim, porque aquela viagem ao passado fora mental, isso era o que havia lhe explicado Irina, quando encontrou-se com ela no quarto de Malfoy.

- Não acham que é um pouco estranho que Snape não tenha estado na mesa dos professores? - disse Harry, com certo tom de mistério, fazendo com que Hermione voltasse de novo à conversa.

- Talvez esteja fazendo algum favor especial a Dumbledore...- disse Parvati, sem olhá-lo haja vista estar ocupada cortando seu filé.

- Ou talvez esteja doente... - disse Rony, com os olhos muito brilhantes.

- E se Dumbledore o despediu? - disse Harry com um sorriso que não pode ocultar.

Hermione deu um golpe com o garfo em seu prato e olhou Harry e Rony com ligeiro enfado.

- Não digam essas coisas enquanto sorriem dessa forma... - disse Hermione, rangendo os dentes.

Gina, Neville e Parvati abafaram suas risadas com a mão, ao passo que os dois Grifinórios olhavam sua amiga com o cenho franzido.

- A guerra terminou, Voldemort está morto, você está vivo, e ainda continua acreditando que Snape é um homem malvado. - A garota rolou os olhos. - Oh, Harry!

- Ainda que tudo tenha terminado, Hermione... Jane... - disse Harry, com certo sarcasmo ao dizer seu segundo nome. - Snape ainda continua me caindo muito mal.

- Você sabe bem que não gosto que diga meu segundo nome... Harry James Potter. - Hermione tinha as bochechas rosadas.

Harry e Rony começaram a rir.

- Não vejo graça... - disse Hermione enquanto tomava um gole de seu copo de leite quente. - Vocês só gostam mesmo é de me ver irritada...

- Vamos, Hermione! - disse Rony, tomando-a de uma das mãos. - Não tem sentido esse humor. Acredito que você está muito cansada pela viagem.

Hermione suspirou, realmente estava exausta, e o único que desejava era acabar a ceia e ir dormir.

Draco Malfoy havia deixado de observar seus companheiros de Sonserina, os quais estavam muito entretidos zombando do encontro que tiveram Vincent Crabbe e Millicent Bulstrode durante o verão, para observar a mesa de Grifinória.

O trio maravilha e seu grupo de perdedores estavam rindo de alguma bobagem de algum deles. Como podiam rir das idiotices de Potter ou de Weasley? Ou pior ainda... de Longbottom.

Novamente, Draco deixou que seus olhos percorressem o rosto de Hermione, viajando desde seu pescoço até seus olhos. Podia estar cinco horas olhando a sangue-suja e não encontraria nenhuma desculpa para tê-la abraçado... Se seus companheiros tivessem-no visto seria Malfoy morto! Graças a Merlim que não se passou nada disso!

Um cúmulo de sons e vozes fizeram que Draco prestasse atenção ao seu redor. Os alunos estavam levantando-se de seus lugares, o que significava levar os novos alunos a seus dormitórios.

Pansy e duas das Monitoras foram quem organizaram os Sonserinos do primeiro ano, que aguardavam enquanto o resto se acomodava em suas respectivas filas. Draco aproveitou para revisar os rostos dos novos pupilos, buscando algum defeito ou qualidade que ele pudesse aproveitar.

Por sua vez, Rony, Hermione e o restante dos Monitores acomodavam-se em perfeita ordem para dirigir-se à Torre de Grifinória. Para alívio de Hermione, o novo grupo do primeiro ano parecia ser um pouco disciplinado, de forma que ir-se-iam de imediato para descansar.

Os alunos das diferentes Casas iam tomando seus respectivos rumos. Rony Weasley estava encaminhando uns pequenos, que estavam abobados com o Castelo de Hogwarts. Hermione averiguava que estivessem acatando as ordens mas, apesar do cansaço e da multidão de alunos, não pode deixar de notar que um aluno de primeiro ano caminhava até um corredor, que não conduzia a nenhum dos quartos das Casas.

- Rony... - Hermione aproximou-se do ruivo, que estava dando instruções. - Rony...

- O que ocorre? - perguntou, com a testa franzida.

- Um aluno se separou do resto... irei por ele. - respondeu.

- Não prefere que eu vá? - perguntou.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu irei. - disse Hermione, ao tempo em que caminhava até onde havia visto o aluno.

Hermione caminhou apressada até o pequeno perdido ou indisciplinado, uma vez que não queria passar a noite toda procurando-o. Uns passos curtos numa volta do corredor fizeram-na caminhar mais depressa ainda, ao que parecia o menino tinha se dado conta que alguém o seguia.

- Hey! - exclamou. - Não pode andar pelos corredores a essas horas. Você tem que ir para os dormitórios.

Os passos fizeram-se mais rápidos. Hermione estava perdendo a paciência.

- Se você não se detém eu me encarregarei de que o Chefe da Casa o castigue por desobediência. - disse Hermione seriamente.

Os passos estancaram. Hermione deu a volta até o corredor, encontrando-se com a figura de um pequeno que a olhava chateado.

- Quero ver o castelo. - disse, com os braços cruzados.

- Eh? - A Monitora piscou e olhou o menino confusa. - Espere... de que Casa você é? Não é de Grifinória.

- Que os Deuses me livrem de ser Grifinório...! - Exclamou o infante, com seus olhos escuros. - Sou de Sonserina!

A garota fez um gesto de incômodo. Era um Sonserino. Claro... essa arrogância... tinha que ser uma das serpentes.

- Você é Grifinória... - disse o menino, apontando o escudo de sua capa.

- Sim. - respondeu firme.

- Então leve-me para conhecer o castelo.. é uma ordem. - O menino olhou-a com petulância.

- Mas quem você acha que é, pequeno...? - Hermione apertou os dentes. - Eu não sou nenhuma serviçal...

- Mas parece uma... - Uma voz fria se fez ouvir detrás dela.

Hermione deu a volta e sua raiva aumentou ainda mais. Draco Malfoy estava apoiado numa parede com os braços cruzados e o rosto tenso.

- Malfoy... Esta é a forma como você cuida de seus pupilos? - disse, indicando o pequeno Sonserino. - Se Snape fica a par disto...

- Cale-se Granger... - disse o loiro, agitando uma mão. - Você me dá dor de cabeça cada vez que sai com seus estúpidos sermões.

Hermione apertou os punhos e dentes. Uma coisa mais que dissesse o Sonserino e seguramente lhe daria um bom golpe.

- Malcolm... espere-me na esquina do corredor. - Ordenou Draco ao menino. - E... não tente escutar o que tenho a dizer à esta... - O garoto voltou a olhar Hermione com seus olhos brilhantes de maldade.

O menino obedeceu automaticamente.

- Eu não tenho nada que ouvir... - disse Hermione. - Eu já terminei meu trabalho e "esta" tem um nome. Me chamo Hermione Granger.

- Isso a mim muito pouco importa... - disse Draco, com o rosto contraído de irritação. - Mas você vai me ouvir...

- Claro que não...

Hermione rodeou Malfoy para encaminhar-se ao corredor que conduzia à Torre de Grifinória, porém a mão gelada de Draco tomou-a fortemente de um braço.

- Você não vai sem antes me escutar... - disse entre dentes.

A garota tentou safar-se, mas Malfoy a fez girar até ele e tomou-a por ambos os braços bruscamente.

- Solte-me, Malfoy, ou...

- O que pensa fazer sangue-suja? - disse Draco, sacudindo-a um pouco. - Vai chamar o herói Potter?

- Você é um idiota, convencido...

Hermione se calou. Draco a havia precipitado contra a parede, com certa violência.

- O-o que você quer? - perguntou vacilante.

- Esta tarde você e eu nos encontramos abraçados... posição que não é normal em nenhum dos dois casos... algo aconteceu e você vai me dizer. - disse irritado.

A garota engoliu em seco.

- Vai me explicar, maldita bruxa, o que foi que você me fez.

Hermione olhou-o aterrorizada. Os olhos cinzas de Malfoy cravavam-se nela de forma ameaçadora e, pior ainda... o Sonserino a tinha fortemente segura e muito próxima a ele.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Primeiro, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo super demora com a atualização da fic. E segundo, devo desculpas pela falta de revisão da tradução. Portanto, perdoe-me os erros de digitação e/ou gramaticais que porventura tenham encontrado ao longo do texto.

**Notas especiais:**

**- la DieDie:** Creio que todo autor/tradutor goste de saber a opinião dos leitores sobre o que escreve/traduz. Pessoalmente, fico muito feliz ao saber que vocês estão apreciando a tradução que venho fazendo de RU. Muito obrigado pelo elogio. :-)

**- Débora:** É, a cada capítulo RU vai ficando cada vez melhor. E acredite quando digo que os melhores momentos ainda estão por vir. ;-) Quanto as reviews, não se preocupe, eu não tenho o hábito de pedi-las, porém fico grata quando as recebo - principalmente, para saber se a história vem agradando aos brasileiros e, claro, se a tradução está correspondendo às exigências do leitor.

**- Sandy Mione:** Assim como você eu também aprecio o shipper SS/HG. Na verdade, eu sou uma espécie de "pan-fic-leitora": Se a história é atraente, se a linha narrativa é boa e se os personagens são bem desenvolvidos, eu leio, independentemente de shipper (se houver). Claro, eu tenho aqueles shippers do coração (como H/Hr, D/Hr, entre outros), vários dos quais slash (HP/TR, SB/RL, LM/RL, HP/DM, DM/NL, LM/PW) e outros bastante incomuns, como Tom/Hermione (de fato, adoro ver a leoa de ouro de Gryffindor com homens inteligentes e de personalidade "forte", e nisso também se encaixa Sirius Black, embora SB/HG não seja um shipper tão incomum, assim como SB/BL). Enfim, eu leio tudo o que considero bom e coerentemente bem trabalhado. E Reverto Umquam, na minha modesta opinião, é uma dessas poucas fics do gênero romance de qualidade. Ah, eu também adoraria ver Draco Malfoy tocando violino novamente. Pelo que Jaina descreveu num capítulo anterior, o loiro deve tocar divinamente bem. Vê-lo totalmente entregue à música, de olhos fechados, tocando o violino com gestos elegantes e harmoniosos, deve ser algo próximo a uma visão de um anjo de gelo, melancólico e inalcançável - talvez, por isso mesmo, tão desejável. E assim como você eu também torço para que ele rompa com as velhas tradições, embora eu ache que isso possa lhe custar... a vida. É aqui que devemos nos perguntar: Será que Jaina fez o ritual de purificação simplesmente por fazer? Ou será que a magia antiga invocada por Draco e pelo Ministro da Ordem da Pureza aprisionou o loiro ao seu compromisso para com a Ordem, como num contrato de vida ou morte? De forma que, se Draco romper com a palavra e unir-se a uma "impura" como Hermione, a magia poderá ser desencadeada e vir a... mata-lo? Porém, se isso acontecer (e eu não sei o que vai acontecer, porque até o capítulo 27 publicado, a autora não fez nada que indique que algo assim aconteça), penso que Jaina dará um jeito de salvar Draco das garras do seu triste e trágico destino. Para isso existe o amor, não? Para isso existe... Hermione. ;-) E obrigado a você por estar acompanhado a história. :-)

**- xonikax Hiwatari:** Sim, sim, Lethar Malfoy fará mais aparições, e não só ele como outro personagem do passado de Draco. ;-) Jaina deve acreditar em karma, porque vem escrevendo a história de forma a fazer com que as pendência do passado sejam resolvidas no presente. Então, eu pergunto: quem você acha que vai reaparecer no presente, além de Lethar? ;-) Sobre Lethar ressurgir bom ou mau... isso é algo que você terá que averiguar, lendo os capítulos. Oh, sim, Inna também sabe ser má. ;-) Mas espero que você me entenda, eu já revelei muito até aqui e creio que também tenho o direito de fazer algum suspense... não? ;-) Porém, uma coisa eu posso responder: de agora em diante a história se passará no presente. Ou seja, Hermione não vai regressar mais ao passado de Malfoy. O feitiço "Reverto Umquam" já fez a sua parte na história. Daqui para frente, competirá aos dois cabeças-duras, Draco e Hermione, superarem suas diferenças, compreenderem o que os une e aceitarem o que sentirão um pelo o outro.

**... Miss Veronica ...:** Eu também adoro o clima de suspense no ar, deixado pelo autor. Fico confabulando comigo mesma, imaginando o que vai acontecer, à espera do próximo capítulo. ;-) Agora eles voltaram ao presente e muito os aguarda. E embora eu concorde que os momentos "vividos" na Mansão dos Malfoy tenham sido ótimos (para o leitor, porque para Hermione foram "dantescos e estranhos"), e essenciais para o desenrolar da trama, é no "presente" que a história em si realmente começa. ;-)

Abraço e beijo a todas que deixaram reviews! Muito obrigado pelo carinho.

Bueno, com isso me despeço, prometendo regressar com mais um capítulo de Reverto Umquam. ;-)

Hasta pronto!  
**Inna**


	8. Alma de Sonserino

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic _"Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

O corredor estava silencioso e à meia luz, somente as sombras dos dois Monitores de Hogwarts podiam ser visualizadas, quase imóveis. No ambiente se percebia a raiva que corria nas veias de Draco Malfoy, seus olhos cinzas brilhavam cheios de ira e seus lábios desenhavam uma careta de exasperação.

Não importava tê-la tocado e com isso "infectar-se" pelo sangue sujo que fluía nela. Ele não permitiria que Granger partisse sem dar-lhe uma explicação à altura de seu desejo, estava acostumado em demasia a que as pessoas o obedecessem minimamente e ela, essa impura, não seria exceção.

Hermione Granger estava assustada, o medo estava entrecortando a respiração e um gélido tremor a sacudia desesperadamente em todo seu ser. Encontrava-se um pouco assombrada pelo fato de Malfoy tê-la tomado pelos braços, realmente o loiro devia estar muito irritado para que pusesse um dedo sobre ela. O Sonserino tinha uma "moralidade" muita alta quanto a aproximar-se dos impuros, ele sempre temia "contaminar-se" com apenas um toque.

Draco não havia notado que tinha seu rosto muito próximo ao dela, ainda que não o suficiente para que fosse mal interpretado. Estava muito ocupado em intimidar a Grifinória, para que ela confessasse que havia feito algum feitiço no vagão, com o objetivo de confundi-lo ou zombar dele.

- Que classe de feitiço você usou, sangue-suja? - disse Draco, em voz baixa. - Responda.

- Basta, Malfoy... - disse Hermione, também em voz baixa. - Solte-me...

- Diga-me o que fez... - Insistiu Draco, com os olhos ainda mais cheios de fúria.

- Não fiz nada... - Respondeu a bruxa, desviando o olhar.

Draco negou lentamente com a cabeça. Essa não era a resposta que queria ouvir, não queria que esse pressentimento que rondava sua cabeça fosse verdade. Recordava a luz do relicário, o momento que ele sentira que uma estranha força o empurrava, e que tudo havia se obscurecido ao seu redor, que voltara a ser menino e que, no instante em que falava com sua tutora no jardim de sua mansão, tinha ressurgido nos braços da jovem Grifinória.

O nome de Irina Sands aparecia diante de seus olhos, podia visualizar sua iniciação na Ordem da Pureza e, com ela, uma série de atos que se seguiram depois que se uniu à seita. Toda uma lembrança que ele acreditara ter esquecido.

E se não era coincidência ter ressurgido nos braços da Grifinória? Isso era o que temia, que os "jogos" de sua antiga tutora o tivessem envolto em algo que não poderia controlar mais adiante.

Ao senti-lo tão receoso, Hermione respirou profundamente, decidida a manter o olhar e pensar na forma de escapar do loiro, sem recorrer ao mesmo arroubo de fúria.

"A violência gera mais violência"... Essas eram as palavras que dizia seu avô quando seu primo John brigava com os meninos do quarteirão. Uma explicação muito típica no mundo dos trouxas e que não era muito diferente no mundo mágico. Uma filosofia que poderia funcionar com o Sonserino, ainda que por um minuto estivesse tentada a dar-lhe um golpe no estômago para fugir dele.

No entanto, ela era uma Grifinória e com a mente muito mais aberta que a do Sonserino. Obviamente, teria que pensar em como enfrentar o garoto sem que este explodisse. Sobretudo se estavam num corredor mal iluminado e onde, a essas horas, não passava absolutamente ninguém, à exceção de Filch, no entanto o vigilante parecia não ter iniciado sua ronda de onde eles estavam... um ponto menos a seu favor, porém...

Se Fofo, o perigoso mascote de Hagrid, podia ser acalmado, então Malfoy também poderia sê-lo... tinha, apenas, que aplicar a forma adequada.

A garota entreabriu os lábios e expirou. Olhou-o no rosto e começou a analisar cada gesto tenso de Malfoy. Por um momento, para Hermione, Draco pareceu ser ainda aquele menino tímido e inseguro, aquela expressão encolerizada e os olhos frios eram o resultado do que ele vivera nos anos posteriores à sua iniciação na Ordem da Pureza. O abraço no jardim entre o menino e ela veio-lhe à mente como um relâmpago e confirmou, para si mesma, que existia uma forma de provar se a tensão de Draco podia ser mitigada.

Para Draco, os segundos de silêncio da garota o estavam exasperando e esteve a ponto de exercer maior pressão sobre ela quando, para sua estranheza, as pupilas da jovem deixaram de estar dilatadas e seu corpo se tranqüilizou.

- Malfoy...

A voz de Hermione se ouviu como um murmúrio suave. Seus olhos cor mel cravaram-se diretamente nos cinzas do Sonserino transmitindo-lhe, o mais que podia, a serenidade em todos os aspectos, ainda que por dentro estivesse insegura do que estava fazendo; não sabia se aquela atitude frente a Malfoy poderia funcionar, mas...

Incrivelmente funcionou...

O olhar rude do loiro se relaxou, dando lugar a um de total confusão. Seus dedos fizeram menos pressão sobre os braços da Monitora, e sua expressão de fúria desapareceu por completo do rosto. Por que Granger havia dito seu nome com tanta... docilidade?

- Por que? - perguntou a morena em voz baixa. - O que foi que aconteceu depois desse dia?

Draco franziu a testa, surpreendido, em seu íntimo, pela atitude que havia tomado a Grifinória. Não esperava que a jovem bruxa o olhasse dessa forma e nem que murmurasse, como um amigo quando reprova. Ademais, o que tentava dizer a garota com essa pergunta? Depois de que dia? Exatamente a que estava se referindo?

Aquele foi o momento em que se deu conta de que Granger estava demasiado próxima dele e que não era "correto", para um Malfoy, suster nos braços uma filha de trouxas, embora ele houvesse desejado detê-la momentos antes.

Em silêncio, a soltou e deu uns passos para trás. Hermione apoiou-se na parede e desviou o olhar, sem deixar de assombrar-se com o que acabava de fazer e de como tivera um efeito inquietante no loiro.

Contudo, nenhum dos dois fugiu. Hermione recobrou as forças para olha-lo nos olhos e quando o fez o Sonserino estava parado com os braços cruzados, observando-a como se fosse um animal estranho... e tinha todo o direito de pensar assim. O mais óbvio não teria sido ela golpeá-lo, insultá-lo, ou, inclusive, gritar como louca no corredor?

"Ela não é a mesma de sempre". Foi o pensamento que Draco teve enquanto a observava. "Hermione Granger nunca teria me falado dessa forma".

"E se o que vi foi certo? E se Draco Malfoy foi um menino sensível e solitário que esqueceu, com o passar do tempo, qualquer sinal de sentimento?". Pensou Hermione.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcasticamente. Era uma conduta muito típica dele quando enfrentava algo que deixava nervoso e que não compreendia. Por que não se insultavam ou sacavam suas varinhas, para enviar-se feitiços que lhes convertessem em animais? Por que ela não o olhava ofensivamente, mas sim como se ele fosse um ser desvalido?

O loiro enfiou sua mão no bolso para tirar sua varinha. Todo o ambiente estava inquietando-o e ele acabaria com isso.

- Se você tirar a sua varinha e fizer algo contra mim... - disse a morena, com os olhos entrecerrados. - Corre o risco de que sua adorada insígnia de Monitor vá para um cesto de lixo, e que o seu impecável histórico escolar seja manchado com uma nota de 'Ataque sem justa causa a uma Monitora'.

Draco bufou. Como ela se atrevia a ameaça-lo? Hermione viu a negativa de Draco e, com rapidez, sacou sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que ele. Ambos permaneceram apontando-se na direção da cabeça de um e outro.

- Não faça que nos castiguem por deixar o corredor sujo com nossos feitiços. - disse ela, com ar cansado.

Draco sorriu sarcástico.

- Será um "descuido" seu se tirarem pontos de Grifinória.

- Sonserina não estará a salvo se você se propõe a um duelo. - Adiantou a garota, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Se esse é o preço para que confesse sua estúpida brincadeira de mau gosto... eu aceito. - disse, decidido.

Hermione parou boquiaberta, mas logo o olhou desdenhosamente.

- Você é tão fechado em sua própria vaidade e arrogância que não se dá conta de que eu nada tive a ver com o que aconteceu no vagão, assim como você estou desconcertada.

- Não acredito. - disse entredentes. - Você o fez para zombar de mim, para desprestigiar-me.

- Se assim fosse, Malfoy, eu estaria desacreditando-me em dobro. Não vão me dar uma medalha por abraçar alguém tão desagradável.

Draco olhou-a com suspicácia, pensando que o dito pela garota era certo. A Granger que ele conhecia não o abraçaria, nem se pagassem à ela um milhão de galeões, mas também, por outro lado, acreditava que a garota sabia mais do que dizia saber. Seu sexto sentido gritava que tudo estava relacionado com o relicário e o momento em que ele tentou arrebatá-lo, somando-se a isso a participação de sua antiga tutora. Embora fosse muito jovem quando Irina Sands partiu da casa, sua memória não lhe falhava em momentos como este e muito menos, se horas antes, havia passado por alguma espécie de regressão.

O som de uns passos aproximando-se de onde eles estavam fez com que Malfoy interrompesse seus pensamentos e voltasse a concentrar-se em Granger. Por sua vez, Hermione interrompeu sua análise e concentrou-se em sair dali o quanto antes.

- Se voltar a me tocar como fez esta noite, Malfoy... não serei generosa com você. Juro que o denunciarei. - disse a garota, enquanto caminhava lentamente.

- Generosa? - disse Draco incrédulo mas, com um tom sarcástico.

- Eu o advirto, Malfoy. Da próxima vez não permanecerei de braços cruzados.

O garoto comprimiu os lábios com raiva e apertou sua varinha fortemente.

- Suas ameaças não têm nenhum efeito em mim e você sabe muito bem. - disse o garoto, com ressentimento. - Por ora terminamos nossa conversa mas, chegará o momento em que voltaremos a nos encontrar e quando isso acontecer você me devolverá o relicário.

Hermione fez uma careta de desagrado. Draco guardou sua varinha enquanto viu perder de vista a Monitora. Prestou atenção aos passos que se dirigiam até ele e, com segurança, supôs que era uns passos pequenos.

Malcolm fez sua aparição ante o Malfoy, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- A que se deve seu sorriso? - perguntou Draco, franzindo o cenho, ao tempo em que aproximava-se dele.

O menino sorriu de lado enquanto brincava com os bolsos de sua túnica. Seu olhar era tremendamente malicioso, e Draco intuiu que o menino presenciara ou escutara uma parte do que se passara com Granger.

- Jamais teria pensado isso de você... Dra-co. - disse o menino, com certo sarcasmo.

O Monitor olhou-o com desdém e, sem dar-lhe atenção, continuou caminhando.

- Siga-me, escaravelho. - disse o loiro, com voz rouca.

- Ouça Draco... Essa garota... a Grifinória... é sua namorada? - Os olhos azuis de Malcom brilharam com diversão.

O comentário de Malcolm alarmou Draco e se deteve tão bruscamente que Malcolm quase tropeça com ele.

- Que estupidez é essa que me diz, Malcolm?

O loiro deu a volta e colocou seu dedo indicador na testa do menino, golpeando-lhe repetidas vezes.

- Escuta bem. Não sei o que você está imaginando nesse momento, mas essa Grifinória não é minha namorada... Não sei de onde tira essas idéias tão absurdas!

- Você me disse que o esperasse longe para que não ouvisse sua conversa e assim eu fiz, mas notei que você demorava muito e fui busca-lo. Palavra de honra que não quis escutar nada do que você falava com a Grifinória, mas... me pareceu ouvir algo... de um... abraço entre os dois?

Draco sentiu que sua alma abandonava seu corpo e que regressava violentamente a ele. Por um momento ficou sem fala... quanto teria escutado o pequeno Sonserino?

- Isso você imaginou, Malcolm. Seu irmão é uma má influência para você. Só enche a sua cabeça de tolices. - disse, aborrecido.

O menino negou lentamente com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Não desconfio do meu bom ouvido, Draco, mas... talvez tenha razão. Ao escutar como a chamava... Granger, não é? Me fez recordar que Blaise já havia me falado dela.

- De qualquer modo, Malcolm, o advirto que se fizer um só comentário a respeito do que se passou com Granger, juro que vou atrás de você e vai sofrer muito, mas muito lentamente, a pior das maldições. - disse o loiro, golpeando com um dedo a testa do menino - E seu irmão não poderá defendê-lo.

- Eu não necessito de Blaise para que me defenda. - disse Malcolm com presunção. - Eu me basto a mim mesmo.

- Só quero saber se você compreendeu.

Malcolm afirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem, então retornemos às masmorras. - disse, fazendo um sinal.

- Creio que Blaise não é tão rigoroso em seu gosto pelas mulheres. - disse o menino, tentando conversar algo com seu Monitor.

- A que se refere? - perguntou o Monitor, com certa curiosidade.

- Se minha mãe ficar sabendo que ele tem falado comigo sobre uma impura, seguramente me chamaria a atenção. - disse o menino, com seriedade. - Porque Granger é uma impura, não é verdade?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

- Blaise é irresponsável e obstinado. Em Sonserina nós brincamos com as regras da escola algumas vezes, mas em nossa sociedade temos que respeitá-las, no entanto ele não leva muito a sério. Temo que um dia se meterá em graves problemas... igual a você, se seguir o exemplo dele. - Draco olhou-o de soslaio.

- Não creio. Eu tenho um gosto especial para garotas.

- Malcolm...- Draco sorriu zombeteiro. - Você só tem 11 anos... o que sabe de mulheres?

- Embora não acredite... Angélica Grant me deu um beijo no verão. - disse o garoto, com um grande sorriso.

Draco se manteve sério, mas o comentário do menino lhe pareceu criativo.

- Você é um tolo, a exemplo de seu irmão... - disse Draco, com uma careta. - Em alguns dias virá me dizer que gosta de sair com Lufas-Lufas.

- Lufa-Lufa? - O menino fez uma careta. - Você quer dizer Sonserina... já tenho planejado meu futuro nesta escola. No próximo ano ingressarei na equipe de Quadribol.

Draco sorriu friamente.

- Graças a Merlim, não estarei aqui quando você tentar ingressar no time. - disse - Agora cale-se e vamos para o Salão Comunal.

Malcolm guardou silêncio, porém não pode deixar de sorrir divertidamente, não restava dúvida de que seu ano escolar em Hogwarts seria bastante interessante.

* * *

Os dias escolares em Hogwarts pareciam ter avançado com tanta rapidez, que os alunos já se encontravam demasiadamente ocupados com tarefas, clubes, treinos de Quadribol, oficinas e um cem número de coisas.

Os alunos procuravam entre os jardins e salas de aula vazias, um excelente refúgio para estudar ou para tentar relaxar suas mentes. Outros preferiam a comodidade de suas Salas Comuns, embora tivessem que suportar um ou outro aluno barulhento. A angústia e o desespero apressavam alguns, enquanto que outros decidiam ignorar tudo relacionado à poções, pergaminhos, plantas ou feitiços para conversar sobre os acontecimentos em Hogwarts.

A Noite das Bruxas ou 'Halloween' era uma festividade que teve suas origens na cultura celta para honrar a natureza, neste caso despedir-se do Sol e anunciar a chegada do Inverno, porém, com a matéria de História, chegou a ter outros fins. No mundo trouxa era uma ocasião para divertir-se e no mundo mágico era um bom pretexto para prestigiar os Bruxos e Bruxas honráveis, razão pela qual Dumbledore havia anunciado no Salão Principal que nessa data faria um baile em honra aos bruxos do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido. O que significava que no dia 31 de Outubro estariam ali personalidades mágicas importantes da Escócia, Irlanda e Inglaterra.

Embora ainda faltassem muitos dias para pensar nisso, alguns alunos já conversavam sobre o baile e as personalidades que o assistiriam. Muitos o viam como uma excelente oportunidade para darem-se a conhecer, posto que já se encontravam muito próximos de graduarem-se.

Não podia haver nenhum erro nesse dia. Devia-se ter a roupa perfeita, o par de baile perfeito e o modo correto de aproximar-se para encetar uma conversa interessante com algum deles ou, ao menos, era o que pensava Blaise Zabini, que se encontrava preocupado, dando voltas pela Sala Comum, enquanto Draco Malfoy descansava recostado sobre um sofá, fazendo girar duas esferas de cristal verde por sobre seus pés, que jaziam em cima de uma almofada de veludo verde.

- Draco... deixe de brincar com essas esferas. Está me dando dor de cabeça. - disse Zabini, apertando as têmporas com seus dedos.

O garoto olhou seu companheiro e sorriu ironicamente, fazendo caso omisso do que acabava de dizer.

- Demônios, Draco! Por que nunca me escuta? - disse, irritado, o garoto.

O loiro murmurou algo e, em seguida, apontou Blaise com sua varinha. Os objetos voaram diretamente sobre o moreno de olhos azuis, que grunhiu.

- O que, diabos, se passa, Malfoy? Você não se dá conta de que está me pondo de péssimo humor? - O bruxo pegou as esferas com ambas as mãos e lançou-as no chão, fazendo que se quebrassem em milhares de pedaços.

Draco abafou um riso e, com outro movimento de varinha, fez com que as esferas voassem para seu lugar, em seu estado original. Blaise olhou-o com exasperação.

- Deixe de irritar-se tanto, Blaise. Você não tem senso de humor? - disse Draco, com voz serena.

- Não nesses momentos... - Blaise deixou-se cair numa poltrona frente a Draco, e colocou seus pés em cima da mesa de centro.

O loiro colocou seus braços por baixo da cabeça e estirou as pernas, ficando perfeitamente cômodo no sofá de couro negro.

- O que é que tanto pressiona você? - perguntou Draco - Exames? Quadribol? Ou...?

- O baile... - respondeu o garoto, sem deixar que o loiro finalizasse.

- O baile? - Draco girou sua cabeça um pouco para olhar seu companheiro - Isso é tudo?

- Você não leva a sério o que se passa comigo, Draco. - disse Blaise, com a testa franzida. - Não sei por que falo disso com você.

- Não levo você a sério por ser um tolo. - disse o garoto, com uma expressão zombeteira. - Você se pressiona em demasia por um estúpido baile.

- Não é qualquer baile, Draco. - Corrigiu com um dedo. - Chegarão os bruxos mais destacados do Ministério, e meu pai espera que quando eu me gradue ocupe um excelente cargo.

- Ainda assim... Não é para tanto...

- E o que há com você? Não se preocupa com o baile? - Blaise alçou uma sobrancelha.

- Na realidade, o baile não me interessa, é apenas um a mais dos que o velho Dumbledore costuma fazer. - disse, olhando o teto com satisfação.

- E eu que pensei que você se preocuparia, Malfoy. Seu pai já não é tão influente como antes, depois da Guerra ele foi afetado. Não espere que ele resolva o seu problema de como conseguir trabalho.

Draco sentiu uma forte sacudida em todo o corpo. Seu olhar cinza se cravou, irritado, em Blaise e vagarosamente levantou do sofá.

- Eu não espero nada de meu pai. - disse entredentes. - Tenho suficiente talento para me destacar por mim mesmo e não preciso beijar os sapatos de um grupo de bruxos que aprova a mistura de puros com impuros.

- Que orgulhoso. - disse Blaise com uma careta. - Mas alguns bruxos já não dão importância à pureza do sangue. Depois que o Senhor das Trevas foi derrotado, já não resta quase ninguém que ainda deseje perseverar nessas crenças, ao menos não em público.

Draco olhou ao redor da Sala Comum, dando-se conta de que não havia nenhum outro aluno à vista e que podia falar com suficiente tranqüilidade.

- Não sei qual é o seu jogo, Blaise. Você provém de uma família de Sangues-Puros e odeia os impuros tanto quanto eu. O que o impulsiona a pensar em certas barbaridades? Como, por exemplo, misturar-se com elas?

- É simples... - disse Blaise, erguendo os ombros. - Eu só busco minha própria conveniência e, se para isso, tenho que fingir que me são indiferentes, então o farei.

- Nisso somos opostos. Eu não poderia rebaixar-me à semelhante vulgaridade.

- Você é tão metódico e severo com as regras da Ordem da Pureza que quase o admiro, mas lembre que seu pai foi considerado um dos principais espiões do Senhor das Trevas. Não é conveniente que se diga que seu filho faz jus a esses rumores.

Draco soltou o ar divertido mas, em seguida, fez uma careta de irritação.

- Meu pai foi eximido de toda acusação, de modo que sua reputação está a salvo. Contudo, por culpa do estúpido pai do Weasley teve que ir-se do país.

- Obviamente... - disse Zabini, com ar de inteligência. - Fudge era quem, principalmente, lhe outorgava os privilégios e como era ineficaz no posto de Ministro o tiraram dele, mas seu pai está trabalhando muito bem no Ministério da França, depois de tudo os Malfoy são de origem francesa.

- Mas partir do país porque Arthur Weasley não o deixava em paz? - grunhiu. - Você não sabe a raiva que sinto cada vez que vejo o insípido ruivo passear pelo colégio como se fosse o melhor.

- O pai dele agora é um membro importante do Ministério. - disse o moreno, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Ele é o principal defensor dos trouxas, de modo que você não terá mais remédio senão fazer o mesmo que eu: fingir, perante a Sociedade Mágica, que bruxos como nós não importunam os impuros.

- Não creio poder fazer isso. - disse, chateado. - Por muito que os Weasley agora gozem de melhor posição, não quer dizer que sejam melhores que nós. Minha família ainda continua sendo a mais rica e a de melhor linhagem na sociedade de bruxos. Conservamos o respeito e a admiração de muitos.

- Estou de acordo com você... mas... - Blaise levantou um dedo cerimonialmente. - Você precisa ouvir um pouco meus conselhos e pensar no baile. Asseguro-o que será uma excelente oportunidade, para que o Ministério o contemple em suas próximas contratações.

- Asseguro a você que tenho várias perspectivas. O Ministério não é tudo. - disse o garoto, de olhos semicerrados. - Isso não me preocupa.

- Você é néscio... - disse Blaise, rolando os olhos. - É impossível fazê-lo entender.

Draco se pôs a rir e acariciou lentamente seus cabelos prateados.

- E quem tem pensado convidar para o baile? - perguntou o loiro, com frieza.

- Tenho pensado em Ana Bellinghton, Melissa Lee... - O garoto fechou um olho simulando recordar. - Clarissa Russell... Hermione Granger...

Draco, ao ouvir o último nome, franziu o cenho, aturdido.

- O que está dizendo? Hermione Granger?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bom, aí está o capítulo 8. Considerando que o sétimo foi publicado em 05.07.06, acho que estou dentro do prazo. ;-)

Agradecimentos especiais a **Pink Potter** (_Não vai ser agora que Hermione deixará escapar alguma coisa do que viu no passado do loiro, mas garanto que no próximo capítulo algo de inesperado vai alegrar você_), **Fadinha** (_Está aqui, está aqui o capítulo que você pediu! Espero que tenha gostado_) e **... Miss Veronica ...** (_ahauahauahuahauahauahua, você é demais! Bueno, srta. Agasten, aqui está mais um capítulo, conforme prometido. Espero que dentro de uma semana eu esteja publicando o próximo. Por favor, até lá FIQUE VIVA!_)

Então é isso, gente. Beijos a vocês que deixaram reviews e abraço a todos os que acompanham a história!

Hasta pronto, amigos! - _assim espero_.  
**Inna**


	9. Memórias

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Blaise sorriu com certa diversão. Sabia que seu companheiro Sonserino se surpreenderia de que ele estivesse cogitando Hermione para acompanhante no baile.

- 'Miss' Granger... sim... eu a tenho considerado. - disse - Creio que seria uma excelente acompanhante, sobretudo se quero impressionar aos do Ministério. Ela poderia participar de um tema de conversação inteligente com essas pessoas. É a melhor bruxa de toda a escola.

Malfoy olhou Blaise com maior irritação ainda. Pensava no estúpido ou louco que era seu amigo para convidar uma impura ao baile. Claro que isso seria arriscar sua sorte e reputação por nada ante os demais, porque, depois de tudo, o moreno não levava a sério nenhuma garota, fosse bonita ou inteligente. Blaise unicamente gostava de chamar a atenção e tinha uma forma muito ridícula de fazê-lo.

- Não acredita que está exagerando, Blaise? Considero que é mais realista levar uma das Lufas-Lufas com as quais conversa mas... uma Grifinória? Amiga de Potter e Weasley? E... acima de tudo... sangue-suja?

- Tolerarei o fato de ser Grifinória e sua amizade com os perdedores. Quanto a ser sangue... pois... - O moreno estalou a língua. - Não vou me casar com ela... não preciso que seja sangue-pura para satisfazer um pouco meu ócio.

Draco fez uma careta de cansaço e agitou uma mão.

- Esta conversa está se tornando desagradável... será melhor que eu vá respirar ar fresco. - disse o garoto, enquanto caminhava até a porta.

- Que aproveite o sol. - disse o moreno, sorrindo cinicamente.

Malfoy saiu da Casa de Sonserina buscando descarregar seu incômodo, pelos comentários de Zabini, em qualquer pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho nesse instante.

Evitara que seu mau caráter explodisse na sala comum pelo simples fato de que já não estava com humor para discutir. De certa forma, já estava cansado de ter que dirigir a vida de Zabini e decidira, desde há muito, que não voltaria a intrometer-se no que o garoto fizesse, mas isso não excluía sua irritação por causa do aviso para com seus deveres como membro da prestigiada Sociedade Mágica.

Certamente, a Guerra havia terminado e Lord Voldemort estava morto, juntamente com um grande número de seguidores. Não era segredo para ele que seu pai era um Comensal e que, no último momento, havia modificado suas "convicções" para parecer inocente de toda a acusação. Uma vez mais, Lucius Malfoy tinha conseguido escapar da justiça e de Azkaban, levando agora uma vida... honrada.

Logicamente, muitos bruxos não acreditavam nele e depois de uns meses deixaram de assedia-lo com acusações sobre sua participação no Lado Escuro. Contudo, Arthur Weasley foi um dos que não se rendeu, até que viu por cumprida sua "missão" de despojar Lucius Malfoy de seu privilegiado posto no Ministério da Magia, razão pela qual o bruxo não teve mais remédio senão trabalhar para o Ministério da França.

Contrariamente ao que pensaram os demais, Draco Malfoy não se tornou Comensal e nem participou de nenhuma atividade junto ao Senhor das Trevas. Era certo que simpatizava, no entanto seu pai jamais lhe permitiu saber além do que tinha que saber. Nos planos de seu pai não estava ele unir-se ao exército de Lord Voldemort; na realidade, Lucius só pensava em ser o único Comensal da família, já havia testemunhado os incontáveis assassinatos dos seguidores do Senhor das Trevas pelas mãos do próprio. Teria sido um erro descomunal expor a todos dessa forma.

Agora, Draco era o cabeça da família Malfoy, devido a ausência de seu pai no Reino Unido, e seria o herdeiro de seu falecido avô ao cumprir os 18 anos. Isso levar-lhe-ia a ter sua própria fortuna pessoal e, depois da morte de seu pai, Lucius, ele herdaria o restante dos milhões de galeões que estavam guardados em Gringots.

Essa situação era um pouco estressante, sobretudo se todos esperavam que ele levasse a cabo o papel de Representante dos Malfoy na Sociedade Mágica do Reino Unido.

Claro, Draco era o melhor partido que qualquer bruxa poderia ter. As mães estavam desesperadas porque suas filhas não tiveram a audácia de aproximar-se do herdeiro dos Malfoy; depois de tudo, ele ainda continuava sendo o mais rico de todos. Nele os olhares femininos de maior agrado em Hogwarts se cravavam ao passar, para desagrado do Monitor, de acordo com seu humor.

Seus passos firmes haviam-no levado para longe das masmorras e o dirigiam até um dos novos jardins que a Professora Sprout desenvolvera, como projeto escolar, com alguns alunos. Herbologia não agradava Draco em demasia porém, compartilhava do senso comum de que os jardins eram belos e um excelente refúgio para o resto do mundo.

As paredes baixas de musgo e samambaias brilhavam com as flores coloridas, que exalavam um perfume diferente. O caminho era feito de tijolos vermelhos e alguns bancos apareciam ao longo dele. Malfoy novamente agradeceu que alguém tivesse a inteligência para fazer um lugar assim em Hogwarts.

Com um semblante nostálgico e melancólico, o Monitor de Sonserina sentou-se num banco completamente a sós, ainda que pudesse ouvir as vozes de outros alunos que perambulavam pelos arredores, mas isso não lhe importou, sua leitura era mais importante por ora.

* * *

O sol estava brilhando em todo o seu esplendor, as árvores se vestiam de ocre e laranja devido aos primeiros toques do outono. A brisa era envolvente e animava ao mais pobre dos espíritos. Não era um excelente dia para passear e distanciar-se dos barulhos desnecessários na Sala Comum? Respirar um pouco o ar matinal e saborear uma rica barra de chocolate?

Harry e Rony estavam bastante entusiasmados com os próximos jogos de Quadribol e não deixavam de estudar as estratégias para, neste ano, esmagar o time de Sonserina; no ano anterior as serpentes conseguiram ganhar o Torneio e a Copa das Casas, isto graças à "venerável" participação de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sabia que seus amigos de Grifinória tinham decidido declarar "guerra" aos Sonserina e que em breve teria que interpor-se numa e outra disputa entre as serpentes e eles. Entretanto, tudo parecia seguir seu curso com normalidade, com exceção de que, agora, ela evitava a todo custo encontrar-se com Draco Malfoy e, afortunadamente, os sétimos anos apenas tomavam aulas juntos com os alunos da especialidade mágica que houveram escolhido.

A Monitora de Grifinória decidira trabalhar em Leis Mágicas. Obviamente, a Professora McGonagall estava mais que entusiasmada com a idéia, sobretudo quando a garota tinha habilidade para algum dia trabalhar como Ministra da Magia. Albus Dumbledore lhe augurava um excelente futuro no Ministério.

Harry Potter estava decidido a ser Auror e até o momento levava excelentes qualificações que avalizavam sua possível graduação, embora ainda tivesse que estudar um ano numa prestigiada academia de aurores assim que saísse de Hogwarts.

Rony Weasley estivera tentado a ser Auror mas agora o Quadribol parecia ser sua paixão, muito mais que a que Harry sentia. O garoto estava decidido a continuar no mundo dos esportes mágicos e sua técnica como goleiro havia melhorado muito com o passar do tempo.

Hermione tinha sua mente bastante ocupada e tratava, a todo custo, de não pensar em Malfoy nem na viagem que fizera a seu passado. Às vezes se quedava ensimesmada em suas lembranças e nas palavras que lhe havia dito Irina Sands. Recordava também o baile, quando um anjo os rodeara, e se perguntava se era certo que ela e Malfoy estivessem destinados a ser parte do mesmo núcleo, e se dependia de que um dos dois decidisse colocar de lado os formalismos da sociedade.

Era muito difícil, para Hermione, aceitar o fato de que pudesse estar unida a um ser tão mentiroso e cruel como Malfoy, mas também não podia deixar de lado a visão que tivera acerca do passado do garoto. Às vezes pensava que muito lá no fundo, Draco continuava sendo tão inseguro como antes e que, provavelmente, sua frieza era um escudo contra o mundo. Além do mais, esses haviam sido os princípios da família, os Malfoy acreditavam solenemente que a demonstração de sentimentos era sinal de debilidade e pobreza de espírito. Não seria estranho que agora Draco Malfoy acreditasse nisso.

Realmente o jardim da Professora Sprout era um dos melhores lugares de Hogwarts. Alegrava-se muitíssimo que o projeto dos alunos do sexto ano houvesse funcionado. Todos os dias, diversos alunos de Herbologia chegavam para dar o devido cuidado às diversas plantas do jardim.

Neville Longbottom era o principal chefe do projeto. O jovem Grifinório havia mudado muito desde o último ano e seu enfrentamento com Lord Voldemort lhe servira para que se desenvolvesse como um grande bruxo. Se alguém lembrava de Longbottom como um menino medroso, avoado e torpe agora diria que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira, porque Neville tinha deixado de ser tudo isso. Agora se mostrava mais seguro de si mesmo, mais feliz e com uma magia radiante que o envolvia em todo seu esplendor.

Harry e Neville tinham sido os personagens principais no início da Guerra no ano passado. Praticamente foram meses de luta até que o Senhor das Trevas foi traído por um de seus seguidores. Pedro Pettigrew viu-se na necessidade de pagar a dívida de sua vida a Harry Potter e para com ele, no momento de enfrentar de uma vez por todas o assassino de seus pais.

A Ordem da Fênix apoiou Harry e Neville junto com uma série de bruxos dispostos a arriscar suas vidas se, com isso, no futuro, pudessem manter a segurança e a harmonia das mesmas.

Assim, a página escura da história da sociedade mágica terminou quando Harry enfrentou, cara a cara, seu inimigo e, com sorte, sobreviveu.

Hermione agora sentia-se mais tranqüila que nunca. Os Comensais da Morte já não existiam e embora houvessem muitos que fugiram da justiça, sabia que eles jamais voltariam... se acenavam novos tempos de paz.

- Leis... – disse, num suspiro, a garota para si mesma. - Novas leis para o uso de artefatos trou...

- Leis? - A voz de um jovem foi ouvida detrás dela.

- Justin! - disse a garota num sobressalto. - Que susto.

- Eu sinto. - disse Justin Finch-Fletchley, com um tímido sorriso. - Não queria assustar você.

Hermione olhou-o maliciosamente e sorriu.

- Ouvi que você falava sobre leis. - disse o garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelo escuro. - Está se preparando para um discurso?

Hermione se ruborizou.

- Na realidade, eu apenas pensava em... algo... - respondeu sem olhá-lo diretamente. - Já sabe, um projeto escolar.

- Suponho. - disse o jovem, erguendo os ombros.

Justin observou-a demoradamente, enquanto a garota mordia o lábio nervosamente e suas mãos se escondiam nos bolsos. O garoto, ao ver a expressão da Grifinória, desviou o olhar e sorriu.

- Bo-bom... - gaguejou Finch.- Como vai de exames?

- Muito bem. - respondeu. - E você?

- Não posso me queixar. Obtive boas notas em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Você tem muita habilidade com os unicórnios. - disse a jovem com fascinação. - Realmente será um excelente Criador de Unicórnios.

Justin enrubesceu e acariciou a nuca lentamente.

- Obrigado, Hermione... o mesmo digo de você.

As palavras de Justin tiveram o mesmo efeito nela. O silêncio reinou uns segundos antes de que o Monitor de Lufa-Lufa voltasse a falar.

- Vo-você va-vai... ao baile? - perguntou, fingindo não dar importância.

- Pois... sim... creio que seria uma boa oportunidade para conhecer os bruxos do Ministério.

- Você tem pensado em trabalhar no Departamento de Leis Mágicas, não é?

- Sim.

- Bom, você sabe que eu desejo trabalhar do Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Talvez, me mude definitivamente para a Espanha, você sabe que há um acampamento para criar unicórnios...

- Tenho certeza que será muito bom para você.

- Hermione... - O coração de Finch começou a palpitar aceleradamente. - Não sei se você... já sei que preferia ir com outro alguém mas... seguramente Rony, mas eu...

- Sim? - disse a jovem ruborizada.

- Você iria ao baile comigo? - O garoto tomou ar.- Não sou bom dançarino porém, ficaria encantado que fosse comigo.

- Justin...- A jovem baixou um pouco o olhar. - Sim, eu adoraria...

- Sim? - perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sim.

O garoto não pode dissimular sua alegria. Sorriu tão amplamente que Hermione se surpreendeu. Obviamente, ela intuía que Justin Finch intentava chegar a seu coração, e a forma tão terna e cavalheiresca do bruxo estava incitando-a a querer conhecê-lo mais profundamente.

Justin conversou entusiasmado com Hermione enquanto caminhavam lentamente pelo jardim. Os dois Monitores compartilhavam muitas similaridades, o que fazia que se dessem muito bem. Embora o Lufa-Lufa vivesse em Gloucester e a Grifinória em Oxford, a distância de umas tantas horas não impediu que o bruxo fosse visitá-la nas férias de verão.

Nenhum dos dois tinha percebido que à distância uns olhos cinzas os observavam com repúdio. Draco Malfoy deixara de lado seu livro de "Leis do Comércio de Dragões para Fins Medicinais". A útlima coisa que queria era encontrar-se com os desagradáveis Monitores de Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória e, acima de tudo, ambos eram sangue-sujos.

- São feitos um para o outro... - Murmurou Draco para si mesmo, referindo-se aos jovens impuros que passeavam a uns metros dele.

O Sonserino permaneceu sentado em seu lugar, ao tempo em que cruzava os braços e observava o jovem casal. Hermione sorria com graça pelos comentários do Lufa-Lufa, Draco fez um gesto de burla quando Justin se despediu segurando a mão da bruxa, enquanto sorria estupidamente.

Ao vê-la sozinha, Draco sentiu uma estranha necessidade de aproximar-se dela e falar-lhe. Obviamente, não se tratava de saudá-la e nem de bajulá-la... unicamente sua irritação não havia se ido de todo e desejava satisfazer sua maldade em alguém feito ela. Além disso, depois de mais de um mês, não havia podido encontrar-se com Granger a sós e terminar aquela conversa no corredor de Hogwarts, claro que tampouco ela o havia devolvido seu relicário.

Hermione ainda não o tinha visto, pelo que o Sonserino aproveitou para segui-la cautelosamente sem que se desse conta. Esperou um pouco até que não houvesse nenhum aluno por perto, sendo um domingo numa manhã de outubro a maioria estava entretida com outras coisas.

A garota deu a volta por uma vereda de plantas suspensas, formando um túnel de cinco metros de altura até chegar às rosas. Hermione adentrou e ao chegar a seu fim, seu sorriso desapareceu completamente.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? - disse, irritada.

- Meu relicário. - disse o garoto, com um sorriso cínico. O loiro estendeu sua mão e moveu seus dedos em sinal de que o entregasse.

- Não é seu. Eu o comprei. - Hermione tentou passar mas o jovem a impediu.

- Não sabe que é ruim pegar coisas que não são suas? - disse sarcasticamente. - É assim que você pretende trabalhar no Ministério?

- Saia da frente.

- Não.

- Saia.

- Não. - Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Grandíssimo cabeça oca. Saia da frente. - Insistiu.

Draco olhou-a fixamente, sua expressão era de completa ironia e seus olhos cinzas brilhavam divertidos. Tinha uma rara sensação de alegria insana ao ver a garota tentando passar, sem colocar-lhe um dedo.

- Está bem... - disse a garota, num tom cansado. - Quer que eu devolva este relicário? Então demonstre-me que ele é seu...

- Isso é fácil. - Draco apoiou sua mão numa enredadeira. - Dentro dele está a foto de minha antiga tutora e uma mecha de seu cabelo.

A garota apertou os lábios e cruzou os braços. Draco sorriu de lado e moveu repetidamente uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que a jovem se ruborizasse.

- Ainda assim... não penso devolvê-lo. Tenho várias coisas que fazer com ele... - disse a garota sem olhá-lo.

- Pensa em averiguar o feitiço que tem o relicário? – perguntou, sem mais preâmbulos.

A jovem olhou-o surpresa.

- Você sabe... ?

Draco vacilou em respondê-la. Na realidade, ele não estava seguro do que exatamente havia se passado com ela mas, quanto a ele, tinha a certeza de que sua ex tutora, Irina Sands, havia feito algo no relicário como uma última tentativa de "salvá-lo" de um destino fatídico.

Isso poderia lembrá-lo muito bem, assim como seu empenho em mostrar-lhe um futuro incerto e o qual ele tinha o poder de modificar. Claro, que isso ele jamais contaria a alguém como Hermione Granger..

- Se eu soubesse não diria a você, Granger. - disse o loiro com uma careta de desagrado.

A Monitora respirou profundamente e olhou Draco com exasperação.

- Está roubando meu tempo, Malfoy...

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo... e não sairei da frente até que me entregue meu relicário.

Hermione esteve a ponto de dizer algo, mas a presença do Professor Snape detrás de Draco a impediu.

- Senhor Malfoy. - disse Snape com voz séria.

Draco girou sua cabeça e posicionou-se corretamente, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado de que ele o tivesse visto a sós com Granger, mas dissimulou em seguida.

- Siga-me à minha sala. - Snape olhou Hermione com indiferença. - E você, Senhorita Granger, a Professora McGonagall a procura.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e, sem olhar nem dizer nada a Hermione, avançou atrás do Diretor de sua Casa.

Ao estar dentro da sala do Professor de Poções, Draco sentiu-se um pouco nervoso de que fossem chamar-lhe a atenção por incomodar a Grifinória, embora não acreditasse que Snape levasse muito a sério umas quantas diabruras de sua parte.

- O que tenho a dizer-lhe, Senhor Malfoy, é algo muito importante. - disse o bruxo, cravando seus frios olhos negros nos cinzas de Draco.

- De que se trata, Professor? - perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Como já sabe, em 31 de outubro é o Baile de Honra aos Membros do Ministérios.

Snape fez uma pausa e Draco permaneceu calado.

- Você é o Prêmio Anual de Hogwarts e, portanto, lhe corresponde compartilhar mesa com os membros do Ministério, além de iniciar o baile de abertura.

Malfoy não pode evitar sorrir orgulhosamente ao ouvir a notícia. Então, ele estaria junto daquelas personalidades e sem ter que mover um dedo. Snape olhou-o por um momento e ao garoto pareceu que sorrira ironicamente.

- Mas você, Senhor Malfoy, não é o único Prêmio Anual de Hogwarts, portanto compartilhará essa honra com a Senhorita Granger.

Não apenas o sorriso de Draco se desvaneceu como uma incontrolável fúria apoderou-se dele. Seus olhos brilharam de indignação e raiva, cuidadosamente aproximou-se da mesa do Professor e pousou uma das mãos nela.

- Granger estará na mesma mesa? - perguntou, com os olhos pestanejantes.

- Será sua companheira de baile... Senhor Malfoy. A Senhorita Granger e você abrirão o baile como os Prêmios Anuais que são.

* * *

**Nota 1 da Tradutora:**

E chegamos ao capítulo 9 da versão em português de Reverto Umquam. Enquanto isso, Miss Jaina, a autora, continua "desaparecida", sem brindar aos fãs de RU mais um capítulo. Na versão original, a fic ainda está parada no capítulo 27, o que, de certa forma, me preocupa. Mas, tudo bem, como dizia o sábio Chapolin Colorado: Não priemos cânico. Eu continuarei a traduzir RU calmamente, torcendo para que Jaina não apareça, num belo dia, com a notícia de que abandonou a fic. – Sai da mente idéia! Vade retro! Isso não vai se passar!

**Nota 2 da Tradutora:**

Tomei a liberdade de traduzir as notas deixadas pela autora no presente capítulo. Creio que elas esclarecem alguns 'gargalos' da história.

Considerações da autora:

"_Claro que, por ora, não há nada de romance mas espero que tenham paciência, não quero apressar os personagens a sentir algo que, tarde ou cedo, acabarão por sentir._

_Como já terão se dado conta, a Guerra terminou. Harry agora esta salvo de Voldemort. Por isso, aproveito para fazer menção do que é e não é esta fanfic:_

_  
1) Esta fanfic não trata sobre Voldemort nem sobre os Comensais. Portanto, a base da fic não é nada como Draco se fazendo Comensal da Morte e nem tornando-se uma ferramenta para o regresso de Voldemort. De modo que, neste capítulo (e no seguinte) lhes conto um pouco a história da Guerra._

_2) Os Weasley deixaram de ser pobres e agora têm um bom nível econômico, claro que sem chegar à riqueza de Draco._

_3) Draco têm diferentes personalidades, tudo depende da ocasião, de modo que algumas vezes será tremendamente rebelde e até odioso, mas haverá momentos em que inspirará ternura._

_4) Draco e Hermione viajaram ao passado de Draco de forma mental. Digamos que o feitiço do relicário fez com que Hermione se conectasse à memória de Draco e ela viveu o mesmo que Irina Sands, só que através dos olhos dela. Draco, enquanto recordava como era quando menino, não estava consciente de que era menino. Apenas se deu conta quando terminou o feitiço e com o regresso ao presente._

_5) Irina Sands e Lethar Malfoy não desapareceram da fic. De modo que, esperem nos próximos capítulos sua aparição.  
_

_6) Lucius Malfoy está vivo, não está em Azkaban e foi embora do país para ir à França, onde reside. O porquê de seu filho e esposa não terem ido com ele, creio que é algo óbvio. Draco ainda está na escola._

_7) Terão mais participação Harry, Rony e outros? Claro que sim, embora este capítulo eu tenha conduzido exclusivamente para narrar um pouco os acontecimentos e pensamentos dos protagonistas."_

**Nota 3 da Tradutora:  
**

Bueno, meu agradecimento a todos que acompanham esta tradução e, em especial àqueles que deixam review (bando de afixionados, ahuahauaha!): **Pink Potter** _(Ahauahuahauahau, está arrancando os cabelos de ansiedade, é? Quer emprestada minha pinça? Eu tenho o costume de arrancar os pêlos da venta quando estou me "descabelando" de irritação. ;-) Quanto ao baile, sinto decepcioná-la mas ele não vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Porém, adianto que no finalzinho do capítulo 11 alguém muito especial fará uma aparição surpreendente... portanto... vai uma pinça aí? - sorrindo, travessa, ante a ansiedade de Pink. ;-); _**silvia**_ (É muito bom saber que está apreciando a história! Porém, a título de esclarecimento, preciso dizer que a fic não é minha e sim da Jaina, eu sou apenas sua tradutora. E não se preocupe, eu não pretendo abandonar o trabalho de tradução, portanto, vejo você no próximo capítulo!); _**la DieDie**_(Eu também acho o pequeno Malcolm um "mimo", ahauhauahau! Ele é muito safadinho e passa a perna direitinho no Blaise, você vai ver. ;-) Quanto a Blaise e Hermione, oh sim, teremos algumas insinuações descaradas da parte dele e algumas declarações do pequeno Malcolm, que apontam para um segredo que Blaise guarda dos pais, algo sobre a sua escolha amorosa. Bueno, não vou me adiantar. ;-) Vejo você nos próximos capítulo!); _**Fadinha**_(Êta menina ansiosa, ahauahauhau! Mas por ora, minha sugestão é: Acalme-se e desfrute da evolução lenta e progressiva da aproximação D/Hr. Aos poucos, as coisas vão se acertando e Draco e Hermione vão se aproximando naturalmente, guiados pelo destino. Primeiro, o feitiço Reverto Umquam e agora o baile, onde ambos farão par. Não é uma... "coincidência" agradável? ;-) Sobre a guerra e o fim de Voldemort, Jaina não forneceu maiores explicações. Entonces, nos vemos no próximo capítulo!);_ **... Miss Veronica ...** _(Ahauahauahauahua, você deveria escrever fics humorísticas, menina! Esse seu jeito me lembra o da Dri, minha filhota no fandom. ;-) Mas entonces, vejo que você é outra a gostar do pequeno Malcolm, hehehe! Ele é muito gracinha, uma serpentinha mais cobra que o próprio irmão, ahauhauahaua! Já sobre Blaise e Hermione, não teremos parque, mas biblioteca sim. Coisas "inusitadas" acontecerão por lá, e garanto a você que Blaise e Hermione não estarão sozinhos. Mas isso... isso é coisa para capítulos futuros, portanto... mais Agasten, senhorita. ;-) Até la, continue viva para me fazer rir com seus comentários. ;-) E... acho que não fui tão má, não é mesmo? O presente capítulo não demorou muito para ser publicado. Se bem que perguntar isso para uma ansiosa compulsiva é a mesma coisa que perguntar para um esfomeado se uma colher de comida basta, ihihihihi! Vejo você em... breve. ;-))_

Beijo e cheiro a todas vocês, garotas!

Hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna**


	10. Demônios

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Severus Snape olhava, com expectativa, o semblante de seu aluno favorito, Draco Malfoy, o qual tinha o rosto tenso e os olhos cinzas brilhantes, pela raiva que começava a apoderar-se dele.

O Professor Snape teve que explicar a Malfoy, com a maior paciência, os motivos de levar Hermione Granger como sua acompanhante de baile. Era costume que, em certas cerimônias da escola, o Prêmio Anual participasse com maior destaque que o restante dos alunos. Obviamente, nesse ano havia dois Prêmios Anuais: Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

Para o Monitor de Sonserina, o motivo era o mais ridículo que ouvira. Era inconcebível que os estúpidos membros do Conselho Escolar quisessem obrigá-lo a ir com uma filha de trouxas. Severus Snape sabia que Draco não aceitaria tão facilmente, primeiramente porque não estava na natureza do garoto aceitar a uma impura como sua igual e, sobretudo, sendo amiga de seu ainda inimigo, Harry Potter.

- Claro que não! - Bufou Draco, com os punhos apertados sobre a mesa de seu Diretor de Casa. - Não vou a nenhum baile acompanhado dessa... bruxa.

Severus analisou seu aluno com seus escuros e intensos olhos negros. Uma careta se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto inspirava profundamente.

- Não há outro remédio. - Disse finalmente Snape, depois de uns segundos. - É parte das tradições deste colégio e ambos são Prêmios Anuais, portanto o privilégio de receber aos membros do Ministério é de vocês, isso implica que ambos sejam par durante o baile.

- É injusto... uma humilhação. - Alegou, entre dentes. - Se eles acreditam que eu...

Draco guardou silêncio, repentinamente, engolindo a raiva que estava consumindo-o. Por mais que Snape fosse um mestre indulgente com ele, não devia expor seus verdadeiros pensamentos com referência ao Ministério.

Tentou, por todos os meios possíveis, controlar a fúria que estava agitando-o. Malfoy não era conhecido por sua paciência e sensatez, na realidade era um aluno bastante impulsivo quando seu ânimo estava à beira da ebulição.

Em que pese isto, Snape mantinha uma grata opinião sobre seu melhor aluno e filho de um amigo, Lucius Malfoy. Ainda que Lucius fosse seis anos mais velho que Severus, sempre haviam mantido relações amigáveis, posto que os Malfoy estavam unidos a Snape pelo matrimônio de uns parentes em comum. Tudo isto o levava a um laço mais estreito com os Malfoy.

Severus observava Draco e acreditava estar vendo Lucius quando tinha a mesma idade. Ele recordou quando, com seus 11 anos, chegou em Hogwarts e foi recebido na Casa de Sonserina por Lucius Malfoy, que era um Monitor naqueles tempos. Desde aquele mês, ambos os bruxos conseguiram amoldar-se, apesar da diferença de idades. Snape possuía um caráter bastante obscuro e perigoso que a Lucius fascinava e o mesmo parecia ocorrer com Draco, que também encontrava essa fascinação em sua pessoa, pois sabia que o garoto o admirava.

Draco pôs-se altivo enquanto as pontas de seus dedos polegares e indicadores se esfregavam com força. O garoto havia permanecido calado por vários segundos, e era óbvio que tinha que dizer algo antes que seu professor se desesperasse, porém a única coisa que vinha à mente era insultar os membros do Ministério e... Granger, claro.

- Está pensando em não comparecer ao Baile com a Senhorita Granger? - Interrompeu o bruxo os pensamentos de Draco.

O garoto dirigiu seu olhar a Snape e deixou de esfregar os dedos.

- O que aconteceria se me nego a comparecer ao Baile com ela?

- Não creio que seja recomendável em seu caso, Senhor Malfoy. O melhor, nestes dias, é manter seu bom nome ante o desconfiado Ministério que temos atualmente. - Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Sua família continua sendo respeitável em nosso país mas, por causa de alguns rumores que envolveram seu pai, algumas pessoas pensam rechaçar sua candidatura para um posto vacante do Corpo Mágico de Negócios Internacionais.

- Isso não é possível... - disse o garoto, surpreendido. - Por que não haveriam de aceitar minha petição?

Snape sorriu de lado e fez um movimento rápido com as mãos.

- É devido ao assunto dos trouxas? - Perguntou o Sonserino, com o cenho franzido.

- Você acredita que há algo mais?

- Não podem ignorar minha solicitação apenas porque não me agradam os trouxas!

- Depois da Guerra, o Ministério fez leis muito rígidas quanto à discriminação. Não vão contratar alguém que despreze os bruxos de sangue trouxa.

Draco esteve a ponto de blasfemar mas se conteve. Snape o observava fixamente com ar pensativo, já temia que o garoto não fosse se dobrar.

- O Sr. Halley, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, está comprazido com suas capacidades, Senhor Malfoy, e o considera ideal para o cargo vacante no entanto, há bruxos que não pensam como ele. Você decidirá se quer jogar sua carreira no lixo, somente por não comparecer a um Baile.

- Se eu não comparecer com Granger pensarão que sou como meu pai e negarão qualquer pedido que eu faça... não é isso? – disse, em tom frio.

Snape fez uma careta confirmando as suspeitas de seu aluno. O loiro baixou a vista e respirou profundamente. Certamente, não era justo a forma como alguns membros do Ministério queriam analisá-lo e buscar nele algum defeito absurdo, como o de não comparecer ali. Suspeitava que tanto alvoroço se devia a Arthur Weasley, que era um dos membros destacados e quem, seguramente, seria o primeiro a protestar a respeito da presença de um Malfoy dentro do Ministério.

- Não tenho o costume de opinar sobre as pessoas, Senhor Malfoy, mas você tem um futuro promissor nos negócios mágicos internacionais. Estou seguro que repensará cuidadosamente sua posição.

O loiro ergueu o olhar no momento em que Snape falou. Seus olhos cinzas brilharam estranhamente, quando o bruxo de cabelo escuro terminou de falar. Formou-se um nó em sua garganta que lhe impedia de dizer alguma outra coisa. Estava surpreso e furioso pela mesquinha armadilha que queriam fazer os membros do Ministério, em especial esse Arthur Weasley. Estava muito seguro de que seu objetivo era ridicularizá-lo diante de todos e fechar-lhe as portas do Ministério... mas isso era algo que, todavia, estava por ver.

- Há algo mais que deseja me dizer, Professor? - Perguntou o garoto, recuperando sua habitual compostura.

- É tudo, Sr. Malfoy. Pode retirar-se.

Draco fez uma inclinação cerimonial como despedida e partiu. Ao encontrar-se fora da sala do Professor Snape, apertou com força seus punhos para evitar dar um golpe na parede. Estava sufocando-se e teve que caminhar apressadamente para sair das masmorras, antes que perdesse decididamente o controle.

Estava quase a ponto de explodir e era provável que desse algum pontapé em qualquer bruxo que lhe atravessasse o caminho. Não estava de bom humor para que alguém lhe dirigisse a palavra, nesses momentos estava mais preocupado com a condição na qual se encontrava.

Se não comparecia a esse baile, os cretinos do Ministério acreditariam que ele discriminava os filhos de trouxas, razão pela qual desaprovariam seu pedido de emprego e se encarregariam de desacreditá-lo. Parecia que queriam convidá-lo a sair do país, tal como haviam feito com seu pai.

Nenhum dos alunos que caminhavam pelos corredores das masmorras tentou cruzar com Malfoy. Seus olhos cinzas estavam cintilando de ira e com uma expressão tão desagradável que ameaçava, silenciosamente, a quem o visse.

Se perguntava se Granger também havia sido informada e como teria recebido a notícia. De certo modo, poderia dizer que lhe dava graça imaginar o que diria a Grifinória e pensava que, talvez, seria divertido ir com ela. Não era que lhe agradasse ir com Granger, simplesmente tinha um sentido de diversão bastante distorcido. "Que melhor que obscurecê-la frente a todos?" Ela não era nada a seu lado, inclusive estaria fazendo-lhe um favor sendo sua companheira de baile. O único que não gostava era imaginar as piadinhas dos garotos de Sonserina, mas isso era algo que podia resolver.

Draco sorriu cheio de maldade e, com o porte solene, caminhou para fora das masmorras.

* * *

A Professora McGonagall olhava com preocupação a melhor aluna de Grifinória. Hermione Granger tinha o rosto pálido e a boca entreaberta. Teve que sentar-se imediatamente, para evitar que suas pernas a traíssem e caísse diretamente no chão.

- Você está bem, Senhorita Granger? - Perguntou a Professora, com uma mínima alteração em sua voz.

A garota piscou algumas vezes antes de assentir com a cabeça. A Professora olhou com inquietação para a bruxa.

- Então, você entendeu perfeitamente o que acabo de dizer.

Hermione olhou a Professora com uma certa aura de angústia. "Como os membros do Conselho podiam fazer isso com ela? Não se davam conta da obrigação de ir com o garoto mais desonesto e arrogante de toda a Hogwarts? O que aconteceria com Justin? O que diriam Harry e Rony a respeito?"

- O Professor Dumbledore poderia falar com o Conselho e explicar que eu não posso ir com ele. Temos problemas de incompatibilidade e, ao invés de representarmos um bom papel, colocaríamos tudo a perder. - disse Hermione, engolindo em seco.

- Temo que ele também está na mesma posição que eu, Senhorita Granger. O Professor Dumbledore aceitou a decisão do Conselho Escolar.

Hermione olhou-a fixo, ao tempo em que sua mente assimilava a negação de sua petição. McGonagall enfrentou o olhar de sua aluna com firmeza. Em seu íntimo, pensava que era totalmente injusto que uma garota como Hermione fosse a uma cerimônia tão importante acompanhada do problemático Malfoy. Contudo, assim como Dumbledore, ela acreditava que o rapaz tinha um potencial oculto e que se mostraria no momento adequado. Hermione Granger era muito inteligente e ela saberia como lidar com a situação... ou, ao menos, nisso confiava.

- Mas Professora, eu tenho par para o baile. - Disse Hermione, numa última tentativa de convencer a Diretora de sua Casa de não ir com Malfoy.

- Eu sinto, Senhorita Granger. Não terá mais remédio que declinar do convite que lhe fizeram. O Conselho Escolar foi muito explícito em suas instruções. Os Prêmios Anuais comparecerão juntos ao Baile e reunir-se-ão com os Membros do Ministério na mesma mesa.

O rosto de Hermione tornou-se ainda mais sombrio, para incômodo da Professora. Tinha um ligeiro tremor por todo o corpo e os olhos nublados. Tudo o que a Professora lhe dissera fazia latejar a sua cabeça e, definitivamente, estava desesperada.

- Professora McGonagall...- disse Hermione, em voz baixa. - Você sabe o que Draco Malfoy pensa de pessoas como eu?

A bruxa não pode esconder seu incômodo ante a pergunta, sabia a que estava se referindo Hermione, mas não queria manifestá-lo.

- Você sabe, não é verdade? - Continuou a garota.

Hermione respirou profundamente ao dizer isso. Não desejava partir, até ver realizada a última tentativa de safar-se dessa loucura de formar par com Draco Malfoy, no Baile de Halloween. McGonagall olhou-a fixamente, por um instante vacilou em contestar-lhe. Logicamente que sabia que o jovem Sonserino desprezava os filhos de trouxas e, algumas vezes, havia escutado dos alunos que ele dava amostras desse escuro sentimento a Hermione... mas... era um jovem sumamente brilhante nas aulas. Não haveria possibilidade de que, sem a influência de seu pai, ele pudesse comportar-se diferente?

- Tenho conhecimento de algumas coisas, Senhorita Granger. No entanto, seja o que for que pense o Senhor Malfoy, não será aplicado nesta escola.

- Não posso fazer nada para evitar ir ao Baile com ele? - Perguntou, com esperança.

- Eu sinto.

McGonagall observou-a um pouco apenada mas, voltou a recuperar sua respeitável e séria compostura. Hermione baixou o olhar enquanto tomava fôlego.

- Aceite com tranqüilidade, Senhorita Granger. Seja qual for sua relação com o Senhor Malfoy, ele não terá outra escolha que não a de comportar-se como um cavalheiro com você, diante das personalidades que nos visitarão.

A garota já não comentou nada a respeito. Nesses momentos, lhe envergonhava a idéia de continuar objetando o que dizia McGonagall, simplesmente já não havia remédio: Ela iria ao Baile com Malfoy.

McGonagall fez uns últimos comentários e agradeceu a Hermione sua compreensão. A jovem saiu da sala com um enorme nó na garganta. Seu coração palpitava com força e as mãos tremiam por debaixo de sua capa.

Por que tinha que ir ao baile com Malfoy? Por que, justo quando a última coisa que desejava era estar perto dele?

- Esse arrogante, mentiroso, demoníaco Malfoy... - Murmurou.

Começou a dar pequenos passos enquanto soltava o ar em grandes suspiros. Os nervos estavam quase a ponto de explodir e tinha que encontrar uma forma rápida de acalmar-se, antes que se rompesse num pranto sem sentido.

Estava inquieta. Não lhe agradava a idéia de ir com Malfoy a uma cerimônia, que ela esperara para consagrar-se como futura funcionária do Ministério. Ademais, desejava ir com Justin Finch-Fletchley, o que ele iria dizer? Nessa mesma manhã o Lulfa-Lufa lhe pedira para ir com ele. A ela lhe agradava Justin e tinha vergonha de declinar de seu convite como acompanhante.

Encaminhou-se para o campo de Quadribol, onde estariam Harry e Rony treinando. Tinha que falar com eles, desabafar e pedir algum conselho que pudesse lhe servir. Claro que eles se alterariam com a notícia e não acreditava que deixariam as coisas tão facilmente. Provavelmente, fariam umas quantas ameaças a Malfoy, o qual, despoticamente, os ignoraria, mas somente o fato de sentir-se apoiada por seus melhores amigos fazia-a sentir-se mais tranqüila.

Hermione limpou o rosto com uma mão e ensaiou uma postura que não evidenciaria o quão incomodada se encontrava. Se ia apresentar-se ante seus amigos, tinha que ser com uma expressão melhor para não preocupar-lhes demasiado, claro que com Rony isso seria impossível.

A medida que ia aproximando-se do portão que lhe levaria ao campo de Quadribol, começou a refletir sobre Malfoy e no que ele estaria pensando sobre não ter mais opção que ir ao baile com ela. Dava-lhe vertigem imaginar-se dançando com ele, seguramente seria uma emoção muito diferente de quando dançaram em seus sonhos, enquanto estava no passado do Sonserino.

Já havia se passado várias semanas desde que esteve na infância de Draco e, algumas vezes, pensava nele. Quando acontecia de encontrar-se com Malfoy no Salão Principal ou nos corredores das salas de aula, sentia-se completamente aturdida e envergonhada. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem do menino sendo iniciado na Ordem da Pureza, nem aquele abraço tão intensamente reconfortante que ele havia lhe dado, justo antes de reaparecerem no trem.

Draco, por sua vez, também pensava nessa viagem regressiva. Antes não havia pensado na Ordem da Pureza, nem em Irina, nem nas múltiplas histórias que lhe contava ela para quando fosse grande. Esboçou um sorriso quando recordou um momento que havia vivido com sua tutora e... seu violino. Aquele velho... violino que havia sido presente de Irina e que seu pai lhe tinha obrigado a abandonar, para que pudesse dedicar-se mais a seus estudos.

Sem dar-se conta, enquanto se concentrava em suas lembranças, o rosto de Draco havia deixado de estar tenso. Sentia uma secreta nostalgia ao lembrar de tudo isso. Questionou-se a si mesmo porque não pensara em sua antiga tutora e o que teria sido dela. Com sinceridade, ela havia sido uma das poucas pessoas a quem ele dera seu afeto, e depois que ela partiu da Mansão ele jamais voltou a demonstrar afeto por nada nem por ninguém.

Sendo um fim de semana, os corredores não estavam muito abarrotados. Apenas alguns alunos passeavam com suas vassouras pelos arredores da escola, outros levavam livros e guloseimas para compartilhar num pequeno dia de campo.

Draco e Hermione encontraram-se na esquina de seus respectivos corredores, o que sinalizava que ambos iam para o campo de Quadribol. O garoto, por um instante, olhou-a fixo sem reagir devido a surpresa de ter-se encontrado com ela. Hermione pestanejou uns segundos ao passo que tentava esquivar do loiro e seguir seu caminho, porém não pode fazê-lo porque Draco tomou-a rapidamente por um braço.

- Fugindo de mim, Granger? - Disse ironicamente.

- Trato de evitar a sua irritante presença. - Contestou a Grifinória, com uma expressão de cansaço.

A jovem moveu seu braço para liberar-se da pálida mão de Draco, contudo este apertou-a um pouco mais.

- O que ocorre, Malfoy? Desde quando você não se incomoda em me tocar? - Hermione encarou-o com sarcasmo.

- Tenho que preparar-me psicologicamente antes de dividir um baile com você, nos próximos dias. Tenho que dissimular minha náusea.

A jovem comprimiu os lábios e tentou, novamente, libertar-se.

- Sabe? - Para surpresa de Hermione, Draco a atraiu um pouco mais e, com certa cautela, aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela. - Creio que será bom irmos ao baile juntos. - Sussurrou.

A garota virou sua cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos e encontrar uma resposta ao que acabava de dizer.

- Você será meu elfo doméstico particular durante o baile. - Disse, com um sorriso cínico.

- Estúpido! - Exclamou, com raiva.

Draco soltou-a e começou a rir levemente, com uma certa postura divertida e maliciosa.

- Se na sua distorcida mente você tem pensado fazer-me passar por ridículo diante dos membros do Ministério, está muito equivocado Malfoy. Não vou ser uma adversária fácil de vencer.

O garoto apoiou suas costas na parede e cruzou os braços.

- Você ameaça? - Disse, cravando, com intensidade, seus frios olhos cinzas. - Não se atreva a pensar que poderá me desbancar do lugar que me corresponde, Granger. Uma sangue-suja como você não pode aspirar a nada mais que ser uma serviçal em Mansões como a minha.

- Algumas vezes, Malfoy, creio que você é a pessoa mais demoníaca e grotesca que já conheci.

- Demoníaco? - Repetiu. - Faz tempo que não escuto esse adjetivo à minha pessoa.

- Demônio...- Sussurrou Hermione.- Pequeno... demônio... Malfoy.

Draco apagou por completo seu sorriso e fitou a garota confuso.

- Alguma velha recordação, Malfoy? - Disse Hermione, erguendo uma sobrancelha ante o olhar confuso do rapaz.

- Como é que... - Draco se afastou da parede e aproximou-se um pouco de Hermione. Como ela sabia que, quando menino, o chamavam de "Pequeno Demônio"?

A garota deu um passo atrás quando ouviu uns estudantes acercando-se. O loiro observou, com desagrado, os alunos que os observavam com certa curiosidade. Hermione também sentiu-se incômoda com os olhares, motivo pelo qual continuou caminhando logo atrás dos alunos. Draco quis detê-la, mas não achou correto fazê-lo diante deles, sobretudo por sua imagem e reputação.

Hermione respirou profundamente quando encontrou-se a uns passos dos campos de treinamento de Quadribol. Rony encontrava-se descansando num dos bancos, enquanto o restante estava em grupos conversando. O ruivo, ao ver sua amiga, sorriu-lhe porém deixou de fazê-lo quando notou a seriedade desta.

- O que se passa? - Perguntou Rony, esticando as pernas.

- McGonagall acaba de dar-me a notícia de que estarei junto dos Membros do Ministério no Baile de Halloween.

- Isso é estupendo, Hermione! Não deveria alegrar-se?

- E com Malfoy...- Pontualizou com nervosismo.

Os olhos azuis do goleiro abriram-se surpresos, enquanto tentava assimilar o que acabava de dizer sua amiga.

- Malfoy?

- Ele é Prêmio Anual, assim como eu. Portanto, vamos ser acompanhantes durante o baile. O Conselho Escolar assim sugeriu.

- O QUE!

Hermione quase teve que conter os gritos de seu amigo ruivo para evitar chamar a atenção dos outros alunos, que rondavam por ali. Harry e Gina aproximaram-se imediatamente para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Ao ouvir as razões, Harry foi o seguinte a gritar, com raiva. Hermione solicitou a Gina que lhe ajudasse a controlar os dois jogadores e a ruiva fez o que pode, posto que estava aturdida como os outros.

* * *

Durante os dias seguintes, Hermione teve que suportar os contínuos lamentos de seus amigos. Longe de serem um apoio estavam começando a irritar. Harry e Rony planejavam múltiplas formas de "provocar um acidente" em Malfoy para que não comparecesse ao baile, o que fazia com que Hermione se escandalizasse cada vez que os ouvia.

Neville inteirou-se do sucedido, pelas repetitivas queixas dos dois garotos, e mostrou-se um pouco mais paciente com a notícia, razão pela qual a garota agradeceu.

- Vamos Hermione. Ninguém morre por uma perna quebrada. - Disse Rony, com certa diversão.

Harry concordou com felicidade.

- Mas que coisas você diz! Claro que não farão isso... se a Professora McGonagall fica a par...

- A quem podem culpar se ele cair das escadas? - Disse Harry dando de ombros.

A garota não tinha mais remédio que conter as maquiavélicas idéias de seus amigos, mas também esperava o pior. Durante as noites, imaginava todos os ardis possíveis que Malfoy faria e buscava uma forma inteligente de esquivá-los.

Malfoy estava mais insuportável que de costume e agora alguns Sonserinos lhe irritavam todo o tempo que era possível. Sobretudo suportava as contínuas brincadeiras maliciosas de Blaise Zabini. A Sala Comum parecia ser o único lugar onde podia estar em paz e sem os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos de outras Casas, que já estavam a par do fato de que um Sonserino e uma Grifinória iriam ao baile de Halloween juntos.

- Por que tão irritado, Draco? Você vai com a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts! Uma das poucas com as quais poderia sustentar um diálogo inteligente. - Disse Blaise, com diversão.

- Nunca poderia manter uma conversa inteligente com ela, só falaria dos trouxas vulgares. - Draco franziu o cenho.

- O que disseram seus pais quando souberam?

- Minha mãe pediu-me que não o fizesse, que me fingisse de enfermo ou algo assim. Meu pai disse-me que fizesse o quanto pudesse para evitá-lo mas que, se não houvesse outro remédio, que eu siga adiante e honre o nome dos Malfoy.

- É estranho que seu pai diga isso... - Disse Blaise com certa curiosidade.

- Meu pai disse que devo chegar ao topo sem me importar com os meios. Ele espera que eu desempenhe um bom papel no baile e não penso decepcioná-lo.

- Então você já se resignou de que vai com Granger, certo?

- Não de todo, porém estou pensando em tirar proveito disso. - Disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Soa interessante... o que vai fazer?

- Simplesmente fazer-me engrandecer às custas dela... - O loiro olhou seu companheiro com certa maldade. - Você verá... mas não desejará estar a meu lado...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Onze dias depois, aqui está o capítulo 10 (sinto pelo atraso, problemas com o computador). Em nome da Jaina e no meu, agradeço àqueles que acompanham Reverto Umquam, especialmente aos que deixam reviews: **Pink Potter** (ahauahuahau! Pelo visto, você terá que se contentar com a pinça mesmo. Está sendo pessoalmente difícil atualizar de três em três dias, como eu gostaria. Ah, sugiro que ainda não arranque os cabelos, porque é no finalzinho do capítulo 11 que a tal pessoa misteriosa fará a sua grande entrada triunfal. Portanto, guarde para mais tarde a ida no "cabeleireiro", sim? ;-)); **Deusa do Anime** (Assim como você, torço para que Jaina não venha com a notícia-bomba de que resolveu abandonar a fic. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, sinto náuseas, hehehe! Até o próximo capítulo!); **Lemmie Chan** (1 - Eu também adoro o shipper D/Hr, de modo que não é preciso agradecer, acredite quando digo que é um prazer para mim traduzir esta fic e compartilhar o resultado com todos vocês. 2 – Se Jaina abandonar a fic (Ave Maria! Cruz Credo!), não se preocupe, eu continuarei com a tradução até o último capítulo publicado por ela.); .**Miss.H.Granger.** (Que bom que esteja gostando da história e aprovando a tradução! Muito obrigado! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. ;-)); ...Miss Verônica... (ahauhauahau, sim, sim, você às vezes me lembra minha filhota Dri. Sobre a nossa pequena cobra criada, Malcolm, ele ainda vai fazer uma ou duas aparições, onde mostrará todo o seu potencial para as negociatas com seu irmão mais velho. ;-) É pena que a cobrinha não apareça tanto quanto eu gostaria. É, Jaina fabrica personagens realmente bons: primeiro Lethar e Irina, e agora Malcolm. Sobre o "lance da biblioteca", não imagine cenas fortes e picantes, mas sim sugestivas. Conheceremos, de um lado, as intenções de Blaise e, de outro, a natureza dos sentimentos de Draco. Jaina insinua de forma sutil porém bastante clara para quem meia palavra entende. Você verá – ou melhor, "lerá". ;-) E vê se calça umas meias fofinhas, ou uma pantufa quando for bater o pés de ansiedade, viu? ;-) Besotes a ti también, nina!); **la DieDie** (Oh sim, faz um tempão que ela está "sumida". Para você ter uma idéia, estou esperando apenas o último capítulo de Draconis, para então poder traduzi-la, porém nada de atualização desde (pasme) novembro de 2005 (!). E quanto a Reverto Umquam, estacionou no capítulo 27, mas ao menos este último foi publicado mais recentemente, em junho deste ano. Então, façamos figa para que o atraso de Jaina resulte em boas surpresas para nós.); **Débora** (Oh, eu entendo perfeitamente a vida corrida de estudante! Não por isso, também fui uma. ;-) É bom saber que a história continua agradando, e não se preocupe, eu continuarei traduzindo. ;-); **Fadinha **(O Justin idealizado pela Jaina provou ser melhor que o original. ;-) Eu também acho o moço uma gracinha, com esse jeitinho tímido. E continue fazendo figa para atrair sorte com a atualização de Reverto Umquam original, eu e meu umbigo também estamos na torcida/expectativa. Beijos!)

Meninas, desculpem a pressa, mas não posso me demorar nos comentários. Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima! – que, espero, seja o mais próxima possível.

Hasta pronto!

**Inna**


	11. Encontro

Reverto Umquam 

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Nota Inicial da Tradutora:** Como eu havia dito na nota do capítulo 10, é neste capítulo que uma "pessoa misteriosa" fará a sua grande entrada triunfal. Quem será ela? Para saber, basta ler. ;-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Draco Malfoy contemplava, com rosto inexpressivo, sua figura distinta num espelho de dois metros, enquanto terminava de colocar a capa de Sonserina.

Hoje era um desses dias em que se olhava ao espelho sem saber quem era na realidade. Talvez, porque, na sua idade, isso faça parte da síndrome da adolescência. Aquela muito mencionada fase dos jovens em busca de uma personalidade própria e um futuro promissor.

Draco era um jovem bruxo com uma responsabilidade muito maior que a de seus companheiros de escola. Desde que seu pai se fora para a França, ele teve que encarregar-se dos assuntos de família na Inglaterra e, graças a Merlin, seu pai acreditava que fosse suficientemente sensato para o posto, e isso o enchia de uma prazeroso orgulho.

Representava a uma das famílias mais antigas da Comunidade Mágica Européia e era o principal herdeiro dos Malfoy. Seu pai fora primogênito assim como ele e, portanto, a herança essencial se transmitia para o primeiro filho do último Herdeiro.

Os irmãos de Lucius, Isabel e Lethar, herdavam tão somente uma pequena porcentagem, o restante pertencia a Lucius que, obviamente, se havia encarregado de triplicar. Ademais, não era unicamente a herança dos Malfoy senão também a dos Black, pela parte de Narcisa. Ao chegar a maior idade, Draco não somente receberia um dote dos Malfoy, que correspondia a uma quarta parte da herança, como também a metade da fortuna de sua mãe. Fato que o convertia num dos jovens mais ricos, aos dezoito anos de idade.

Draco era considerado uma pessoa prodigiosa e audaz, ainda que também fosse conhecido por sua fácil irritabilidade, impaciência e desconfiança. As únicas pessoas a quem ele permitia mostrar mais de si mesmo eram Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. O resto unicamente mantinha-se à margem, entre o medo, a admiração e o aborrecimento, pois o jovem Malfoy podia gerar todo tipo de sentimentos.

A maioria dos alunos de Sonserina o bajulava e buscava sua companhia por interesses próprios. Apesar da má reputação que tinha a família Malfoy, esta ainda era considerada muito importante na Comunidade Mágica.

Contudo, ainda sabendo-se rodeado de hipócritas e interesseiros, não parecia importar-se. Aparentemente desfrutava em valer-se desse grau de superioridade com relação aos demais, era uma maliciosa forma de aumentar seu orgulho e ego.

Draco pestanejou. Por um instante quedara absorto em seus pensamentos e continuou acomodando a dobra da capa negra. O relógio de seu criado-mudo começou a anunciar a hora de partir para Hogsmeade.

O jovem Sonserino soltou o ar e olhou de relance uma carta que jazia sobre uma mesa de seu quarto. Com um movimento, pegou-a para lê-la de novo. Seus olhos cinzas percorreram a corrente caligrafia do remetente e, ao terminar, deixou transparecer em seus lábios um leve sorriso.

A porta do quarto abriu. Blaise Zabini entrava com um cachecol entre as mãos. O garoto, ao ver o sorriso de Malfoy, se surpreendeu.

- Perdi algo após o café? - Perguntou Blaise, com curiosidade.

- Perdeu o quê? - disse Draco, deixando a carta com rapidez numa das gavetas de seu criado-mudo.

- Você tem uma expressão muito rara. - O moreno envolveu o cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço. - Durante o café tem estado de mau humor e agora encontro-o com esse sorriso estranho.

O Monitor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não vejo a particularidade. - disse, com certo cansaço, tentando fazer com que Blaise não questionasse mais nada.

Ao que pareceu, seu companheiro de quarto compreendeu perfeitamente, uma vez que mudou o tema.

- Ouvi que no baile desta noite não apenas virão pessoas de nosso Ministério, como também personalidades de outros países, inclusive até farão um pequeno culto em memória dos falecidos na Guerra... - Comentou um pouco nervoso.

- Esse Dumbledore... sempre tão comovedor. - disse, com sarcasmo, o loiro enquanto colocava suas luvas.

- Há um instante atrás, vi Granger sair em companhia de seus amigos rumo a Hogsmeade.- disse, olhando-o de soslaio.

Draco prestou atenção em Zabini e deixou de colocar-se uma luva.

- Suponho que você já entrou em acordo com ela para encontrarem-se na entrada do Salão. - Prosseguiu o garoto.

- Não troquei palavra alguma com ela, desde que Snape me deu a notícia de que iríamos ao baile juntos. - Ao dizer isto, Draco o fez de maneira mais depreciativa.

- Espera reconhecer, em meio a tanta gente, uma garota com máscara?

- Granger é tão simples e ordinária que não creio confundir-me.

- Todavia, há algo de estranho em sua atitude... - Zabini sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não vejo nada de estranho concernente a mim. - Draco prosseguiu sua tarefa de colocar-se a luva.

Blaise guardou silêncio e apenas limitou-se em observar dissimuladamente os movimentos de seu companheiro.

- Onde está Pansy? - Perguntou Draco, rompendo o silêncio.

- Pansy?... - O moreno expirou. - Não deixa de conversar há um bom tempo com Samuel Gordon.

O loiro sorriu malicioso.

- Pensei que você já não gostava de Pansy.

- Gosto de todas as garotas, Draco... você sabe, mas... - Blaise apertou os punhos. - Odeio que Pansy fale com esse tipo e creio que o faz intencionalmente, porque sabe que não suporto.

- Lembre-se que é uma garota muito vingativa e orgulhosa. Para ela, não é tão fácil perdoa-lo por ter convidado primeiro Jane Burdon. Você praticamente tomou-a como segunda opção.

- Era minha segunda opção! Não ia permitir que a Burdon me escapasse por entre as mãos... ainda que, claro... ela já tivesse sido convidada pelo estúpido do Gordon.

- Você se complica em demasia... - disse Draco, dando tapas leves no ar enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

- Claro, você não se preocupa. Tem a Granger. - disse sarcasticamente.

Draco deteve-se e girou lentamente para encarar seu companheiro nos olhos.

- Que classe de brincadeira é essa? – Perguntou, com uma horrível careta.

O Monitor aproximou-se de seu amigo, quase a passos largos, e olhou-o ameaçadoramente.

- Sabe, Zabini? Estou cansado de suas insinuações. Há dias incomodando-me por causa de Granger. Não somos bruxos ordinários... você e eu pertencemos à Ordem da Pureza e prometemos fidelidade absoluta aos estatutos... coisa que você não está respeitando ao mencionar essa idiota.

O moreno encarou-o ressentido.

- Respeito a Ordem da Pureza tanto quanto você, Draco. Você é testemunha de que não tenho me misturado com nenhuma impura e não pode acusar-me disso. Mas, bem, é você quem deve questionar-se. Que é que tem estado vigiando Granger? Quem não tira os olhos dela no Salão Principal? Quantas vezes a vem mencionando em nossas conversas, segundo você, para criticá-la?

Draco olhou-o com uma mescla de indignação e surpresa.

- Isso que você diz é uma completa asneira. - disse, dando-se a volta e dirigindo-se, de novo, para a porta. - Eu odeio essa bruxa estúpida.

- Odeia-a desde o primeiro ano, mas sempre está falando dela. Não faz mais que reclamar por tudo que ela tenha a ver com você. - O bruxo tomou fôlego e fitou seu companheiro com altivez.

Draco segurou o trinco e abriu a porta com raiva. Blaise observou-o com crescente curiosidade. Jamais Draco se irritara tanto com somente o fato de mencioná-la.

- Não lembra quando, no terceiro ano, ela o golpeou na cara e você não fez nada a respeito? Crabble e eu sugerimos uma vingança porém você se negou e...

- Sei o que está pensando... - Interrompeu Draco, com exasperação. - Está muito equivocado se pensa que essa bruxa tem alguma influência sobre mim.

- Talvez você não tenha se dado conta... - Insistiu Zabini.

- O que você está ganhando com essa conversa? - Draco encarou-o, com os olhos semi-cerrados. - Ainda que eu tivesse a louca idéia de interessar-me por ela, o que você tem com isso?

Blaise deu de ombros e sorriu de lado.

- Você sabe muito bem... - disse.

O loiro sentiu que o sangue lhe fervia e esteve a ponto de dizer algo, mas um menino de cabelo negro e olhos azuis entrou no quarto, dando um leve empurrão no Monitor. Draco olhou-o irritado.

- Aqui está você, Blaise! - Exclamou, com entusiasmo, o menino. - Pensei que você já tinha ido a Hogsmeade, mas que bom que o encontrei.

- O que quer, Malcolm? - Perguntou, com voz aborrecida, ao seu irmão mais novo.

- Papai disse que no pacote que mandaram ontem havia dez galeões para mim e eu os quero. - Malcolm estendeu a mão.

- Não tenho nada. - disse Blaise erguendo os ombros.

- Sei que tem...

- Disse a você que não tenho nada.

- Mentiroso... - Malcolm deu uns passos adiante, enfrentando seu irmão com cara de poucos amigos. - Se você não me der, contarei à mamãe sobre o seu "premiozinho".

Os olhos azuis de Zabini abriram-se estupefatos. Malcolm olhou-o com infantil malevolência à espera de sua reação. Draco franziu o cenho e olhou seu amigo, confuso.

- Infeliz verme extorquiador... - O moreno fez uma horrível careta e enfiou a mão num de seus bolsos. - Papai não enviou dez galeões a você, mandou unicamente cinco.

- Os outros cinco são por eu guardar o seu segredo, irmão. - disse o garoto, guardando suas valiosas moedas quando as recebeu.

- Fora daqui... - disse Blaise, com tom chateado.

- Nos vemos na volta. Adeus, Draco. - disse, com um grande sorriso de satisfação.

Draco simplesmente fez um movimento com a cabeça ao modo de saudação. Quando Malcolm desapareceu de vista, o moreno soltou um grunhido.

- Esse pirralho... nesse ritmo vai ficar com a metade da herança!

- Por que Malcolm chatengeia você? - Perguntou o loiro, esquecendo-se da conversa que estavam mantendo antes que Malcolm interrompesse.

Blaise tomou ar e olhou-o com desconfiança.

- É um assunto um tanto quanto complicado, prefiro não falar dele. - O garoto indicou a porta. - O que acha, vamos?

- Verei vocês depois do meio-dia. Agora mesmo tenho um assunto a tratar. - Disse, dando a volta e caminhando com presteza.

- Hey! Não vai estar conosco? - Perguntou, acelerando o passo para alcançar o loiro.

- Hoje, em Hogsmeade, tenho um encontro com uma pessoa que não vejo há seis anos, de forma que será um reencontro um pouco peculiar.

- Seis anos? - Os olhos azuis de Blaise pestanejaram. - Não creio que seja com seu pai, você o viu nestas férias... De quem se trata?

Draco colocou rapidamente um dedo sobre seus lábios, em sinal de 'fazer silêncio'.

- Será melhor que omita a parte do nome. Seu irmão bem poderia estar próximo e não tenho intenções de pagar uma quota por chantagem. - Disse, subindo as escadas para dirigir-se ao Salão Principal.

- Não me dirá?

- Tenho direito de guardar segredos, Blaise. - Draco olhou-o de soslaio com certa altivez.

- Você sempre está guardando segredos. Pelo contrário, Pansy e eu contamos tudo a você. - Reprovou.

- Isso duvido. - O bruxo sorriu sarcástico. - Só me contam o que lhes convém e certificando-se de que não correm nenhum perigo ao expô-lo.

- O que direi aos demais?

- O mesmo que eu disse a você.

Com soberba, e sem esperar nenhum comentário de Blaise, o Monitor de Sonserina adiantou-se até a saída da Sala Comum. O garoto observou-o com certa inquietude até desaparecer pela porta. Temia que, secretamente, Draco Malfoy estivesse interessado em Hermione Granger, sem que estivesse totalmente consciente devido ao orgulho.

Se assim o fosse, então um novo adversário, além de Justin Finch-Fletchley, seria acrescentado à lista mas, obviamente, o ingênuo Hufflepuff seria eliminado com o primeiro golpe. Preocupava-lhe que realmente Malfoy mostrasse algum interesse nela... porém... sendo consciente da forma tão pouco agradável com a qual ele se referia a Granger, seria a última coisa a se pensar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hogsmeade, pela manhã, era um povoado transbordante de sons e luminosidade. No dia da Noite das Bruxas ou Halloween, como conhecem alguns, os habitantes realizam uma gama de festejos e concursos como parte da celebração.

Dezenas de bruxos e bruxas desfilavam com suas enormes abóboras e doces multicoloridos, enquanto as lojas se vestiam de laranja e negro. As enormes cestas estavam cobertas de maçãs, trevos de quatro folhas para a boa sorte, ingredientes fantásticos para as poções, entre outras coisas. Os donos das tabernas anunciavam extravagantemente, com morcegos e fantasmas, os novos sabores em bebidas quentes e a famosa cerveja amanteigada, clássica no Três Vassouras.

As bruxas de Hogsmeade vestiam-se com cores brilhantes e enormes chapéus, com plumas e frutas secas. Os meninos voavam sobre suas vassouras de brinquedo, enquanto comiam as deliciosas maçãs recheadas de chocolate e cobertas de mel. O doce aroma de abóboras e o frio outono naquele povoado mágico revitalizavam qualquer espírito depressivo.

Os alunos de Hogwarts aglomeravam-se nas lojas de guloseimas e artigos de Quadribol, que nessas datas estavam mais sortidos e baratos. Os novos modelos de vassouras especiais para jogadores eram exibidos com luminosos letreiros, que mostravam uma enorme fotografia com um bruxo fazendo sua propaganda. Os equipamentos de proteção para os balaços e os elegantes uniformes da seleção nacional da Escócia eram vendidos com excelentes ofertas.

Harry Potter e Rony Weasley achavam que ficariam loucos dentro do estabelecimento da "O Pomo de Ouro". Nem sequer deram atenção a Gina Weasley, quando lhes indicou que o bruxo da foto do comercial era, nada mais nada menos, que Oliver Wood.

- Oh céus! Veja essa nova Firebolt, modelo 278, é a que usa Matthew Clampton da seleção da Inglaterra. - disse Rony, emocionado, mostrando a Harry uma preciosa vassoura de cabo negro e letras douradas.

- Firebolt versão Plus. Novas soldaduras, maior estabilidade e comodidade. - Os olhos verdes de Harry pareciam saltar através de seus óculos redondos.

- Garotos, Oliver Wood está neste comercial. - Voltou a repetir Gina, mas nenhum dos bruxos deu-lhe atenção.

- Não escutam, estão muito entusiasmados com essas coisas de Quadribol. - disse Hermione, pegando uma revista que estava exposta na entrada do local.

- A mim me agrada o Quadribol, sou artilheira no time de Grifinória, mas não estou tão fanática como eles. - disse Gina, com uma expressão de má vontade nos lábios.

- Enquanto estivermos aqui, eles não escutarão nada do que digamos. - disse, sorrindo, Hermione.

Gina sorriu amplamente apagando sua careta.

- "Oliver Wood: O melhor jogador da temporada". - Leu Hermione na revista. - Parece que Wood tem conseguido impressionar o Comitê de Jogos Mágicos.

- É um bom jogador. - Acrescentou Gina.

- Foi uma lástima que tivesse concluído seus estudos em Hogwarts. Era um excelente Capitão.

- Porém, agora Harry é o Capitão e o faz muito melhor. - Apressou-se em dizer a jovem ruiva.

Hermione ruborizou, mas Gina arfou ao dar-se conta da forma como havia declarado sua admiração por Harry.

- Quero dizer... enquanto Wood era Capitão o fazia muito bem. Depois, com Angelina... digamos que ela estranhou um pouco. Sempre pensamos que Wood estava muito obcecado com o Quadribol... agora Harry... parece ser mais compreensivo.

Hermione explodiu numa gargalhada ao constatar o nervosismo de sua companheira. A ruiva enrubesceu ainda mais.

- Ah! Veja... aqui também está Marcus Flint.- disse a Monitora, tentando não deixar a bruxa mais nervosa e mostrando a foto de um garoto alto, de aspecto duro e cabelo negro.

- Ele corrigiu os dentes. - Gina franziu o cenho.

- Nunca me caiu nada bem.

- Excelente Capitão, porém é o jogador mais ardiloso e desonesto que conheci.

- Creio que está falando de Malfoy... - disse Harry por cima do ombro de Gina, que deu um ligeiro salto pelo susto.

- De fato, não. - disse Gina ruborizada pela proximidade do Grifinório.

- Mas, bem, falávamos de Flint. - Hermione olhou Harry um tanto quanto nervosa. Somente o fato de escutar o nome de Malfoy, dava-lhe pequenas voltas no estômago.

- Flint... é! - disse Harry pensativo. - Não tive a desgraça de encontrá-lo.

- Oliver está na primeira página como o melhor jogador da temporada. - disse Gina, tossindo um pouco.

- Parece que ele tem estado bem. - Pontualizou Harry. - Me dá gosto.

Rony apareceu com um frasco de etiqueta negra e uma caixinha de papelão na mão.

- O que você leva aí? - Perguntou sua irmã.

- Um creme para limpar o cabo da vassoura e umas tesouras para podá-la. - Respondeu, com um inflado orgulho.

Hermione resfolegou mas, ao fixar seu olhar no exterior do estabelecimento, sentiu uma horripilante vertigem perpassar por toda a sua pele, quando percebeu que Draco Malfoy observava a vitrine das vassouras de forma meditabunda e sem companhia, aparentemente distante da presença dos Grifinórios dentro do local. Harry pareceu dar-se conta da inquietude de sua amiga e segurou-a por um braço, para encaminhá-la até outra seção do estabelecimento.

- Hoje é o dia. - Sussurrou. - Ainda não posso acreditar que você vai com ele.

A garota guardou silêncio. Apenas preocupou-se em não ser vista pelo bruxo da Casa das Serpentes.

- Só quero que saiba que se ele chegar a fazer um comentário desrespeitoso ou tentar machucá-la, pouco me importarei com o que diga McGonagall, eu vou quebrar o nariz dele e pendurá-lo num dos galhos do Salgueiro Lutador.

Hermione sorriu e deu uma palmada na mão de Harry.

- Não há porquê inquietar-se. Sei exatamente o que fazer com Malfoy.

- Ao menos, até agora, tenho me tranqüilizado porque ele não tem tentado zombar de você nestes últimos dias.

- Duvido que ele tenha ficado muito contente com a notícia. Deve estar igualmente desconcertado.

- Temo que ele tente fazê-la passar ridículo diante de todo o Ministério. - disse Harry, apertando seus olhos verdes. - Não creio que se comporte como um cavalheiro estando a seu lado.

- Harry não se preocupe... eu...

- Ouçam! De que falam? - Interrompeu Gina, curiosa pela cumplicidade dos dois Grifinórios.

Rony franziu o cenho.

- O que ocorre, Hermione? - perguntou.

- Nada em particular, só fazíamos uns comentários a respeito do baile. - indicou Harry.

Hermione fingiu um grande sorriso e teve êxito, porque os dois ruivos não insistiram mais. Deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e suspirou, aliviada, ao notar que Malfoy nem havia entrado na loja e nem se encontrava fora.

- Podemos ir agora? - Perguntou, sem perder de vista a saída.

- Acabamos de chegar. - Contestou Rony.

- Ainda não compramos nada aqui. - Acrescentou Gina.

- Esperava ir ao "O Sagaz" antes do meio-dia. - disse Hermione, com uma expressão um tanto infantil.

- Creio que você não demonstra o devido entusiasmo pelo Quadribol. - disse Harry cruzando os braços e sorrindo divertido. - Está se entediando!

- Talvez, é melhor que vá à livraria e, posteriormente, nos encontramos no Três Vassouras. - Rony piscou um olho.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Alguém vem comigo? - perguntou.

Os três Grifinórios sorriram, mostrando seus dentes de uma forma que pareceu engraçada para a Monitora.

- Bem... então me irei. - disse, dando a volta.

- Hermione... - Harry a deteve. - Está segura que é correto ir sozinha à livraria? Malfoy poderia estar por perto...

- Malfoy? - Perguntou Rony, preocupado. - Ele ameaçou você? Está esperando-a lá fora?

- Não, nada disso... - Esclareceu a Monitora.

- Não se preocupe, Rony... - disse Harry.

- Mas ele não vai tentar fazer algo a Hermione, certo?

- Creio que você está paranóico, Rony. - Gina deu uma palmada nas costas de seu irmão. - Malfoy não vai fazer nada a Hermione, porque ele é muito covarde.

- E se ele ordena a Crabble ou a Goyle que façam algo?

- Ela é muito mais esperta que esses dois sacos de batata. - disse Gina, com exasperação.

Hermione sorriu tratando de infundir confiança ao ruivo.

- Será melhor que eu me vá, porque devemos estar de volta a Hogwarts no mais tardar às cinco da tarde e ainda é a primeira loja que visitamos.

Rony e os demais não objetaram nada, limitando-se unicamente a aceitar a decisão da garota. Hermione saiu da loja de Quadribol e encaminhou-se, com precaução, até a famosa livraria "O Sagaz", olhando, com dissimulação, a todos os lados para não encontrar-se com a desagradável presença de Draco Malfoy.

Perguntava-se porque ele andava sozinho, era muito raro que carecesse da companhia de seus dois gorilas ou da de Zabini. Pela expressão de seu rosto, havia algo que estava ocupando-lhe os pensamentos. Seria algo concernente ao baile? Ou à sua família? A garota suspirou. Desde o incidente com Malfoy, no início do ano, sentia-se mais perturbada cada vez que o mencionavam ou o via.

Quando o via, vinha à sua mente a imagem de Irina Sands e a sua premonição acerca de ela e o bruxo acabarem juntos no futuro. Era uma idéia que a estava obcecando e perdia duas horas de seu valioso tempo pensando nisso todos os dias.

Recordava, com precisão, como Malfoy era quando menino, seu lar, seus servos, e até seu tio Lethar, um tipo que mesclava frieza com calidez e que manteve um romance às escondidas com a tutora.

Talvez, tudo fora uma brincadeira, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que ela se apaixonasse pelo loiro ou vice-versa. Estava muito claro quanta repulsão Malfoy sentia por ela e isso não mudaria da noite para o dia.

Às vezes deixava sua imaginação voar e desenhava, mentalmente, como seriam os momentos de namoro com Malfoy, e não lhe podia ocorrer nada agradável nem romântico, muito diferente de como podia acontecer com Justin Finch-Fletchley. Só isso já lhe demonstrava que não havia nenhuma forma dela amar o frio Sonserino.

Ao chegar num lugar que anunciava seus produtos com um livro voador, no qual flutuavam palavras que se desvaneciam, a garota entendeu que se tratava da entrada da espaçosa e bem sortida livraria "O Sagaz".

Dentro do estabelecimento, os livros eram expostos em enormes prateleiras de mogno. Hermione sorriu diante de tanta pulcritude e sabedoria. Havia tantos exemplares raros e volumosos, que não sabia qual escolher.

Bruxos e bruxas de aspecto intelectual moviam-se, com cuidado, por entre as pilhas de livros de edições atuais. O cheiro de livro antigo ou novo era o que havia de melhor para a jovem bruxa de Grifinória, cujos olhos cor de mel intensificavam-se ao verificar, com atenção, o título de um livro de sua lista de favoritos.

Livros de Aritmancia, poções da sabedoria, história, runas antigas... tudo estava ao alcance de sua mão. Hermione acomodou entre seus braços dois volumes medianos de "Feitiços de Magia Antiga" e "Aritmancia para Bruxos Brilhantes" enquanto buscava, com ansiedade, o título de "Fórmulas para Transformações Exitosas", um livro recomendado pela própria McGonagall.

Revisou, com paciência, as prateleiras e negou-se a perguntar ao vendedor sobre o aludido volume. Preferiu sentir o prazer de encontrá-lo por si mesma e, para poder observar melhor um livro de capa azul e letras prateadas, deixou os que carregava num carrinho para livros.

- "Aritmancia para Bruxos Brilhantes". É um título muito interessante...

Hermione resfolegou, alguém estava logo atrás dela e, pelo som daquela voz sussurrante e fria, não era outro mais que Draco Malfoy. Pode perceber como uma mão nívea pegara um dos livros e, sem se importar com o que fosse pensar o Sonserino, a garota o arrebatou.

- Deixe de me chatear, Malfoy. Não estou de bom humor para...

A voz de Hermione foi apagando-se, em seu lugar só restou o movimento de seus lábios, sob o olhar de um bruxo surpreso.

- Perdão, senhorita. Não quis importuná-la...

Hermione gelou. Definitivamente, o dono daquela voz não era Draco Malfoy, de fato não se parecia muito com ela agora que lhe ouvira falar de novo.

- Ah!... – Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Me parece que fui confundido com outra pessoa. - disse o bruxo, com um sorriso afável.

A garota continuava sem poder dizer nada, obviamente muito embasbacada para fazê-lo. Os olhos verdes-mel do bruxo observavam-na fixamente e com extrema curiosidade. O bruxo tirou o chapéu e fez uma reverência.

- Eu sou Lethar Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------- 

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, o de sempre: em nome da autora e no meu, agradeço a todos que acompanham Reverto Umquam, especialmente a **Deusa do Anime** (Ah, sim, o baile promete, acredite. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!); **...Miss Verônica... **(ahauhauahau, eu sei, eu sei... sua mente jamais pensaria em coisas impróprias... 'magina! ;-) A propósito, ainda está frio por aí? ;-) Quanto a não demorar a atualizar, bueno, eu tento. Mas façamos dessa, eu vou tentar mais. ;-) E por falar em tortura... – Inna lançando um olhar divertido para sua katana de lâmina negra, "Gurthang, A Turambar", suas pistolas automáticas personalizadas "God Bless You", e para o seu kit de instrumentos de tortura e destruição "ad infernum" - ... não, deixa pra lá. ;-) Beijo e até o próximo capítulo!)

Um grande abraço a todos e hasta pronto!

Inna 


	12. Lethar Malfoy

Reverto Umquam

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 12**

O lábio inferior de Hermione tremia enquanto suas mãos estavam agarradas ao livro que, momentos antes, arrebatara de Lethar Malfoy. Seus olhos cor de mel olhavam atentamente a figura aristocrática daquele que era o tio de seu pior inimigo e o irmão mais novo de um antigo Comensal da Morte. Não sabia se sentia pânico por ter um Malfoy diante de si, embora, na realidade, Lethar nunca lhe houvesse causado tal sentimento quando o conheceu. Nesse caso, o único que podia inspirar-lhe o bruxo era algo parecido à compaixão.

As lembranças daquela viagem ao passado de Draco vieram-lhe à mente como rajadas, e uma sensação inquietante e desconhecida dominou-a por completo. Somente o fato de recordar que Draco e ela poderiam estar juntos como casal, no futuro, acendia a vergonha e o medo em qualquer um.

O olhar verde-mel de Lethar, no entanto, esbanjava curiosidade com um toque de suspicácia, pela forma que ela o olhava. Algo em seu interior dizia-lhe que ela estava sumamente nervosa, ainda que não soubesse a razão. O que poderia inquietar uma jovem adolescente, a qual jamais vira em sua vida?

A última vez que Hermione viu Lethar foi quando ele tinha vinte e um anos e, como haviam se passado oito anos, o bruxo devia contar com vinte e nove anos. Uma idade suficiente para mostrar fisicamente sua maturidade e inteligência mágica. Sendo um Malfoy, sua presença era intimidante, embora seu rosto fosse mais harmonioso e isso não passava despercebido por Hermione.

- Não foi minha intenção assustá-la ou imiscuir-me em seus objetos pessoais. - disse Lethar suavemente, rompendo o incômodo silêncio.

A Monitora negou com a cabeça e tomou ar.

- E-eu sin-sinto. Pensei que se tratava de... outra pessoa... - disse ela, com voz trêmula.

- Entendo...

Lethar sorriu de lado e, com um movimento ágil, colocou-se o elegante chapéu. Andou uns passos para ficar ao lado da garota e um de seus alvos dedos começou a acariciar os tomos dos livros daquela prateleira.

- É encantador que uma bruxa de sua idade se interesse por estas complicadas matérias... eh... Qual é seu nome? - Perguntou o bruxo, olhando-a com os olhos semi-cerrados.

A garota vacilou ao responder-lhe porém, ao final, cedeu.

- Hermione... Granger.- Respondeu, com um nó na garganta.

- Muito prazer, Senhorita Granger. - O jovem bruxo não estendeu a mão e, sim, fez uma inclinação formal ao modo de saudação, sem desviar, todavia, os olhos da bruxa.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo... Senhor Malfoy. - disse, saudando-o da mesma forma.

- Você é aluna de Hogwarts? - perguntou.

- Sim.

Lethar ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a com certo interesse.

- Conhece Draco Malfoy? Deve ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

Hermione assentiu.

- Você são amigos? Estudam juntos? - Perguntou, com ansiedade.

- Não... bom... na realidade eu sou...

- Ah! Você é sua namorada... - Interrompeu Lethar, com um sorriso malicioso que fez com que as bochechas da garota se tingissem rapidamente de vermelho.

- Não! Não é nada disso!... - Exclamou escandalizada.

Lethar observou-a contrariado.

- Perdão, creio que interpretei mal suas palavras. Pensei que se não eram amigos, ao menos seriam... - O bruxo engoliu em seco e sorriu forçosamente.

- Ele e eu apenas tomamos algumas matérias em conjunto na escola. Somos... companheiros... - disse Hermione, tocando-se no peito e respirando pausadamente, como se estivesse recuperando-se de uma grande corrida.

- Ah...! - Exclamou desiludido.

Hermione baixou um pouco o olhar e buscou, no chão, algo interessante para observar. O homem permaneceu calado, desfrutando, intimamente, dos rubores da garota.

- Meu sobrinho não deve ser uma pessoa muito querida para você, Senhorita Granger... - disse, perspicazmente.

A jovem ergueu a vista, mas guardou silêncio. O que deveria responder? "Senhor Malfoy, seu sobrinho é um ser desprezível, todos nós em Hogwarts o odiamos..."?.

- Já vejo... - Sussurrou, não muito satisfeito com o silêncio da bruxa.

Lethar exalou ar, num estado de reflexão.

- Dizia eu a um instante que a Aritmancia é interessante. Para mim, é uma antiga forma de adivinhação, com um caráter mais puro e complexo. - disse Lethar, depois de uns segundos.

- Bastante complexo. - Respondeu Hermione, uma vez que havia sido tentada a falar de sua matéria favorita. - É muito melhor que ter visões em bolas de cristal, em xícaras de chá ou em sonhos obscuros.

O bruxo colocou as mãos detrás das costas e franziu o cenho.

- Não acredita nas premonições, visões ou profecias, Senhorita Granger?

- Creio nelas se têm uma origem mais racional. - Respondeu a garota, com ar de orgulho.

- Matematicamente falando... suponho.

- A margem de erro é mínima e não se pode fazer uso da imaginação para interpretar o futuro.

- Nunca teve um sonho premonitório?

- Não possuo o dom para tê-lo.

- Eu conheci uma pessoa que tinha esse dom... - disse Lethar, com uma expressão um tanto sombria. - Ainda que, suponho, algumas vezes existissem equívocos.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Lethar estaria se referindo a Irina Sands? Estaria falando de seus sonhos premonitórios? Os mesmos que a bruxa tivera a respeito do futuro de Draco Malfoy?

O som de umas campainhas fez com que Lethar, rapidamente, buscasse algo num de seus bolsos, tirando um relógio dourado que marcava insistentemente uma hora.

- Creio que já é o momento de retirar-me. - disse, guardando o relógio. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Granger.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça, desconcertada pela amabilidade do bruxo.

- O prazer é meu. - disse Hermione, com um sorriso que pareceu encantador a Lethar.

- Com sua permissão. - Lethar ergueu um pouco seu chapéu negro em sinal de despedida.

Hermione soltou o ar, enquanto via Lethar encaminhar-se para a porta da livraria. A garota recostou-se numa prateleira em busca de um apoio para suas pernas, que tremiam. A presença de Lethar Malfoy surpreendera-lhe em demasia e vê-lo fora demais para ela.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia-lhe sair do corpo. Estava tão nervosa que tinha até esquecido os títulos dos livros que andava procurando, nesse momento sequer lhe interessavam.  
Lethar Malfoy em Hogsmeade. Estaria de visita para ver seu sobrinho? Quanta vontade havia tido de perguntar-lhe por Irina! Porém, obviamente, isso não podia fazer. Que explicação daria?

Desejara questionar-lhe mais sobre Irina e seus sonhos. Que outras visões a tutora tivera sobre Draco? Embora, ainda quisesse entender o que ela tinha a ver com o futuro do Sonserino.

Realmente Draco se apaixonaria por ela?

Hermione respirou profundamente e, de má vontade, pegou os livros que levava consigo desde o início. Dirigiu-se diretamente ao Caixa para pagá-los e desistiu da idéia de continuar as compras no "O Sagaz".

A imagem de Malfoy dava-lhe voltas e fazia-lhe sentir-se enferma. Embora Draco conseguisse amá-la e vice-versa, sob que propósito? Como lutaria contra as diferenças? Como lograria que seus amigos o aceitassem como um dos seus, sendo tão odiado?

A garota saiu da livraria com as sacolas na mão e, com uma aura de tristeza, tirou de seu peito o relicário que pertencera a Irina Sands. Se Lethar o tivesse visto seguramente o reconheceria e, graças a Merlin, este permanecia escondido entre suas roupas enquanto conversava com ele.

Arrastou-se, com lentidão, à procura de seus amigos enquanto pensava no baile dessa mesma noite... momento em que apareceria no salão de braço dado com Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegara minutos antes do encontro e brincava com uma moeda de ouro, fazendo-a girar repetidas vezes com seu dedo.

Draco tinha seus olhos cinzas fixos na moeda, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, ainda que sem êxito. Não sabia porque demônios sentia-se confuso, como se houvesse acordado sendo outra pessoa... algo que lhe acontecia comumente nos últimos dias.

- Deseja outra xícara de chá com canela? - perguntou um garçom de aparência cordial, interrompendo-o.

O loiro ergueu o olhar e, com um movimento de mão, ordenou que lhe trouxesse outra. O garçom estalou os dedos e apareceu uma nova xícara com o reconfortante líquido. Este saiu sem esperar o agradecimento do Sonserino.

O delicioso aroma chegou às narinas de Draco, que tomou sua xícara e bebeu um pouco de seu conteúdo. Suspirou e novamente fixou seu olhar na moeda, sentindo-se nervoso por seu comportamento.

"Por que?"

Essa era a palavra que golpeava-lhe a mente. Era precisamente a descrição dessa inquietude que não lhe deixava sentir-se como sempre. Havia um porquê de ser um Malfoy? Por que o relicário de Irina aparecera justamente agora?

"Draco, você pode ser quem deseja ser."

Isso era o que dizia-lhe Irina.

"Eu posso ser quem quero ser... e... quem eu quero ser? Um fracassado? Um bruxo bem sucedido nos negócios?" - Dizia-se Draco mentalmente.

Draco suspirou. Não havia dúvida de que, desde o início das aulas, já não era o mesmo que antes e tudo por culpa do relicário que tinha Granger. Se não houvesse aparecido, ele não teria recordado muitas coisas: sua infância fria, cheia de luxos mas com uma extrema solidão, que devorava-lhe interiormente, tornando-o duro, insensato e indomável.

Ver esse relicário era como recordar seus antigos desejos, os abraços de sua tutora, e as pressões de sua família para que fosse o melhor em tudo. Lembrava de sua iniciação na Ordem da Pureza, de seus juramentos, de seu compromisso para perpetuar a pureza do sangue de sua família... de seu futuro... de uma posteridade em que sua vida seria salva pelo amor de uma bruxa.

Demônios! - resmungou Draco para si. - Por que eu tinha que lembrar que em meu futuro haveria uma bruxa a qual eu me uniria, e que faria mudar minha vida, meu porvir...?

Tomou um gole da bebida e entrecerrou os olhos.

Draco tinha uma excelente memória... como esquecer essas palavras, embora ouvi-las aos nove anos tivesse sido um impacto?; a quem se ocorre a idéia de dizer a um menino que em seu futuro conseguiria fazer grandes coisas mas que, em troca da solidão e da amargura, acabariam destruindo-o? Claro que Irina Sands, sua antiga tutora, parecia estar ávida para que ele compreendesse suas premonições.

Obviamente, a dita solidão poderia dissipar-se se, em troca, se entregasse ao amor sincero e desinteressado de uma bruxa. Lançar-se à força de um sentimento puro, transbordante de uma paixão e uma entrega que lhe tomaria todo seu ser, porém, aos nove anos não havia importância se a tutora o repetia como se fosse um conto de ninar. Podia pensar que se tratava de uma dessas estúpidas histórias de princesas e cavaleiros de que gostam as meninas... mas...

Por que Irina teve que insistir tanto nisso? Que importava se em seus dezessete, vinte ou trinta anos encontrava o amor? Não existia nenhuma esperança nisso; de fato, não era parte de suas prioridades. Talvez, Irina havia sofrido algum desamor e por esse motivo viu-se obrigada ou tentada a "ajudar" o "próximo" a ser feliz, segundo a idéia que ela fazia de felicidade... porque para Draco a felicidade tinha outro conceito, o amor não fazia parte dessa palavra.

Draco olhou seu relógio com certa impaciência e, para seu mau humor, seu tio ainda estava no tempo de chegar; depois de tudo ele chegara antes do combinado.

Expirou, entediado e cansado de suas próprias reflexões preferiu observar os bruxos e bruxas que se encontravam no elegante estabelecimento, enquanto censurava mentalmente as tolices em que pensava.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lethar Malfoy sentia-se um pouco preocupado. Lembrou da expressão de Hermione Granger ao falar de Draco. Realmente seria tão desagradável como diziam os rumores?

Ele havia deixado a mansão um ano antes que Draco ingressasse na escola, e lembrou que o então menino estava convertendo-se numa réplica de Lucius, sob a tutela de Narcisa. Contudo, a idade de dez anos conservava uma mínima frescura infantil, a qual, todavia, estava sendo minimizada pela pressão de seus pais para ser uma bom imagem do que seria um verdadeiro Malfoy.

Depois de uma acalorada discussão com Lucius, viu-se obrigado a sair imediatamente da mansão, posto que tinha-se negado a contrair matrimônio com Charlotte Palmer, uma simplória garota de uma boa família com a qual Lucius pensava unir-se, para preservar a pureza do sangue e a boa posição social.

Por sorte apercebera-se de que aquele não era seu mundo, se seu objetivo consistia em casar-se com alguém a quem apenas conhecia e por quem, obviamente, não sentia nenhum afeto. Seu coração já tinha uma dona: Irina Sands.

Irina partiu na semana em que Draco se iniciou como membro da Ordem da Pureza. Desgraçadamente muito tarde, Lethar havia decidido renunciar a tudo por ela. Buscou-a de todas as formas possíveis porém foi inútil. Jamais pode encontrá-la e não pode dizer-lhe que a única mulher que amava era ela.

Lethar se deteve frente a entrada de um elegante estabelecimento com o nome de "O Unicórnio Ilustre", local onde se reunia a nata da sociedade mágica.

Respirou profundamente, retirando o chapéu e a capa. Como seu sobrinho o receberia? Realmente se convertera naquele soberbo e sarcástico bruxo que descreviam?

Obviamente, não havia chegado ao país especialmente para ver Draco, contudo optara pela conversa devido aos rumores sobre seu sobrinho. Não era, digamos, muito admirado e isso era muito preocupante... não desejava que Draco cometesse os mesmos erros que ele e que sua vida se perdesse por causa de um estúpido orgulho. Ao menos devia fazer alguma tentativa para "salvá-lo" de um destino indesejável.

O bruxo entrou no lugar, dirigindo um rápido olhar aos presentes, buscando entre eles um bruxo de cabelo loiro prateado. Num instante o encontrou.

Draco Malfoy estava tomando um gole de sua xícara fumegante e ainda não havia percebido sua presença. Lethar aproximou-se com passo firme e Draco, com a sensação de ser observado, ergueu o olhar para encontrar-se com os olhos verdes-mel de Lethar Malfoy, seu tio.

Com uma estranha sensação, o loiro levantou-se de seu assento. Não houve abraços, nem sorrisos, nem nada que indicasse que ambos levavam muito tempo sem ver-se e que, de alguma maneira, tinham um laço fraternal. Ambos se comportavam com certa frieza a qual, aparentemente, não afetou a nenhum dos dois.

Draco fez um sinal com a mão a seu tio, para que tomasse lugar. Ambos ficaram frente a frente e em silêncio.

Por um momento, o garoto passeou o olhar pelo estabelecimento. "O Unicórnio Ilustre" era uma rica taberna onde reunia-se o melhor da sociedade de Hogsmeade e dos arredores. Um lugar com formosos e pomposos candelabros dourados, que iluminavam à meia-luz, onde amplos quadros de paisagens e personalidades da Escócia pendiam de suas impecáveis paredes de madeira. O odor à canela e baunilha impregnava o ambiente, com o objetivo de produzir uma cálida estância; apetitosas e refinadas iguarias cobriam as mesas dos clientes. Bruxas e bruxos com roupas da mais fina qualidade conversavam sobre seus assuntos, que iam desde política à cultura universal.

Lethar cravou seu olhar no rosto alvo e estilizado de Draco. O garoto sentiu que era vítima de uma análise e enfrentou seu tio com os seus olhos cinzas.

- Pensei que ao nos vermos, depois de seis anos, teríamos muito a dizer. - disse Lethar, rompendo o silêncio entre ambos.

- Talvez porque, na realidade, não há nada a dizermos. - Contestou Draco, com secura.

O bruxo sentiu-se incômodo com o tom de voz de seu sobrinho, mas sorriu de lado. Ordenou ao garçom que lhe trouxesse alguma bebida quente, especialidade do local.

- Você mudou muito desde a última vez que o vi. - disse Lethar, com paciência. - Se parece muito com Lucius.

- Isso me dizem.

- Como está sua mãe?

- Ela se encontra bem.

- E... seu pai?

- Trabalha num importante centro mágico de Laguedoc-Roussillon, na França.

- Soa interessante e... repetitivo.

- Não é o mesmo quando meu pai fazia parte do Conselho Escolar e do Ministério.

- Ao menos é melhor que Azkaban...- disse, num murmúrio, enquanto tomava um gole de sua xícara de chá que haviam-lhe levado.

Draco, ao escutar isso, apertou os lábios com força. Lethar não pareceu importar-se com a reação do garoto e, quando pousou a xícara sobre a mesa, olhou-o fixamente.

- Sei perfeitamente quais eram os negócios de Lucius antes da guerra... - Lethar prosseguiu falando. - De fato, estive preocupado com vocês quando li nos jornais sobre todas as mortes que houveram por causa de Voldemort.

- Nós... - Draco tomou ar e manteve o olhar com firmeza. - ... estivemos bem. A guerra não nos afetou demasiado, porque meu pai foi muito previdente.

- Seu pai foi muito afortunado em ter eliminado qualquer evidência. - disse Lethar, em tom baixo. - Teriam ficado em piores condições se...

- Porém isso não aconteceu... - Interrompeu Draco, com irritação. - Os Malfoy continuam sendo uma das melhores famílias mágicas.

- E isso deu a você alguma felicidade? - Perguntou o bruxo, sem poder esconder seu interesse.

Draco pestanejou. De que demônios seu tio falava? O que lhe importava se era feliz ou não? Claro que era feliz!... certo?

- Por que o interrogatório? - Draco perguntou, num tom não muito cortês. - Você ficou muito tempo fora para que eu lhe conte o que é de minha vida.

Lethar negou com a cabeça.

- Sei que durante esse tempo eu devia escrever, mas sabia que seu pai o repreenderia se recebesse minhas cartas.

- Podia tê-las enviado a Hogwarts... - disse Draco, com um tom de rancor.

- Eu sei, Draco... e devo uma desculpa... - disse Lethar, com voz suave.

Draco fez uma expressão de tédio e respirou profundamente.

- Vim vê-lo porque estou preocupado com você.

O Sonserino franziu o cenho e olhou-o confuso.

- Minha vida está perfeita, não entendo qual é a preocupação.

- Está seguro disso? Não creio que as portas estejam abrindo-se tão facilmente. Sobretudo... se você deseja conseguir um trabalho no Ministério...

- Como você sabe? Vive muito longe para que saiba tal coisa. - disse, surpreso.

- Trabalho no Ministério dos Estados Unidos... sei o que tenho que saber se se trata de relações internacionais. Há uns meses retornei... e ouvi que você fez um pedido para o Departamento de Comércio Internacional.

O bruxo fez uma pausa.

- Os tempos mudaram. Seu pai deveria saber... não pode andar pelo mundo com essas falsas idéias de que os bruxos de sangue-puro só se reúnem com os da mesma classe.

- O fato de que o Senhor das Trevas esteja morto não quer dizer que não acreditam na pureza do sangue... - Draco disse por entre dentes. - Vivi com este conhecimento e estou consciente de que deve prosseguir assim.

- Você o diz pela Ordem da Pureza?... Essa maldita ordem já nem sequer existe... não depois da guerra... - disse Lethar exasperado mas não perdendo o tom baixo da voz, para que não fossem ouvidos pelos demais.

- Existe tio.. - Draco sorriu triunfal. - ... disso pode ter certeza.

- E quando fazem suas reuniões? O Sr. Jenkylls retorna do outro mundo para fazer a cerimônia? O Sr. Fraser continua tocando o órgão após cinco anos de morto?

- Não há reuniões, não é necessário... sabemos que pertencemos à ela... - o Sonserino disse com tranqüilidade.

- Tolices... - Lethar inclinou-se para frente. - Draco, ouça-me... é importante que você faça algo com a sua forma de viver, antes que você mesmo se destrua.

- Há muita ficção em suas palavras. Sugere que eu comece a ter amigos sangue-sujos e me envolva em conversas vulgares? Não, obrigado... estou perfeitamente bem.

Lethar encarou-o. Definitivamente, seu sobrinho, aquele "pequeno demônio", como costumava chamá-lo, havia mudado muito. Onde teria ficado aquele menino tímido e escorregadio, que gostava de brincar com seu pomo do ouro por toda a mansão?

- O mundo não apenas se trata de sangue e dinheiro, Draco. - disse o homem, com voz firme. - Há muitas coisas lá fora as quais você pode apreciar imensamente. Eu não sabia até partir da mansão dos Malfoy, e seu pai o saberia se ele estivesse disposto a abrir os olhos.

Draco engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços.

- Os bruxos com crenças estúpidas, como a pureza do sangue, foram reduzidos a 20 de toda a comunidade mágica. Como espera sobreviver se você mesmo despreza, sem concessões, aqueles que formam parte dos 80?

O Monitor olhou-o rancoroso. Como seu tio se atrevia a dizer-lhe como viver sua vida, se ele muito comodamente estava vivendo a sua?

- Não estou dizendo que viva como eu... - Lethar prosseguiu. - Apenas desejo que não cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi, sendo mais jovem. Não quero que viva pensando no ódio e que se amargure lentamente, até fazer de sua vida um inferno.

- Saberei resolvê-los...- disse Draco, em tom cansado. - Se você veio desde longe só para me dizer tudo isto... melhor que se vá... perde seu tempo.

Lethar negou com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceria se você se apaixonasse por um impura? - perguntou, sentando-se direito.

Draco bufou.

- Nunca me apaixonaria por uma impura...

- Eu não estaria tão seguro...

- Não há uma só que valha a pena... todas são tão ordinárias quanto seu sangue.

- E se houvesse alguma suficientemente esperta? Alguém que se compare a você em inteligência?

- Tenta me bajular? - Draco perguntou, com sarcasmo.

- Você é inteligente, sempre foi. Porém, não me respondeu... o que faria?

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Mas... apenas imagine... se acontecesse?

Draco respirou contrariado.

- Se isso ocorresse... - O Monitor apertou os lábios, negando-se a responder.

- A deixaria ir? Ignoraria seu sentimento por causa das ridículas leis da Ordem da Pureza?

- Eu não sou você, tio Lethar... Careço de idealismo romântico...

- Eu pensava o mesmo que você na sua idade e acreditei que o amor era uma coisa estúpida... mas... me equivoquei, Draco. O amor existe tanto como você ou como eu.

- O amor é apenas uma palavra...

- Você diz isso porque, agora, não está apaixonado porém, quando isso acontecer, você entenderá.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos e inalou um pouco de ar. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam obnublados e confusos. Que demônios queria seu tio? Por que agora vinha com todo esse lixo sentimentalista?

- Há nove anos me apaixonei por uma bruxa que não pertencia à nossa classe... - Lethar disse sem encarar Draco. - Ela era uma sangue-pura, porém eu acreditava que não devíamos estar juntos pela diferença social. Pensava que seu pai, que era o titular da herança, se negaria a dar-me a outra parte do patrimônio que me correspondia, se eu me casasse com ela. Meu pai foi um homem muito austero, tal como é Lucius, e sabia que dentro das condições para receber minha herança eu tinha que casar-me com uma bruxa de meu nível.

- Por que me conta tudo isto? - Interrompeu Draco.

- Lembra por que eu fui embora da mansão? Foi porque não me casei com a bruxa que seu pai me dispôs. Dei-me conta que não seria feliz e que, realmente, estava apaixonado pela outra bruxa. Embora fosse muito tarde, porque ela havia-se ido sem deixar rastro e... lamento muito isso.

- Eu não vou me casar e não estou apaixonado por alguém. - Draco disse, com tom de zombaria.

- Porém, algum dia, seu pai lhe dirá que já é hora de conseguir uma futura esposa, e pode ser que a bruxa que você eleja não seja do gosto de sua família.

Draco observou-o atentamente. A irritação que estivera sentindo momentos antes havia se dissipado e agora via seu tio com certa comiseração.

- Entenda, Draco. Não é bom guardar tanto rancor no coração. É algo que vai comendo-o lentamente por dentro. Chegará o momento em que será muito tarde para sentir algo... não desejo vê-lo resumido a um homem vazio.

- Era Irina, não é tio? - disse Draco, com seriedade. - A bruxa de que fala... era Irina Sands.

Lethar sorriu tristemente.

- Desde que chegou à casa para ser sua tutora soube que era uma grande mulher... um pouco estranha mas interessante. - disse distraidamente.

Incrivelmente, para Lethar, Draco sorriu.

- É uma lástima não ter sabido mais nada de Irina... - Draco disse em voz baixa.

O bruxo concordou.

- Seria uma sorte que você encontrasse alguém feito ela... estou seguro que chegaria a ser tão feliz como nunca houvera imaginado...

- Tio... não espero apaixonar-me e não penso fazê-lo nunca. - disse Draco, dando pequenos golpes na mesa. - Tudo isso não é mais que um pretexto das pessoas para escudarem-se de sua debilidade.

Lethar fitou-o com tristeza.

- Antes de vir vê-lo, conheci uma companheira sua de aula numa livraria. A jovem em questão pareceu-me muito inteligente e bonita.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- E isso o que tem a ver comigo?

- Estou seguro que igual à ela há muitas mais em toda a Hogwarts e haverá uma, em algum momento, que chamará a sua atenção.

- Nenhuma até agora...

- Talvez sim... você tão somente não percebeu... ainda.

- Isso é ridículo, se assim fosse eu já haveria me dado conta... ademais, quem era essa bruxa de quem falou?

- Chama-se Hermione Granger.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Meu muito obrigado a todos que acompanham RU, em especial aos leitores: **Lemmie-chan** (Obrigado e obrigado! Quanto ao baile, não vai ser preciso pagar, você vai "estar" nele inteiramente de graça. Vai correr tudo por conta da Jaina. É só marcar presença no grande dia, vestida a caráter. ;-) Beijos e até!); **...Miss Verônica... **(ahauhauahau, eu não vou emprestar os meus "brinquedinhos" mimosos, mas dou de presente a você um kit personalizado, do tipo que minha "filhota" Dri tem. ;-) E sim, a fic promete dar voltas e reviravoltas. Já adianto que além de Lethar, outro personagem fará sua entrada triunfal. Mas, claro, não direi quem é. Ah sim, a fic conta com 27 capítulos - até agora. Ohohohoho, você se amarrou mesmo no mais novo "pequeno demônio", o Malcolm. ;-) De fato, esse menino é um charme, até mais que o irmão. Espero que Jaina reserve para ele mais alguns ótimos momentos, nos próximos capítulos. Quanto ao baile, bueno, sinto decepciona-la mas não foi desta vez. Mas quando acontecer, não vai se resumir a um único capítulo - porque teremos os acontecimentos pré-baile e os pós-baile. Só posso dizer que coisas realmente importantes acontecerão antes, durante e depois do baile, que marca uma nova fase na "relação" Draco/Hermione. Mas você verá por si mesma. ;-) Entonces, besito e até o próximo capítulo! P.S.: Só de descrever o clima da sua cidade, eu rangi os dentes de frio. Brrrrrrr!); **Fadinha** (ahuahauahaua, você e, suponho, praticamente toda a galera feminina querem o Lethar pra si! ;-) Mas eu não as culpo: o homem é todo um deus nórdico. Literalmente, de tirar o fôlego - e outras peças importunas do vestuário íntimo feminino! ;-) Irina Sands, sua sortuda!).

Abraço a todos e hasta pronto!

Inna 


	13. Noite de Todos os Santos

Reverto Umquam 

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

O entardecer fazia sua entrada por entre as abóboras gigantescas e as enormes propagandas dos estabelecimentos de Hogsmeade. Dezenas de bruxos e bruxas regozijavam-se ante os fogos de artifício, que desenhavam no céu mechas de cores brilhantes, para festejar o vencedor do concurso da maior abóbora.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina haviam regressado a Hogwarts com os estômagos cheios e os bolsos vazios. Os dois primeiros portavam várias sacolas de doces, brincadeiras e equipamento especial para Quadribol.

Desde que o pai de Rony fora promovido dentro do Ministério, ele podia dar-se ao luxo de comprar o que desejasse. A diferença financeira entre seu melhor amigo e ele deixava de envergonhá-lo. Embora os Weasley não fossem ricos, atualmente podiam adquirir coisas que não eram de segunda mão e, para felicidade do Monitor de Grifinória, agora podia exibir uma roupa tão elegante quanto a de Harry.

O baile dessa noite seria o ponto máximo de muitos dos alunos que o assistiriam. As personalidades mais importantes do Ministério Mágico compareceriam para um Homenagem aos Bruxos e Bruxas, que tinham realizado grandes feitos durante a chamada Guerra.

Harry Potter agora podia caminhar tranqüilo, sem a sensação de ser vigiado ou com o temor de que sua cicatriz doesse a qualquer instante. Voldemort estava morto e com ele o reino obscuro que havia criado.

Tudo havia começado depois do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, onde Cedrico Diggory perdera a vida num cemitério e onde esteve a ponto de perdê-la também. Foi a primeira vez que teve um encontro angustiante, sem possibilidades de sobreviver e, para horror seu, não seria a última vez.

No início do quinto ano, Voldemort tinha recuperado suas forças e seus asseclas haviam se reunido para aniquilá-lo. De alguma outra forma, Harry salvou-se e Voldemort viu-se caído em sua própria armadilha, traído por seu "fiel" vassalo Peter Pettigrew.

Toda a batalha terminou no início do sexto ano e o mundo mágico pode respirar a tranqüilidade. Harry não havia sido o único libertador mas sim, todo um grupo de bruxos e bruxas com o mesmo valor que possuía o jovem bruxo.

Desse modo, durante 1996, tudo havia terminado...

Sendo 1997, um ano depois da Guerra, o Ministério ordenara uma Homenagem aos mortos na Guerra e aos sobreviventes que tinham dado muito de si mesmos.

_'Noite das Bruxas', 'Halloween', 'Noite de todos os Santos'_... não importava como se chamava o 31 de outubro, o mais importante é que se tratava de um dia especial, a data em que todos seriam relembrados.

A maioria dos alunos ia, eufórica, para suas respectivas Salas Comuns. Após um grandioso dia em Hogsmeade, talvez alguns estivessem bastante esgotados para comparecer ao baile mas, devido à importância do mesmo, relevaram.

Os minutos de nervosismo transcorriam lentamente, Neville Longbottom era um dos mais nervosos. Conseguira a aceitação de uma Grifinória chamada Sandy Smith, uma bruxa companheira de Gina, conhecida como uma das melhores alunas de sua geração. Rony, por sua vez, não deixava de contemplar-se, angustiado, no espelho buscando algum defeito na vestimenta.

Harry e Simas não paravam de fazer piada dele sobre que Luna Lovegood gostaria muito de sua túnica. Tal comentário fez que o ruivo se ruborizasse; fazendo com que seus amigos intensificassem ainda mais suas brincadeiras.

Gina Weasley havia se convertido numa terna e graciosa jovem, que tivera a certeza de sobressair-se num maravilhoso vestido, para satisfação de Harry. Parvati Patil não deixava de invejar, silenciosamente, o vestido que Hermione Granger exibia. Não era um tão caro como o dela, mas favorecia enormemente a expressão inteligente e cordial da Monitora de Grifinória.

Hermione arrumava-se sem muito esmero, de fato sequer estava tão emocionada para comparecer ao baile, embora Parvati lhe insistisse que ir de braço dado com Draco Malfoy não era tão mau. Gina, de algum modo, tentava consolá-la mas parecia inútil. Hermione estava resignada a passar uma das piores noites de sua vida... e de fato... não era a única que assim pensava.

Draco encontrava-se perdido em seus pensamentos. Nem sequer percebeu quando Blaise reclamou-lhe sua ausência no Três Vassouras, como acreditava que haviam combinado. As inquietudes do moreno passaram despercebidas pelo Monitor, que dedicou-se apenas a arrumar a gola de seu traje, um modelo mistura dos estilos medieval e gótico.

O vestuário era composto por um casaco de veludo fino verde, com detalhes negro e cinza. A camisa era de seda pura, de cor acinzentada, com um elegante e pequeno volteio no colarinho, onde levava um broche em forma de dragão, cujos olhos eram simulados por dois rubis. Sua calça negra e reta faziam-no parecer ainda mais alto; tudo em conjunto ressaltava a frieza de seus olhos cinzas, dando-lhe um toque de mistério e elegância.

Draco Malfoy não se considerava feio, de fato não o era. Sua natural aristocracia o convertia num príncipe saído de um conto de fadas... embora excetuado pela expressão fleumática, sarcástica e indiferente. Se Draco sorria, derretia qualquer garota que estivesse diante dele, ainda que os milhões de galeões em sua conta particular em Gringots fizessem-no parecer ainda mais atraente.

A seu lado passeava Blaise Zabini, com um traje azul escuro que fazia destacar seus olhos azuis e pele branca. Sua figura também era galante, embora um pouco mais baixa que a de seu melhor amigo, contudo à simples visão não se percebia a diferença.

Para o moreno, o baile era tão importante quanto sua vida e estava nervoso por levar a cabo um excelente papel, porque, caso contrário, se veria com seu pai.

Draco também estava nervoso, mas ele fora educado para não demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento, para ele já era muito difícil expressar algo, por mínimo que fosse. Se estava muito feliz unicamente sorria e se estava triste permanecia com o rosto mal humorado; da mesma forma, se sentia medo zombava do adversário ou de quem estivesse próximo.

Por mais que quisesse expor o que pensava não podia fazê-lo e tal coisa se passara consigo em relação a seu tio Lethar Malfoy.

Realmente Draco estivera contente ao ver seu tio, porém ao invés de abraçá-lo ou sorrir, simplesmente esteve sério e irritado pelos comentários que este lhe fazia. Contudo, apesar de tudo, conseguira manter uma boa comunicação, embora não estivesse de acordo com alguns pontos de vista de seu tio.

A última coisa que acabou incomodando-o foi o fato de mencionar Hermione Granger. Por mais que Draco insistisse que Granger era um bruxa impura, Grifinória e amiga de seu pior inimigo, Lethar continuou pensando que a garota era amistosa e bonita, de uma beleza tanto interior como exteriormente.

Despediram-se sem a promessa de verem-se novamente, tanto Draco como Lethar aprenderam que fazer essa classe de promessas não servia aos Malfoy... era provável que não se cumprisse e Draco não sabia se isso lhe causava tristeza ou tranqüilidade.

O relógio que pendia da chaminé do quarto dos Sonserinos começou a soar, com leves badaladas. Blaise olhava-o ansioso, enquanto Draco semi-cerrou os olhos.

- Já é hora... - disse Blaise, umedecendo os lábios.

- Sim... - Foi sua única resposta.

Blaise acabou de dar-se uma última olhada no espelho e, com orgulho, saiu do aposento em busca de Pansy Parkinson. Draco ficou sozinho porém não por muito tempo, posto que seguiu os passos de Blaise.

No Salão Comunal de Sonserina estavam vários bruxos e bruxas que esperavam seus respectivos acompanhantes, todos eles levando seus melhores trajes e máscaras. A de Draco era uma prateada, mui digna de sua personalidade.

Draco saiu da Sala Comum sem dar atenção aos chamados de Pansy ou de Vincent; de fato, não desejava falar com ninguém, para que nenhum se compadecesse de ter que ir com a sangue-suja Granger.

Quando ia saindo das masmorras, um ligeiro temor acometeu-o. E se Granger não aparecia? E se ele não a reconhecesse entre a gente e ficasse como um tonto?

Pensou em ir até a Torre de Grifinória para assegurar-se de que a outra Prêmio Anual compareceria, mas o fato de saber-se muito próximo do "santuário" de Potter e Weasley deu-lhe náuseas.

No caminho esteve pensando em todas as suas falas para deixar Granger no ridículo diante do Ministério, e fazer-lhe um pequeno truque para que ela escorregasse durante o baile e caísse como um trasgo embriagado. Isso seria um excelente motivo para rir com vontade.

- Senhor Malfoy...

Uma voz rouca se ouviu próximo. Draco deteve-se e girou à direita do corredor. Severus Snape falava-lhe à porta de um dos laboratórios e olhava-o fixamente.

- Talvez não o recordei mas... terá que ir até sua companheira na Torre de Grifinória...- disse Severus, com um brilho nos olhos que, para Draco, pareceu maligno.

- À Torre? - Perguntou, sem dar crédito ao que ouvia.

- Obviamente, você tem que chegar ao baile junto com ela. Receberão aos membros do Ministério na entrada, juntamente com o restante dos professores.

Draco apertou os lábios e esteve a ponto de reclamar, mas se conteve. Não era sábio contrariar seu Diretor de Casa.

- Espero-os em uns minutos... Não cheguem tarde. - Severus ergueu a vista, ansioso por ouvir alguma reclamação do garoto.

Mas Draco não disse nada, unicamente dignou-se a assentir com a cabeça e, sem esperar nenhum outro comentário de seu Diretor de Casa, dirigiu-se à Torre dos Leões, com o humor mais amargo que o normal.

Por sua vez, Hermione dava voltas pela sala com o olhar perdido entre as partículas de pó, que flutuavam no ar, e seu pensamentos. Rony olhava-a com receio, estalando a língua de vez em quando. Harry e Neville não podiam ocultar a expressão de pena que lhes dava a Monitora, mas a dita expressão desapareceu quando chegaram Gina Weasley e Sandy Smith.

Após uns comentários lisonjeiros de uns e outros, os amigos despediram-se de Hermione, embora insistindo-lhe que os acompanhasse. Hermione negou-se, mas não porque acreditava que Draco apareceria por ela, ao pé da escada da Torre, e sim porque desejava acalmar-se.

Rony ficou por uns segundos observando-a com preocupação. Ao notar isto, Hermione sorriu-lhe tão amplamente quanto pode e prometeu-lhe cuidar-se e reunir-se com eles o quanto antes. O ruivo não esteve tão seguro mas, após umas palavras de consolo, acabou saindo em busca de Luna Lovegood.

Por sua parte, Draco caminhava até a Torre e neste momento deu-se conta de algo. Como buscaria a Grifinória se nem sequer sabia se ela o estaria esperando? McGonagall teria advertido-a tal como o fez Snape a ele?

O loiro sentiu uma explosão de raiva em seu ser. Apertou os dentes com tamanha força que suas bochechas se ruborizaram. Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ele? Chegar com uma Grifinória... que grande estupidez! Porém, se ele chegasse e ela não estivesse ao pé da escada, partiria dali em um segundo. Assim, facilmente.

Todavia, para sua desgraça, ao chegar à escada da Torre dos Leões, Rony Weasley vinha descendo e, ao verem-se um ao outro, o sangue começou-lhes a ferver.

Malfoy sabia que estava no território do ruivo e por isso não foi o primeiro a lançar seu habitual sarcasmo. Simplesmente ergueu o rosto com grande altivez, para que o garoto visse que não lhe tinha nenhum respeito.

- O que você faz aqui? - Perguntou Rony, quando estavam frente a frente.

- Isso não lhe importa, Weasley...- Draco respondeu despoticamente.

- Eu o advirto Malfoy... você não está nas masmorras... - disse Rony, apontando-lhe com um dedo.

- Já tem coragem para me enfrentar, Weasley? Só por ter uma roupa nova, isso não faz de você merecedor de me enfrentar... não somos iguais.

- Claro... nisso você tem razão... não somos iguais. Você é uma serpente asquerosa...

- E você, uma imunda doninha que, cedo ou tarde, voltará ao lodo de onde surgiu...

Ambos os bruxos sacaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo e apontaram para a cabeça de um e outro.

- Não tem medo, Malfoy? Agora você não veio com seus gorilas para que o defendam. - Rony disse, com todo o ódio que era possível expressar.

- Medo? Deve estar brincando, Weasley... quem teria medo de enfrentar uma pequena porcaria como você?

Rony lançou o primeiro feitiço e fez com que Draco caísse estrepitosamente de costas, mas o Sonserino levantou-se muito rápido e foi o segundo a lançar o outro feitiço, fazendo com que o ruivo se estatelasse contra uma parede.

- Suponho que agora que seu pai está num melhor cargo, você já tem o que comer, não é 'Weasel'? Já engordou mais que sua mãe?

Rony apertou os dentes e, com toda a força que pode, comprimiu a varinha para lançar novamente outro feitiço.

- Expelliarmus!

Uma luz surgiu desde o alto da escada e fez com que a varinha de Rony lhe escapasse. Rony olhou, com o rosto contorcido, a pessoa que o havia desarmado.

- É suficiente!

A voz de Hermione retumbou desde o alto da escadaria de Grifinória, enquanto descia com rapidez. Draco ergueu a varinha para atingir Rony, mas Hermione desarmou-o também.

- Sempre tão valente, não Malfoy? - disse Hermione movendo, em círculos, a sua varinha em direção ao loiro.

- O que isso lhe diz respeito... estúpida? - Draco olhou-a rancorosamente.

Rony quase partia para cima do loiro até que Hermione, novamente, o deteve.

- Não prossiga, Rony... não dê importância a esse animal... ele não merece que, por culpa dele, castiguem você.

- Você não pode defender-se sozinho, Weasley? - disse Draco a Rony, sarcasticamente.

- Não provoque, Malfoy... eu o advirto... - Hermione e Draco ficaram frente a frente.

Quando ficaram nessa posição, uma estranha sensação tomou o Sonserino. Nesse momento, podia apreciar a aparência da garota e, sem desejá-lo, surpreendeu-se.

Foi um momento raro, "anormal", pensava Draco, mas se ela fosse outra pessoa o mais apropriado teria sido bajulá-la, embora fosse óbvio que Draco não expressaria algo assim e muito menos tratando-se de Hermione Granger. Contudo, não pode evitar sentir uma cosquinha no estômago que nunca antes havia sentido ao vê-la... ou, ao menos, não desde o quarto ano.

Mas o que havia acontecido com Granger? Desde quando a cor verde oliva ressaltava o dourado de sua tez e seus olhos cor de mel? Por que, mostrando-se raivosa e ameaçadora, ela parecia mais atraente ante seus olhos?

O vestido da Grifinória não se comparava com os caros vestidos de Pansy, mas destacava a alta e esbelta figura da garota. Seu vestido era longo e de mangas largas, muito ao estilo medieval. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos quase ao descuido, deixando alguns curtos fios caírem por seu delicado pescoço.

Hermione sentiu-se terrivelmente desconcertada pela forma tão intensa com que Draco a olhava e Rony observava tudo ainda mais desconcertado que ela, mas isso não lhe deteve de dar um empurrão no Sonserino.

- Rony!

- Maldito esfomeado... - disse Draco, empunhando as mãos.

- Basta, Malfoy! - Exclamou a bruxa.

Hermione colocou-se entre Draco e Rony.

- Retire-se, Hermione! - Rony ordenou.

- O que ocorre aqui!

A voz da Professora McGonagall paralisou aos três. Hermione guardou rapidamente sua varinha, Rony baixou a vista e Draco engoliu em seco.

- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy... O que significa tudo isto? - Perguntou a professora, com voz alterada.

- Na-nada acontece, Professora... eu apenas perguntava a... Malfoy... o que fazia por aqui. - Rony disse titubeante e com um sorriso nervoso.

A bruxa olhou a todos com severidade.

- Sr. Malfoy, o que você faz próximo da Torre de Grifinória?

- O Professor Snape enviou-me por... Granger. - Draco disse, olhando a garota de relance.

- Bem... - A professora McGonagall fez um movimento com sua varinha e as respectivas varinhas dos bruxos voaram de volta a suas mãos. - Retirem-se às suas ocupações.

Draco sorriu triunfal sem que a professora percebesse. Rony olhou-o desdenhosamente.

- Sr. Weasley... e sua acompanhante? - Perguntou, olhando-o com o rosto erguido.

- Em Corvinal, Professora.- Respondeu timidamente.

- Sugiro que vá até ela o quanto antes, a cerimônia está a ponto de começar.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha com este miserável... - Sussurrou o ruivo a Hermione.

- Vá tranqüilo... - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

A professora começou a bater um pé com impaciência e Rony não teve mais escolha que ir-se até a Torre de Corvinal, sob a expressão sarcástica do Sonserino.

- Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy... é melhor que partam agora. - disse a Professora com seriedade.

Ambos os bruxos assentiram. A Vice-Diretora saiu tão silenciosamente como havia chegado, deixando os dois jovens a sós ao pé da escada.

Hermione piscou, inquieta, ao encontrar-se sozinha com o Sonserino.

- Não se preocupe, Granger... - Draco disse com voz insinuante. - Não vou fazer nada a você... não me atreveria a tocá-la... poderia sujar-me.

Draco começou a rir cruelmente. Hermione, sem dar-lhe atenção, caminhou diretamente para o Grande Salão. Ele observou-a por uns instantes, ao passo que ela se distanciava, e outra vez a tal cosquinha voltou a fazer-se presente em seu estômago.

O Sonserino alcançou-a rapidamente e interpôs-se em seu caminho, fazendo que a bruxa estancasse bruscamente.

- Que demônios...? - Hermione olhou-o confusa.

O Monitor estava respirando com profundidade enquanto usava seus olhos cinzas para passear pelo rosto da Grifinória, sem preâmbulos. Hermione ficou quieta, como se seu corpo estivesse entorpecendo-se ante o olhar do maior de seus inimigos.

- Não fuja, Granger... - disse Draco, em voz baixa, com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Você não me inspira medo. - Hermione disse com firmeza.

- Acredita nisso? - O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Draco deu um passo adiante e Hermione retrocedeu.

- Não é tão valente sem seus amigos, Grifinória... - Draco disse com voz pausada.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Ah!... Vejo que traz meu relicário...

Ela olhou-o irritada e levou uma das mãos rapidamente ao pescoço.

- O que diz? - disse, franzindo o cenho. - Eu o comprei e é meu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - Draco aproximou-se um pouco mais e Hermione teve que retroceder novamente. - Você não faz a mínima idéia do quanto vale esse objeto que leva pendente no seu ordinário pescoço. Não significa nada para você.

O lábio inferior de Hermione tremeu de raiva e, com toda a coragem que brotava-lhe desde o interior, empurrou o garoto para que se retirasse do caminho.

Draco colocou-se de lado e começou a rir divertido, mas antes que a garota se afastasse por completo, tomou-a por um pulso agilmente.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Você é minha companheira esta noite, Granger... não posso chegar sem par. - disse, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Hermione tentou libertar-se porém o garoto aproximou-a dele, o que a deixou pálida.

- O-o q-que pretende fazer? – Perguntou assustada.

Draco não lhe respondeu, senão que continuou examinando-a com o olhar.

- Por que não tira a sua varinha e me enfeitiça como quis fazê-lo um momento atrás? - Perguntou Draco, quase sussurrante.

A pergunta caiu em Hermione como um balde de água mas, acostumada a disputas com ele, rapidamente se recompôs.

- E por que me aproxima tanto de você? Não causo repulsa?

Isso foi pior para Draco, que soltou Hermione bruscamente. A garota segurou o pulso e o massageou. Os olhos cinzas do bruxo quase a fulminavam.

O som de risos fez com que ambos modificassem seus olhares e se apressassem em afastar-se um do outro.

- Já está tarde... - disse Draco, com voz grave.

Hermione estava confusa. Que raios se passou? O que Malfoy intentava fazer há um momento? Por que a olhava assim?

Draco retomou o passo junto com Hermione, enquanto um grupo de alunos passava, eufórico, sem dar demasiada atenção aos dois Prêmios Anuais.

Ambos caminhavam em silêncio contudo sentiam-se perturbados. Draco pensava que algo muito mau se passava com ele, posto que Hermione Granger... parecia-lhe atraente; de fato já o havia achado antes mas... era algo no qual preferia não pensar.

- Senhor Malfoy! - Um homem de túnica negra com amarelo, e uma máscara de coruja saudou o Sonserino com ímpeto.

Draco fixou a vista no bruxo e sorriu comprazido quando este se desfez da máscara. O bruxo que o saudava era, nada mais nada menos, que um antigo companheiro de trabalho de seu pai: Elliot King, um entusiasta bruxo do Departamento de Leis e Regulamentos Mágicos. Draco não se agradava de todo com ele, pois seu caráter parecia-lhe algo vulgar, mas o homem era muito rico e influente no Reino Unido.

- Senhor King... - Draco se deteve e fez uma reverência. - Que prazer em vê-lo.

- Desde que seu pai visitou-nos em nossa casa de campo, não o via. - disse o homem, tocando o queixo.

- Sim, é certo.

- E esta bela jovenzinha, quem é? - Perguntou com tanto interesse, que até entrecerrou os olhos discretamente.

Draco olhou contrariado o bruxo.

- Ela é... a Senhorita Hermione Granger. - Respondeu, fazendo um esforço para não dizer: "Sangue-Suja Granger".

Hermione olhou Draco tão surpresa que, sequer, lembrou de cumprimentar o Senhor King.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Senhorita Granger...

O bruxo fez uma reverência, o que fez com que Hermione reagisse e respondesse a saudação.

- Para mim é um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor King. Tenho ouvido falar muito de você.

- Oh, é sério? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. - Talvez, por minha espetacular marca no Golfe.

Draco fez uma careta de repugnância. 'Golfe? Esse estúpido jogo de trouxas?'

- Não, Senhor. Por seu projeto do Regulamento 34, Capitulo XV, do Código Penal de Bruxos.

- Ah! - exclamou desiludido. - Sim... sim... algo interessante.

Draco sentiu que a conversa estava-o pondo de mau humor. Hermione, ao perceber, pensou que era um bom momento para fazer uso disso.

A bruxa aproximou-se do Senhor King e convidou-o a caminhar até o Salão, enquanto Draco os seguia. O loiro sentiu-se sumamente indignado de que o excluíssem da conversa e, embora tenha se colocado ao lado do bruxo, não se fez partícipe.

Os três chegaram à porta do Salão Principal onde lhes esperava o Diretor Albus Dumbledore, com uma túnica vermelha e máscara da mesma cor, Severus Snape, com a túnica negra com azul e máscara de serpente, e Minerva McGonagall, com um elegante vestido cor vermelha e uma máscara em forma de pássaro. Estes dois últimos retiraram suas máscaras e olharam os garotos com seriedade.

Draco fez caso omisso dos olhares, mas Hermione ruborizou-se. Elliot King cumprimentou a todos com um grande sorriso. Atrás dele apareceram outros bruxos e bruxas, aos quais imediatamente deu as boas-vindas.

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco coibida a princípio, mas todos eles saudavam-na com cordialidade, o que a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor. Pelo contrário, Draco parecia um verdadeiro diplomata, pois tinha os modos para cumprimentar a um importante bruxo do Ministério, obedecendo todas as normas de civilidade.

Tudo pareceu ir muito bem com o Sonserino quando cumprimentou o Sr. Albert Halley, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, justamente da área em que queria trabalhar. O Sr. Halley estava muito satisfeito com Malfoy e sugeriu-lhe que, mais tarde, se reunissem para conversar, o que, mentalmente, fez Draco dar um salto de regozijo... porém, Arthur Weasley apareceu...

O Sr. Weasley e Draco encararam-se. O loiro não pode dissimular seu desgosto ao vê-lo, o mesmo se passando com o pai dos ruivos. Hermione apressou-se a cumprimentá-lo juntamente com Dumbledore. Se houvesse estado em suas mãos, Draco teria lhe dado uma bofetada ali mesmo; por culpa desse homem seu pai estava na França.

Dentro do Salão o som de umas notas ambientais amenizavam o entorno. Um grupo de fantasmas, homens e mulheres vestidos ao estilo vitoriano, tocava uma melodia suave, com um lúgubre mas belo coral.

Os professores, o pessoal do Ministério, Draco e Hermione entraram no Salão para dar início às atividades seguintes. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a subir no estrado e, enquanto retirava a máscara, o silêncio reinou num instante.

_"Há aproximadamente um ano o medo assolava em nossos corações sem dar-nos a plenitude de viver. Num dia como hoje, muitos de nossos familiares e amigos deram suas vidas para nos encontrarmos agora. Os ilustres membros de nosso atual Ministério decidiram transmitir nosso respeito aos caídos na Guerra, a todos aqueles que desde muitos anos atrás ofereceram o mais sagrado de si mesmos, aos que se sacrificaram por seus filhos, por seus irmãos e... por seus amigos. Os dias de escuridão já acabaram e damos início a uma nova era, onde vocês farão parte desse futuro. É por isso que lhes peço um momento de silêncio e lembremos, com carinho, aqueles que se doaram por todos nós..."  
_

Dumbledore ergueu o olhar em direção ao teto do Salão. Os alunos imitaram-no e ficaram maravilhados quando começaram a surgir pompas fúnebres de cristal, que levavam os nomes dos falecidos na Guerra.

Não se ouvia nenhum som enquanto as bolhas flutuavam com lentidão por todo o Salão. Entretanto, não faltou um e outro soluço ao serem reconhecidos os nomes de seres queridos, entre eles, os Potter.

Harry estava observando uma pompa fúnebre que flutuava ao seu lado com os nomes de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Gina segurou-lhe a mão timidamente, para consolá-lo enquanto Neville, com os olhos úmidos, contemplava os nomes de seus pais flutuando numa bolha.

Hermione apertou os lábios uma vez e outra, para não deixar escapar qualquer som, porém não pode evitar que seus olhos se pusessem brilhantes ao encontrar-se com o nome de Sirius Black. Draco Malfoy encontrou em tudo isso uma cansativa breguice. Ele possuía familiares que tinham morrido na Guerra, mas nenhum pertencia ao bando dos "bons", todos eles haviam sido Comensais. Contudo, somente a idéia de imaginar encontrar o nome de seu pai entre eles o eriçou.

O momento de silêncio terminou com as palavras do Ministro da Magia: Oscar Cornwell. Fez meritória a participação de todos aqueles que haviam ajudado a preservar a paz no mundo mágico e concitou a todos que os aplaudissem, com o entusiasmo e o respeito que se devia.

Os aplausos se ouviram muito fortes e muitos dos alunos se emocionaram, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas pelo rosto. Após isso, o Ministro ofereceu sua ajuda a qualquer pessoa que tivesse necessidade e aproveitou para recordar que os conceitos de unidade, nobreza, sinceridade e lealdade permitiriam a todos construir um mundo sobressalente que esperavam.

O discurso do Sr. Cornwell arrancou aplausos e aclamações. Dumbledore continuou anunciando aos presentes a grandiosa ceia e o advento de um baile, em honra da Nova Era. Depois, todos colocaram suas máscaras.

Draco e Hermione não tiveram outra opção que sentar-se juntos à mesma mesa dos membros do Ministério. Dumbledore e os Diretores de Casa fizeram-lhes companhia.

A mesa cobriu-se de alimentos exóticos, como peru e pernil ao forno, nuvens de purê de batata e salada. Havia copos delicados de cristal com bebidas adocicadas e tintas, sobremesas de chocolate, rum e morango que convidavam qualquer um a dar-lhes uma mordida.

Hermione mantinha uma prazerosa conversação com o Sr. King e Draco com o Sr. Halley. Aparentemente, nem um e nem outro davam-se atenção, mas cada um pensava se o outro faria alguma coisa para deixá-lo em ridículo. A bruxa era a mais preocupada, mas soube fingir muito bem.

Os músicos fantasmas começaram a preparar-se para o Baile. Todos eles flutuavam sobre a mesa dos professores, com seus instrumentos musicais. Nesse momento, Hermione apercebeu-se da impressionante decoração, estivera tão nervosa que não havia dado a devida atenção.

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts não parecia mais o mesmo de sempre. O teto havia desaparecido para dar passo a uma paisagem de estrelas fugazes. A lua cheia se divisava por entre as nuvens grises e um feitiço que copiava o vento fluía por toda o recinto.

As paredes estavam decoradas com enredadeiras e teias de aranha. No chão, via-se um fino lençol de neve que brincava com as pisadas de cada um. O Salão estava iluminado por abóboras com velas e pequenas fadas, que giravam ao redor delas.

Os músicos começaram a entoar uma melodia, dando início ao baile. Hermione e Draco olharam-se de soslaio, e não tiveram mais remédio que levantar-se quando alguns do Ministério o fizeram e convidaram os professores presentes.

Os dois adentraram a pista, sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Draco sentia que todos o olhavam e que os Sonserinos murmuravam e zombavam dele. Hermione imaginava os rostos de Harry e Rony incrivelmente mal humorados.

Contudo, não passou muito tempo posto que Draco, recuperando o controle, tomou, inexpressivamente, Hermione pela cintura, e começou a guiá-la. Hermione segurou a mão de Draco e respirou profundamente para tranquilizar-se.

A música era suave. As vozes das mulheres fantasmas eram ouvidas como ecos, por todo o salão de baile. Para tranqüilidade dos Monitores, uma boa quantidade de fantasmas uniram-se à dança.

Draco girava com Hermione em uma perfeita harmonia e estava admirado disso. Era como se antes houvesse dançado com ela essa mesma melodia.

Havia algo que parecia-lhe irreal e ao mesmo tempo real. Era um jogo de pensamentos para os quais não encontrava significado. Tinha a sensação de já ter feito com Granger o que estava fazendo agora.

Hermione pensava o mesmo, mas ela não queria convencer-se. Tentou, de todas as formas, eliminar o tremor de seu corpo enquanto dançava com seu inimigo.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Draco segurou a cintura de Hermione com mais força e, enquanto davam voltas ao redor da pista, com um ágil movimento tirou-lhe a máscara. A garota olhou-o com uma mescla de angústia e confusão, ao tempo em que ele mesmo retirava a sua máscara.

Ambos continuaram dando voltas ao ritmo da melodia, junto com os fantasmas e os bruxos do Ministério. Os olhos cinzas de Draco mergulharam nos olhos mel da Grifinória e seus finos lábios abriram-se para dizer umas palavras.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Demorou um pouco, mas chegou. Eis o capítulo 13 e com ele o início do baile! Esse final foi um tanto cruel, eu sei, mas o próximo capítulo cobrirá os estragos. Como eu disse em comentários anteriores, o baile se estende para além de um capítulo, até o 15, sendo mais precisa. E é exatamente no capítulo 15 que uma primeira tensão "lasciva" entre Draco e Hermione acontece, e também onde um outro personagem faz a sua entrada triunfal – não me perguntem quem é, porque minha boca é um túmulo – assim como a ponta de meus dedos. ;-) Até lá, teremos no capítulo 14 a reaparição de Lethar (ouço suspiros?) em pleno baile e um Draco já começando a questionar-se "quem, de fato", é Hermione Granger para ele". Hmm... e querem saber de mais? Eu acho que o "demônio loiro de olhos cinzas" vai sentir um ligeiro ciúme de Hermione, durante o baile... dela com quem, isso eu não direi. ;-) Bueno, creio que valerá a pena a espera. Mas não se preocupem! Eu não tardarei em demasia. ;-)

Obrigadão aos que estão acompanhando a tradução de Reverto Umquam e meu agradecimento especial às "reviewsadoras" de plantão **Pink Potter** (_Demorei em publicar o capítulo anterior e demorei em publicar este aqui também. Mas, como eu disse em AdM, eu estava viajando a trabalho, o que explica a brecada na tradução e publicação dos capítulos das fics, o mesmo, claro, valendo para RU. Mas espero que este capítulo tenha compensado a demora. ;-) E eu concordo com você: pobre Lethar... embora eu prefira outros adjetivos mais "gentis" que fazem jus à sua deliciosa pessoa ;-) Mas, creio que Jaina deva reservar um futuro mais digno para ele... isso se ela ainda não abandonou a fic, porque haja demora na atualização! (e vocês ainda reclamam da MEU inexpressível atraso, hunf! ¬¬). Enfim, vou ficar aguardando a srta. no próximo capítulo. ;-) Beijos e até!_); **la Die Die** (_Quando começa o baile? Hmm, agora eu creio que a pergunta é: como ele termina? ;-) Sobre o beijo... vai demorar um pouquinho, mas quando acontecer será de forma inesperada e avassaladora... que o diga Hermione, que perceberá que por trás da fria máscara de gelo do loiro, há um mar de emoções assustadores abrasadoras e tempestuosas). Por último, mas nem por isso menos importante: obrigado pelo elogio à tradução. :-D Beijo e até o próximo capítulo!_); **Fadinha** (_Será que Lethar fica com a Irina? Eu torço que sim. O fato é que apesar da fic contar com 27 capítulos inacabados, Lethar continua à deriva. Mas ocorre que o relacionamento dele e de Irina é o que podemos chamar de um 'caso mal resolvido'. Ou seja, se não foi resolvido, mais cedo ou mais tarde será, acredite. ;-) A propósito: depois de receber um tapão na testa, o que você acha que o Draco merece agora? ;-) Beijo e até!)_; **...Miss Verônica... **(_É bom saber que RU funciona como relaxante e analgésico para a dor nos seus pés e pernas, muito bom. ;-) E por falar em baile, ei-lo finalmente! Quanto ao kit personalizado ad infernum, sim, sim, claro que eu daria um de presente a você. Não garantiria o seu ingresso no Sindicato de Assassinos e na Associação Anarco "Fuck the System", mas seria, simbolicamente, um bom começo de sua longa trajetória no universo killer de todos os "santos". ;-) Até esse dia, se é que vai chegar, sugiro a você ir praticando suas habilidades com os "instrumentos de prazer" do kit em seres vivos, a começar pelas pessoas "más e pecadoras" que você "ama intensamente" (Mwaha-mwaha-mwaha! gargalhada diabólica em "câmera lenta", para degustar o momento). Beijundão e até o próximo capítulo! P.S.: Com tanta roupa de frio assim junta, eu juro que imaginei você balofa, da largura de um sino. Balofos lembram bola e neve lembra bola de neve. Ou seja: imaginei você despencando ribanceira abaixo, rolando, feliz, como uma imensa bola de neve. ;-) É nesses momentos que eu me pergunto: Por que, em nome de mil drags, os pensamentos não podem ser filmados, ahauhauahauahua!_).

Abraço a todos!

Hasta!

Inna 


	14. Loucura e Ciúmes

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Draco Malfoy tinha Hermione Granger fortemente segura enquanto bailavam ao compasso da música, e apenas transcorreram uns segundos para dar-se conta da crua verdade: Estava muito impressionado com a elegância e a inteligência da bruxa.

Bastou somente observá-la durante a ceia para dar-se conta do quão suspicaz e diplomática era. Uma verdadeira líder inata. Claro, algo muito difícil de poder aceitar por parte dele, mas... realmente assim era.

O Sonserino recordou durante o baile que uma vez estivera igualmente impressionado e havia sido no quarto ano. Era a primeira vez que tinha visto Hermione Granger tão bonita e agora, com 17 anos, sua formosura havia aumentado. Complicado... muito complicado.

Hermione quase tremia entre seus braços ao sentir aquele olhar cinza sobre seu rosto. Não soube que movimento ou feitiço fez o Sonserino para despojá-la de sua máscara, nem como ele despojou-se de sua própria e sob que propósito, mas estava claro que ela precisava de muito mais coragem para enfrentá-lo em um lugar à vista de todos, sem chamar muita atenção.

Draco intensificou o olhar e quase esteve a ponto de sorrir quando notou o nervosismo da jovem Grifinória. O garoto lentamente foi separando seus lábios para falar-lhe e Hermione pensou que estava a ponto de dizer alguma de suas tantas tolices, razão pela qual preferiu adiantar-se.

- Advirto você de que se tentar dizer algumas de suas grosserias vai perder o seu tempo, porque não vou escutá-lo. - Foram as palavras de Granger.

O loiro olhou-a confuso por uns instantes e sorriu de lado, enquanto a segurava pela cintura e pela mão. Sua máscara permanecia sobre sua cabeça, como a de Hermione. Ambos inimigos podiam ver-se cara a cara.

- O que vai fazer se intento dizer isso que você diz, Granger? - Perguntou Draco, sem poder evitar um tom de zombaria em suas palavras.

- Vai lamentar. - Respondeu entre dentes.

- Vai enviar Weasley e Potter para me golpearem?

- Tenho suficiente destreza para ser eu quem enfrente você.

- Você o diz pelo golpe que me deu no terceiro ano? - O garoto bufou. - Isso não é nada Granger. Você pôde fazê-lo porque seus amigos estavam encobrindo-a.

- Desta vez estaremos sozinhos... - disse Hermione, em voz baixa.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso soou como uma insinuação de sua parte, Granger...

- Não seja ridículo... eu não me referia a... - A garota se ruborizou. Até esse momento não havia percebido o sentido de suas palavras e Malfoy tivera a habilidade para utilizá-las em seu desfavor.

O loiro riu suavemente e Hermione ruborizou ainda mais.

- Teria que ser tremendamente estúpida para pensar em... no que está pensando... - disse, olhando-a fixamente.

- Claro que não! Quem iria querer ter um arrogante e imbecil como você para namorado? Deve ser bastante tedioso... - Hermione olhou-o, desdenhosa.

- Creio que esta conversa chegou muito longe. - disse Draco depreciativamente. - Nem sequer se atreva a imaginar que você e eu poderíamos... somente em seus sonhos... Grifinória.

- Você quer dizer "meus pesadelos". - Enfatizou a garota.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos e sorriu. Hermione não podia evitar continuar tremendo. Durante os movimentos do baile às vezes ficava demasiadamente próxima dele, quase podia aspirar o perfume do loiro: um aroma refrescante e mentolado.

O garoto comportava-se como um verdadeiro cínico. Quase esteve a ponto de dizer algo, mas a música cessou e viu-se na necessidade de guardar silêncio. Hermione, ao ver que alguns casais retornavam para suas mesas, tentou fazer o mesmo mas o loiro segurou-a com mais força pela cintura.

Hermione olhou-o assustada, no entanto o loiro sequer correspondeu o olhar. Estava absorto observando uma mesa, onde havia um grupo de pessoas do Ministério.

Começou suavemente uma melodia triste e lenta. Os fantasmas, alunos e professores uniram-se à dança por entre as abóboras flutuantes e a bruma.

Por algum motivo, Draco não quis separar-se de Hermione senão que preferiu continuar a dança seguinte, e Hermione não o rechaçou. Draco começava a sentir uma leve cócega no estômago, que se unia ao desejo de apartar Granger de seu caminho, mas... não pode fazê-lo.

Ela formava parte de um segredo que desde antes sentia, mas que havia estado lutando para desterrar por completo de seu ser. Não era amor porém tampouco podia dizer que repudiava Hermione, na realidade Draco não tinha idéia do que era mas ela, a seus olhos, era o tipo de mulher que o atraía.

Uma mulher fantasma movia-se ao compasso da música enquanto entoava um coro com umas mulheres, também fantasmas. O conjunto estava composto por seres não-vivos, que flutuavam por cima dos convidados. Para Dumbledore pareceu adequado que fossem "Os Guilhotinados" quem entretivessem o Baile de todos os Santos, devido a seu principal motivo: Homenagear os mortos da Guerra contra Voldemort.

Alguns membros do Ministério não estavam muito de acordo que fossem fantasmas que tocassem no Baile, porque dava-lhe um ambiente muito sinistro; contudo, os alunos pareciam estar bastante satisfeitos.

Harry e Rony não perdiam de vista sua melhor amiga e ambos estavam desconcertados pela tranqüilidade com a qual Malfoy dançava com ela. Não puderam deixar de lado a preocupação que tiveram quando os Monitores decidiram dançar a segunda música. Gina e Luna lançavam-se significantes olhares e Neville não podia fechar a boca ante o rítmico movimento entre os dois Prêmios Anuais. Os Sonserinos pareciam serpentes enroscando-se desde seu covil à espera de atacar e era Blaise quem se retorcia de raiva.  
Tudo isso passou desapercebido pelo Sonserino e a Grifinória, que não deixavam de olhar-se nos olhos.

Draco não podia evitar tremer levemente ao querer analisar o exame ocular que a garota lhe fazia, e não porque tivesse medo do que ela pensava dele, mas sim porque agora estava confuso do que se passava com Hermione Granger.

O jovem bruxo sabia perfeitamente, ou ao menos agora recordava, que no futuro existiria uma mulher que abrir-lhe-ia as portas do mundo e que enchê-lo-ia de uma felicidade indescritível. Essa havia sido a premonição de Irina antes de ir-se para sempre. "Hermione Granger seria essa mulher?"

- Quisera saber... - Murmurou Draco, muito próximo dela, enquanto davam uma volta. - que raios está vendo...

A garota ruborizou-se levemente mas ergueu o rosto com valentia.

- Me perguntava porque você não me abandonou no meio da pista, antes de começar a segunda música.

- Por minha bondade. – Respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sua bondade? - A garota sorriu, sarcástica. - Você deve estar brincando, porque duvido que conheça o significado dessa palavra.

- Não estou sendo amável com você, se é isso o que pensa...

O ritmo da música começou a fazer-se um pouco mais rápido e os jovens começaram a dar voltas por toda a pista, num círculo perfeito com os outros casais. No meio do círculo colocou-se um conjunto de casais fantasmas, e as fadas brilharam com maior intensidade ao redor deles.

Harry fazia parte dos tantos casais que dançavam e praticamente esteve mais atento a Draco e Hermione que em sua acompanhante. Gina não se viu afetada por isso, posto que também estava sentindo-se incômoda pela maneira como Draco e Hermione dançavam, como se fossem velhos conhecidos, porque não deixavam de falar e de olhar-se.

Hermione desejava mais que nunca que a dança terminasse, para separar-se completamente de Malfoy e deixar de fundir-se em seus olhos cinzas. Os rogos da Grifinória foram ouvidos, pois a música terminou e alguns casais regressaram a seus assentos.

Contrariamente ao que se espera de um cavalheiro, Draco abandonou Hermione em meio a pista, sem nenhuma palavra de consideração. O garoto dirigiu-se, com orgulho e satisfação, até um grupo de pessoas do Ministério, que conversavam animadamente sobre política e investimentos: o prato favorito de Malfoy.

A Grifinória quase pode sentir os olhares dos Sonserinos sobre ela, sobretudo os de Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Rapidamente reagiu e caminhou em direção à mesa de seus amigos, mas uma voz a deteve na metade do caminho.

- Novamente nos encontramos, Senhorita Granger. - disse o bruxo com um sorriso e desfazendo-se de sua máscara.

- Sr. Malfoy! - Exclamou a garota, desconcertada. - Co-como...? Como é que está aqui?

Lethar Malfoy fez uma inclinação no modo de saudação e sorriu radiantemente.

- Meu chefe, o Sr. Charles Smith, e eu não pudemos chegar a tempo à cerimônia devido a uns assuntos de nosso Ministério. Tivemos que sentar-nos à mesa de uns jovens muito simpáticos.

- Oh! Estou verdadeiramente surpresa. Não esperava voltar a vê-lo. - disse Hermione, quase recompondo-se de sua estupefação.

- Era de se esperar que eu, sim, saberia que a veria. Você está encantadora. - disse o bruxo, com o olhar fixo nela.

A garota não pode evitar enrubescer.

_Vamos, vamos... entendemos que isto é um baile, mas ao menos toquem algo mais alegre... nem todos estamos mortos!_

Hermione voltou a olhar o bruxo que havia dito tal coisa. Tratava-se de Homero Donovan, um bruxo bonachão que trabalhava no Departamento de Escolaridade. Os músicos fantasmas se indignaram com o comentário de Donovan, contudo concordaram em tocar algo mais alegre.

A Lethar pareceu engraçado posto que sorriu. Hermione olhou dissimuladamente para a mesa de Harry e o encontrou, junto com o restante dos outros, num estado dos mais sérios. Seu amigo ruivo era quem a fulminava com o olhar e, por razões óbvias, não deixava de observar Lethar.

- Deseja dançar esta música comigo, se não for inconveniente? - Perguntou Lethar, com todo o cavalheirismo.

A garota engoliu em seco. Quase podia sentir as mãos de Rony aprisionando-lhe o pescoço para asfixia-la, sentindo-se pisoteada por Harry ou Gina. Podia escutar a palavra _"Traidora"_ em seus ouvidos mas... pela forma como Lethar havia pedido que dançassem, não pode negar-se.

Hermione sentiu-se francamente elevada ao compasso da música. O bruxo era um magnífico dançarino e sua aparência amistosa fazia-a desfrutar plenamente do momento. Os alunos e professores uniram-se à dança e prontamente Hermione deixou de preocupar-se com o fato de Harry ou Rony estarem observando-a.

A garota olhava-o ainda admirada e Lethar parecia saborear o desconcerto da adolescente.

- Seguramente está se perguntando o que faço aqui. Não é certo? - Questionou o bruxo.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça.

- Trabalho para o Ministério da Magia dos Estados Unidos. Especificamente na Associação de Intercâmbio Escolar Internacional.

Hermione olhou-se, assombrada.

- Intercâmbio escolar?

- Criamos planos de intercâmbio de alunos para irem a outros colégios. - disse Lethar com seriedade.

- Nunca tinha ouvido sobre tal associação.

- É um projeto relativamente novo. Antes estava relacionado à questões burocráticas, mas agora nós vimos aqui para oferecer programas de intercâmbio ao diretor de Hogwarts: o professor Dumbledore.

Hermione sorriu a exemplo de Lethar. A garota sentiu-se quase tão à vontade como estaria com qualquer um de seus amigos. Desde uma mesa dos Sonserinos, Blaise Zabini dobrava o seu guardanapo com endemoninhado mau humor, sem importar-se com a indignação de Pansy. Crabble e Goyle comentavam em voz baixa sobre a identidade do homem com o qual Hermione dançava.

Parvati, Lilá e outro grupo de garotas de Grifinória perguntavam-se umas às outras quem era o cavalheiro loiro de olhos verde-mel que dançava com Hermione Granger. Algumas Corvinais, entre elas a irmã mais jovem de Oliver Wood, não podiam deixar de olhar o casal que dançava. Harry, Rony e Neville prestaram mais atenção ao novo casal enquanto dançavam com suas respectivas acompanhantes.

Draco Malfoy estava muito ocupado numa conversação sobre o material importado que se usa na fabricação de varinhas, mas ouviu uns murmúrios ao redor de si. A mesma curiosidade fez com que se voltasse para ver a pista e foi grande a sua surpresa quando encontrou seu tio Lethar dançando com sua acompanhante de baile, Hermione Granger.

O loiro importou-se muito pouco em distanciar-se da conversa, para poder aproximar-se mais da pista de baile e comprovar para si mesmo que realmente era seu tio.

Draco não pôde evitar sentir seu estômago como se estivesse comprimido. Era uma sensação diferente, porém, nesse momento, quis ir até eles e arrancar Hermione dos braços de seu tio.

Lethar era um homem jovem, contava apenas com 29 anos de idade. Estava na idade em que podia atrair qualquer bruxa e as adolescentes não eram exceções. Sua maturidade física e mental faziam-no parecer aos olhos das garotas um excelente partido, nesse momento garotos como Harry Potter e ele pareciam uns... meninos.

A música terminou e Homero Donovan agradeceu aos descontentes fantasmas, que estavam indignados por terem tocado uma peça tão pouco sinistra.

Lethar ofereceu o braço a Hermione para conduzi-la à sua mesa. Quando estiveram mais próximos, Draco surgiu diante deles com o rosto rígido e o olhar relampejante. Lethar, por sua vez, sorriu divertido.

O olhar cinza de Draco podia significar muitas coisas. Não esperava um encontro com seu parente no mesmo colégio onde estudava, e muito menos com Granger. A garota estava confusa e envergonhada pelo duelo de olhares entre os Malfoy na frente de todo mundo.

- Desculpem... - Foi o que pode dizer Hermione, como escusa para separar-se de Lethar e encaminhar-se em direção a Rony e Luna.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto viu a bruxa desaparecer do panorama.

- Não esperava vê-lo por aqui... - disse o jovem Monitor, com seriedade. - Acreditei que nos havíamos despedido.

- Eu ia contar-lhe mas você não estava de bom humor quando nos despedimos. – Contestou o bruxo, colocando, de novo, sua máscara.

- E ela? - O loiro desenhou uma careta desagradável em seus delicados lábios.

- Ela? Ela é a sua companheira de baile e não vim tomá-la de você, se é isso que o preocupa. - disse o bruxo com voz suave. - É uma adolescente que não está dentro de minhas visões.

- A mim pareceu o contrário. - disse Draco, sorrindo sarcasticamente. - A todos pareceu que eram um casal um tanto quanto peculiar.

Lethar moveu-se um pouco para afastar-se de umas pessoas que haviam parado próximo, com o propósito de observá-lo.

- O que ocorre, Draco? Está com ciúmes?

- Como pode dizer isso! - Exclamou ofendido. - Trata-se de uma impura.

- Pois você não deixava de contemplar essa impura durante a ceia, enquanto, segundo você, conversava com alguém mais. - O bruxo sorriu abertamente.

Draco empalideceu.

- Eu não...

- Admito que você quase me convenceu na tarde de hoje, quando disse que ela estava longe de suas expectativas, mas me dou conta que você se interessa por ela... e muito. - Interrompeu o loiro de olhos verdes.

- Apenas o fazia para rir-me interiormente de sua estupidez. - disse Draco, acomodando a gola da camisa.

- Pois o seu olhar parecia dizer outra coisa, querido sobrinho. - O bruxo tocou-o no ombro. - Você gosta dessa garota há tempos, não é verdade?

- De onde você tira semelhante coisa? Eu não poderia fixar-me nela... é...

- Na mesa onde estive sentado durante a ceia... - Interrompeu Lethar -... disseram-se que ela é Prêmio Anual juntamente com você e que, por isso, eram acompanhantes no baile desta noite. Ela é inteligente e bonita: suficiente para atrair qualquer homem, inclusive você.

- Mas é...

- Impura?

- Essas idéias estão somente na sua cabeça. Lucius sequer está no país para impedi-lo.

- Mas sei... eu sei que não devemos... não devo...

Lethar encarou-o através de sua máscara de faisão. Seus olhos verdes se entrecerraram cheios de malícia e bondade.

- Está admitindo?

Draco olhou-o fixo. Estava sentindo-se enraivecido consigo mesmo pela forma como as coisas fluíam. Acreditou que era uma incrível idiotice de sua parte prosseguir conversando com seu tio sobre Granger. "De onde havia tirado isso de que ele pudesse gostar da garota Grifinória?"

O loiro teve que despedir-se imediatamente de seu parente e, com rapidez, dirigiu-se para a saída do Grande Salão.

Hermione, por sua vez, estava dando explicações a seus amigos por conta da segunda dança com Malfoy e a terceira com o parente de Malfoy. Ao fazer-se de enraivada, pode notar a figura do Sonserino escapulir entres os alunos e encaminhar-se para fora do Salão.

A garota desculpou-se com seus amigos e foi atrás de Draco. O loiro lançava chispas por todos os lados. Sentia-se humilhado e confuso. Como seu tio tinha se atrevido a dançar com Granger? Como havia se atrevido ele próprio a dançar, uma segunda vez, com a sangue-suja?

Demônios! O que se passava? Desde quando ele se sentia enjoado por uma pergunta como a que havia feito seu parente? Ele gostar da bruxa Grifinória? Era uma piada!

Uns passos atrás dele obrigaram-no a deter-se e voltar-se. Hermione estava ao fundo, com o rosto sereno e o olhar mel fixo nele.

- O que você quer? - perguntou com voz altiva.

- Quero que me responda algo. - disse ela com firmeza.

- Não tenho que responder nada.

- Por que cada vez que estou com você me sinto diferente? - Hermione foi aproximando-se lentamente. Draco olhou-a atônito.

- O que... está dizendo, bruxa tola?

- Que estou confusa cada vez que estou com você. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que você é outra pessoa e outras vezes alguém totalmente desconhecido. Até um momento atrás, me senti como se...

Hermione se deteve. Estava tremendo e a coragem de que quase sempre gozava em seu interior estava desmoronando-se. O que lhe ocorria? O que estava fazendo? Como havia se atrevido a pergunta-lo algo assim?

A garota ruborizou e retrocedeu uns passos sob o olhar confuso de Draco. O garoto também tinha um ligeiro tremor nas pernas e, antes que ela desse a volta e partisse, tomou-a fortemente de um pulso.

- O que é que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Draco, com o cenho franzido.

- Não sei... na realidade não sei nada. Tudo se deve ao relicário... eu vi você... sabe? - disse Hermione, tocando o relicário que pendia de seu delicado pescoço.

- A que se refere? - Questionou Draco, mais intrigado.

- A que sei o porquê de você ser tão perverso, tão maligno, e eu quis ignorar essa parte. Irina me disse e eu me nego a acreditar que seja verdade... eu...

- Espera... espera... - Draco atraiu-a para mais perto de si, fazendo com que suas respirações se chocassem. - De onde conheceu Irina? O que sabe dela? Por que diz essas tolices de que já sabe porque sou como sou?

Os olhos mel de Hermione brilhavam com doçura. A garota semi-cerrou os olhos e pendeu um pouco a cabeça.

- Há um momento atrás você dançou comigo pela segunda vez... podia ter me deixado como idiota na pista, mas não o fez... por quê?

Draco não respondeu mas, sim, olhou-a zombeteiramente. Hermione safou-se da mão do Sonserino. Prontamente a imagem soberba e elegante do bruxo adolescente mudou para a de um tímido menino de 9 anos.

A música do violino, as palavras de carinho de Draco à sua tutora quando criança... tudo foi formando uma grande teia de pensamentos, que fizeram com que a jovem bruxa se lançasse nos braços do Slytherin.

Hermione rodeou com seus braços a cintura de Draco, enquanto seu coração palpitava selvagemente.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Capítulo novo caprichado pra vocês! Então, gostaram? Como eu disse em nota passada, as reviravoltas sentimentais começaram. No próximo capítulo, surpresas boas virão juntamente com mais um personagem. Aguardem. ;-)

Meu muito obrigado aos leitores de RU e aquele abraço a **Fadinha **e **la Die Die **(_Se o final do capítulo anterior foi "mal" imagina o desse. ;-) Jaina é má e a Inna também, porque não vou adiantar nadica de nada do que vai acontecer no capítulo seguinte. Mwahua-mwahua-mwahua, o bicho vai pegar! – e não, ele não é o Lethar, safadinhas. ;-) Beijo de língua no cotovelo pras duas e até!_) e **...Miss Verônica... **(_Nem preciso dizer que, pelo visto e pelo dito, você aprovou o capítulo anterior. ;-) Sim, o baile e com ele o início da ruína das máscaras de Draco Malfoy. ;-)_ _Daqui para frente as coisas entre Hermione e Draco vão começar a acontecer como num efeito "bola de neve", entende? – lançando um olhar divertido e insinuante. Bueno, só não vou comentar mais, como gostaria, porque estou um tanto quanto apressada. Entonces, nos vemos no próximo capítulo, sim? ;-) Beijundinha com direito à mordida. Uh! ;-) P.S.1: Você brincando com o seu kit ad infernum para iniciantes me deixa tão orgulhosa! Sinto que estou criando um pequeno monstro e isso me... emociona... chuinf! – secando as lágrimas. P.S.2: ahauahauahauahuahauahaua! Acaso você é que nem eu, que começa a rir feito louca na frente do Pc, a ponto de cuspir a tela com o suco recém colocado na boca? Ou de cair pra trás, levando a cadeira junto – ou ela levando a gente? Ahauahauahuahau, porque eu sou assim, uma total e completa absurdada na frente do Pc – e longe dele também. ;-)._

Um cheiro a todos e todas!

Hasta pronto – assim espero. ;-)

Inna 


	15. Reaparição

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Draco Malfoy tremia. Estava tão estupefato que não tinha domínio sobre si mesmo. Não podia pensar, falar ou agir de determinada maneira, apenas sentia o palpitar do coração de Hermione, o ritmo de sua respiração próxima de seu ombro e o roçar de seus cabelos em suas pálidas bochechas.

Uma corrente elétrica sacudia-lhe interiormente. Bastava somente uma decisão sua para encontrar os lábios dela e entregar-se a eles na consumação de um desejo proibido, de um sentimento que jazia em seu coração desde muito tempo atrás e que, por óbvias razões, reprimia.

Hermione quase sentia desfalecer-se. Seus braços estavam enlaçados na cintura do Monitor de Sonserina e, sendo mais alto que ela, seu rosto apenas pode encontrar como apoio o ombro dele.

Não podia pensar em nada que não fosse a lembrança que tinha de Draco sendo menino, aquela escorregadia e hermética criatura que se vira envolto num ambiente frio e solitário. Aquele loiro de olhos cinzas que suplicava um pouco de atenção, aquele que tocava o violino com o mais profundo sentimento...

Contudo, o homem a quem abraçava não era esse Draco... era outro muito diferente. Alguém cruel, sarcástico, calculista e ambicioso era quem estava diante dela... não o Draco Malfoy de Irina Sands...

Hermione teve um raio de lucidez. 'Que diabos estava fazendo ela? Como se lhe ocorrera fazer semelhante coisa?' A garota soltou-o e retrocedeu assustada com o seu próprio proceder. A vergonha apoderou-se dela e não pode suportar o intenso olhar cinza de Draco, que a analisava sem fala e com os braços colados ao corpo, sem uma só intenção de correspondê-la.

Draco observava-a cheio de confusão, mas teve a suficiente suspicácia para dar-se conta de que Hermione estava a ponto de fugir. Ao ver que a garota dava a volta, tomou-a de um pulso e atraiu-a, com força, até ele para, em seguida, obrigá-la a apoiar-se contra a fria parede do corredor.

Ambos estavam fora do alcance da vista de qualquer aluno que saísse nesse instante do Grande Salão. O corredor no qual estavam era um contíguo e semi-iluminado. Os únicos que poderiam interromper-lhes eram Filtch ou algum Sonserino que se dirigisse às masmorras.

Draco olhou-a com maior profundidade e Hermione mergulhou em suas íris cinzas. Houve uma exigência dele até ela para que respondesse suas silenciosas perguntas. O garoto foi aproximando-se do rosto de Hermione. Seu nariz frio prontamente encontrou a calidez na bochecha e têmporas de sua inimiga.

Hermione fechou os olhos, não sabendo se o fazia por medo ou para desfrutar do alento de Draco banhando-lhe o rosto. Ele a segurava fortemente pelos pulsos, mas chegou um momento em que não necessitou de força, porque, pouco a pouco, ambos foram suavizando seus músculos tensos.

Não houve palavras, apenas o silêncio reinava neles. Talvez, não era necessário dizerem-se absolutamente nada, uma vez que seus trêmulos corpos gritavam tudo. Era óbvio que os dois haviam perdido a objetividade e lógica, sendo dominados um pelo outro.

Draco estava entregue a seu próprio anseio e ao prazer de sentir a suavidade das mãos de Hermione nas suas. De imediato deu-se conta de que a aspiração de tê-la desde o quarto ano não havia mudado em absoluto, mas agora existia um motivo ou o cinismo suficiente para retê-la.

O cheiro à maçã do cabelo de Hermione estava enfeitiçando-lhe e cada vez mais desejava com todas as forças aproximar-se dos lábios da jovem, mergulhar neles e descobrir o sabor de seu hálito. Desejava, nesse instante, poder calar o grito de revelação de seu coração por umedecer a sua boca. Imploravam todos os sentidos que a beijasse, que se entregasse à ela com a paixão que era capaz de transbordar de dentro dele... porém... seu cérebro e sua frieza gritaram-lhe que NÃO.

O loiro largou-a bruscamente. Hermione bateu de encontro à parede, com o rosto pálido e trêmulo. Draco olhou-a com infinito ódio, embora suas bochechas estivessem ruborizadas e sua respiração agitada. Deu uma olhada rápida no relicário do pescoço de Hermione e, sem importar-lhe nada, arrancou-o.

Hermione levou uma das mãos ao peito. Não pode tirar sua varinha e obrigá-lo a devolver o que era seu, estava muito assustada e envergonhada consigo mesma para fazê-lo.

- De fato, você é tola, Granger. - disse Draco, com um tom sarcástico que aturdiu mais o ofegante coração de Hermione.

Hermione quis baixar o olhar mas enfrentou-o.

- De-devolva-me isso... Ma-Malfoy. - Titubeou a garota, estendendo a mão.

O loiro guardou o relicário em seu bolso e sorriu com maldade.

- Você não tem idéia do quão repugnante foi fazer isto... mas agora o tenho em minhas mãos. Boa noite, estúpida. - O Monitor riu levemente, enquanto afastava-se dela com passos rápidos.

Hermione permaneceu naquela parede, com a dignidade pisoteada. 'Como deixara que acontecesse o que aconteceu?' Rapidamente a ira explodiu em todos seus sentidos e a garota deu um forte tapa na parede, que quase a machucou.

Estava tão cheia de raiva que desejava ir atrás de Malfoy para parti-lo em dois e jogar seus pedaços à Lula Gigante, para que brincasse com ele. Porém, de que valia aquilo se ela própria havia ocasionado tudo? Havia deixado-se levar pelas recordações daquele doce Draco Malfoy, que conhecera na viagem do tempo. Por um instante, acreditou ver em seus olhos cinzas o grito desesperado por ser amado, tal como dissera-lhe Irina Sands. Como fora tão idiota para crer que Draco corresponderia seu carinho? Claro que não era amor... verdade que não era amor?

* * *

Draco Malfoy não soube com que ânimo e forças chegou ao seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta percebeu que sequer lembrava de ter caminhado pelos corredores até às masmorras e nem de ter dito a senha. Estava tão colérico e agitado que não se deu conta.

Para sua sorte era o primeiro que chegava ao quarto, portanto pode chutar a gosto seu baú e algumas coisas mais. Arrancou a máscara da cabeça e deixou-se cair sobre a cama, com uma grande ansiedade.

Ainda podia relembrar o calor das mãos de Hermione sobre as suas e o pulsar de seu pequeno coração. A ternura refletida em seus olhos cor de mel o haviam dominado por completo.

Deu um forte soco na almofada para acalmar a fúria, mas não serviu de nada. Desejava intensamente levantar-se da cama, regressar para buscá-la e consumar o que estava queimando-lhe por dentro.

No entanto, não podia deixar-se levar por seus absurdos impulsos, razão pela qual deitou-se na cama e, erguendo uma das mãos à testa, mordeu-se o lábio inferior. Seus olhos cinzas entrecerraram-se e não pode evitar recordar o momento em que viu Hermione descer a escada da torre de Grifinória, também lembrou o seu belo, frágil e doce olhar enquanto dançavam.

'Por que as coisas tinham saído de controle? Por que não pode conter-se um pouco mais?' Estivera a ponto de cometer um gravíssimo erro, ao intentar beijá-la. O desejo de um beijo esteve presente durante um tempo, quando ele estava no quarto ano. Supunha-se que tudo ficara esquecido no momento em que começaram os rumores de que ela era a namorada de Potter e, posteriormente, de Vitor Krum, o jogador de Quadribol mais famoso da atualidade.

Draco esteve um longo tempo deitado, às vezes com a mente em branco e outras pensando em Hermione. Obrigou-se a espreguiçar-se quando o relógio anunciou a hora provável do retorno de seus companheiros de dormitório. Com facilidade, retirou suas roupas para trocá-las por finíssimas peças de dormir. Introduziu-se debaixo dos lençóis e pousou, com suavidade, sua cabeça na almofada enquanto apertava em sua mão o relicário que havia arrebatado de Hermione.

Fechou os olhos para conciliar o sono, mas a única coisa que fez foi continuar pensando na bruxa Grifinória. Não pode evitar umedecer-se os lábios com a vexatória idéia de quase tê-la beijado. De um modo ou de outro, a história entre eles não havia terminado mas sim, apenas... começado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Hermione levantou-se cedo, mal dormira na noite anterior pensando na humilhação que havia recebido por parte de Malfoy.

Seus olhos mel puseram-se um pouco úmidos ao recordar todo o sucedido, enquanto tomava uma ducha. Havia sido aterradoramente denegrida ante os olhos do Monitor Sonserino. 'Como fora capaz de semelhante estupidez?' Todavia, ainda não podia acreditar que houvera se deixado acariciar por ele. Obviamente, que semelhante carícia fora com a ponta fria de seu nariz tocando suas bochechas, mas não tirava a vergonha de seu procedimento.

Devia estar ficando louca, se não de outra forma não teria feito o que fez, embora se perguntasse se Draco havia lançado algum feitiço para hipnotiza-la. Podia, contudo, idealizar qualquer teoria descabelada para responder suas perguntas, mas tudo acabava convergindo para um mesmo ponto: Draco Malfoy já não era o mesmo ante seus olhos.

'De quem era a culpa?' Talvez de sua viagem no tempo, das palavras de Irina Sands, da lembrança de Draco menino tocando o violino e abraçando-a no jardim, da pavorosa cerimônia da Ordem da Pureza ou de seu baile no jardim dos Malfoy enquanto sonhava.

A história era um pouco estranha e inverossímil. Ante os olhos dos demais, Draco Malfoy não parecia haver tido uma infância solitária e muito menos sem atenção. Todos viam-no como um jovem excessivamente mimado e altivo.

Ela sabia toda a verdade com respeito ao início de sua vida e era provável que tivesse sido obrigado a ser como era. Depois de tudo, a principal escola é a família.

Ao sair do banho, Hermione encontrou-se com suas companheiras de quarto no clássico ritual de contar os pormenores do baile. Parvati Patil foi quem olhou-a com malícia e Hermione soube que começaria a série de perguntas.

- Hermione... - disse Parvati, agitando a ponta de sua trança. - Você foi a mais afortunada de todas as garotas.

A Monitora franziu o cenho. Ali começava o interrogatório.

- Não posso acreditar que tenha dançado com Draco Malfoy duas vezes e, ainda por cima, também com Lethar Malfoy. - disse Lilá com os olhos muito abertos.

- Como sabem que ele se chama assim? - perguntou a jovem, enquanto arrumava seu cabelo num coque.

- Querida, é nosso dever inteirar-nos de tudo, além do mais ele sentou-se à mesma mesa que Mirna Wood, a irmã de Oliver. Mirna nos contou tudo o que ele disse sobre si mesmo.

Hermione não se surpreendeu. Já era costume de Lilá e Parvati inteirar-se dos acontecimentos pouco comuns.

- Como você conheceu o parente de Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou emocionada Parvati. - Notamos que ele falava muito com você enquanto dançavam, e Rose Charleston nos disse que ela escutou perfeitamente quanto ele chamou você por seu nome e...

- Na realidade, não o conheço o suficiente... Interveio Hermione, com o nariz enrugado.- Apenas nos coincidimos numa livraria de Hogsmeade e é tudo.

- Você foi muito afortunada. Não pode negar o quão atraente que era... - Comentou rapidamente Lilá. - É praticamente uma versão de Draco 10 anos depois.

- Não percebi. - disse Hermione. - Além do mais, é muito velho.

- Velho? Eu não creio, não deve ter mais de 30 anos.

- Eu tenho apenas 17 anos. - Hermione encarou as bruxas com a paciência esgotada. - Creio que este tema não tem nenhum sentido.

- Bom... mas Draco... ele sim tem 17 anos... - disse Parvati, balançando-se de um lado a outro. - Além disso, depois de tudo, ele não fez absolutamente nada a você em público. Logo se vê que isso era o que você mais temia.

- Digamos que se portou como um cavalheiro. - Lilá ergueu um pouco os braços para simular estar dançando.

- Devem estar brincando. - disse Hermione aborrecida. - Malfoy não se portou comigo como um cavalheiro; ademais creio que vocês conhecem perfeitamente a relação que temos.

- Sim... sim... todos esses preconceitos em torno do sangue. - disse Parvati agitando sua mão com tédio. - E isso o que tem?

- Vocês estão loucas. - Hermione pegou suas luvas e começou a colocá-las com brusquidão.

- Você não pode negar que ele não se atreveu a insultá-la e nem humilhá-la com os membros do Ministério. - Lilá encarou-a com os olhos muitos abertos.

- Isso não o converte num cavalheiro. Ele só o fez por conveniência. - Hermione pegou seu cachecol com mau humor e encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Está bem, diga o que quiser mas Malfoy surpreendeu a todos por ter dançado com você duas vezes... céus! Por um momento, acreditei que Harry se lançaria sobre ele para estrangulá-lo. Se você tivesse visto os olhares...

Hermione sobressaltou-se. Antes de abrir a porta deu a volta para encarar Parvati e Lilá, que a observavam com curiosidade. A garota tentou, de alguma maneira, dissimular sua contrariedade mas não pode, um poderoso motivo para que ambas as Grifinórias sorrissem amplamente.

- Não se preocupe. Duvido muito que depois de seu regresso à torre, os garotos tenham ocasionado uma disputa com os Sonserinos. - disse Parvati quase em voz baixa.

- Hermione... você é a sensação. Veja quanto tumulto causou. - Lilá começou a rir.

Ambas garotas saíram do quarto numa explosão de gargalhadas enquanto a jovem bruxa tremia no umbral da porta. Que demônios estava acontecendo? Em que confusão havia se metido? Seus amigos estariam chateados por causa de Malfoy?

Hermione esperou uns minutos antes de sair de seu quarto. A conversa com Parvati e Lilá não havia lhe agradado em nada, ainda que soubesse que as garotas só o faziam para irritá-la. Contudo, pensava que a situação com seus amigos tinha uma solução, mas o que mais a deixava nervosa era ter de enfrentar novamente Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry Potter perambulava pensativo na Sala Comum enquanto Rony Weasley terminava de amarrar os cadarços de seu sapato e Neville Longbottom buscava entre as almofadas da poltrona uma luva perdida. Não podia deixar de pensar no ocorrido na noite anterior e, cada vez que recordava sua amiga dançando com os Malfoy, o sangue começava a ferver-lhe.

Rony estava nas mesmas condições... ou talvez pior. Hermione era para ele como sua irmã e era normal sentir-se obrigado a protegê-la de qualquer animal que tentava fazer-lhe dano... sobretudo se esse animal era um Malfoy.

- Onde está? - Perguntou Neville em voz alta, referindo-se a sua luva.

Harry olhou seu companheiro de quarto com resignação. Rony terminou de fazer suas coisas e caminhou até seu melhor amigo.

- Hermione não desce.

- Parvati disse que já estava para descer. - disse Harry, observando a escada que dava para o dormitório das garotas.

- Creio que sabe que estamos esperando. - disse Rony, mordiscando-se o lábio.

Naquele instante, Hermione Granger surgiu ao pé da escada. O rosto da garota tornou-se pálido e nervoso. Seus amigos voltaram-se para encará-la fixamente, e foi o olhar de Rony o mais acusador de todos.

- Bom dia, garotos. - Foi a saudação de Hermione.

Harry saudou sem o seu clássico sorriso no rosto, Rony unicamente grunhiu e Neville apenas conseguiu dizer um tímido "Olá".

- Por que essas caras? - Perguntou a bruxa com um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Você pôde dormir bem? - Reprovou Rony, com uma expressão amarga no rosto.

- Hermione, devemos continuar a conversa de ontem.

- Não voltarão a insistir nesse assunto sobre Malfoy, não é?

- Você dançou com ele duas vezes! - Exclamou Rony.

- E o que tem isso?

- O que? Como que...? Ouviu isso, Harry?

- Hermione, você não estava obrigada a dançar com Malfoy duas vezes. Escutamos comentários muito desagradáveis por causa disso.

- Ontem você fugiu na metade da festa, depois de dançar com esse... Lesnar Malfoy... - disse Rony, cruzando os braços.

- Lethar... - Corrigiu Hermione.

- Que seja! Lethar! Até o nome dele você sabe.

- Os Sonserinos estavam surpresos com o fato de Malfoy ter retido você para dançarem uma segunda vez. Supus que ele planejava fazer algo a você em plena festa e não o fez. - disse Harry, sem fazer muito caso a Rony.

- Você se preocupa com o fato dele não ter me prejudicado durante o baile? - Perguntou Hermione, com os olhos muito abertos. - Supõe-se que você deveria alegrar-se por isso.

- É precisamente por esse motivo que eu me preocupo. Malfoy não é o tipo de pessoa que muda de ideais de um dia para o outro. Inquieta-me a atitude que ele tomou com você ontem à noite. Eu esperava que ele a lançasse pelos ares ou que fingisse esbarrar em você e esvaziar o copo no seu vestido.

- Se dançamos duas vezes foi para conveniência dele próprio. Em nenhum momento conversamos sobre o clima ou nossa vida privada. Não há nada do qual eu possa me envergonhar. - Hermione caminhou para dirigir-se à saída. - Não posso acreditar que meus amigos me reprovem por algo tão tolo.

Rony olhou Harry de soslaio. O moreno caminhou atrás de sua amiga e segurou-a pelo ombro.

- Entenda que nos preocupamos com você. O Ministério está pressionando Malfoy por causa de suas idéias racistas, acreditamos que, por isso, ele dançou com você outra vez, para demonstrar aos que estão a seu desfavor que ele não é igual a seu pai. - disse Harry encarando fixamente os olhos de Hermione.

- E não tem direito de ser diferente? - disse em voz baixa, mas bastante audível para Rony.

- Perdão? Creio que estamos falando de Malfoy. - disse Rony surpreso e aproximando-se de seus amigos. - Seu coração está demasiadamente envenenado com essas ideologias de sangue e dinheiro. Você o conhece, eu o conheço... Todo mundo sabe que o tipo está podre por dentro!

Hermione olhou fixamente seus amigos. O coração batia-lhe tão rápido que chegou a acreditar que ficaria sem ar.

Rony, de alguma forma, tentou acalmar seus nervos e compreender o que se passava com Hermione. Depois de tudo, ela não tinha culpa pela atitude misteriosa de Malfoy... embora... todavia ainda restasse algo para repreendê-la... 'Quem era esse Lethar Malfoy?'

- Encontrei! - Exclamou Neville entusiasmado e agitando a luva perdida. - Acreditei que nunca a encontraria.

Harry e Rony voltaram-se para sorrir para Neville por ter quebrado o silêncio. Neville aproximou-se deles com os olhos faiscantes, segurou Hermione por um ombro e deu-lhe umas quantas palmadinhas.

- Apenas tenha cuidado, Hermione... Malfoy não é uma pessoa na qual possa confiar. - disse Neville antes de desaparecer por completo através do quadro.

Hermione ficou um tanto perplexa pelas palavras de Neville. Harry e Rony franziram o cenho. Ambos intuíam algo estranho embora não soubessem de que se tratava... mas sabiam que tudo estava relacionado com Hermione.

* * *

A mesa de Sonserina estava mais silenciosa que de costume. Todos, dissimuladamente, olhavam Draco Malfoy de soslaio. Alguns estavam surpresos, outros olhavam-no admirados e alguns com decepção, esperavam que o Monitor do sétimo ano colocasse em ridículo a bruxa mais odiada por ele.

Draco sabia que os comentários não se fariam esperar, sobretudo de Blaise e Pansy. Eles não tardariam em recriminar o fato dele ter retido a bruxa Granger para uma segunda dança. Claro, havia calculado tudo na noite anterior, de modo que já sabia o que responderia a quem lhe perguntasse.

Não era tolo, sabia que os Sonserinos estariam se perguntando porque o "ofensor dos impuros" não fizera nada contra a garota. Quase podiam zumbir-lhe no ouvido murmúrios como: "Dizem que tem melhorado", "Sua família está na ruína e por isso agora quer modificar a imagem de seu sobrenome", "É um covarde".

Blaise encontrava-se a frente, olhando-o friamente em silêncio. Pansy estava ofendida e decepcionada, mas ela podia compreender as razões de Draco... ou, ao menos, as que ela acreditava.

O Monitor divagava seu olhar cinza entre as outras mesas do Salão. De algum modo, ansiava olhar a mesa de Grifinória para buscar Hermione, mas se conteve em fazê-lo.

O coração bateu rapidamente quando escutou a voz de Potter dizer o nome de Hermione e, posteriormente, umas gargalhadas onde supostamente estava a jovem. Tinha a certeza de que desejava levantar-se e chegar até ela, embora a idéia em si fosse absurda. Estava desesperando-se ante sua própria debilidade e a falta de dignidade. 'Já não lhe bastava que alguns estivessem zombando interiormente dele?'

O som de um sino fez com que voltasse o olhar até onde a mesa de professores. Não era muito comum que o café ainda não tivesse sido servido, ao que parecia o Diretor de Hogwarts tinha algo importante para anunciar aos alunos, pois havia esperado que ali estivessem todos.

Na mesa dos Grifinórios ouviram-se uns quantos soluços. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown estavam secando as lágrimas com um lenço.

- O que é que se passa? - Perguntou Pansy em voz baixa.

- Ao que parece a Professora Trelawney vai embora de Hogwarts. - Respondeu Jane Li, uma garota de aspecto asiático.

- Uma a menos na lista de "Bons para nada". - disse Blaise divertido.

Draco não comentou nada, senão que observava, intrigado, a mesa dos professores. Nela encontrava-se uma mulher usando um grande chapéu cinza, com um buquê de flores brancas e amarelas. Seu rosto não podia ser visualizado, pois a aba do chapéu o cobria.

- Alunos de Hogwarts...- Iniciou Dumbledore.- Espero que seus estômagos não se ressintam pelo atraso do café, mas era necessário fazer um anúncio. Na semana passada, a Professora Trelawney comunicou-me que seria seu último dia de trabalho nesta instituição devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Ao que parece ela decidiu dar-se umas longas férias, para deixar de lado todo esse assunto de profecias e visões.

Os murmúrios nas mesas dos alunos não se fizeram esperar. Parvati e Lilá queixaram-se mais ainda. Hermione olhava intrigada seus amigos, os quais estavam igualmente confusos pela decisão da Professora e pelo fato de que não houvessem se inteirado disso antes.

- Em seu lugar... - Continuou falando Dumbledore.- ... ficará a Professora Irina Sands, do corpo docente da Escola Oberaudorf, na Alemanha.

Draco Malfoy quase saltou de seu lugar ao ouvir o nome de Irina Sands. A mesma bruxa de chapéu cinza ergueu-se de seu lugar e sorriu a todos.

Era uma mulher de pele branca e cabelo negro. Seus olhos verdes cintilavam de nervosismo e alegria. Os aplausos nas mesas não se fizeram esperar.

Hermione estava boquiaberta e não pode resistir a tentação de olhar a mesa de Sonserina. Draco, por sua vez, tampouco pode deixar de fazê-lo.

Ambos jovens encontraram-se em meio aos aplausos e murmúrios, enquanto seus olhares chocavam-se com intensidade.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Primeiro, desculpem se os fiz esperar por muito tempo. Estive com uns alguns probleminhas 'técnicos' de saúde e me vi obrigada parar para fazer uma 'manutenção' básica. Segundo, mais uma vez peço a compreensão de todos vocês para o fato de eu não estar revisando a gosto as fics que traduzo, o que significa dizer que pode haver erros de digitação/gramaticais nos capítulos. Caso hajam, por favor, tentem releva-los.

Bueno, como eu vinha dizendo em comentários passados, alguém faria a sua entrada triunfal no capítulo 15, e eis que este alguém é nada mais nada menos que Irina Sands. Desconfio que muitos de vocês já suspeitavam disso, não? ;-) Pois é, como dizia o velho ditado: quem é vivo sempre aparece. Acho que Lethar e Irina darão excelentes conselheiros 'matrimoniais' para Draco e Hermione. :-)

Meus agradecimentos a vocês, fiéis leitores da Reverto Umquam, também em nome da autora. Espero que estejam aprovando a tradução. :-) E um obrigado especial a **FAFA **(_Hmm, Fafita? Você vai ficar chateada comigo, já que eu demorei a atualizar? Bueno, espero que não – nem que seja só de mentirinha. ;-) A propósito, eu também gostei muito do final do capítulo 14, mas confesso que gostei mais ainda de ver o Draco sem poder dormir por causa de Hermione, no capítulo 15. ;-) E sobre a volta de Irina? O que achou? Beijos e até breve!_) e **.Miss.H.Granger. **(_O ciúme de Draco é uma graça, ou melhor dizendo, o esforço que ele faz – em vão – para não aparentar ciúmes. ;-) E tudo fica mais engraçado ainda porque Lethar não dá trégua. ;-) E por falar em Lethar... o homem é um poço bem fundo de gostusora. ;-) Como você mesma disse "charmosíssimo" – e com uma cereja no topo, pra coroar. ;-) Quem sabe, com muito espinafre, o Drakie não chega lá. ;-) Espero que o capítulo 15 tenha valido a pena a sua espera. :-) Beijos e até o próximo!_). Obrigado pelas reviews, meninas!

Hasta pronto, amigos!

Inna 


	16. Olhares

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Albus Dumbledore sorriu com gratidão aos alunos que aplaudiam a nova professora de Adivinhação. De certa forma, esperava que a nova integrante do corpo docente fosse bem recebida faltando dois meses para o início do curso.

Irina Sands pôs de lado o seu chapéu para saudar amigavelmente a umas bruxinhas que sorriam emocionadas. Apesar da Professora Trelawney ser uma mulher muito estimada, o rosto e porte de Irina Sands estavam provocando admiração entre os alunos, ainda sem conhecê-la.

Aquela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes parecia encantadora com sua túnica e chapéu cinzas. Seus olhos irradiavam uma luz cheia de segurança e firmeza. Tinha todo um humor para ser uma professora de Transfiguração mas, desconcertantemente, era de Adivinhação.

Depois de Dumbledore agradecer as calorosas boas-vindas à Senhorita Sands, o café da manhã apareceu na mesa. Harry e Rony sorriram amplamente quando viram surgir o único motivo pelo qual eles se levantaram tão cedo no fim de semana. A mesa estava coberta de bandejas de frutas, com todo o tipo de pãezinhos recheados de vagem e morango polvilhados com canela, tostadas quentes para untar com marmelada de framboesa e pêssego, além de xícaras de leite ou chá.

Hermione sobressaltou-se quando Gina deu-lhe uma rápida cotovelada, avisando-lhe que o café estava servido. Nesse momento, rompeu o contato visual com o Monitor de Sonserina. A garota sentiu-se terrivelmente encabulada, e olhou rapidamente de soslaio para comprovar que a ruiva não havia se dado conta de que ela estava olhando Malfoy. Afortunadamente parecia que não.

- Que lhes parece a nova professora? - Perguntou Neville, dando início à conversa.

- Eu não pensei que fosse professora de Adivinhação. - Comentou Gina.

- Tem aspecto de inteligente. - Acrescentou Rony, servindo-se de um prato de aveia quente. - Não se parece em nada com a Professora Trelawney.

- Claro que não! - Exclamou Parvati Patil. - A Professora Trelawney é insubstituível.  
- Creio que já precisava de um bom descanso. - Neville olhou Parvati com seriedade. - Ter que estar fugindo dos Comensais por culpa de uma tola profecia sobre Voldemort deixou-a quase à beira da loucura.

- Quanto tempo ficará esta nova professora? - Perguntou Harry, finalmente. - Porque Dumbledore deu a impressão de que só permanecerá até que Sybill Trelawney se recupere de todo o ocorrido com a guerra.

- Não conte com ela nos próximos dois anos. - disse Lavender. - Quando despediu-se de nós disse que iria para o Himalaya. Creio que há um local de retiro para bruxas e bruxos cansados do mundo mágico.

Rony olhou Hermione para saber sua opinião sobre a nova mestra, mas a garota estava passeando seu olhar no pote de marmelada.

- Hermione? - Perguntou Rony.

A Monitora seguia divagando, mas Gina novamente lhe deu uma ligeira cotovelada.

- Ainda adormecida Hermione Jane Granger? - Rony sorriu amplamente.

Hermione pestanejou uns instantes e olhou seus companheiros confusa.

- Perdão? O que diziam?

Neville e Harry se olharam.

- Ocorre algo? - Harry perguntou.

- Não. - Respondeu de imediato, enquanto untava marmelada no seu pão.

- Está muito distraída. - disse Gina.

- Não é para menos. - disse Lilá. - Ter dançado ontem a noite com Draco Malfoy deixaria qualquer um estupefato. Não é qualquer uma que tem a honra.

Rony encarou Lilá com irritação.

- Isso é repugnante. Por que Hermione haveria de sentir-se honrada por dançar com essa doninha cretina?

- Por favor... – Interrompeu Hermione, erguendo um pouco as mãos. - Não quero que falem disso.

- Estou de acordo. - Disse Harry.

- E eu... - Grunhiu Rony.

Hermione e os demais continuaram comendo em silêncio por uns minutos, mas logo Neville fez comentários sobre as próximas partidas de Quadribol e a conversa reapareceu. A garota apenas podia manter sua atenção no que diziam seus amigos, porque na realidade não tinha cabeça para pensar em nada que não fosse o sucedido na noite anterior. Além disso, para complicar tudo, aquela que fora a tutora de Draco Malfoy havia surgido em Hogwarts. Isso lhe fazia pensar se Irina Sands a reconheceria ou algo assim, depois de tudo a tutora tivera uma visão de Hermione em seus sonhos... Mas... a recordaria?

Da mesa de Sonserina, um loiro observava Hermione. Draco Malfoy era um garoto de caráter sarcástico e egocêntrico. Não havia forma de arrancar de seus lábios um sorriso de gratidão ou uma palavra amável, razão pela qual seus sentimentos podiam transformar-se em confusos e intensos.

Possuía um temperamento forte e impulsivo, ainda que muito raro, uma vez que se deixava levar por suas próprias paixões. Talvez, por isso não podia deixar de olhar dissimuladamente Hermione Granger, porque ela havia se transformado, diante de seus olhos, numa espécie de neblina que o fazia perder-se dentro de seus próprios pensamentos.

Também voltava a olhar Irina Sands, contudo ela estava conversando com os professores que a ladeavam e aparentemente não se apercebera da presença de quem fora seu pupilo por dois anos.

Estranhamente, Draco queria passar despercebido. Os Sonserinos conversavam e faziam piadas em voz alta, mas Draco não os escutava... seus ouvidos apenas podiam ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

Uma só imagem dava voltas em sua mente e era a de uma garota de Grifinória aprisionada entre seus braços. Quando Draco se deteve numa cena em que estava se aproximando lentamente dos lábios de Granger, uns arrepios o sacudiram e isso... não passou despercebido por Blaise Zabini.

- Se encontra bem... Draco? - perguntou maliciosamente o moreno.

- Não me ocorre nada. - Respondeu com secura.

- Todavia, você anda perdido no mundo dos sonhos... - disse Zabini, com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Creio que... ainda não despertou de sua "grande" noite.

Alguns garotos de Sonserina riram e isso fez com que o sangue de Draco fervesse. Esteve a ponto de responder, mas Pansy interrompeu.

- Como se atreve a dizer tal coisa? - Reprovou Pansy, com indignação. - Draco sofreu bastante com o fato de ter tido essa idiota como acompanhante de baile.

- Não me pareceu que ontem nosso querido amigo estivesse "sofrendo" muito. - disse Blaise com ironia. - Até dançou duas vezes com a trouxa.

Draco apertou os dentes e encarou-o, com fúria, enquanto seu companheiro de quarto sorria sarcasticamente.

- Não é engraçado, Zabini.

- Não, não é. - disse Blaise.

Pansy olhou cada um com irritação, e fez um ruído com os dedos na mesa.

- Não vão brigar por um estúpida Grifinória, certo?

- Quem está brigando? - disse Zabini, dando de ombros. - É só uma brincadeira.

- Suas brincadeiras às vezes podem ser de muito mau gosto, Blaise, e sinceramente você fez com que o café me tornasse indigesto. - Reclamou a Sonserina.

- Suponho que Blaise deve estar ciumento. - disse Draco, sorrindo de lado.

- Por que haveria de estar ciumento? Há muitas bruxas melhores que ela. - disse Zabini.

- Então, não entendo a que vem suas reclamações.

Zabini fez uma careta desagradável.

- Há algum plano para hoje? - Pansy perguntou, intervindo no duelo de olhares.

O Monitor respirou profundamente e olhou seus companheiros, com sua habitual arrogância.

- Hoje teremos treino de Quadribol. - Contestou Draco, em voz alta.

Os demais Sonserinos que estavam próximos do Monitor haviam estado alheios ao tema da conversação entre Pansy, Blaise e Draco mas, ao ouvirem o que disse o loiro, se calaram. Crabble deixou cair uma tostada no prato enquanto encarava Draco com incredulidade.

- Hoje haverá treino de Quadribol? - Perguntou Joseph McAllen, o Goleiro do time.

- Você disse que hoje não haveria. - Chiou Crabble.

- Eu mudei de opinião. - Disse Draco, com uma satisfação doentia.

- Tenho planos para passear com minha namorada. - Reclamou Kevin Pratcher, um dos Batedores.

- Às quatro em ponto. - Disse Draco, com um olhar de irritação em seus olhos.

Os membros do time de Quadribol olharam-se entre si em silêncio e, posteriormente, continuaram seu café. Não era novidade que Draco amanhecera de péssimo humor. A maioria conhecia muito bem como era o temperamento de Draco quando se irritava e não era precisamente muito respeitoso. Ademais, haveriam de convir, depois de ter tolerado a presença da "Sangue-Suja" Granger na noite passada não era para menos.

Nesse instante, Draco quis que a terra os engolisse a todos e continuar sozinho a mesa de Sonserina, mas a única coisa que pode fazer para salvar-se de mais comentários idiotas da parte de Zabini foi desviar seu olhar para outro lado e pôr cara de poucos amigos.

Na mesa dos professores, Irina estava completamente absorta numa conversa com a Professora Sprout. A Professora de Herbologia estava explicando-lhe como eram os costumes em Hogwarts e no povo mágico escocês de Hogsmeade.

- É realmente surpreendente, - disse a Professora Sprout. - que sendo você de pai inglês não conheça certos costumes.

- Toda minha vida vivi na Alemanha, Madame. - disse Irina, tomando, com delicadeza, uma xícara de chá. - Embora tenha vivido cerca de dois anos em Wiltshire, Inglaterra.  
- Oh!... algo assim me pareceu ter escutado da Professora McGonagall.- disse Sprout com um sorriso brincalhão.

Irina deu um sorvo no seu chá.

- É uma lástima que não tenha podido chegar ontem para a Cerimônia do Ministério. - disse Irina. - A viagem foi um verdadeiro desastre, posto que minha bagagem esteve perdida por várias horas. Cheguei bem cedo apenas no dia de hoje.

- Você não descansou nada. - Os olhos da senhora se abriram, atônitos. - É uma benção que não haja aula no dia de hoje, caso contrário esses meninos acabariam com as poucas energias que você tem agora.

- Só espero que não se mostrem esquivos com minha presença. Eu sei que não sou como a Professora Trelawney.

- Verdadeiramente não. - disse, com os olhos muito abertos, a Professora. - Ela era muito extravagante. Uma boa mulher porém extravagante.

Irina sorriu comprazida.

- É um enorme alívio que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy não estejam em sua classe. Esses meninos rivalizam todo o tempo, embora ultimamente tenha notado que suas disputadas têm diminuído. Suponho porque agora não compartilhem tantas matérias como antes.

A nova Professora tossiu. Seus olhos verdes abriram-se surpresos e sentiu um calafrio por todo o corpo.

- Pe-perdão, Madame... mas... você disse Malfoy? - disse, limpando-se com um guardanapo.

- Draco Malfoy... sim. É aluno de Sonserina, do último ano.

- Draco Malfoy... o filho de Lucius Malfoy? - Voltou a perguntar a bruxa.

- Efetivamente. - Sprout olhou-a desconfiada. - Você conhece os Malfoy?

- Sim... ma-mas... eles não estavam na França?

- Oh, não! - Exclamou a Professora Sprout, agitando a mão. - Lucius Malfoy é quem está na França.

A rechonchuda mulher aproximou-se um pouco mais de Irina.

- Teve sérios problemas com o Ministério. - disse em voz baixa. - Dizem que ele foi um seguidor de Já-Sabe-Quem. Jamais encontraram as provas mas o novo Ministro se encarregou de tirar-lhe o cargo que tinha no Ministério. Lucius Malfoy não iria permanecer no país para ser motivo de piada de ninguém, de modo que se foi para a França.

Irina ficou perplexa ante tal afirmação. Ela acreditava que os Malfoy já não estavam no Reino Unido. De alguma forma, havia suposto que Draco estaria estudando em Beauxbatons, Durmstrang ou algum outro colégio onde não aceitassem filhos de trouxas... mas não Hogwarts... não onde ela se encontrava agora.

- E... ele está aqui agora? - Perguntou a bruxa, ansiosa de que a Professora Sprout lhe respondesse que não.

- É o de cabelo louro prateado. - disse a mulher, fazendo sinais com os olhos. - Tem uma expressão excessivamente arrogante. A mim, em particular, não me cai bem mas... é um bom aluno.

Irina voltou a observar a mesa de Sonserina e ali, entre os jovens corpulentos, encontrava-se seu antigo aluno: Draco Malfoy.

- É o Prêmio Anual deste ano junto com a senhorita Hermione Granger, de Grifinória. É a garota que está junto à ruiva. - disse, sinalizando com o olhar. - Verdadeiramente, a melhor aluna que conheci, é muito inteligente e amável. O Senhor Malfoy é inteligente porém é muito desagradável quando está diante dos filhos de trouxas.

A professora não prestou muita atenção ao último comentário que fez a Professora de Herbologia. Uma corrente elétrica praticamente estava sacudindo alguns neurônios de seu cérebro que se negavam a assimilar que Draco Malfoy estava em Hogwarts.

O garoto olhava em direção a saída do Salão enquanto mordiscava um pãozinho. Irina mal podia crer que o menino inseguro, a quem muitas vezes abraçou durante as tempestades, era esse elegante e charmoso bruxo mal encarado.

Logo aconteceu o inesperado.

Draco Malfoy voltou a olhá-la.

Os olhos verdes de Irina e os olhos cinzas de Draco se misturaram num olhar cheio de confusão e surpresa. Pareceu à Irina que Draco olhava-a com certa frieza, embora lhe parecesse absurdo no momento.

Todas aquelas gratas recordações da infância de Malfoy vieram à tona e a bruxa esboçou um sorriso, esperando que Draco a reconhecesse de imediato e lhe respondesse a saudação... mas... não foi assim.

Draco desviou o olhar, mantendo no rosto uma expressão de total amargura. A Professora Sprout agora estava falando de umas raízes que continuamente exportavam da América Central, mas Irina continuava sem dar demasiada atenção.

- Conheço uma bruxa da Guatemala.- disse a Professora Sprout.- A Senhora Mariana Gutiérrez tem uma excelente estufa e... _blá, blá_...

_Silêncio..._

Irina não ouvia nada. Só tentava saber porque aquele jovem, a quem ela apreciou como um irmão, não expressava o que fosse para demonstrar que continuava em suas lembranças desde a última vez que se viram.

- E quando recebi as sementes de Marrocos foi emocionante. Meus alunos puderam cultivá-las na estufa sem muito problema...

A bruxa de olhos verdades pestanejou. Mal ouvia a voz da Senhora Sprout, que não deixava de falar sobre suas plantas. Irina não teve mais remédio que integrar-se mas, sem poder evitar dar um suspiro de tristeza. Não esperava que Draco a olhasse tão frio, como se ela não tivesse sido alguém em sua vida. Era certo que ela fora apenas uma empregada em sua Mansão, mas também fora como uma irmã mais velha para ele. Acreditava que os momentos de cumplicidade permaneceriam latentes apesar dos anos. Quão equivocada estava.

Em seguida, voltou a olhar a garota de aspecto doce, a Prêmio Anual. Pareceu à Irina que o rosto daquela menina era familiar, ainda que não se lembrasse exatamente de onde poderia conhecê-la ou com quem a confundia. Não acreditou que fosse de importância relacioná-la agora, mas não era uma mulher que se conformava em deixar assim as coisas, sabia que de uma forma ou de outra ela recordaria quem era essa garota: Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Com Irina de volta, a coisa começou a ficar ainda mais interessante, não acham? ;-)

Bueno, 12 dias depois da publicação do cap. 15, eis-me aqui de novo com um capítulo novinho. Como o prazo estabelecido para as atualização foi de 2 semanas, ainda estou dentro do limite admissível. Portanto, guardem as pedras para uma nova oportunidade, porque não foi ainda desta vez que atrasei a publicação de um capítulo. ;-)

Como de praxe, meus agradecimentos sinceros aos fiéis e pacientes leitores da tradução de Reverto Umquam, tanto em meu nome como em nome da autora, a Jaina. Aos que se deram trabalho de deixar review, meu muito obrigado duplicado em agradecimento ao seu carinho.

**mYahhh** (_Eu juro que gostaria de atualizar as fics de 3 em 3 dias, como pensei em fazer no início, mas isso se tornou impraticável para mim, que trabalho o dia inteiro, viajo a trabalho, participo de atividades de estudo em grupo, administro um fórum H/H e mais outras listas de discussão, e ainda traduzo simultaneamente mais três outras fics além desta. Então, o que eu fui obrigada a fazer? Estipulei um prazo máximo de 2 semanas entre um capítulo e outro, para atualizar. É chato, eu sei, porque já passei por isso enésimas vezes, ao ler muitas e muitas fics em andamento. Mas é tudo o que posso oferecer, dentro de minhas possibilidades humanas. Por isso, peço um pouco mais de paciência. Eu posso até tardar um pouco, mas darei cabo de minha "missão". ;-) Por fim, espero que a sua tristeza tenha passado com a publicação deste capítulo. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo cap. – daqui a, NO MÁXIMO, duas semanas, talvez antes.); _

**Saint Vodevil** (_É muito bom saber que a minha iniciativa de traduzir Reverto Umquam tenha valido a pena. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de que existiam tantas pessoas querendo que RU fosse traduzido para o português. :-) E muito obrigado, viu? O fato de você estar gostando da tradução me enche de alegria! ;-D Besos a ti también y hasta!); _

**la Die Die **(_Pois creia, Irina voltou, mwahauahauhaua! E não... não acho que Hermione precise voltar a ter aulas de Adivinhação. Mas não será preciso freqüentar as aulas de Irina para que Hermione tope com ela pelos corredores, não é? ;-) Existem outras formas de uma chegar na outra, com uma ajudinha do "destino". ;-) De resto, beijão e até o próximo capítulo.); _

**Lika Darkmoon** (_Por Dios, no te infartes! Não, pelo menos, até o 27º capítulo, que é onde a Jaina parou até agora... ;-) Quanto ao Draco-eu-não-me-acho-eu-sou, não se preocupe, ele ainda vai subir ladeira à "pedalada". ;-) Quanto ao seu pedido de Natal, acredite: não é só você quem quer o Lethar embrulhado pra presente. Acho que terei que pedir à Jaina para fazer centenas de clones do Lethar. E sim, ele é charmoso, lindo, gostoso, TESUDO. Se vestido o Lethar é isso tudo, nu deve ser todo um Apolo. ;-) E muito obrigado por sua review, viu? Cedo ou tarde, o fato é que eu gostei. :-D Beijundão pr'ocê e hasta!);_

**...Miss Veronica... **(_Você resumiu o capítulo perfeitamente: Irina voltou e Draco é um canalha. Ou, ao menos, se mostra um. O Draco aborrecente é tão diferente do "pequeno demônio" sensível que ele foi na infância, não é mesmo? Mas aquilo que Hermione pensou, quando esteve na Mansão dos Malfoy durante o Reverto Umquam, tem lá a sua verdade: que Draco não nasceu 'mau', mas sim que acabou sendo um reflexo, um produto, do meio em que foi criado. Afinal de contas, filho de Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Junior é. Mas toda essa canalhice é uma carapaça. Draco Malfoy é, no íntimo, uma pessoa passional, de temperamento ardente e tempestuoso. E isso, mais adiante veremos, quando ele retirar um pouco de sua máscara de frieza e arrogância diante de... Hermione. ;-) E pode deixar que assim que eu tiver um tempinho só meu, vou encaminhar à Jaina as suas congratulações pela fic ser mais que Excede Expectativas, por ser simplesmente Impressionante. ;-) E por falar em Lethar... também vai querer pedir um pra presente de Natal? ;-) Sabe como é... pra ele ensinar você a dançar valsa, e você ensinar a ele a dançar... (mwhauahaua!) lambada. ;-D Quanto à Irina em relação ao "casal de pombinhos", uma pergunta: você acaso teve aulas de adivinhação? ;-) Beijundão e outros lírios para você, especialmente colhidos do campo. :-) Hasta pronto!)._

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	17. O Começo da História

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

As semanas transcorreram sem que Draco Malfoy voltasse a ter um encontro com Hermione como o que tiveram na Noite das Bruxas. O único que podia acontecer quando se cruzavam pelos corredores era olharem-se, ainda que Hermione evitasse a todo custo fazê-lo.

Draco algumas vezes não desaproveitava a oportunidade de examinar seus gestos, sobretudo nos momentos em que caminhava até a sala de aula do Professor Flitwick enquanto ela saía. Claro, tudo isso ele fazia sem que ninguém se desse conta.

Todas as vezes que isso acontecia, Draco não podia deixar de se perguntar o que o havia motivado a acariciar Granger naquela noite, e porque não podia esquecê-lo. Algumas vezes prometia-se a si mesmo não voltar a olhá-la e, embora uma vez ou outra o cumprisse, no final do dia terminava por observá-la dissimuladamente na janta.

Todas as noites, Draco segurava o relicário que fora de Irina Sands, porém não pensava nela e sim em quem fora a sua dona recente. Acariciava-o entre seus dedos como se esperasse algum momento mágico, algo que o fizesse fugir de seus pensamentos absurdos. Hermione não significava nada especial em sua vida, mas não podia entender porque pensava constantemente nela.

Draco passava horas analisando se ainda aquele velho pensar sobre Granger persistia agora. Era óbvio que sim, mas ele o negava.

Desde o quarto ano, Draco havia se sentido atraído pela mudança de menina a adolescente de Hermione Granger. O golpe definitivo em seu ego foi quando a viu no Baile do Torneio Tribruxo, e ele não pode dizer nada para ofendê-la devido a estar tão atônito quanto os demais pela verdadeira beleza natural da bruxa.

Supunha-se que no quinto ano havia desaparecido todo o rastro do que pensava sobre Granger e, no início do sexto ano... início da Guerra contra Voldemort.

Os Malfoy tinham conseguido escapar da fúria de quem fora um poderoso bruxo. Lucius Malfoy era um homem muito astuto e sabia atuar de acordo com sua conveniência. O Sr. Malfoy ensinara seu filho todo o tipo de feitiços de magia negra, para que quando chegasse o momento, fosse quem fosse, a aplicasse.

Estar de um lado ou de outro não era problema para Draco, que era um gênio das mentiras. Claro está, que jamais esteve do lado de Harry Potter senão, a bem da verdade, de seu próprio lado. Isabel, a irmã de Lucius, ensinara-lhe como chegar a ser um bom espião e foi por isso que seu pai salvou-se de Azkaban.

Irina formava parte de um passado que não lhe importava recordar. Desde a chegada da nova professora de Adivinhação havia se mantido à distância e, graças a Merlin, ele não participava de nenhuma classe em que tivesse que vê-la.

Pensar em Irina apenas fazia mais intenso o desejo de saber mais coisas, e todas elas diziam respeito a Hermione Granger. Entre seus pensamentos flutuavam as imagens de um futuro incerto, cenas mentais do que acontecia muitos anos depois do dia em que as viu. Malfoy praticamente sabia o que o destino lhe tinha preparado mas... haveria alguma forma de mudar esse destino?, realmente existe um destino?

Irina Sands tinha um dom. Não era algo que ela pudesse manipular ou desejar, simplesmente aparecia em sua mente como um filme de cinema. Os sonhos premonitórios recorriam constantemente à ela e, numa época, a maioria deles dizia respeito ao mais jovem dos Malfoy.

A Professora de Adivinhação sabia qual era o provável futuro de Draco, mas havia a esperança de que este não se cumprisse devido à outra vida que se cruzava com a dele. Aquela pessoa que interviria na vida de Draco não era definitiva em sua vida, era tão somente como uma espécie de estrela fugaz a qual o Sonserino tinha que decidir se tomar para si ou deixar partir.

Nas brumas do futuro não há nada escrito definitivamente. O futuro vai formando-se de acordo com as ações presentes dos seres humanos e Irina sabia que, então, Draco Malfoy teria uma oportunidade de não ser o que estava predestinado.

_Sombras, morte, solidão..._

O miado de um gato cinza fez com que a Professora de Adivinhação deixasse de ler um livro sobre "A Arte das Auroras Boreais". Os olhos verdes dela centelharam de alegria quando este subiu em suas pernas.

- Aqui está você, Júpiter! - Exclamou a bruxa, acariciando com a mão a pequena cabeça do animal.

O gato voltou a miar.

- Você deve estar divertindo-se muito. Suponho que tem encontrado muitos ratos no bosque.

Júpiter saltou para o chão e sentou-se. A professora deixou seu livro a um lado do assento e estirou os braços.

- Por um momento estive preocupada, mas o Professor Dumbledore me explicou que não tem havido um só gato perdido nos últimos 20 anos. - disse enquanto caminhava até uma mesinha, onde descansava uma chaleira.

O gato olhava-a com curiosidade e isso agradava Irina, porque lhe parecia que realmente estava escutando-a, mas isso se devia a que Júpiter não era um gato comum. O toque da porta fez com que Irina se voltasse para vê-la, deixando a chaleira em seu lugar.

- Interrompo algo, Senhoria Sands? - Perguntou Albus Dumbledore, com sua costumeira afabilidade.

- Não, claro que não, Professor Dumbledore. Entre.

- Só vim roubar-lhe um pouco de seu tempo e... desse delicioso chá de frutas que prepara. - disse o Professor, com uma chispa de alegria nos olhos.

Irina sorriu.

- Estava a ponto de servir-me. Tome assento, por favor.

- Obrigado. - disse o Diretor enquanto Irina deu-lhe uma xícara com o fumegante conteúdo.

A bruxa sentou-se frente a Dumbledore.

- Me parece que você já se adaptou nestas poucas semanas.

- Os alunos são muito pacientes comigo, Professor.

Irina deu um sorvo no seu chá.

- Têm sido muito intensos estes últimos dias. Preparar as cartas astrais, um guia completo sobre a leitura da bola de cristal... - A mulher expirou. - Fazia tempo que não passava por isso.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Continuo agradecendo-lhe por ter aceito o trabalho, Senhorita Sands. A Professora Trelawney estava a um passo de sofrer um colapso. Todo esse assunto de Harry Potter e Voldemort não fez outra coisa que tirar-lhe a paz.

- A Professora Trelawney conhecia meu pai e é por isso que aceitei substituí-la. De antemão, sabia que ela apenas precisava de um tempo para descansar, e não me importa se tenho que permanecer em seu lugar por dois anos ou três.

- Ainda assim, é digno de admirar o fato de você ter deixado seu local de residência para ir até a Escócia. Sei que não deve ser fácil.

- Mas não me causou nenhum incômodo. - disse Irina, com uma expressão cortês. - Meu pai admirava Sybill Trelawney e se não fosse por seu irmão, George Trelawney, teria morrido antes do tempo.

Albus olhou-a fixamente.

- Não foi justo que ele morresse da maneira que morreu. - Os olhos de Irina se nublaram. - Apenas pude vê-lo poucas vezes em todos os meus anos de infância e sob a mais rígida supervisão. Quisera conhecê-lo mais.

- Foi um grande homem. - disse Albus com suavidade. - Seu pai lhes alterou a identidade para que sua mãe e você estivessem a salvo.

- Eu sei, por isso vivi toda minha infância e adolescência na Alemanha. Tinha tão somente três anos quando meu pai nos enviou para longe. Seu trabalho como Auror era muito perigoso, porque Lord Voldemort começava a erguer-se com todos os seus sectários.

- Os Comensais da Morte... - acrescentou Dumbledore, com o rosto sombrio.

- Eu tinha apenas doze anos quando nos inteiraram de que meu pai tinha sido morto pelas mãos de um Comensal. Nem sequer pude assistir o seu funeral e nem as pessoas que o cercavam souberam que ele tinha uma família.

- Somente uns poucos sabiam que ele casara-se na Alemanha, que conhecera sua mãe numa missão pela selva negra, mantendo a comunicação...

- Por cartas.- Finalizou Irina, com um leve sorriso.

Dumbledore respirou profundamente.

- Por que não usa seu verdadeiro sobrenome?

- Há vários anos eu pensei nisso, Professor. - disse Irina, levantando-se de seu assento para servir-se de outra xícara de chá. - Mas mamãe disse, então, que ainda podiam relacionar-nos com meu pai. Depois de tudo, podia haver algum Comensal que o tivesse conhecido e intuir que nós éramos sua família. Não sei... talvez nos víssemos envolvidas em alguma vingança pessoal...

- Mas agora tudo está terminado...

Irina sorriu a Dumbledore com tristeza.

- Creio que já me acostumei com o sobrenome Sands.

- Há algo do qual não temos falado, Senhorita Sands. - disse Dumbledore, com um brilho suspicaz nos olhos.

Irina olhou-o intrigada.

- É sobre sua antiga permanência na casa dos Malfoy, trabalhando como tutora particular do mais jovem deles.

- Não sei do que poderíamos falar, Professor. Apenas vivi nessa casa durante dois anos e...

- Depois desapareceu. - Agregou Dumbledore.

- Não desapareci. Apenas deixei o mundo mágico por um tempo. Viver entre trouxas não foi tão mau.

- Você sabia que Lucius Malfoy até então era suspeito de ter sido um seguidor de Voldemort?

- Por Merlín que não sabia. - disse, com os olhos muito abertos. - O Senhor Baden, amigo de meu pai, sabia que eu buscava trabalho e informou-me sobre a requisição de uma tutora de uma família rica na Inglaterra.

- Chamou-me a atenção ter lido isso em seu currículo. - disse o bruxo, acomodando os óculos. - Contudo, não acreditei impossível. Levou boas referências, além do fato de que provinha de uma família sangue-pura.

- Não vou lhe mentir que foram muito estranhos os meus dias na casa, porém cheguei a apreciar várias pessoas.

- Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou o bruxo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Incluindo ele... sim. - Respondeu nervosa.

- Sou muito observador, Senhorita Sands, e me dei conta de que você tem tentado aproximar-se do jovem Malfoy. - O homem suspirou. - Temo que ele destoa muito do ser que alguma vez foi enquanto você permanecia em sua casa.

- Eu mesma estou surpresa, Professor. Draco não era um menino virtuoso, mas jamais chegou a ser tão maquiavélico como agora. Mal posso crer que naqueles olhos só se reflete a amargura e a inveja.

Dumbledore deu de ombros.

- Malfoy aprenderá sua lição algum dia.

- E eu espero que não seja demasiado tarde quando isso acontecer...

* * *

_Calda de Erumpent, gengibre e espinhos de ouriço. Cortar em pedaços de 5 polegadas e mexer aos 15 minutos de ter fervido a solução..._

A pluma de Hermione Granger quase voava, devido a rapidez com a qual escrevia. A bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts estava entusiasmada por ter encontrado a fórmula da poção que havia deixado de tarefa o Professor Snape.

Seus olhos mel brilhavam de felicidade e sorriu amplamente quando viu finalizado todo o seu trabalho de vários dias, numa redação de dois pergaminhos.

- Pronto! - Exclamou em voz baixa.

A garota recolheu suas coisas sem poder evitar um sorriso de satisfação. Dirigiu-se à Madame Pince para entregar-lhe seu cartão de empréstimo de livros. Hermione guardou o livro em sua mochila e saiu da biblioteca.

Já estava com fome e só tinha tempo de deixar suas coisas na Torre de Grifinória e ir ao refeitório. Harry e Ron deviam estar esperando-a embora já sabiam que ela estaria, desde muito cedo, na biblioteca e...

- Por que esse sorriso, Granger?

Os pensamentos e felicidade de Hermione se viram interrompidos pela voz de um Sonserino que ela não desejava ver nesse minuto.

- Afaste-se, Zabini.- Ordenou a garota sem deter-se.

- Por que tão agressiva? O que fiz a você? - Perguntou Zabini, com fingida voz melosa.

- Apenas saia de minha vista.

- Nem sequer me olha... - disse Blaise a uns passos.

O moreno fixou sua vista num livro sobressalente da mochila de Hermione.

- O que é isto? - Perguntou enquanto subtraía o livro.

Hermione se deteve em seco e olhou-o desafiante.

- Devolva-me isso, Zabini.

O bruxo sorriu ironicamente e começou a folheá-lo.

- Interessante... porém entediante. - O garoto fechou o livro. - Por Merlin, Granger! Acaso não lê outra coisa que seja Aritmancia, Leis e Poções?

- Isso não lhe importa. - Espetou a bruxa, estendendo uma mão para que o Sonserino lhe devolvesse o livro.

- Eu o devolvo com uma condição...

- Você não está para condições, Zabini. Apenas deixe de me incomodar...

Zabini sorriu com uma mistura de sarcasmo e satisfação. Encarou Hermione de uma forma tão estranha que a garota sentiu-se perturbada.

- Pelo visto, os Sonserinos como eu não a agradam... - disse o garoto, mudando o tom de sua voz para um mais grave.

- Não me agrada nenhum Sonserino.

- Mentirosa.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Crê que não tenho me dado conta de que algumas vezes o observa? - Perguntou Zabini.

- Não sei do que fala.

- Sim, você sabe... e eu gostaria de saber porque mudou de opinião. Aconteceu algo entre vocês?

- Devolva meu livro.

- Devolva o livro, Blaise.

As cabeças do Sonserino e da Grifinória giraram até a pessoa que havia interrompido a discussão: Draco Malfoy.

- Blaise, devolva o livro a Granger. - Ordenou Draco, com os braços cruzados e um olhar arrogante. - Se não quer que eu solicite um castigo por incomodar um aluno e por danos à propriedade da biblioteca.

- Mentirosa. - disse Blaise a Hermione, olhando-a com rancor.

O Sonserino devolveu-lhe o livro de má vontade e Hermione teve que reagir rápido para que este não caísse no chão. A Grifinória mal respirava. Seu cérebro não podia assimilar o fato de que Draco Malfoy tivesse intercedido por ela.

Hermione retomou, com pressa, à sua caminhada até a Torre de Grifinória sem olhar Malfoy e nem agradecê-lo. Blaise, por sua vez, olhava seu melhor amigo com indignação.

- Quer me dizer que diabos se passa com você? - Perguntou por entre os dentes.

- Sou Monitor e Prêmio Anual. É meu dever informar sobre as faltas dos alunos deste colégio. - disse Draco, com seriedade.

- É por ela...

- Não. Não é. - Draco cravou um olhar cheio de exasperação em seu amigo. - A Professora McGonagall vem a uns passos atrás de mim. Se não devolvesse o livro a Granger você faria com que reduzissem os pontos de Sonserina.

- Ela o atrai... não é verdade?

Draco sorriu zombeteiro.

- Você deveria tomar uma poção aguçadora de engenho, Blaise.

Draco endireitou os ombros e deu a volta, sem dizer mais nada. Blaise observou-o afastar-se, com raiva, justamente em direção aonde Granger havia ido. O Sonserino apertou os punhos e dispôs-se a seguir os Monitores, até que a presença da Professora McGonagall dando a volta no corredor o deteve.

O bruxo apressou seus passos vendo ao longe a figura de Hermione, que se dirigia o mais veloz que podia à Torre de Grifinória. O loiro deu-se conta de que se não caminhasse mais rápido, a garota entraria em território Grifinória e seria impossível segui-la. Contudo, uma idéia cruzou o seu caminho e sacou sua varinha do bolso.

Afortunadamente não havia ninguém no corredor e nos próximos minutos era provável que se mantivesse assim, porque a maioria estava no salão.

- Ascendere livros.- Murmurou Draco em direção à mochila de Hermione.

Hermione novamente se deteve ao sentir que o peso em suas costas diminuía. A garota viu, angustiada, como seus livros haviam sido lançados no ar e agora se dirigiam ao chão.

- Wingardium Leviosa.- disse o Sonserino.

Os livros ficaram flutuando a uns centímetros do solo. Hermione soltou o ar aliviada, mas seu rosto se endureceu quando viu Draco encaminhar-se até ela, com um sorriso zombeteiro e a varinha apontando para seus livros.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra até que ambos ficaram relativamente próximos, um diante do outro. Com outro movimento de varinha de Draco, os livros pousaram suavemente no piso.

- O que é que você quer, Malfoy? - Perguntou Hermione, tão friamente como pode. Contudo, não podia evitar que suas pernas e mãos tremessem.

Draco não respondeu no momento mas, sim, limitou-se a observá-la. Hermione apertou os dentes com irritação. 'Quem acreditava ser esse idiota para olhá-la assim?'

- Há algo que tenho que falar com você. - disse Draco, quase em voz baixa.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Um capítulo mais curto que os anteriores, mas ainda assim um capítulo crucial. Com isso quero dizer o seguinte: preparem-se para as cenas que se seguirão... no capítulo 18. E é tuuuudo o que tenho a dizer sobre isso. ;-)

**la Die Die** – Pois é, a Jaina estacionou no cap. 27. Até mesmo Draconis (uma outra fic D/Hr que penso em traduzir) ela não concluiu. Mas é como eu venho dizendo desde que comecei a tradução de RU: vou continuar traduzindo até o último capítulo atualizado, disso tenham certeza. Só nos resta torcer para que a Jaina atualize de vez e que, por todos os deuses, não abandone a fic. Façamos figa, amiguinha. :-) Beijão!

**ChrisGranger **- E do Draco deste capítulo, você gostou? Em tempo: aposto que você vai adorar o Draco do próximo capítulo. Vai por mim. ;-) Beijunda!

**Lika Darkmoon** – É, as coisas prometem esquentar um pouco daqui para frente. A propósito, será que Irina e Lethar conseguirão se reencontrar? Sabe como é... não foi desta vez mas, como diz o 'velho deitado': "os últimos serão os primeiros", "antes tarde do que nunca"... essas 'insinuaçõezinhas' básicas. ;-) But!, é tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre isso. O resto vai ser com você. ;-) Beijos! P.S.: Com a busca em massa da versão 1.0 do Lethar, sobraram alguns Draco Malfoy. E olha que é bem possível você receber um desconto. ;-)

**PatríciaMalfoy **- Tudo bem comigo, e com você? Espero que bem. :-) Quanto a fic, concordo em número, gênero e grau, ela é fenomenal. A história, a forma como os personagens são desenvolvidos e a linha narrativa da Jaina são apaixonantes. De minha parte, fico muito feliz ao saber que a tradução/adaptação para o português não vem comprometendo a história original e mantendo-se fiel à linha narrativa. Dito isto, vejo você no próximo capítulo. ;-) Beijo estaladão na bochecha.

**...Miss Veronica... **­– É, devo concordar que o capítulo anterior foi bem paradinho. Já este aqui, apesar de curto, nos trouxe algum "agito", não? Quem diria! Hermione Granger disputada por dois dos garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts, os quais, para infelicidade dela (mesmo?) também são (oh vida, oh céus) Slytherin, pertencentes à duas das mais tradicionais famílias puro-sangue do mundo mágico. U-au. ;-) Para o capítulo ter ficado melhor, só mesmo aparecendo o 'pequeno demônio' Malcolm, saindo de traz de uma das estantes, olhando maliciosamente para Blaise, estendendo a mão e dizendo "desta vez, são 20 galeões, maninho, você sabe... pelo meu 'silêncio'." ;-) E sim, a Jaina sabe como torturar o leitor, lenta e dolorosamente, de uma forma que faz com que fiquemos mais e mais viciados, querendo MAIS. Acredite: eu sei bem como é isso. ;-) Sobre Irina ter sido colocada "propositalmente" em Hogwarts, sim, também será para o bem do relacionamento D/Hr, eu disse: também. ;-) Afinal de contas, por que será que Lethar também resolveu surgir, hm? E justamente em Hogwarts, onde ele marcará presença vez ou outra, devido ao tipo de trabalho que desempenha e seu parentesco com Draco. Não é, acaso, 'curioso' todo esse "retorno dos mortos" de Lethar e Irina, e ao mesmo tempo? ;-) Como diria uma boa professora de Adivinhação: o passado sempre retorna para cobrar suas dívidas e colocar as coisas nos devidos lugares. E, venhamos e convenhamos, há certos 'assuntos pendentes' entre Lethar e Irina... não acha? ;-) Beijunda e hasta! P.S.: Não se preocupe, se o velho Noel não lhe trouxer um Lethar 1.0, Cher, que está no Olimpo, o fará. Mas SÓ e somente SÓ se você tiver sido uma menina muito 'má', você sabe, do tipo que 'jura solenemente não fazer nada de bom'. ;-)

**Hamano Miharu** – Que bom que esteja gostando da tradução! A aprovação do leitor significa muito para mim. :-) E sim, a fic é magnífica, exatamente por isso que a escolhi. ;-) Também tenho a pretensão de traduzir mais outra fic da Jaina – se não me engano, ela tem quatro fics D/Hr, sendo que Reverto Umquam e Draconis são as mais aclamadas, e é justamente a segunda que desejo traduzir -, mas não costumo fazer promessas, então, só o tempo (o meu escasso tempo) dirá. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo! E pode deixar, que continuarei me esforçando para fazer um bom trabalho. :-)

Por fim, a todos vocês, que acompanham pacientemente o desenrolar de Reverto Umquam, o meu muito obrigado de coração – também em nome da autora.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	18. Enfrentamentos

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

**CAPÍTULO 18**

* * *

Algumas vezes não é necessário que os lábios pronunciem o que o coração grita em cada batida, os olhares por si sós podem descrever até o pensamento mais íntimo. A agitação na respiração, a falta de som na garganta e as mãos frias eram uma prova fidedigna de que Draco Malfoy estava levando a cabo uma missão complexa ao falar com Hermione Granger.

Dentro dele colidiam todo o tipo de sentimentos e muitos deles eram desconhecidos. Draco não recordava haver sentido essa sensação no estômago diante de uma mulher e o mais absurdo: jamais alguém como Hermione Granger.

O Monitor tremia, inclusive até estava se sentindo inseguro de prosseguir. Seu alarme interno dizia-lhe que tinha que dar a volta e esquecer o assunto. Prosseguir com esses sintomas estranhos diante de Granger não augurava nada bom.

Hermione, por sua vez, olhava Draco com uma mescla de confusão e orgulho. Estava tão nervosa quanto ele, mas podia fingir muito bem quando se propunha. Não fazia a menor idéia do que era que Malfoy tinha para dizer-lhe, porém não esperava que fosse algo cordial.

- Eu não tenho por que falar com você. - disse ela, enfrentando-o.

Draco, por um instante, se desnorteou. Estivera tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não esperava que Granger rompesse o silêncio. Contudo, teve o ânimo suficiente para retomar sua habitual atitude.

- Eu penso que sim, Granger. - disse, com certo tom depreciativo.

- Se você pensa que vou agradecê-lo por ter intervindo com Zabi...

Draco levantou um dedo, que interrompeu a frase da bruxa.

- Um momento...- O jovem sorriu incrédulo enquanto Hermione empalidecia... - Vamos Granger... você não pensou que eu saí em sua defesa... ou sim?

_"Definitivamente é uma estupidez pensar que Malfoy me defendeu de Zabini"_, pensou Hermione enquanto engolia em seco.

- Por isso a chamam de "a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts?" - disse Draco, em tom cruel. - Você é tão insignificante que não me incomodaria em defendê-la de ninguém. O que fiz foi pelos interesses da Casa de Sonserina.

A Monitora olhou-o com ódio. Teve vontade de gritar que se ela lhe parecia tão "insignificante" então o que fazia ele falando com ela, ou porque na Noite das Bruxas a acariciou... no entanto... se conteve. Com um movimento de varinha seus livros voaram até sua mochila, acomodando-se pulcramente.

Hermione devolveu-lhe um último olhar cheio de rancor e deu a volta para continuar caminhando até a Torre de Grifinória. Draco apertou os punhos quando a viu decidida a deixá-lo parado como um tonto, sem poder conter-se a seguiu.

- Ainda não terminei de falar com você... Granger. - disse Draco, com voz rouca, enquanto caminhava atrás.

Hermione soltou o ar com exasperação.

- Vá embora, Malfoy.

O garoto apressou seus passos e colocou-se à frente. A garota não teve mais remédio que deter-se.

- Quer me dizer que demônios faz? - perguntou ela.

O garoto ladeou um pouco a cabeça e semi-cerrou os olhos.

- Gosto que as pessoas me escutem.

- As únicas pessoas que o escutam, Malfoy... são apenas os descerebrados.

- Você está me escutando agora. - disse, sorrindo cinicamente.

Hermione franziu o cenho pelas palavras do loiro. Draco sorriu triunfal enquanto tirava algo de seu bolso para depois mostrá-lo, erguendo-o à altura do rosto.

- Tome-o. - disse com frieza.

Hermione mal podia acreditar no que viam seus olhos. Piscou várias vezes para confirmar a si mesma que não estava tendo uma visão, mas sim que se tratava do relicário que Malfoy havia-lhe arrebatado na noite do baile.

- O que significa isto? - Perguntou sem poder ocultar um tremor na voz.

- Não o quero.

- Ma-mas... não entendo, Malfoy. Você sempre estava me exigindo que o devolvesse... e...

- A única coisa que quero... - Interrompeu o Sonserino. - ... é que me deixe em paz.

- Do que está falando? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Fique com isto.

- O que está tramando? - Perguntou-lhe enquanto pegava, instintivamente, o relicário.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu a volta, deixando Hermione mais confusa do que já estava.

- Você fez algo ao relicário, não é verdade? Porque, sinceramente, não confio em sua "boa vontade".

- Pense o que quiser. - Contestou Draco de mau humor, enquanto se afastava.

Hermione apertou os dentes e, sem dar-se por vencida, caminhou rapidamente detrás dele.

- Detenha-se. - Ordenou Hermione.

O Sonserino ignorou-a.

- Se você gosta que o escutem... a mim também me agrada que o façam. - Hermione segurou Draco por um ombro e o fez parar.

A Monitora colocou-se diante dele e olhou-o fixamente.

- Há tempos que temos uma conversa pendente, Malfoy, e creio que agora é o momento de acertar as coisas.

Draco cruzou os braços, observando-a suspicazmente.

- Quer falar de quê?

- De tudo o que tem se passado... entre... nós. - disse ela, com voz insegura, ao ver a altivez do rapaz.

- Bem... - O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Se isso é o que você quer.

Draco tomou-a pelo braço e a arrastou bruscamente até um aposento que estava iluminado, apenas, pela luz da lua que se infiltrava por entre as janelas. Quando o bruxo fechou a porta, Hermione percebeu, muito tardiamente, que ter-lhe insistido em falar havia sido um erro.

- Deixe-me sair, Malfoy... - disse Hermione, tentando acercar-se para segurar a maçaneta.

O Sonserino tomou-a pelos braços, empurrando-a até uma parede. Antes que Hermione pudesse dar-se conta, Draco já lhe havia quitado a mochila do ombro, deixando-a cair a vários passos deles.

- Você tem medo? - Perguntou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Se você pensa que pode sair com mais uma das suas... - disse entre dentes.

- Agora já pode falar, Grifinória. Ninguém nos ouvirá.

- Solte-me... - Hermione começou a lutar, mas Draco a mantinha fortemente segura.

- Quer saber porque devolvi esse maldito relicário? - Perguntou com a voz rouca. - Pois eu direi a verdade... porque não suporto pensar em você cada vez que o vejo.

O perfil de Draco se iluminou com a pálida luz. Seus olhos grises brilharam de uma forma estranha que confundiu Hermione. Seu coração começou a pulsar a milhões de batidas por segundo e quase não podia respirar. Encontrava-se demasiada aturdida para reagir de determinado modo, o único que pode fazer foi balbuciar umas tantas palavras.

- Ma-mas... que...

- Cale-se, Granger! - Exclamou Draco, sacudindo-a. - Você acredita que não sei que deseja me irritar?

Hermione negou com a cabeça, assustada.

- Quisera poder apagar de minha mente tudo o que passou na Noite das Bruxas... mas não posso. Tudo isso é culpa sua.

- Por que... insiste em dizer que eu fiz algo a você? - Perguntou Hermione, recobrando a coragem. - O relicário tinha um feitiço que se ativou quando você quis tirá-lo de mim no vagão dos Monitores.

- Conhecia Irina, certo? - Perguntou. - Assim foi como você o obteve.

- Eu não tinha conhecimento dela e...

- Na Noite das Bruxas você a mencionou, Granger! Não sou estúpido.

- Eu a mencionei porque quando aconteceu o feitiço Reverto Umquam, vi uma recordação dela. Isso fez que eu soubesse quem era Irina Sands, que visse uma parte de seu passado... Por Merlin!

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles. Unicamente se ouviam as agitadas respirações dos Monitores. Draco, mais que ninguém, devia buscar uma forma de controlar seu tremor, a impetuosidade do correr de seu sangue pelas veias. A opção mais apta para ele era soltar Granger e afastar-se dela o máximo que podia.

Porém... agora lembrava de tudo como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

--------------------

_- É o momento de eu partir, Draco, mas para que não me esqueça quero que fique com isto._

_- Me dará o seu relicário, Irina?_

_- Quero que o tenha consigo porque contém um feitiço especial._

_- Para que servirá?_

_- Ajudará você a se decidir pelo que realmente deseja o seu coração. Agora você não compreende, porém isto poderia assegurar, em parte, que aquela vida que cruzará o seu caminho tenha a oportunidade de ver o que realmente você tem dentro de si._

_- Se passará comigo todas essas coisas que você viu em seus sonhos?_

_- Não há nada escrito, Draco, mas preserve-as consigo para não ir de encontro ao caminho da escuridão._

_- Adeus, Irina._

_- Adeus, Draco._

--------------------

O coração do Sonserino palpitava selvagemente, porque agora estava mais claro que nunca o que significava tudo o que havia acontecido. O feitiço Reverto Umquam havia apontado Hermione Granger como a pessoa que cruzaria o seu caminho, fazendo que sua vida se partisse em dois: _o caminho da amargura e o da felicidade._

A Grifinória podia ler nas pupilas de Draco a confusão e quis mergulhar em seus pensamentos olhando-o minuciosamente. Os dedos do loiro se deslizaram desde os braços até as mãos da garota, entrelaçando-as nas suas. Quando Hermione sentiu os dedos de Malfoy, um arrepio a sacudiu por completo.

Draco atraiu-a para si, até um ponto em que suas respirações se chocaram. Hermione tomou ciência do iminente perigo de tê-lo tão próximo, mas estava tão desorientada que mal reagiu.

- Por que me abraçou na Noite das Bruxas, Granger? - Perguntou num sussurro.

Hermione moveu seus lábios mas não saiu nenhum som. Draco a olhava com tal veemência que não podia pensar em nada. A jovem bruxa tentou afastar-se mas foi inútil.

De imediato sua mente se pôs em branco, todo seu corpo recebeu uma série de choques elétricos que a agitaram com intensidade, para em seguida sentir que se asfixiava devido a uma forte opressão em seus lábios.

Draco Malfoy tinha se apoderado deles e agora encontrava-se beijando-a com uma assombrosa necessidade. Hermione tentou empurrá-lo mas ele não o permitiu. Seus fortes braços a rodearam pelas costas, imobilizando-a.

O Sonserino a beijava com ânsia e fúria. Todo seu corpo tremia de desespero, não importando que Hermione estivesse resistindo pensava, unicamente, em saborear seus lábios. Desfrutava de uma explosão de emoções indescritíveis. Sua pele estava eriçada e seu estômago recebia fortes repuxões, produto do contato com a Grifinória.

Toda essa mistura de sentimentos o fazia desfrutar de algo que era parecido à felicidade. A forma de possuir os lábios de Hermione indicava que se tratava de uma pessoa passional e complexa. A Grifinória estava assustada, pois sabia que nada do que estava se passando ali era normal.

Talvez, Draco tivesse se atrevido a dizer alguma palavra entre os beijos, que conseguisse que ela lhe correspondesse... se não fosse por um raio de consciência que fulminou tudo o que estava fazendo.

O bruxo soltou-a com pouca amabilidade e retrocedeu uns passos, cravando seu olhar na jovem que tentava respirar e entrar no uso da razão.

As bochechas de Hermione estavam a ponto de explodir pela ira e pela vergonha, podia tão somente erguer o olhar para enfrentar o Sonserino. Cobriu a boca com a mão enquanto que com outra apoiava-se na parede. Draco, por sua vez, tentava recuperar o domínio sobre si próprio, sem que a bruxa percebesse que também ele estava nas mesmas condições que ela.

Os dois alunos permaneceram vários segundos imóveis e em silêncio naquele pequeno aposento, que foi testemunho de algo que era considerado impossível. Malfoy não podia mover-se, não podia explicar o que estava sentindo nesses momentos. Encontrava-se muito atento aos gestos dela e, apesar disso, não se deu conta das intenções da bruxa, até que esta estampou uma mão numa de suas pálidas bochechas.

Nas íris cor de mel de Hermione se refletiu o orgulho ferido. Draco voltou a olhá-la novamente, enquanto sorria com verdadeiro cinismo. A jovem mal podia acreditar em tal desfaçatez. Separou seus lábios para dizer algo que ofendesse o Sonserino, mas preferiu sair do lugar o quanto antes.

Quando Hermione recolheu suas coisas e desapareceu pela porta, Draco apagou seu sorriso. O Monitor baixou o olhar e mordeu-se o lábio inferior com desconcerto. Era muito estranho mas... podia jurar que havia lhe incomodado o fato de ver Granger partir dessa forma.

* * *

Hermione Granger desejava que de seus pés surgissem asas para poder fugir da sala de instrumentos de música, onde Draco Malfoy a tinha beijado.  
Todavia podia sentir a opressão de seus lábios sobre os seus, a palpitação de um coração que considerava frio e arrogante, o tremor de um corpo pálido e esguio e o olhar radiante, quando lhe sussurrou a pergunta de porque ela o ter abraçado na noite do baile.

Hermione queria chorar mas não desejava chamar a atenção, além do mais já tinha bastante com o fato de ter que controlar seus nervos os quais, seguramente, a faziam parecer uma perturbada. Enquanto caminhava recordava a forma como Draco a abraçara, a expressão em seu rosto enquanto a beijava. Ele tinha fechado seus olhos grises, submergindo-se em seu próprio mundo.

Com a mão tirou o relicário de seu bolso e observou-o com aflição. Se não tivesse comprado esse objeto, se não tivesse insistido em falar com ele...

- Ai!

O relicário escapou da mão de Hermione, caindo ao chão. A bruxa piscou várias vezes antes de aperceber-se que havia tropeçado na Professora de Adivinhação: Irina Sands.

- Senhorita Granger, você está bem? - Perguntou a mestra, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Estou bem, obrigado. Desculpe-me... eu não me dei conta... - Respondeu enquanto limpava rapidamente os olhos, que estavam chorosos.

- Não se preocupe. - Irina soltou-a enquanto a olhava com certa suspeita. - Na realidade, era eu quem ia distraída, porém a noto muito pálida e nervosa. Aconteceu algo?

Hermione sorriu nervosamente. Era lógico que não iria dizer à nova professora que, momentos antes, Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo, a havia beijado à força no salão de instrumentos musicais.

- Eu estou bem, é só que estava saindo da biblioteca e já é tarde... a ronda... você sabe.

Irina sorriu com amabilidade.

- Não ia comer?

- Não tenho fome. Talvez, apenas coma algo rápido.

- Neste caso, não lhe tiro mais de seu tempo, Senhorita Granger.

Irina esteve a ponto de afastar-se mas, instintivamente, seus olhos verdes dirigiram-se ao chão. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios enquanto fixou seu olhar num objeto brilhante.

É quase impossível descrever tudo o que sentiu Irina Sands quando reconheceu o relicário que jazia no chão. Pela surpresa, Hermione não havia notado o ocorrido porém, ao ver o rosto da professora, em seguida buscou no chão o principal culpado de todos os seus problemas.

Irina adiantou-se a Hermione e inclinou-se para recolhê-lo. Hermione teve um ataque de pavor quando a bruxa começou a acariciá-lo entre seus dedos e o abriu.

O que podia lhe dizer? Era óbvio que Irina sabia que esse era seu antigo relicário. Tinha seu nome gravado na parte posterior e uma foto sua dentro dele. Irina perguntaria... o que podia responder? Por Merlin!

Irina soltou um suspiro e ergueu o olhar até Hermione, que estava na expectativa do que ela fosse lhe dizer. Estava tremendo e era difícil decidir qual situação a deixava mais inquieta: se o anterior beijo de Draco ou o olhar confuso de Irina.

- I-isto... é seu? - Perguntou Irina, com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

Hermione engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça devido ao fato de não poder emitir nenhum som.

- É algo complicado... - disse Irina enquanto o entregava. - Nunca pensei...

- Creio que devo-lhe uma explicação. - Interrompeu Hermione. - Este relicário pertenceu a Irina Sands e... você é ela.

- Vejo que ainda conserva minha foto dentro dele... mas... posso perguntar...?

- Como o consegui? - A Grifinória terminou a frase.

- Aceitaria tomar um pouco de chá em minha sala? - Perguntou a bruxa, esfregando as mãos. - Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você, prometo não roubar muitos minutos de seu tempo antes de fazer sua ronda.

A Monitora duvidou por uns segundos mas, devido à expressão confusa da bela professora de Adivinhação, consentiu. Irina sorriu de lado e encaminhou Hermione até uma sala ampla, cheia de livros e artefatos estranhos.

Hermione nunca havia entrado ali posto que antes de Irina chegar era, tão somente, uma sala vazia. Ao que parecia, a jovem professora havia solicitado um lugar para poder trabalhar a sós.

- Senhorita Granger... creio que você deve estar muito confusa por meu comportamento.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Esse relicário foi meu um tempo, porém depois eu mesma o entreguei a outra pessoa. O motivo pelo qual estou surpresa é que a pessoa a quem o dei não é alguém que eu possa considerar próximo a você. - disse, enquanto sentava-se na poltrona de veludo púrpura.

A jovem esteve a ponto de dizer _"Se refere a Malfoy?"_, mas guardou silêncio.

- Desde que cheguei a este colégio não tenho podido evitar desiludir-me por... certas coisas e... - A professora sorriu intranquilamente - ... creio que não estou sendo muito explícita.

Um apito fez com que Irina quase desse um salto de seu assento. A chaleira anunciava que o chá estava pronto.

Enquanto Irina servia as xícaras do fumegante líquido, Hermione não deixava de pensar no difuso e arrepiante da situação. Primeiro o beijo de Malfoy e agora estava conversando com Irina Sands... tudo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!

- Isto é muito estranho. - disse Hermione, com um suspiro nos lábios. - Sempre quis falar com você, perguntar-lhe tantas coisas.

- Falar comigo?

- Não posso explicá-lo... mas desde então as coisas não são tão claras para mim... nem para Malfoy.

A xícara de Irina começou a agitar-se ligeiramente. Hermione soube que era por causa da trêmula mão da professora.

- Então você já sabe que o relicário que leva no bolso pertenceu a Draco Malfoy, uma vez que eu o dei a ele. - A mulher fez uma pausa. - Ele a... presenteou?

- Por Merlin, não! - Exclamou Hermione quase engasgando-se com sua bebida.

- Agora não compreendo nada. Entendo que Draco não é amigo seu e, inclusive, tenho me inteirado de certas rivalidades... não me explico, então, como chegou a suas mãos.

- Eu o comprei numa loja de antiguidades, no Beco Diagonal, em Londres.

Os olhos de Irina brilharam de tristeza e guardou silêncio por vários segundos, enquanto Hermione a observava.

- Você mencionou que há algumas coisas que não entende e tampouco Draco. A que se refere? - disse Irina, erguendo o olhar.

Hermione engoliu em seco e respirou profundamente. Agora diria tudo. Seguramente obteria uma explicação para todo esse assunto de viagem ao passado.

_Draco Malfoy estava destinado a ela?_

* * *

Uns olhos azuis olhavam, com muita atenção, os movimentos de um jovem Sonserino, enquanto um sorriso malicioso se desenhava em seus pequenos lábios. Malcolm Zabini apenas respirava de tal forma que seu irmão mais velho não se desse conta de que escapulia pelos cantos de seu quarto.

Blaise encontrava-se acomodando, no chão, alguns objetos pessoais dentro de seu baú, enquanto sua mente divagava. Estava tão ensimesmado em sua tarefa que não percebeu o momento em que Malcolm se colocava detrás dele, mas quando viu uma sombra refletida na cama esticou seu braço para segurá-lo pelo tornozelo e derrubá-lo.

- Ai! - Queixou-se o pequeno bruxo, quando caiu no chão.

Blaise ergueu-se do chão com uma sonora gargalhada.

- Quando aprenderá, pequeno verme?

- Diabos! - Reclamou o menino ao tempo em que se levantava.

O jovem sentou-se na cama com os braços cruzados.

- Agora o que quer, Malcolm?

- Você já sabe. - Respondeu.

- Sinto mas não obterá de mim um só galeão a mais.

- Como? - Malcolm começou a coçar os ouvidos. - Eu ouvi bem? Não me dará mais dinheiro?

- Um nuque sequer.

- Então direi tudo o que sei sobre...

- Faça o que quiser. - Interrompeu seu irmão, com o olhar altaneiro. - De qualquer forma, eu decidi que é melhor que o saibam. - Blaise se levantou da cama e aproximou-se de seu irmão mais novo.

Os olhos azuis de Malcolm abriram-se enormemente.

- Não está falando sério, Blaise... verdade?

- Não brinco.

- Ma-mas... mas papai não se agradará com a idéia de que você...

O menino começou a dar voltas em círculo, enquanto esfregava suas pequenas e brancas mãos uma na outra.

- Blaise, não o faça. A Ordem da Pureza...

- A Ordem da Pureza...- Interveio Blaise.- Não existe desde muito tempo, restaram apenas os fantasmas do que fora.

- Mas você foi ungido em suas leis, lembre-se da promessa que fez.

- Você se preocupa por mim, escaravelho sanguessuga? - Perguntou o moreno, alçando uma sobrancelha.

- É uma tolice. Você sequer sente nada...

- Malcolm, você tem 11 anos. O que pode saber sobre o que é sentir algo? Essas palavras ainda não existem no seu vocabulário. - disse com exasperação.

Malcolm franziu o cenho.

- Creio que você comete um equívoco. - disse o menino.

- O que sabe você a respeito?

Blaise encarou seu irmão mais novo com certa burla, enquanto o pequeno mordia-se o lábio inferior como se estivesse a ponto de enraivecer-se. Malcolm sabia que, embora a Ordem da Pureza não existisse há anos desde a queda de Voldemort, Blaise estaria em sérios apuros com seu pais.

O mais velho dos irmãos Zabini era o herdeiro principal de uma abastada família de sangue-puro. Era um jovem impetuoso e rebelde que, a diferença de Draco, buscava a forma de agradar seus pais a sua maneira. Blaise não era um crente nas regras e somente as seguia para sua própria conveniência.

Draco Malfoy podia romper as regras do Colégio ou de qualquer outra coisa, menos as de sua família. Para o loiro, agradar seus pais era como uma obsessão e muitas vezes sacrificava seus próprios interesses para poder ser visto por seu pai de modo honrado. Neste caso, Blaise podia fazer todo o contrário se afetava seus propósitos.

Malcolm era um tanto parecido a Draco, para ele as regras de família eram primordiais ante tudo e o que planejava fazer Blaise era como um suicídio.

Nos tempos em que viviam a discriminação para com os bruxos impuros, isso era um delito muito grave considerado pelo Ministério Mágico do Reino Unido. Obviamente, os bruxos de sangue puro tiveram que adaptar-se ou fingir estarem de acordo com as novas Leis.

Deste último, Blaise se agarrava à idéia de que seu pai não se negaria a que ele quisesse cortejar uma bruxa de sangue trouxa. Malcolm considerava isso como um estúpido capricho de bruxo rico. O silêncio entre os irmãos foi interrompido pela presença de Draco Malfoy.

O Monitor entrou no quarto sem saudar a ninguém, o único que fez foi deitar-se em sua cama para poder internar-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Blaise e Malcolm o observaram com curiosidade.

- Está exausto? - Perguntou Blaise, com um tom de reprovação na voz.

- Deixe de me incomodar, Blaise, não estou de humor.

- E por que não haveria de estar de humor?...

Malcolm olhou ambos os garotos com o grande interesse de saber o que era que estava acontecendo.

- Se é por Granger, já disse a você que me interpus para que McGonagall não o pegasse incomodando-a. Ela nos teria tirado 10 pontos.

- Você a seguiu.

- Não a segui. - disse Draco, erguendo-se de um salto da cama.

- Nem sequer foi comer.

- Por que, demônios, tenho que dar explicações a você do que faço?

Os olhos de Draco relampejavam de ira. Nesse instante, apercebeu-se da presença de Malcolm. O menino sorriu para o loiro, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Isto está muito interessante. - Alegou o menino.

- Saia!

Malcolm olhou seu irmão mais velho esperando que este saísse em sua defesa, mas Blaise lhe fez sinais com as mãos para que saísse o quanto antes. O pequeno não teve outra opção que não obedecer. Quando Malcolm desapareceu pela porta, Draco pôs novamente seu frio olhar em Blaise.

Contudo, antes que Blaise e Draco tivessem seu enfrentamento a porta do quarto voltou a abrir-se.

- Malfoy, o Professor Snape deseja que vá à sala de reunião dos Monitores antes da ronda. - disse um garoto de cabelo vermelho conhecido como Morgan White.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Blaise apertava os punhos. O ruivo voltou a fechar a porta.

- Tomarei seu silêncio como uma negativa. Não voltarei a mencionar Granger. - Zabini.

Draco não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, se não que suspirou aliviado enquanto desaparecia da vista do moreno. O garoto se dirigiu para a saída da sala comum de Sonserina para ir à sala dos Monitores, tal como havia ordenado Snape.

No caminho, os nervos não se fizeram esperar. Todo tipo de idéia veio à sua mente. Granger o teria delatado? Era uma reunião com todos os Monitores? Ele veria a Grifinória nesse instante? Como ela reagiria se o visse? Como ele poderia controlar-se se a via? Novamente as imagens do que se passara na sala dos instrumentos o fizeram tremer e umedecer os lábios.

Demônios! Como foi que lhe havia ocorrido beijá-la? Levou uns vários minutos passeando como um estúpido pelo castelo, para poder evitar pensar nela e dominar sua inquietude. Ao que parecia não dera muito resultado porque ela permanecia presente em seus pensamentos.

Draco respirou profundamente. Já se aproximava da sala dos Monitores. _"Estaria Granger ali?"_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, gente boa, desculpem o atraso de três dias. Faltando poucos dias para dezembro, o corre-corre 'da vida adulta' redobrou. O duro é que não vou prometer que da próxima vez, eu não atrasarei nenhum capítulo, porque o 'tempo' não depende exatamente de mim, mas dos compromissos do dia-a-dia, fora da net e do ffnet. Só espero que, ao menos, este capítulo compense um pouco a demora. ;-)

**ChrisGranger** (Eu também gostei do gato cinza de Irina. Claro, ainda prefiro o gato loiro de olhos verdes mel chamado Lethar, mas, na falta dele, vai até mesmo o Bichento, ahauahuahaua! Cheiro!), **Lika Darkmoon** (ahauhauahaua!, gostei da versão 'drakie' de "Sapatinho na janela". Em tempo: All Star tamanho 41? Ahauhauahaua! Mais três números acima, e eu perguntaria a você se não era uma Hermione que você queria ganhar de presente de Natal, e não um Draco, ahauhauahauahau! Beijundão!) , **PatríciaMalfoy** (Concordo! Reverto Umquam é uma das fics mais bem feitas que já tive a benção de ler. E olha que já li muuuuuuito e praticamente de tudo no fic-fandom, entonces eu posso 'agarantchir'. ;-) Beijoca!), **Deka Lopez Granger **(Concordo de novo e não me canso de dizer: Reverto Umquam é uma história muito bem feita, tanto na forma como no conteúdo. Exatamente por ela ser tão tudo de bom, que eu resolvi traduzir e compartilhar com o fic-leitor brasileiro que não sabe espanhol, o prazer de se ler algo bom. :-) Beijos e até!), muito obrigado por seus comentários!

**Georgea**, não há de quê! Eu fiquei apreensiva, pensando na possibilidade de você não ter recebido a tradução da música. Mas, pelo visto, tudo transcorreu bem. E pode deixar que eu continuarei firme e forte na tradução de RU – mesmo que a autora desista, o que eu espero que não aconteça. Outro beijão pra você!

Por fim, a todos vocês, que acompanham pacientemente o desenrolar de Reverto Umquam, o meu muito obrigado de coração – também em nome da autora.

A todos, obrigado por acompanharem a tradução de RU e pela paciência com a tradutora. :-) Beijo e cheiro!

Hasta!  
Inna


	19. Sentimentos Confusos

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Irina mal podia beber de sua xícara de chá com toda a história que narrava Hermione. Estava totalmente surpreendida com o fato de que aquela simpática e inteligente menina houvesse ativado o feitiço do relicário, o qual dera de presente a Draco anos atrás.

Era um pouco desconcertante saber que Hermione Granger podia ser a garota que cruzaria o destino de Draco Malfoy, sobretudo porque ele estava distante de ser um par idôneo para a Grifinória.

Irina a escutava atentamente, quase sem poder conter uma mescla de emoção e nervosismo. Existiam tantos detalhes dos quais ela havia se esquecido, e que agora vinham a sua mente como uma rajada de nostálgicas recordações.

Sobretudo por Lethar Malfoy.

Contudo, buscou uma forma de ocultar qualquer indício de seu incômodo ao ouvir a respeito dele, ainda que soubesse que a Grifinória tinha conhecimento do amor que eles se professaram.

Hermione tentava falar firme mas estava uma pilha de nervos e, cada vez que comentava algum detalhe sobre Malfoy, vinha à sua mente o momento do beijo.

Às vezes já não podia concentrar-se no que dizia, pois martelavam-lhe unicamente na cabeça imagens do Sonserino beijando-a. Era inaudito, mas ainda podia sentir o hálito de Malfoy chocando-se contra seu rosto, a ferocidade de seus lábios apossando-se dos seus, a intensidade de seu abraço...

Era como estar em meio a uma bruma, sem poder ver mais nada. Apenas ouvia as rápidas batidas do coração... e sua voz sussurrando-lhe.

De imediato, Hermione deu um sobressalto, que praticamente a teria feito gritar se não fosse por dar-se conta, a tempo, do que havia acontecido. Júpiter havia pulado em suas pernas numa necessidade de ser acariciado.

- Oh céus! - Murmurou Hermione, sentindo-se a um passo da histeria. - Que susto você me deu.

Irina franziu o cenho e reclamou ao gato sua falta de educação para com as visitas. Júpiter miou e buscou refúgio numa das cômodas almofadas que se achavam a uns passos dali.

- Eu sinto. - disse Irina, com amabilidade. - Encanta a Júpiter que o acariciem, e creio que nestes últimos dias não lhe tenho dado muita atenção.

Hermione sorriu forçosamente e tentou reiniciar a conversa, mas um nó se fez em sua garganta. Havia perdido praticamente a concentração, agora a presença de Malfoy a alucinava dentro do quarto.

- Se encontra bem? - Perguntou a professora com toda a cortesia.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você está muito nervosa, Senhorita Granger. - disse Irina com suspeita. - De fato, quando tropecei com você no corredor, já se encontrava neste estado.

Hermione comprimiu os lábios e baixou um pouco o olhar. Não estava segura de contar à Professora o que havia se passado com Draco Malfoy. Na realidade, à essas alturas não assimilava nada. De certa forma, necessitava de um pouco de tempo para pensar e analisar tudo, passo a passo.

O silêncio começou a predominar. Apenas se ouvia o _tique-taque_ do relógio que estava pendurado na parede do quarto, e a Grifinória tentava desesperadamente concentrar-se no vai-e-vem do pêndulo, ao invés de recordar o beijo de Draco.

Escutou-se um suspiro de Irina, e Hermione voltou o olhar com uma ânsia que apenas se via quando estava às vésperas dos exames. A Professora levantou-se de seu assento e rompeu o silêncio entre ambas.

- Sobre o que você me contou... - Murmurou Irina. - ... foi um pouco desconcertante.

A jovem olhou-a com atenção.

- Não esperava que no dia de hoje me inteirasse de algo assim, ainda que eu me perguntasse o que havia acontecido com o relicário.

Irina respirou profundamente.

- Antes de começar minha explicação, quero confirmar-lhe as suspeitas de que seu corpo não se transportou ao passado. O feitiço Reverto Umquam somente transporta de forma mental, neste caso à minhas lembranças. Você não tem que preocupar-se em ter alterado o passado. Na realidade, você não esteve participando diretamente.

- Mas eu estava consciente de que era EU.

- É certo, porém o vivia através de mim. De certa forma, você era uma espectadora, de modo que o ocorrido com o Kappa, a cerimônia da Pureza... tudo isso me aconteceu realmente. Você reviveu, em meu corpo, todas aquelas memórias.

A garota abaixou o olhar e mordeu um lábio.

- Quando criei o feitiço... - prosseguiu - ... o fiz com a absoluta fé de que algum dia Draco conheceria uma pessoa que pudesse acender a luz a que todo Malfoy teria que recorrer. De modo que me outorguei a tarefa de criar um feitiço que o conectasse com quem compartilharia seu destino.

- Eu não posso compartilhar nenhum destino com ele. É impossível! - disse Hermione, pondo-se de pé. - Eu expliquei quando você apareceu no quarto de Malfoy, no passado.

- Quem você viu foi uma espécie de recordação, não era eu no presente. - disse Irina com um sorriso. - E o que lhe expliquei naquele instante foi a verdade.

A mulher levantou-se de seu lugar e caminhou até uma estante de livros. Com a mão começou a acariciar os volumes que se encontravam ali.

- Eu não estava consciente de que podia ver o futuro através de sonhos. Na realidade, não é algo que eu possa controlar, eles simplesmente se apresentam. Durante um tempo, sonhei com muitas coisas que a mim pareciam pesadelos, inclusive a morte de meu pai.

A mulher fez um pausa e sorriu debilmente, sob o olhar envergonhado de Hermione.

- Logo me dei conta do estranho dom que possuía e estudei a forma de desenvolvê-lo. Quando cheguei à Mansão dos Malfoy, jamais esperei que sentiria um carinho fraternal pelo mais jovem da família. Suponho que graças a esse sentimento comecei a visualizar o que seria de seu futuro.

- Eu não creio no destino... - Murmurou Hermione com a cabeça baixa.

- O destino é somente um ponto aonde vamos nos dirigindo, de acordo com as ações do presente. Não há um destino fixo, porém inevitavelmente há um. Sei que é muito difícil acreditar que você é parte da vida de Draco, mas isso é certo. De alguma maneira, o que está acontecendo entre vocês agora faz com que seus destinos se unam e formem esse destino que eu vi.

Hermione ergueu o olhar surpreendida e com as bochechas ruborizadas. Irina saberia do baile, do beijo...?

- Ma-mas... - Titubeou.

- Senhorita Granger, isso não quer dizer que, obrigatoriamente, você tenha que permanecer ao lado dele somente porque o vi no futuro.

- Entendo... - disse Hermione, tomando ar. - Significa que... sou apenas uma estrela fugaz... em sua vida.

- Exato. O destino que vi foi algo que nasce a partir deste presente que estão vivendo. O fato de querer prosseguir no mesmo caminho é decisão de vocês.

- O-o q-que você viu... no sonho sobre o futuro de Malfoy, se nossos caminhos não continuavam unidos? - Perguntou a Monitora, não muito segura de si mesma. Não desejava parecer muito interessada no futuro do Sonserino.

O rosto de Irina tornou-se sombrio.

- Desolação e morte. - Respondeu em voz baixa, fazendo com que Hermione sentisse fortes calafrios.

A jovem permaneceu alguns minutos calada, analisando palavra por palavra do que lhe havia dito Irina. Sentia-se tão confusa e estranha, tudo estava se passando tão rápido e por sua vez aconteciam coisas inverossímeis.

Era como encontrar-se em meio a bruma de um velho bosque. Aonde ir? O que pensar a respeito? O nome de Malfoy lhe dava voltas na cabeça, o que lhe criou uma sensação de exasperação.

- Não posso compreendê-lo. - disse Hermione, apertando os punhos sob o olhar surpreso de Irina. - E não vou fazê-lo.

Os olhos verdes da Professora se entrecerraram.

- Não peço que o faça. - disse Irina com voz suave. - É você quem decide.

- Não posso salvá-lo do que seja que aconteça em seu futuro. Não suporto sequer a sua presença, como poderia ajudá-lo em algo que nem ele quer tampouco? Me aborrece e...

Hermione não terminou a fase porque viu-se presa de uma confusão ainda maior. Realmente Malfoy a odiava? Se assim era, por que a beijou? O que significou aquele beijo?

- Creio que já foi muito pelo dia de hoje. - disse Irina com um sorriso. - Ainda lhe falta fazer a sua ronda.

O olhar da Grifinória se perdeu numa pilha de caixas metálicas com sinais diferentes, mas não lhes dava atenção.

- É melhor que me vá. - disse Hermione, com voz cansada.

Irina assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou até a porta. A garota se deteve um instante no umbral da porta e encarou a bruxa, com certa confusão.

- Apenas deixe que as coisas aconteçam. - disse a Professora em voz baixa.

Hermione sorriu fracamente e partiu. No caminho até a Torre de Grifinória não podia deixar de pensar no dito por Irina Sands. Draco Malfoy realmente teria um final obscuro em sua vida? De verdade, ela poderia fazer algo por ele antes dele afundar no lodo da maldade? Mas... significava, então, que Draco poderia apaixonar-se por ela? O que o motivou a beijá-la da forma que fez?

Novamente Hermione sentiu-se ferida em seu orgulho. Como Malfoy se atrevera a beijá-la? Seu primeiro beijo e quem o dava era uma doninha desprezível. Havia-lhe roubado um beijo da forma mais injusta e covarde. Ela estivera tão assustada e confusa que mal pudera mover-se.

- Hermione!

A garota, ao ouvir seu nome, se deteve. Não se atreveu a voltar a olhar, simplesmente tomou uma grande bocada de ar.

- Hermione, onde você estava? - Perguntou Harry, com preocupação, quando esteve diante dela.

- Há várias horas que não sabíamos nada de você. Não veio para a janta. - disse Rony, com o cenho franzido.

- Eu sinto, não tinha fome. - disse Hermione tentando sorrir.

- Pensamos que você havia adormecido na biblioteca e...

- Fomos lá por você. - Acrescentou Harry. - Mas já não havia ninguém.

- Eu estava com a Professora Sands.

Harry e Ron voltaram a olhar-se.

- Com a Professora de Adivinhação? - Perguntou Rony confuso.

- O que fazia com ela?...

- Apenas conversávamos. - Respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Você só tem tempo para ir deixar suas coisas e comer um pouco. - disse Rony, pegando um dos livros que Hermione carregava.

- Trouxemos para você um pouco de panqueca com passas.- Harry tirou de um de seus bolsos um embrulho de tamanho regular.

O moreno guardou-o novamente e pegou outro livro dos que sua amiga levava. Hermione agradeceu silenciosamente os gestos cavalheirescos de seus amigos e assim permaneceu o resto do caminho até a Torre de Grifinória.

Harry e Rony a observavam confusos, mas não perguntaram a razão de sua atitude, depois de tudo os exames estavam próximos e Hermione tinha muitas atividades que levar a cabo. Era provável estar sofrendo de esgotamento.

Rony esperou que sua melhor amiga comesse seu pedaço de panqueca na Sala Comum, enquanto fazia um e outro comentário sobre o próximo Torneio de Quadribol. Harry era o mais entusiasmado, desenhando novas estratégias de jogo.

Durante uns minutos, Hermione sentiu-se melhor do que havia estado antes, mas isso não queria dizer que de sua mente havia se esvaído tudo o que acontecera.

Seus lábios, ainda ardiam e em sua cintura se conservava a lembrança de umas mãos segurando-lhe com força...

Simplesmente não podia esquecer tão fácil o beijo que havia lhe dado Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco se deteve em frente a porta da Sala de Reuniões dos Monitores. Nesse momento, estava tão nervoso que apenas manteve a mão à altura da maçaneta por vários segundos, enquanto respirava profundamente.

Até esse instante, não havia percebido que não estava seguro de querer ver Granger agora numa reunião, não confiava em que pudesse dissimular seu incômodo diante dela sem que o restante o notasse.

Sua mente era um espaço vazio, embora seu corpo estivesse estremecendo-se ao recordar os lábios de Hermione. Suas mãos ainda podiam sentir sua calidez, sua estreita cintura...

_"Parecia tão frágil em meus braços..." -_ Pensou Draco.

A porta abriu fazendo o garoto desaparecer bruscamente com seus pensamentos. A figura de Severus Snape apareceu, com um olhar de desconcerto. Draco Malfoy estava parado diante da porta?

- Senhor Malfoy. - disse Snape com certo lentidão nas palavras. - O que faz você aqui?

- Estava a ponto de entrar Professor. - disse Draco, com absoluta seriedade, embora suas mãos suassem.

O Professor abriu a porta completamente, para que seu aluno pudesse entrar. Draco entrou no recinto em silêncio, mas surpreendeu-se ao não ver ninguém mais dentro dela.

Imediatamente Draco quis perguntar o que era que estava se passando, mas preferiu que seu Diretor de Casa o explicasse. Severus não tardou em fazê-lo, embora sem palavras.

O bruxo acercou-se à chaminé da sala a grandes passadas, e fez sinais com a mão.

- Seu pai solicitou à Direção vê-lo no dia de hoje. - disse Snape.

Draco observou-o desconcertado, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Você deve retornar antes de concluir a sua inspeção pelos corredores. Tem exatos 30 minutos. - Prosseguiu o professor.

O garoto estava confuso. Por que seu pai havia solicitado ver-lhe? Devia ser algo importante para ter pedido permissão à Direção e não dizer por cartas. Contudo, aproximou-se da chaminé sem fazer mais conjecturas.

Meteu sua mão numa vasilha que pendia de um lado da chaminé e, sob o olhar penetrante de Snape, introduziu-se em silêncio. Não era a primeira vez que utilizava a Rede de Flu, mas não era o transporte que regularmente usava para sua viagens pessoais. A seu ver, viajar desse modo era tão vulgar quanto descer à cozinha com os elfos.

Draco desapareceu da chaminé de Hogwarts quando deixou cair o pó, e pronunciou a direção para onde se dirigia. Depois de alguns minutos terminou a viagem.

Apareceu dentro de uma ampla chaminé e, com um gesto de mau-humor, começou a sacudir a fuligem de seu uniforme enquanto saía dela. Não sentiu nada em particular quando viu a elegante decoração ao estilo Luís XV do aposento no qual se encontrava. Não se apercebeu dos caros objetos que luziam nas paredes e mesas, nem da ostentação da tapeçaria dos móveis e cortinas.

Tudo era relativamente familiar para ele.

- _Bonsoir Monsieur_ Malfoy.

Um homem alto e de nariz desengonçado lhe saudou, com toda a propriedade que um mordomo de sua classe devia ter.

- _Bonsoir_ Étienne.- Respondeu Draco à saudação sem dar muita importância, por tratar-se de um servo.

- Seu pai o espera na biblioteca. - disse o mordomo com um certo acento francês.

Draco respirou profundamente e, sem voltar a dirigir-se a Étienne, saiu do aposento.

Entre candelabros dourados e quadros de família, Draco caminhou por um corredor atapetado com detalhes avermelhados. Abriu uma grande porta de madeira pintada de branco e encontrou, do outro lado, justamente um alto e elegante homem sentado na poltrona de pele, rodeado de milhares de livros, com um fraco sorriso que o Sonserino interpretou como uma saudação.

Draco não teve a necessidade de ser convidado a tomar assento, de modo que sentou-se numa formosa cadeira atapetada de vermelho, diante de Lucius Malfoy.

- O senhor mandou-me chamar. - disse o menino com certa indiferença, embora, na realidade, estivesse ansioso por saber o que ocorria para que seu pai insistisse em vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Apenas desejava conversar com você. - disse Lucius erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Ultimamente não tem me mantido informado de suas recentes atividades.

Draco não pode evitar tremer ligeiramente. O que era aquilo que seu pai chamava de "suas recentes atividades"?

- A que se refere? - Perguntou Draco, aparentando calma.

- A que em suas últimas cartas não me comentou absolutamente nada sobre a visita que lhe fez meu irmão Lethar.

O garoto não sabia se suspirava de alívio ou se continuava preocupado. Sabia que seu pai não acharia engraçado o encontro com seu tio. Contudo, não se sentiria intimidado pela situação.

- Não iria comentar nada a respeito, quando você mesmo proibiu mencionar o nome dele.

Lucius franziu o cenho e logo em seguida sorriu de lado.

- Tenho uma enorme curiosidade de saber o motivo de sua visita. Segundo soube, encontrava-se fora do Reino Unido.

- Ainda continua vivendo fora do Reino Unido. - disse Draco, olhando-o fixamente. - É a primeira vez, depois de 7 anos, que volto a saber dele.

- Não me assombra a desfaçatez que ele teve para falar com você, mas sim me impressiona sobremaneira que você tenha aceito vê-lo.

_"Estou em problemas." -_ Pensou Draco.

Lucius observou seu filho com um certo toque zombeteiro.

- Seguramente você se pergunta como fiquei a par.

O bruxo ergueu-se de seu assento e, com as mãos às costas, aproximou-se de seu herdeiro.

- O fato de que não me encontre no país não quer dizer que algumas de minhas mais importantes amizades se tenham perdido, Draco. Casualmente, tive uma conversa em Paris com o Senhor Rocher que, sem perceber, me comunicou que havia visto você num local, almoçando com alguém que, supôs, fosse algum parente. Não tive a mínima dúvida de que se tratava de meu irmão caçula.

_"Diabos!" -_ disse para si mesmo o Sonserino.

O homem alçou uma sobrancelha, esperando que seu filho dissesse algo.

- Efetivamente almoçamos quando de minha visita a Hogsmeade.- disse Draco com tranqüilidade. - Por questões de trabalho, ele se encontrava na Escócia e desejava saber como me encontrava, já que se inteirou de que eu estou estudando em Hogwarts.

- Inaudito! - Exclamou Lucius, embora sem erguer muito a voz. - Como você pode aceitar o convite desse traidor?

- Tinha curiosidade.

O homem apertou os lábios e olhou seu filho altivamente.

- Proíbo você terminantemente que volte a trocar uma só palavra com ele. - Ordenou com firmeza. - Nem sequer por correspondência.

Draco observou-o em silêncio. Quando seu pai estava com esse humor era preferível não contrariá-lo. Depois de tudo, ele nem sequer estava com ânimo para ter uma discussão com seu genitor, o único que desejava era regressar de novo a Hogwarts.

- Sim, pai. - disse Draco, erguendo-se do assento.

- Sobre o que conversaram vocês? - Perguntou Lucius sem dar por encerrada a conversa entre ele e seu filho.

- Nada relevante. Somente que trabalhava no Ministério dos Estados Unidos e algumas coisas que, à esta altura, o senhor já deve saber. - Respondeu.

O bruxo analisou o semblante de seu filho com o olhar, mas deu-se conta de que este não expressava nada.

- Já é o momento de você ir. - disse Lucius.

Draco deu a volta e caminhou, com passo firme, até a porta mas, antes de abri-la, se deteve.

- Tenho uma notícia para dar-lhe. - disse Draco, sem voltar a encará-lo. - Irina Sands está em Hogwarts como Professora.

Lucius abriu os olhos mais que o normal e caminhou até Draco.

- Sua antiga tutora?

- Sim.- Respondeu Draco, com um olhar um tanto frio. - Mas não tenho falado com ela desde seu ingresso no colégio, de forma que não é necessário que me ordene que não o faça.

Lucius fez uma careta.

- Não seria do agrado de sua mãe saber que você tem relações com essa bruxa, depois de tudo por sua culpa perdemos um membro de nossa família.

- Isso eu sei, pai.

- Tem alguma outra informação a me dar? - Perguntou com suspeita.

Draco negou com a cabeça, expressando com seu corpo e rosto a segurança de si mesmo. Lucius afastou-se de seu filho em silêncio e novamente sentou-se. O garoto entendeu aquilo como uma forma de despedir-se.

O Sonserino retornou pela chaminé da Sala de Reunião de Hogwarts da mesma forma que saiu. Agora entendia porque seu pai havia acordado a permissão para vê-lo em pessoa. Para Lucius havia certos assuntos que não se podiam tratar por correio, tinha que ser pessoalmente, já que gostava de convencer-se a si próprio de que o dito pela outra pessoa era verdade.

De certa forma, Draco estava aliviado de que seu pai não lhe tivesse feito mais perguntas a respeito de Lethar, seguramente achou mais importante fazer-lhe ver que havia cometido uma falta e que juraria não voltar a repeti-la.

Realmente, no fundo, sentira-se temeroso de que seu pai houvesse se inteirado do que estava se passando consigo e com Granger, embora fosse ridículo pensar assim, "como seu pai poderia ficar a par?". Contudo, para Lucius Malfoy, obter informação não era difícil senão uma questão de tempo e de amizades importantes.

Seu pai, ainda que estando na França, podia deixar entrever um brilho de seu antigo poder. Existiam muitos bruxos de todo o Reino Unido que ainda mantinham relações com ele, depois de tudo continuavam sendo uma das famílias mais ricas, e se Lucius havia partido do país fora por pressão do Ministério, ao não obter todas as provas para seu encarceramento como aliado de Lord Voldemort.

Assim, por essa mesma razão, Draco contara a seu pai sobre a presença de Irina no colégio, já que cedo ou tarde iria saber e não desejava ter nenhuma conversação com ele a respeito.

Severus Snape o esperava pacientemente numa cadeira da sala de reunião de Monitores. Draco agradeceu, com seriedade, o fato de ter obtido a permissão para ver seu pai na casa da França. Não era muito comum que um aluno pudesse visitar seus familiares em pleno ano letivo, embora fosse óbvio que Lucius e Severus continuavam mantendo a velha amizade.

Após todas as formalidades, Draco encaminhou-se, em silêncio, para o andar onde lhe competia fazer a ronda. Sem dar-se conta, voltou a pensar em Hermione Granger.

Começou a recordar a forma assustada com que ela o via quando a tinha segura pelos braços, as súplicas que fez, a sensação que sentiu quando a abraçou por completo e o choque elétrico que sentiu em todo o corpo quando pousou seus lábios sobre os dela.

Não podia dizer que se encontrava incomodado porque, desconcertantemente, não o estava. Na realidade, não fazia uma só idéia do que lhe acontecia, mas estava seguro de que, fosse o que fosse, desapareceria de imediato.

Cometera um erro colossal mas ninguém o havia visto, e estava de acordo que Granger não o diria a ninguém. Depois da ronda, subiria a seu quarto e dormiria tranquilamente, no dia seguinte se levantaria com todo o assunto esquecido.

_Mas… desgraçadamente… para ele… não foi assim._

* * *

Dias depois, Hermione se encontrava de novo em suas atividades, tentando fervorosamente não pensar em mais nada que não fossem os próximos exames. Se alguma vez, entre as linhas de algum texto, desejava pensar em Malfoy golpeava-se mentalmente e buscava outra forma de distrair-se.

Não lhe vinha ao caso pensar nele justamente quando tinha tantas coisas que fazer. Depois de tudo, Malfoy não valia a pena como para que perdesse seu tempo. Desse modo, esqueceria o que havia acontecido entre eles, assim como da conversa que manteve com Irina Sands. Simplesmente não pensaria nisso nunca mais.

_"Um movimento à direita, acima e abaixo, circular... Accentus Adventa"._ Repetia-se a garota mentalmente, enquanto movia sua mão seguindo as indicações que lia.

- Olá, Hermione.- Escutou uma vozinha que lhe saudava por detrás.

- Olá, Luna.- Saudou com um sorriso Hermione, enquanto deixava seu livro a um canto.

- Tem visto Ron? - Perguntou com seu costumeiro olhar sonhador.

- Está na estufa com Harry e Neville.

- Necessito dar-lhe isto para o jogo da tarde. - disse Luna, mostrando a Hermione um objeto marrom parecido a uma noz.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou a Monitora.

- É para dar-lhe sorte.

Hermione sorriu.

- Poderíamos esperá-lo juntas. - disse Hermione, afastando para um lado para que Kuna pudesse sentar-se no mesmo banco que ela.

- Como vai com os exames? - Perguntou Luna olhando fixamente para um grupo de alunos que brincava entre as poucas folhas secas das árvores do pátio.

- Até agora bem. - Respondeu com certo orgulho. - Espero obter uma nota muito boa em Transformações.

Luna sorriu sutilmente e percorreu seu olhar pelo lugar até que se deteve na presença de um gato cinza.

- De quem será esse gato? - Apontou a bruxa.

Hermione olhou para onde apontava a Corvinal.

- Ah! - Exclamou.- Creio que é Júpiter, o gato da Professora Sands.

- É certo. - disse Luna, com um ligeiro sorriso. - Não o havia reconhecido.

- Você tem aula com ela, não é verdade?

- Sim.

- Em realidade, ensina Adivinhação? - Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ela é excelente, eu tenho podido aprofundar mais meus conhecimentos desde que ela ocupou o lugar da Professora Trelawney.

Hermione não pode evitar fazer uma careta ao recordar a antiga professora de Adivinhação. Lembrou o quão mal levara sua relação com ela ao ponto de renunciar as suas aulas. De certo forma, estranhava que alguém tão sensato como Irina estivesse ministrando essa matéria, mas ao que parecia o fazia tão bem que ninguém objetava.

- Na última aula, ela nos falou sobre os métodos de adivinhação das bruxas orientais. - disse Luna encarando Hermione. - Foi tudo uma delícia.

- A magia oriental é interessante. No ano passado pude estudar sobre ela. - disse esfregando as mãos enluvadas, devido a uma corrente de ar que as envolveu.

- Olá.- Ouviu-se uma voz a uns passos delas.

Luna e Hermione voltaram o olhar para a pessoa. As bochechas da Grifinória se tingiram ligeiramente de rosa quando reconheceu Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- Olá, Justin.- Saudou Hermione.

Luna ergueu uma mão em sinal de saudação.

- Vocês não têm frio? - Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso encantador.

- Não.- Respondeu Luna.

Hermione sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Já estamos no final de outono... - disse o Lufa-Lufa dirigindo seu olhar para o céu.

Luna olhou Hermione de soslaio, a qual olhava Justin.

- Creio que... irei à procura... de... Rony na estufa. - disse Luna, dando de ombros.

Justin olhou-a surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, encabulado. Não esperava que fosse ficar a sós com Hermione.

- Está segura de que não quer esperar? - Perguntou Hermione com certo incômodo.

- Está bem para mim caminhar um pouco. - Respondeu Luna semi-cerrando os olhos. - Até.

Justin e Hermione a observaram distanciar-se e nenhum dos dois pode evitar ruborizar-se ao encontrarem-se a sós. O Monitor de Lufa-Lufa sentou-se em silêncio ao lado de Hermione e fixou seu olhar nas árvores.

- Como tem estado, Hermione?.- Perguntou o garoto.

- Encontro-me bem. - Respondeu, abraçando seu livro contra o peito.

- Creio que devo uma desculpa a você. - disse Justin em voz baixa.

Hermione voltou a olhá-lo surpreendida.

- Tenho estado evitando falar com você desde que fora ao baile com Malfoy.

O garoto voltou a olhá-la com firmeza, mas Hermione pode notar rapidamente que seu lábio inferior tremia.

- Sei que não foi sua culpa que cancelasse nosso combinado mas... não pude evitar ficar irritado... - Os olhos escuros do Lufa-Lufa cravaram-se nos olhos mel de Hermione, sem que esta pudesse ruborizar-se ainda mais.

- Você não tem por que desculpar-se, Justin.- disse, limpando a garganta. - Eu tampouco quis falar com você porque pensei que estaria chateado comigo por não acompanha-lo ao baile.

- Bem... - O cabelo castanho do garoto agitou-se com o vento, marcando-lhe o sorriso franco e amistoso para a Monitora de Grifinória.- Então somos amigos de novo.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

- O que lhe parece se tomamos uma xícara de chocolate? - Perguntou Justin.

- Me parece uma boa idéia ainda que depois tenha que ir à biblioteca.

Justin ergueu-se de seu lugar e ofereceu sua mão a Hermione para que ela pudesse levantar-se também. O Lufa-Lufa sentiu-se um pouco tímido quando começaram a caminhar. Era indubitável que ele sentia algo por ela e, no fundo, desejava que sua relação fosse mais que amizade.

Hermione, por sua vez, achava Justin simpático. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam com gentileza, seu porte era simples mas agradável e seu cabelo castanho e liso cobria-lhe uma parte da fronte, fazendo-o parecer com um menino. Era bem sabido que Justin era um bom garoto embora tímido. A maioria das alunas sentia-se atraída pelo Monitor de Lufa-Lufa, mas este estava apenas interessado na bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts.

Enquanto encaminhavam-se para o refeitório, Hermione não pode evitar fazer uma comparação mental entre Justin e Malfoy: o primeiro era admirado enquanto Draco inspirava temor entre os estudantes. O olhar de Justin era sincero enquanto que o do Sonserino era malicioso.

_"Definitivamente uma diferença muito grande".- _Pensou a bruxa.

Hermione sentiu-se completamente tola ao dar-se conta de que não tinha por que fazer uma comparação entre um Lufa-Lufa e um Sonserino. Ademais, não se supunha que ela não deveria estar pensando em Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Uma elegante pluma se movia com agilidade entre os dedos níveos de um Sonserino. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo loiro prateado caiam ligeiramente sobre a fronte, fazendo-o parecer mais atraente que o normal. Algumas das bruxas que estavam na biblioteca o olhavam insistentemente, mas ele não se alterava, seu resumo sobre "A função dos chifres de dragão na medicina mágica avançada" era mais importante.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se mais determinado que o normal com seus estudos. Parecia que não tinha em mente outra coisa que não fossem seus exames, livros, poções e Quadribol.

Obviamente, Draco tentava, com todas suas forças, manter sua mente ocupada e evitar, sequer, pensar em certa Monitora Grifinória. Inclusive até havia trocado seu lugar na mesa do refeitório com a intenção de dar-lhe as costas.

No entanto, seus árduos esforços fracassavam ao chegar a hora de dormir, porque era onde mais pensava nela. As vezes, fechava os olhos e voltava a recordar, passo a passo, o beijo... embora quando se dava conta do que estava fazendo terminasse dormindo mal-humorado.

Em alguns momentos, perguntava-se se Hermione Granger também o recordava, ainda que, em seguida, risse interiormente porque depois de tudo ela jamais lhe correspondeu durante o beijo, de modo que ele havia sido o único que o levou a cabo.

Deixou a pluma de lado ao ver finalizado o labor de uma semana para a aula do Professor Snape e não pode evitar sorrir com satisfação quando começou a lê-lo. Agora era mais que certo que alcançaria a nota mais alta da turma.

No sétimo ano, Draco Malfoy não compartilhava matérias com Hermione Granger e seus amigos. Fosse para bem ou para mal, encontravam-se em horários distintos porque haviam escolhido diferentes perfis acadêmicos. Draco unicamente podia ver Hermione na saída de algumas aulas, ela entrava, ele saía ou vice-versa, mas devido ao acontecido entre eles no silencioso quarto onde se guardava instrumentos musicais, decidiu ser o primeiro a sair antes que pudesse encontrá-la... ainda que, desagradavelmente, não o conseguisse muitas vezes.

Era inevitável, para ele, sentir uma ligeira pontada no estômago quando a via. Em algumas ocasiões, se estremecia com somente o fato de que seus olhares se cruzavam, embora estes durassem poucos segundos. No entanto, sua atitude arrogante e petulante seguia a ordem para complacência de si mesmo.

Prontamente, uma forte sensação no corpo obrigou-o a erguer o olhar do pergaminho encontrando-se com a pequena figura de Hermione Granger caminhando por um dos corredores.

Draco sobressaltou-se e fechou seu livro com a determinação de abandonar a biblioteca, mas em seguida reconsiderou. Aparentemente, Hermione não se dera conta de sua presença e, além do mais, ele não tinha por que evadir-se.

O Sonserino não deixava de olhá-la ainda que, de vez em quando, se certificasse que nenhum dos demais garotos havia notado sua atitude. A bruxa continuava absorta nos livros.

Sem saber exatamente a causa, Draco ergueu-se cuidadosamente de seu assento e dirigiu-se para um dos corredores onde Hermione estava. Seus olhos grises vigiavam expectantes, entre os espaços que deixavam os livros, os movimentos da garota e teve um irracional desejo de aproximar-se dela.

Porém, se conteve...

Sem querer admiti-lo sabia que estando muito próximo dela voltaria a cometer uma loucura e, por todos os deuses!, não o cometeria na biblioteca.

Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar um livro enquanto esticava seu braço, embora antes de que pudesse alcança-lo uma mão o pegou. A garota ficou absolutamente atônita quando deu-se conta de quem havia pegado o livro.

- Zabini.- disse Hermione sem poder ocultar seu incômodo. - Dê-me esse livro.

O garoto de cabelo negro sorriu de lado.

- Agora Malfoy não está aqui para defendê-la. - disse mordazmente.

Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se assustados. Se alguém ouvia isso poderia mal-interpretar.

- Mas claro que Malfoy não me defendeu! - Exclamou Hermione, tendo cuidado para que o tom de sua voz não fosse alto.

Blaise observou-a com atenção e em silêncio, enquanto a garota tremia de valentia. Draco observava o que estava acontecendo há alguns metros, sem que ninguém o visse, e não pude evitar sentir uma intensa raiva de seu melhor amigo. O que acreditava estar fazendo?

Para sua surpresa, o moreno entregou-lhe o livro. Hermione tomou-o bruscamente e deu a volta para sair, mas Blaise segurou-a de um braço.

- Espera...- disse Zabini em voz baixa.

Hermione ficou petrificada ao ouvir o tom de voz do Sonserino e voltou a encará-lo.

- Está fugindo porque sou de Sonserina?

A garota olhou-o confusa.

- Nem todos os Sonserinos são tão maus. - disse ele com um sorriso que desconcertou a Monitora.

- O que? - Murmurou Hermione.

- Esperava que você fosse inteligente para não discriminar as pessoas por sua Casa em Hogwarts.

- Não entendo o que você quer dizer. - disse, safando-se da mão de Zabini.

- É muito fácil de compreender, Granger. Quer sair comigo na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Só mais oito capítulos e chegaremos ao 27º, e eu me pergunto se Jaina ainda pretende continuar a fic, ou não. Embora ela diga que sim, que vai levar Reverto Umquam até o fim, eu fico apreensiva quando vejo a fic sem atualização desde junho de 2006. Bueno!, ao menos vocês têm a minha palavra de que traduzirei até o último capítulo escrito, independente da fic ser abandonada (batendo na madeira três vezes) ou não. Quanto a vocês, fiquem fazendo figa para que Jaina não falte com sua palavra, e retome, assim que possível, a história.

Sem mais delongas, quero agradecer a vocês (uma vez mais e sempre e sempre) pela paciência para com esta tradutora ocupadíssima que vos digita, bem como pelo carinho e pelo fato, mais que ótimo, de estarem aprovando esta tradução. Um abraço a todos, em especial a: **Lika Darkmoon** (Se você prometer não fazer nada de bom, quem sabe Cher, que está no Olimpo, não atenda as suas preces, hm? ;-) Que assim seja! Amém! Beijão!); **Georgea** (Olha que um abaixo-assinado não seria nada mau. ;-) Eu me encarregaria de leva-lo à autora, escrevendo um manifesto para que ela volte a atualizar RU – e o quanto antes! Quem sabe assim, ela não resolva atualizar a fic 'de livre e espontânea pressão', hm? ;-) Beijundão! P.S.: Vida longa ao Draco by Jaina! Mesmo sendo um arrogante-prepotente-filho-da-mãe, nós o amamos, e o adoramos, e o bendizemos! ;-)); **PatríciaMalfoy **(Sim, sim, tudo bem comigo, obrigado por perguntar! E com você, tudo ok:-) É bom saber que você gostou do capítulo anterior, e espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também. ;-) Beijocas!); **Estrela Vespertina** (Essa fic é mesmo viciante; quando eu a li pela primeira vez não parei um só segundo até o último capítulo. O mesmo aconteceu com outra fic D/Hr da Jaina e que faz um tremendo sucesso, a "Draconis", bem como com outras fics D/Hr de outras autoras do mesmo calibre, e que eu gostaria de poder traduzir. Bueno, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que a tradução do mesmo tenha valido a espera. :-) Beijos!); **Hiorrana** (ahauahuahaua!, acho que se eu falar para a Jaina que você pretende transforma-la em uma 'escratora', ela vai sumir do mundo das fics de vez. Mas enquanto ela estiver de férias por tempo indeterminado, ao menos teremos a esperança de que ela volte e dê continuidade a fic. Ou, pense da seguinte forma: talvez a Jaina seja como eu, e fique excitada com a idéia de 'escravidão'. Só acho que a última coisa que ela faria seria escrever. Mas valerá a tentativa. ;-) Respondendo a sua pergunta número 1: Eu não sei mais que você, acredite. A única coisa que tenho são 'suposições'. Respondendo a sua pergunta número 2: Sim, a Draconis também é uma fic D/Hr, e muito boa por sinal. Mas a Jaina está nos devendo o último capítulo. ¬¬' Quanto a eu publicar em outros lugares, é uma boa idéia, mas só com a autorização expressa da autora. Beijinhos! P.S.: Só desculpo o 'testamento', se você me desculpar a demora com a atualização da fic. ;-) Estamos quites?); **fernanda leal** (Oh sim, eu conheço a fic "Apaixonada pela Serpente"! Na verdade, é difícil eu não conhecer alguma fic D/Hr em português e em espanhol, já que D/Hr é o meu segundo shipper hetero preferido. ;-) E que bom que tenha gostado da fic! Espero que a tradução tenha agradado também. :-) Beijos e volte sempre!); **Ariane Anaya **­(Não há de quê, visse? ;-) Acredite, é um prazer para mim traduzir boas fics como Reverto Umquam. O meu orgasmo mental só não é maior porque não tenho quase tempo para me dedicar às traduções, como antes. Fazer o quê, né? São ossos do orifício... :-/ Beijundão e volte sempre:-)).

Obrigado pelas reviews, meninas!

Hasta a todos!

**Inna**


	20. Cara a Cara

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

A mente rápida de Hermione Granger tratava de analisar cada palavra que havia mencionado Blaise Zabini. Seu senso comum a alertava que não era nada bom que um Sonserino a convidasse para sair, muito menos Blaise. O moreno fora muito ousado ao pensar que ela aceitaria, acaso não eram muito óbvias as intenções vis do garoto? Definitivamente, ela não era nada estúpida, ele devia saber disso... então... por que a tinha convidado?

Uma grande de nuvem de confusão foi cobrindo a mente da Grifinória, enquanto os olhos azuis de Zabini brilhavam de uma forma que a incomodava.

Blaise aproximou-se de Hermione e apoiou-se numa estante, com uma pose insinuante. Hermione deu um passo para trás, nervosa, mas tropeçou em um carrinho de livros, fazendo sentir-se terrivelmente tonta.

A apenas uns metros deles, se encontrava Draco Malfoy com os punhos e dentes apertados. O sangue lhe fervia de uma forma que o estava tirando do sério, o que significa que não tardaria em explodir.

O Monitor de Sonserina não entendia nesse momento porque estava tão irritado, mas o que, sim, sabia é que desejava partir o rosto de seu melhor amigo, tomar Hermione nos braços e beijá-la com toda a paixão que transbordava de todo seu ser.

De alguma forma queria marcá-la, fazer saber a Blaise que ela era território proibido. Era um pensamento muito atrevido, sobretudo porque se suponha que não devia importar-lhe o que se passava com Granger, mas nesse instante de descontrole e de ciúmes já não lhe interessava.

Draco sabia que Blaise tinha um encanto especial para atrair as mulheres e, embora Granger fosse uma jovem inteligente, ao final de contas era uma mulher como outra qualquer. De modo que, com o ânimo exaltado, foi caminhando até os dois alunos, tentando, de momento, não chamar a atenção de nenhum.

Teve que assegurar-se de que a área estivesse livre de curiosos. Afortunadamente, graças a hora, não havia mais alunos por perto, portanto se acontecesse algo não haveria perigo de que toda a escola se inteirasse.

O Sonserino ia decidido a interromper a conversação entre ambos os bruxos, não permitiria que Hermione Granger aceitasse sair com o estúpido do Blaise.

"_Ela é minha". _Foi o pensamento de Draco.

Contudo, se deteve a pouca distância quando viu que o semblante de Hermione mudou repentinamente. Agora não parecia a garota insegura, mas sim uma jovem que começava a levar adiante sua natural arrogância.

- Você diz que quer sair comigo neste fim de semana? - Perguntou Hermione, com tom irônico.

- Sim. - Respondeu o Sonserino, olhando-a com olhos entrecerrados e um sorriso com certo toque de malícia.

Hermione soltou o ar e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Não posso acreditar no que disse. - Hermione falou, levando uma de suas mãos à testa. - Acha que sou tão idiota?

Blaise alçou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho-a uma garota inteligente e por isso desejo sair com você neste fim de semana.

Hermione semi-cerrou os olhos e estalou a língua.

- Já sabe minha resposta.

- Qual é sua resposta?

- Está se fazendo de retardado? Obviamente é um NÃO.

- Só porque sou um Sonserino? - Perguntou Blaise, com o cenho franzido. - Ou... por que sou amigo de Draco?

Hermione encarou-o desafiante e deu a volta para retirar-se, mas Blaise a reteve pelo braço.

- Draco interessa você? - Perguntou o moreno em voz alta.

A garota ficou paralisada, porém a raiva não demorou a invadir seu interior. Blaise pode notar como os olhos mel da garota centelharam de coragem.

- Vou esclarecê-lo algo, Zabini. Primeiramente, estamos numa biblioteca, de forma que abaixe a voz; segundamente, não me subestime ao pensar que seu amigo possa me interessar. Ambos são unicamente um esboço de ser humano, já que por dentro não têm mais que podridão.

Os olhos de Zabini abriram-se mais que o normal enquanto Draco, em seu refúgio, tremia com uma mescla de surpresa e de rancor. Como aquela bruxa se atrevera a dizer isso? Ele, um esboço de ser humano?

- Creio que está sendo demasiado preconceituosa.- disse Blaise em voz baixa. - Eu não sou como Draco.

Hermione fez uma careta de desdém, ao tempo em que apertava seu livro contra o peito.

- E eu não sou como essas garotas de Sonserina, que se atiram ao chão para que você caminhe sobre elas.

Blaise tentou dizer algo mais, porém a Monitora retirou-se imediatamente deixando-o completamente desarmado. Não faria falta dizer quão envergonhado se sentia o moreno, ao dar-se conta do rechaço que havia recebido da parte da Grifinória.

Sua natureza não lhe permitia aceitar as coisas como iam, ele tinha que remediar o quanto antes o que havia se passado. Isso significava dizer que agora podia aceitar uma negativa mas ela, cedo ou tarde, cairia a seus pés.

Blaise Zabini jamais falhava numa conquista.

O moreno massageou com suavidade a nuca e dirigiu-se justamente para onde Draco havia se escondido. O Monitor estava sendo encoberto por uma pilha de livro, e não foi senão quando Blaise dobrou o corredor que foi descoberto.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou o moreno, sentindo-se incômodo com a idéia de que Draco tivesse ouvido tudo.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria de lado, obviamente tinha que mostrar-se seguro de si mesmo.

- Que classe de pergunta é essa? Não vê que estou numa biblioteca?

Blaise observou-o com desconfiança enquanto Draco dava-se a volta, pegando um livro qualquer da estante. O loiro caminhou com passo decidido para sua mesa enquanto Zabini o seguia. Algo, para ele, não se encaixava muito bem.

- É uma casualidade que esteja por aqui. - disse Blaise, num tom despótico que irritou silenciosamente Draco, mas este preferiu ignorá-lo.

- Tenho que estudar, Blaise. Desapareça. - disse Draco, em tom ameaçador.

- Sei que escutou tudo o que conversei com Granger. Estava me espionando?

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente e cruzou os braços ao tempo em que encarava o moreno.

- Se refere a ouvir a parte em que a mais idiota das Sangue-Sujas humilhou-o?

Blaise apertou os punhos e ergueu um à altura do rosto do loiro, em sinal de ameaça. Draco, ao ver esse gesto, deixou de sorrir.

- Vai me golpear? - Perguntou entre dentes. - Apenas atreva-se e vai conhecer quem é Draco Malfoy verdadeiramente.

O moreno apertou os lábios com fúria.

- O que é que pretende, Malfoy? - Perguntou num tom baixo mas bastante audível para o loiro. - Não se supõe que Granger não lhe interessa em absoluto?

- Não me interessa. - Respondeu desdenhosamente.

- Você a insulta mas por dentro está tremendo por tê-la. É mais que óbvio, querido amigo, que, embora o negue, ela o atrai desde muito tempo e você se irrita com o fato de que ao menos eu tenha a coragem de tentar conquistá-la.

Draco não pode dissimular sua fúria e quase esteve a ponto de dar-lhe um soco, mas se conteve.

- Deixe de falar estupidez, Blaise. A mim o que irrita é que você queira pôr a perder todo o seu futuro por alguém que não vale a pena. O que diria seu pai se soubesse que você está querendo cortejar uma Sangue-Suja?

Os olhos azuis do moreno relampejaram de ódio, mas teve a fortaleza de manter-se sereno. Aquele lugar não era apropriado para discutirem e matarem-se a golpes, Madame Pince tinha um ouvido e olfato surpreendentes, de forma que não demoraria em fazer-se aparecer, se os pegava em uma contenda era definitivo que os castigaria e os reportaria com Snape.

- Advirto você que não conseguirá fazer-me desistir de meu propósito. - disse o moreno.

Draco desenhou uma horrível careta nos lábios, em sinal de desaprovação e ciúmes. Este último o tinha confuso, posto que jamais havia se sentindo assim por uma garota, portanto não era nada fácil lidar com esse sentimento desconhecido.

- Isso veremos. - Reclamou Draco.

O Monitor recolheu suas coisas e encaminhou-se até a saída da biblioteca. Não queria prosseguir escutando a insensatez de Blaise, porque não seria capaz de conter-se em liberar toda a fúria que se espraiava por todo o seu ser.

Madame Pince observou, desconfiada, a atitude que o loiro tinha quando o viu sair pela porta da biblioteca, enquanto Blaise Zabini o seguia. Teria gostado, nesse momento, de detê-los e investigar o que levavam nas mãos, uma vez que ambos pareciam que iam explodir.

- Espera! - Chamou Zabini a Malfoy.

O Monitor ignorou-o.

- Malfoy, detenha-se. - Insistiu.

O garoto se deteve bruscamente e voltou a encarar seu amigo, com irritação.

- Que demônios quer?

Blaise aproximou-se de Draco e sorriu de lado.

- Conheço-o demasiado bem e sei que jamais vai admitir, pois não é mais que um covarde.

Draco deu um empurrão no garoto, que o fez estatelar-se contra um muro.

- Meça suas palavras, Zabini. Somos amigos desde a infância, mas posso esquecê-lo.

- Não pense que por tratar-se de você vou colocar-me de lado. Se todos estes anos você sentiu algo por ela e não fez nada o problema é seu. Agora é minha oportunidade e não penso desperdiça-la, assim que é melhor que se afaste.

O Monitor de Sonserina sorriu e olhou-o arrogantemente.

- Está me ameaçando? O que aconteceria se desejo intervir, como diz?

- Para começar não creio que o faça, porque seu pai tem muita influência sobre você, embora o negue, mas, por precaução, é melhor adverti-lo que não se atreva a dificultar as coisas entre Granger e eu.

Draco começou a rir divertido.

- Está brincando? Ouça só o que você diz. Ela sequer o tem contemplado em sua pequena e patética lista de apaixonados.

Blaise mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Então... você... tampouco.

Com estas palavras o moreno partiu em direção ao lado contrário, deixando Draco tremendo de ira. O garoto quase esteve a ponto de jogar seus pertences no chão, para poder acalmar a impotência que levava dentro de si.

Por que se sentia tão cheio de raiva? Acaso, eram ciúmes o que sentia? Podia ser possível sentir ciúmes de uma garota que estava abaixo de seu nível?

"Que demônios está me passando?", pensou Draco, enquanto apertava os lábios ao encaminhar-se de regresso à Sala Comum de Sonserina.

Fora inaudito o que aconteceu momentos antes. Praticamente, ante os olhos de Blaise, deixara ao descoberto o seu ávido interesse pela Grifinória.

Estava declarando guerra a seu melhor amigo? Não era Blaise o seu companheiro de infância e travessuras? Realmente, estava desafiando-o por aquela bruxa, amiga de Potter e Weasley, a dona daqueles lábios que havia beijado com paixão, umas noites antes?

Demônios!, achei que havia esquecido mas realmente os lábios de Granger estavam colados aos seus. Ainda sentia seu cálido sabor, o ritmo de sua respiração golpeando-lhe o rosto e a suavidade de seus cabelos acariciando-lhe o rosto.

"_Granger, Granger... o que tenho a ver com você?." -_ disse para si mesmo. - _"Por que a beijei aquela noite e por que não posso esquecer o que aconteceu?"_

Draco se deteve e seu rosto voltou-se para uma janela, para poder ver como o sol brilhava por entre as árvores da floresta proibida. Seus olhos cinzas agora refletiam um estado de ânimo decaído e desconcertado. Verdadeiramente, Draco estava tendo sérios problemas para definir o que estava sentindo naqueles momentos.

- Que patético você é, Malfoy. - disse Draco, em voz baixa.

- De verdade, pensa assim? - disse uma voz às suas costas.

Draco deu a volta aturdido. Reconhecera imediatamente o tom suave daquela voz.

- Tem estado fugindo de mim.

O Sonserino observou silenciosamente como uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes aproximava-se lentamente dele. Sua túnica e chapéu pardos faziam-na parecer serena e imponente. Seu cabelo negro estava trançado e preso por uma fita negra. Irremediavelmente se tratava de Irina Sands.

- Claro que não. - disse Draco, tentando soar arrogante e cheio de segurança.

- Há um momento não me pareceu que tinha toda essa arrogância, que agora quer fingir diante de mim.

O garoto franziu o cenho.

- Draco...

- Senhor Malfoy. - Interveio o loiro, não olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. - Chame-me de Senhor Malfoy.

- 'Senhor Malfoy'... isso soa pouco íntimo. Antes éramos amigos.

- Você o disse bem, professora.

- Há algo que tenho que falar com você.

- Lembro-lhe que não me fale com tanta confiança.

- Realmente 'tem' mudado... Senhor Malfoy. Antes não tinha uma personalidade tão... - Irina não terminou de dizer a frase, mas sim desenhou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Tenho que preparar-me para minha aula seguinte e se não lhe importa me retiro. - disse o loiro.

- Claro que me importa, porque não terminei de falar.

- Sobre o que deseja me falar?

- Precisamente desta mudança de atitude para comigo. Por que agora você dispersa no ar essa personalidade tão fria e despótica? Você não era assim.

O garoto apertou os lábios e não dissimulou sua irritação.

- Não é que antes você fosse um garoto doce, mas era mais objetivo e sensato. Não o que agora se converteu numa pequena réplica do que é seu pai.

- Como se atreve? - disse Draco exaltado. - Você não pode falar assim de meu pai. Nem sequer tem idéia do que está dizendo. Mandarei uma nota ao Conselho Escolar sobre sua desfaçatez ao falar com os alunos.

A mulher se deteve.

- Se continua assim, vai perder tudo. - disse Irina tranquilamente, enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos grises do garoto.

- É todo o contrário. - disse Draco entre dentes. – Me saí muito melhor.

- Se refere ao fato de você ter duplicado sua fortuna pessoal? Sim, o sei. Você possui uma grande habilidade para os negócios e, por isso, tem ajudado a evitar os Malfoy irem à falência, como aconteceu à algumas famílias de bruxos de Sangue Puro. Seu pai deve estar orgulhoso de você.

Draco ergueu o queixo com dignidade.

- Está.

- E o que acontece com Hermione Granger?

Draco tremeu à simples menção daquele nome.

- O que há com ela?

- Estou certa de que você sabe o que ela significa em sua vida.

- Não sei do que está falando. - disse Draco com uma careta. Seria possível que Irina Sands tivesse se dado conta de que algumas vezes olhava a garota de Grifinória?

- Creio que você sabe desde muito tempo e que lembra o que mostrei naqueles sonhos.

- Não sei do que diabos está falando.

- Pode fingir se assim o deseja, mas é necessário que tome uma decisão quanto à essa simpática Monitora.

- Deixe de dizer essas coisas! Alguém pode ouvir o que está dizendo!

- Não acontecerá isso porque me encarreguei de fazer um feitiço bloqueador de som exatamente onde estamos. De modo que se alguém nos visse juntos, apenas poderia ver nossos lábios movendo-se.

- Isso seria demasiado suspeito.

- Mas, bem, é mais fácil de explicar. - disse a bruxa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O rosto de Draco pareceu mais afável e Irina se deu conta disso rapidamente.

- Se quiser permanecer como um odioso bruxo durante o resto de sua vida é sua escolha, mas não sem antes analisar o que verdadeiramente está fazendo. É impossível que você queira seguir encobrindo o que o destino está a ponto de oferecê-lo e não queira vivê-lo.

- Continua com o mesmo caráter obstinado de sempre, Professora Sands.

Irina sorriu.

- Conversei com Hermione Granger há uns dias.

O garoto sentiu que o coração começou a bater selvagemente. Quis perguntar imediatamente do que ela havia falado com a garota porém se conteve, em troca soltou o ar.

- É uma bruxa inteligente e com uma grande força interior. Ela poderia ser um excelente pilar em sua vida. - disse Irina, olhando para ambos os lados.

Draco sorriu ironicamente e apoiou-se contra a parede.

- O que está dizendo? Ela é...

- Filha de trouxas? De verdade, continua com esses preconceitos? Nem sequer depois de Voldemort ter sido derrotado, os Malfoy deixaram de lado todo esse lixo de mistura de sangue.

- É parte de nossas leis pessoais.

- Como a Ordem da Pureza?

O rosto de Draco desfigurou-se pela raiva.

- Eu não deveria estar falando dessas coisas com você. Que desfaçatez a sua!

Irina deu de ombros e deu a volta.

- Pode fazer o que quiser, Draco. Só que você mesmo deve tomar as decisões de sua vida. Seu pai já não está tão poderoso para salvá-lo de todas as más escolhas que você tome.

Draco quis dizer algo mas Irina já havia desfeito o feitiço, e um grupo de jovens alunos de Sonserina aproximavam-se deles.

Os garotos olharam Irina Sands cheios de admiração e respeito, pois somente a presença da jovem professora impunha tais sentimentos. Quando os garotos passaram próximo de Draco, saudaram-no cortesmente, em troca de um olhar frio e desdenhoso dele.

Irina observou tudo isso com tristeza e, sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se para longe da vista de Draco.

* * *

Nada estava claro, cada vez que pensava nisso tudo se tornava mais confuso e inexplicável. Primeiro, Malfoy a beijou e agora Zabini quis sair com ela. Além do mais, existia esse sentimento de fúria por não saber porque seu coração palpitava tão rapidamente quando pensava no primeiro. Ela havia provocado o que aconteceu com Malfoy, se ela não o tivesse abraçado na noite das bruxas talvez não tivesse acontecido o beijo. Ambos continuariam com suas vidas de sempre.

Não estava lendo absolutamente nenhuma linha de seu livro, se não que olhava o vazio. Harry Potter e Gina Weasley encontravam-se numa mesa da Sala Comum, próxima à ela. Harry foi quem notou que os olhos da garota não se moviam, razão pela qual não poderia estar lendo.

Estava preocupado pelo estado de ânimo de sua amiga, que ultimamente agia muito diferente. Podia ser o acúmulo de deveres e exames, mas sabia que não era tão normal que Hermione estivesse tão pensativa. Seguramente algum problema devia ter.

Sem poder conter-se aproximou-se de Gina para sussurrar-lhe.

- Não tem notado Hermione muito estranha ultimamente? - Perguntou Harry.

A ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Tem estado ensimesmada em seus deveres como sempre, Harry.

- Não nesta ocasião. Creio que algo se passa com ela.

- Eu creio que você está paranóico. - disse sorrindo.

- Quisera crer no mesmo, mas...

- Talvez esteja apaixonada. - Interveio Gina, sem olha-lo nos olhos, posto que estava escrevendo algo em seu pergaminho.

Harry olhou Ginevra surpreso.

- Apaixonada? Por quem?

- Por Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- O Monitor de Lufa-Lufa? Se nem sequer os tenho visto juntos ultimamente.

- Você não é tão observador, Harry. Obviamente, ele não se aproxima de Rony e você quando estão com ela.

- Por que não? - perguntou o olhos verdes.

Gina fechou seu livro de um golpe e semi-cerrou os olhos, mal acreditando que o garoto dissera isso. O Grifinório tragou saliva.

- Bom... - Continuou Harry, enquanto limpava a garganta. - Talvez, porque Rony e Finch não têm podido conciliar os mal-entendidos do ano passado.

- Sabe que não seria correto discutir com Rony, como da última vez, sobretudo se deseja agradar Hermione.

- Não me parece que está apaixonada por Finch, embora Hermione às vezes possa ser muito complicada.

Gina guardou silêncio e olhou de relance Hermione, que já havia se erguido do sofá e guardava o livro em sua bolsa.

- Eu creio que só está preocupada com todas as responsabilidades que leva nas costas. Depois de tudo é Monitora, Prêmio Anual, tem que estudar para os exames e fazer toda essa quantidade de tarefa que Snape deixa.

- Talvez tenha razão.

- Claro que sim. - disse a garota, com um amplo sorriso que pôs Harry nervoso.

O garoto de óculos baixou o olhar rapidamente até seu livro.

- Creio que é hora de irmos. Deixarei você perto de sua sala de aula.

A Gryfinória ruborizou e assentiu com a cabeça. Hermione aproximou-se deles justo quando Gina havia terminado de guardar suas coisas.

- Viram Neville? - Perguntou a Monitora.

- Ainda segue com Rony, na estufa. - Respondeu Harry.

- Precisava entregá-lo isto. - disse Hermione estendendo sua mão com um livro.

- Eu dou a ele. - Harry o pegou e guardou de imediato em sua mochila. - Temos aulas de Transfiguração nível B. Em seguida temos que nos preparar para o jogo.

- Eu vou para a biblioteca. - disse a Monitora em tom cansado.

- Por que vai de novo? Faz uma hora que você esteve por lá. - disse Harry, com o cenho franzido.

- Você parece muito exausta, Hermione. - acrescentou Gina, preocupada.

- Snape nos obrigou a fazer uma investigação sobre os efeitos primários e secundários das poções venenosas, para fins medicinais, feitas com o sangue de 10 tipos de víboras do Amazonas.

- Isso parece complicado. - disse Gina, com um gesto de horror.

- É uma investigação que tem me tomado 15 dias, dado que pediu vinte folhas de pergaminho.

- Vinte folhas! Nunca antes havia pedido tanto. - Exclamou Harry, indignado.

- Me faltam apenas duas folhas mais e darei por concluído meu trabalho. No fim de semana quero ir a Hogsmeade. - Hermione tentou sorrir, mas em vez disso só fez uma careta.

- Creio que você deveria levar as coisas com calma. Assim vai adoecer. Nem sequer está comendo bem. - Reprovou Gina sendo apoiada por Harry.

- Estarei bem, não se preocupem. Agora tenho que ir. Verei vocês no jogo.

Hermione dirigiu-se até a porta do Salão Comunal sob o olhar de seus dois amigos. Realmente se sentia muito esgotada, mas não ia dizer a Harry que quando esteve da primeira vez na biblioteca, Zabini aproximou-se dela para pedir-lhe que saíssem, e isso a havia perturbado tanto que preferiu partir de lá.

Quando chegou à biblioteca sentiu um intenso arrepio. Somente o fato de recordar o olhar e as palavras do Sonserino, ruborizou-se por completo, podia ser que se tratasse de uma brincadeira, porém, de alguma forma, havia uma certa inflação de ego por ter sido convidada por Blaise Zabini, um dos garotos mais atraentes e ricos de Hogwarts.

Permaneceu alguns minutos sem poder enfocar sua tarefa, mas logo a preocupação em terminar a pesquisa de Snape deu-lhe ânimos para concentrar-se. Graças aos deuses, não havia sinal de Zabini ou de Malfoy.

"_Malfoy..."_

Este último desequilibrava sua vida emocional, era incrível que um só beijo podia ser o princípio de um acúmulo de emoções extras e inteligíveis. Ela nunca havia se sentido antes assim por nenhum garoto. Malfoy a deixava tensa e nervosa, aborrecia-a escutar sua voz pelos corredores mas, por outro lado, desejava ouvir seu próprio nome pronunciado pela boca dele.

Era uma loucura. Definitivamente, Hermione Jane Granger estava enlouquecendo. Provavelmente, tornar-se-ia a companheira de travessuras de Pirraça, gritando como uma histérica por todo o castelo.

Recordava algumas vezes aquele olhar gris na noite em que a beijou. A intensidade de seus beijos e abraços. Somente o toque de seus dedos em suas bochechas...

Hermione fechou o livro de um golpe. Ruborizou-se quando escutou alguém reclamar pelo que fez, já que essa não era a maneira de tratar a um livro. Era tolice seguir fingindo que estava trabalhando, não lograva concentrar-se agora de nenhuma forma. Havia começado a trabalhar, mas agora Malfoy colava-se em seus pensamentos como uma praga de formigas.

Pegou suas coisas com decepção e decidiu ir em busca de Rony nas estufas, para irem juntos à partida de Quadribol. Ia tão ensimesmada que não notou que uma volumosa figura também caminhava distraída.

O tropeço fez com que os papéis de ambos voassem por todos os lados, e Hermione apressou-se a recolhê-los, sem dar-se conta de quem havia se chocado.

- Que estúpida você é. Olha o que fez! - reclamou Goyle.

Hermione ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho.

- De verdade você é uma estúpida. - seguiu queixando-se o Sonserino.- Agora terei que arruma-los eu mesmo.

A garota apertou os lábios e preferiu apressar-se ainda mais, para não ter que ouvir mais tolices do balofo.

Quando Hermione terminou de erguer suas coisas, Goyle já havia feito o mesmo. Olhou-a com desdém e sorriu maquiavelicamente.

- Que tal Granger! - saudou desdenhosamente.

Hermione olhou-a confusa. Não entendia o que tratava de fazer Goyle com essa atitude, mas não era nada bom. O Sonserino acercou-se a Hermione e empurrou-a com um de seus braços, fazendo com que quase caísse de costas.

- O que tenta fazer, pedaço de trasgo?! - Reclamou Hermione, em voz baixa.

Goyle olhou para todos os lados e, com uma de suas balofas mãos, golpeou as folhas de pergaminho de Hermione, fazendo com que estas voltassem a cair no chão.

A garota olhou-o irritada, Goyle unicamente se pôs a rir baixo e continuou seu caminho. Havia se aproveitado de que estavam na biblioteca para fazer sua estupidez, fosse como fosse Hermione não ia fazer nada que perturbasse a paz do santo lugar. Depois de tudo, tratava-se da Biblioteca.

A Monitora suspirou mas realmente estava cheia de raiva. Se houvesse sido por ela, teria lançado um feitiço em Goyle, porém sabia que Madame Pince se decepcionaria. O único que tinha que fazer era recolher de novo seus apontamentos.

- Deve ter cuidado. - disse uma voz detrás dela, enquanto passava uma folha de pergaminho.

Hermione tremou ao ver uma pálida mão próxima de seu ombro. Teve medo de voltar-se imediatamente, mas seria possível que aquela voz fosse de Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Com mais de um mês de atraso, eu lhes trago o 20º capítulo da tradução de Reverto Umquam. Sinto faze-los esperar mais do que já vinham fazendo, mas o fato é que me dei férias merecidas – e até certo ponto obrigatórias - da internet. Contudo, não temam! Isso não quer dizer que as traduções irão parar. Significa apenas que eu diminuirei o ritmo das traduções durante o mês de janeiro, o que fatalmente implicará no atraso da publicação dos capítulos seguintes. Mesmo assim, o capítulo 21 já está na 'ponta da agulha', e em breve começarei a traduzi-lo.

Quero agradecer a todos por sua compreensão e paciência, e deixar um abraço carinhoso aos leitores que deixaram comentários ao capítulo anterior: **...Miss Verônica...** (Eu já estava sentindo a sua falta, sabe? Isso é o que dá ser assídua nos rewiews-book da Inna, eu acabei me acostumando. ;-) Mas então me diga como foi o seu Natal... – olhando maliciosamente – Suponho que você não ganhou de presente um Lethar Malfoy, não? – sorrindo ligeiramente e apertando os olhos – Bueno, isso tem uma única explicação: você não foi uma menina má suficiente. Oh sim, eu sei que não foi, tenho os meus contatos com Cher, que tudo vê e tudo revela – nas rodas de fofocas orgiásticas, depois de umas quantas garrafas de vinho. ;-) Mas tudo bem, nem tudo está perdido, ainda temos a Páscoa pela frente. Quem sabe você ganha um Lethar Malfoy de presente, vestido a caráter: como coelhinho playboy, dentro de um ovo imenso de chocolate. ;-) Porém, para isso, você terá que sertão cruel quantos os coelhos assassinos da Birmânia (risada diabólica). Isso veremos... isso veremos... ;-) Beijundão!); **Estrela Vespertina **(Que bom que tenha valido a pena! Agora espero que este capítulo aqui também tenha valido a espera. :-) A propósito, a reação de Draco a respeito do convite de Zabini foi o que você esperava? ;-) Beijão!); **paty-aires **(Fico imensamente contente ao saber que a versão em português de RU vem agradando ao leitor brasileiro. Muito, muito obrigado pelo elogio à tradução:-D Quanto a fic "Draconis", também da Jaina, a resposta à sua pergunta é "não, ainda não há tradução em português para ela, ao menos não que eu saiba". Quando entrei em contato com a Jaina, afim de pedir sua autorização para a tradução de RU, tinha comentado com ela que "Draconis" seria minha próxima fic D/Hr a traduzir, e Jaina me acenou positivamente naquela ocasião. No entanto, se alguém chegar antes de mim e pegar "Draconis" para traduzir – se já não o fez -, isso será ótimo da mesma forma, pois o que conta é a satisfação dos desejos do "cliente", digo, do leitor. :-) Grande abraço! E é que agradeço!); **Hiorrana **(Respondendo a sua primeira pergunta: Não, eu não penso em escrever fics, me falta inspiração para isso, e eu me divirto mais traduzindo. ;-) Respondendo a segunda pergunta: Enviei um e-mail para a Jaina mas, não sei o que realmente aconteceu, o servidor me retornou uma mensagem automática de "erro" na entrega do mail. No MSN nós praticamente nunca nos encontramos, devido, talvez, ao fuso horário. Mas quando eu estiver com o saco vazio novamente, eu vou fazer uma nova tentativa. Beijundão! P.S.: O endereço da comunidade no orkut não apareceu, você poderia envia-lo pra mim via mensagem particular ou para minha conta de e-mail? Ou, então, poste apenas o nome dela, que eu procuro quando acessar o orkut.); **Debora **(Não é preciso se desculpar pela falta de reviews. Na verdade, eu é que agradeço a você por sua boa vontade em vir até aqui para deixar comentários a uma tradução. :-) Eu não só reconheço como agradeço de coração, e não apenas por mim mas sobretudo em nome da autora. Muito obrigado MESMO. :-) Beijos da Inna! P.S.: Eu sei como é enjoar de computador... embora, geralmente, eu me distancie dele quando minha LER se torna crônica, e me deixa praticamente impossibilitada de digitar mais de uma frase. Literalmente, "ossos do ofício".); e **tichamail **(Um ótimo 2007 pra você também! ;-) Em nome da autora, eu agradeço a você pelos comentários à história! Beijoca estalada na bochecha!).

Obrigado, pessoas! E até o próximo capítulo!

Hasta la vista, babies!

**Inna**


	21. Tremendo

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Um frio percorria todo seu corpo, era toda uma mescla de nervosismo e medo. Era a primeira vez que experimentava uma sensação como a desse momento. As forças lhe faziam falta para erguer o rosto e olhar a pessoa que ia se movendo lentamente para a frente.

Toda ela tremia, a cor de suas bochechas aumentara de tonalidade e o ritmo de sua respiração havia se acelerado. Mostrava-se um pouco torpe ao querer agarrar as folhas de papel que estavam espalhadas a seu redor. Chegou o instante em que a pessoa parou e foi abaixando até ficar à altura do rosto de Hermione. A bruxa continuava negando-se a erguer o olhar.

A outra pessoa parecia observa-la sem censura, mas bem a inspecionava. O silêncio entre ambos estava matando de nervos a garota, que, sem deseja-lo totalmente, não teve mais remédio que armar-se de coragem e ir levantando lentamente seu olhar.

Seu coração parecia querer sair do corpo quando notou a palidez da pele do bruxo, mas sua agitação viu-se consumida quando seus olhos tropeçaram com uns olhos verde-mel.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios e deixou escapar um suspiro. Lethar Malfoy sorriu amplamente quando deu-se conta desse gesto na garota.

- Aliviada? – Perguntou Lethar com um sorriso pérfido.

A jovem bruxa desconcertou-se e não soube como responder a pergunta. Era óbvio que Lethar intuía o porquê de sua reação, o único que logrou fazer foi balbuciar umas palavras, que a fizeram parecer uma tonta.

Lethar pareceu divertido com a atitude de Hermione e foi ele quem terminou de levantar todas as coisas dela. Com todo cavalheirismo, o homem ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajuda-la a recompor-se.

- Aqui está o restante de suas coisas. – disse Lethar, fixando o olhar na estudante.

- Obri-brigada. – disse, cheia de vergonha.

O bruxo observou-a uns segundos e seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha. Hermione sentiu-se algo incômoda mas não disse nada.

- Em realidade, se sentiu aliviada ou decepcionada? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

O cenho de Hermione franziu e fingiu não entender de que estava falando.

- Não entendo sua pergunta, Senhor Malfoy.- Contestou.

- Creio que sabe. – O bruxo sorriu de lado, fazendo com que a garota pensasse que esse gesto era característico dos Malfoy. Draco geralmente sorria dessa maneira quando mostrava-se irônico.

- Se se refere a que em algum momento eu pensei que você era Draco Malfoy...

- Ahá! - Exclamou Lethar, movendo seu dedo indicador de um lado a outro. – Então, você acreditou que se tratava de meu sobrinho.

Hermione engoliu em seco e apertou seus papéis contra o peito. Não teve mais remédio que seguir caminhando para a saída da biblioteca, como se propusera em princípio fazer antes de que Goyle a empurrasse.

- Desculpe você se a importunei. – disse Lethar, caminhando detrás dela. – Não foi minha intenção inquieta-la pelo simples fato de mencionar Draco.

A bruxa fitou-o por cima de seu ombro, tratando de encontrar uma explicação à atitude de Lethar Malfoy. Parecia como se o bruxo quisesse falar sobre o tema de Draco em um plano mais profundo. Saberia algo que ela não soubesse? O que escondiam realmente suas palavras?

- Não entendo, Senhor Malfoy, sua insistência em falar dele diante de mim. – disse Hermione, em um tom sério.

O homem deu de ombros.

- Tenho apenas uma simples curiosidade.

- Curiosidade? – Perguntou a garota, alçando uma sobrancelha. – Penso que há algo mais que uma simples curiosidade em tudo isto.

Lethar suspirou.

- Posso contar-lhe mais a respeito. – disse.

Hermione deteve-se e olhou fixamente para o bruxo. Lethar levantou um pouco seu chapéu para fitar a garota.

- Sinceramente, senhorita Granger me recorda muito a uma velha amiga. Você é capaz de enfrentar ao que quer que seja.

Hermione ruborizou. Simplesmente o tipo tinha uma atitude tão serena e segura que inspirava à ela confiança. Lethar observou-a uns momentos antes de continuar falando.

- Não me atreveria a dizer-lhe isto Senhorita Granger, se não soubesse o que pode chegar a passar. Eu me sentiria aliviado se meu sobrinho pudesse fugir das ataduras moralistas que lhe inculcaram desde menino. Penso que Draco tem um porvir menos incerto que o meu. Seu caráter é muito mais forte que quando eu tinha sua idade.

O homem deu alguns passos ao redor da garota, enquanto ela escutava atentamente.

- Pertencemos a uma linhagem de bruxos muito antiga, com uma série de costumes a que se há que respeitar, inclusive com a própria vida. Todos, de alguma forma, temos que sacrificar algo para acatar as regras. Essa é a parte desagradável, a que fez que eu me separasse de minha família.

A garota segurou a respiração por um instante. Ambos encontravam-se sozinhos naquele corredor, mas o tema da conversa era demasiado delicado como para trata-lo dessa forma. Contudo, Lethar parecia não importar-se e desejava levar adiante o que estava sentindo.

- Sr. Malfoy.- disse Hermione em voz baixa. – Não crê que este assunto deveríamos deixar para outra ocasião? Não me sinto muito cômoda falando de sua família no meio do corredor do colégio.

Lethar sorriu de lado.

- Então falarei sem rodeios. Senhorita Granger, para mim é uma total surpresa dar-me conta da atração que Draco sente por você... Ah! Não me interrompa Senhorita Granger, realmente você quer saber o que estou pensando a respeito.

- Não existe nenhuma atração entre...

- Não estou seguro de que você a sinta, mas ele sim. – disse Lethar, interrompendo-a.

- Não...

- Pude notar no baile. – Esclareceu imediatamente.

Hermione guardou silêncio.

- Se Draco lhe demonstrasse que é um homem no qual se pode confiar, você lhe permitiria chegar até seu coração? – Perguntou o bruxo, rompendo o silêncio.

A garota olhou-o entre assustada e surpresa. Até onde queria chegar Lethar Malfoy com aquele pergunta?

- Isso não vai acontecer. – Respondeu ela, com frieza.

Lethar assentiu com a cabeça, mas não pareceu muito convencido.

- Talvez as coisas sejam diferentes no futuro.

- Eu não creio, Senhor Malfoy. – disse Hermione, tratando de aparentar segurança.

O bruxo sorriu amplamente e fez uma cavalheiresca reverência.

- Me despeço, Senhorita Granger, tenho de ver o Professor Dumbledore e me parece que este é o caminho.

Hermione apenas pode mover-se para a despedida. Encontrava-se totalmente desconcertada. Parecia-lhe inaudito tanto atrevimento do Malfoy e, sobretudo, suas exageradas declarações sobre uma "atração" por parte de Draco Malfoy. Era como se dissessem que a lua verdadeiramente é de queijo ou que nas ilhas do pacífico cai neve.

Lethar separou-se dela em silêncio, mas não sem antes piscar-lhe um olho como símbolo de malícia. Hermione apertava muito forte seus papéis contra o peito, enquanto pensava em tudo o que havia dito aquele bruxo.

Aquela conversa havia-lhe exaltado mais que o normal, e o pior de tudo é que nesse momento tinha um desejo totalmente desengonçado. De alguma forma ou outra, deseja encontrar-se com Draco Malfoy nesse mesmo instante.

* * *

O vento soprava com certa intensidade. A presença do outono estava latente no extenso pátio de Hogwarts. Vário dos alunos, ataviados com luvas e cachecóis, dirigiam-se com entusiasmo para o campo de Quadribol, onde se levaria a cabo a partida de Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa.

Em uma seção se visualizavam as bandeirolas com as cores das Casas, se ouviam as batidas para seus respectivos times e os aplausos animados dos estudantes.

Harry e Rony sorriam nervosos ante o público feminino que lhes mandavam beijos com a mão. Gina observava a cena com o cenho franzido, não lhe era de bom grado que o olhos verdes tivesse tantas admiradoras nos últimos meses.

O semblante de Harry denotava vergonha, e ao mesmo tempo preocupação, um sentimento que não podia ocultar tão facilmente de seu melhor amigo: Rony Weasley.

A curiosidade embargou o ruivo, o qual não se fez esperar para perguntar.

- O que é que lhe ocorre, Harry?

Harry voltou-se para olhar Rony e tentou sorrir sem êxito.

- Há algo que preocupa Hermione. – disse, com certa seriedade.

Rony franziu o nariz.

- Por que o diz?

- Ela esteve com o olhar perdido quase toda a manhã, nem sequer parece estar dando-se conta do que está fazendo.

- Você exagera, Harry, Hermione sempre se preocupa quando os exames se aproximam.

- Creio que isto é algo diferente.

Rony deu umas palmadas em Harry.

- Eu não vejo a diferença.

O moreno permaneceu calado, era óbvio que Rony não possuía o dom de observação como ele. Era inútil fazer-lhe ver que sua melhor amiga estava passando por alguma crise, e, o pior, é que não sabia do que se tratava para ajuda-la.

O apito da Professora Hooch os fez reagir, dando o aviso do começo do jogo. Os Grifinórios eram os que vibravam com mais ânimo, sem importar-se com as vaias das Serpentes.

Blaise Zabini, Charles Meredick e Zoe May lançavam letreiros de fumaça verde, com textos nada consoladores para o time dos Leões. Draco Malfoy observava tudo sem nenhuma diversão refletida em seu rosto.

Draco, como capitão do time de Quadribol, devia estar atento a todas as possíveis jogadas de ambos os times, mas sua mente estava bastante distante do campo. O loiro buscava, com certa ansiedade, entre o público, o rosto de uma garota castanha.

O coração do Monitor batia apressadamente, enquanto seus olhos cinzas revisavam com insistência cada figura estudantil. Era inaudito mas não podia evitar mordiscar-se o lábio com somente o fato de lembrar o beijo roubado de Hermione Granger dias antes.

As palavras de Irina Sands ressoavam-lhe na cabeça. Por que ela tinha que imiscuir-se em seus assuntos? O fato de que ela anteriormente fosse sua tutora não queria dizer que agora podia aconselha-lo em sua vida.

Simplesmente ele não podia mudar, nem desejava faze-lo. Tinha sua ideologia e não acreditava no destino nem no amor, nem em nada que se parecesse a ele. Era absurdo pensar que ele podia apaixonar-se e modificar o rumo de seu destino.

Contudo, sentia uma estranha emoção no peito quando pensava na possibilidade de segurar a mão de Granger ou de voltar a senti-la em seus braços, embora desta vez sem forcejos.

Não podia explicar o que estava sentindo, mas era extravagante e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Tratavam-se de emoções desconhecidas, mas que lhe provocavam faíscas no olhar. Seus finos lábios sorriam com somente imaginar um sorriso da jovem Grifinório dirigida para ele.

- ESTÚPIDO!

Draco deu um sobressalto. A voz de Zabini fizera-lhe reagir e teve a oportunidade de ocultar seu nervosismo antes de que este se desse conta.

- Viu o que fez o idiota do Ryan? O muito cretino deixou escapar o Pomo! Potter quase a pega e não transcorreu nem uma hora da partida. – disse o moreno, com o ânimo elevado.

Draco franziu o cenho. Obviamente, não entendia nem um ápice do que estava falando seu amigo.

- Vamos Malfoy, não me diga que não viu!

- Claro que é um idiota. – disse Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas sentindo-se torpe dentro de si.

Blaise apertou os punhos enquanto seguia atento ao jogo. Draco deu um volteio com o olhar, uns segundos, pelo campo e voltou à sua tarefa de buscar Hermione.

Não a encontrava. Ela tinha que estar nas arquibancadas, sabia que não perdia um jogo dos de sua Casa, sobretudo quando seus melhores amigos estavam jogando... mas onde estava? Sem meditar sequer, Draco levantou-se de seu assento, sob o olhar estranhado de seus companheiros.

- Hey! Aonde vai, Malfoy? – Foi a pergunta de Zabini.

- Não lhe importa. – Contestou Draco, com um sorriso malicioso.

Parkinson e May se sussurraram entre si, mas o olhar do Monitor as calou. Os olhos cinzas do rapaz relampejaram enojados. Goyle e Crabble olharam-se entre eles, mas ninguém disse nada. Unicamente Zabini parecia entender a atitude de seu amigo de infância.

O loiro foi descendo as escadas das arquibancadas, em direção ao Colégio. Já não lhe interessava se ganhava Potter ou não. O que queria fazer era ver Hermione, falar com ela. Buscar em seus olhos cor mel a resposta do porquê de seu coração palpitar mais rápido quando a via, ou porque seu corpo tremia ansioso por sentir a respiração dela no rosto.

Contudo, em que pese o ânimo descontrolado, se deteve. Seus olhos percorreram os arredores e um arrepio lhe cobriu.

- Que demônios estou fazendo?! – Exclamou Draco, com estorvo.

Seus punhos se apertaram com força e seus lábios desenharam uma horrível careta. Sentia-se impotente e estúpido. Já não desejava ver unicamente Hermione, desejava beija-la e sentir que ela lhe correspondia. Estava ficando louco e as palavras de Irina Sands lhe golpeavam como milhares de martelos na cabeça.

Podia ele apaixonar-se e ser correspondido? Poderia conquistar o coração da bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts? Seus dedos pálidos afundaram em seu cabelo loiro, enquanto tratava de respirar profundamente, e de novo dirigiu-se para o campo de jogo.

- Definitivamente estou louco. – disse, em voz baixa. – Em que estava pensando, Malfoy?

A resposta não surgiu de sua mente para responder a pergunta, senão que todos seus sentidos pararam bruscamente. Por um momento, o oxigênio não circulou por seus pulmões, de sua garganta não pode sair nenhum som, e todo seu corpo negou-se a mover-se.

Justamente nesse instante, Hermione Granger se encontrava ao pé da escada das arquibancadas da Casa de Grifinória.

O que podiam dizer ambos os garotos? Olá? Um olá estaria bem? Não, claro que não. Entre alunos de Grifinória e Sonserina não podia haver um simples olá, tinha que haver algo mais como insultos, piadas e toda essa classe de coisas que ofendem.

Seu trabalho era feri-la, faze-la chorar, aproveitar o momento em que todos estava na parte superior e não os viam. Inclusive, podia beija-la e ninguém se daria conta... tudo poderia ser tão rápido...

"_Efetivamente... podia beija-la..."_

Hermione estava atônita, não esperava encontrar-se com Draco nesse momento. De fato, ela se encontrava assistindo o jogo ou algo parecido, mas não podia se concentrar, se supôs que iria ao Salão Comunal para descansar e, posteriormente, pedir desculpar a seus amigos por perder o jogo.

Agora ela se encontrava ali, a sós com o garoto que não a deixava em paz em seus pensamentos. Todos estavam acima, ninguém os veria... se eles falavam... ninguém saberia.

- Estava olhando o jogo?

Hermione deu um sobressalto. Não esperava que Draco falasse, não dessa forma. Simplesmente não pode responder, unicamente atinou-se a entreabrir seus lábios. Draco, por sua vez, estava tremendo. Como se atrevera a perguntar aquela coisa? Tinha que ser um retardado mental para fazer uma pergunta assim. Onde estava o orgulho Malfoy?

Contudo, aconteceu o que nunca esperou que acontecesse.

- Sim... estava olhando. – Respondeu Hermione enquanto terminava de descer o degrau.

Draco esteve a ponto de dizer: _"Você estava aí? Porque não a vi, por mais que a procurei com o olhar"_, mas obviamente não ia dizê-lo.

- Suponho que você não pode suportar todas as atrocidades que o time de Grifinória está fazendo, não é? – disse Draco, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Em que estava pensando? Pensou que Malfoy lhe diria algo amável? Com toda a dignidade possível ergueu o rosto e caminhou em direção a ele, mas não para dizer-lhe algo, e sim para ir para a escola.

Justo quando passou ao lado de Draco, ele a tomou por um braço e a atraiu para si. Hermione ia replicar mas o garoto não deixou, posto que seus lábios começaram a acariciar os seus com desespero.

A Monitora, por uns momentos, começou a empurra-lo para evitar que este continuasse beijando-a, mas seus beijos estavam embriagando-a, a estavam fazendo perder completamente a razão. Draco havia se apoderado por completo dela.

As mãos pálidas do rapaz tomavam-na com força pela cintura, enquanto seus finos lábios saboreavam os dela. Draco estava completamente fora de si, seu coração estava transbordante de paixão e podia sabê-lo com o simples fato de escutar suas batidas.

Hermione fechou os olhos e entregou-se à deliciosa carícia. O garoto estava fortemente comprazido ao ver que sua 'vítima' havia sucumbido, que agora ela estava correspondendo-lhe, embora não com a intensidade com que ele o fazia. Os beijos de Hermione iam fora de ritmo porque estes eram mais suaves e pausados.

De repente, uns gritos de estudantes os assustaram e eles se separaram imediatamente. Seus rostos voltaram-se para olhar-se um ao outro, enquanto tratavam de investigar a que se deviam esses gritos.

A partida de Quadribol havia terminado. Grifinória tinha pego o Pomo Dourado.

Hermione não esperou que Draco dissesse uma só palavra, seus olhos mel estavam úmidos pela vergonha e confusão. Como pode, voltou a subir a arquibancada de sua Casa. Draco mal podia mexer-se, mas sabia que tinha que voltar para encontrar-se com os seus, afim de não levantar nenhuma suspeita.

Esteve a ponto de caminhar quando visualizou uma figura que não esperava encontrar. Seu tio Lethar Malfoy estava justamente a frente.

- Olá! – Foi a saudação do bruxo do Ministério.

Draco sentiu-se um pouco desconcertado. O que fazia Lethar em Hogwarts?. Teria visto algo?

- Tio Lethar. – disse Draco, com uma reverência, tentando ocultar seu nervosismo.

- Sempre tão cerimonial, garoto. – O bruxo lhe deu umas palmadas nas costas e começou a guia-lo a caminho de Hogwarts. Draco franziu o cenho.

- O que você faz em Hogwarts?. – Perguntou sem rodeios.

- Vim por uns assuntos do Ministério Americano, você sabe, negócio com Dumbledore.

- Não esperava voltar a vê-lo.

- Decerto que não, mas você já vê que todo o contrário.

- Você ficará muito tempo por aqui?

- No Reino Unido? Somente até que terminem umas negociações escolares entre o Colégio de Bruxos de Salem e o de Hogwarts.

Draco desviou um pouco o olhar. Naquele instante veio-lhe a recordação de Granger. Mal podia crer que minutos antes a beijara da mesma forma que o fizera noites atrás.

- Você se ruborizou. – disse Lethar, olhando-o de soslaio enquanto ambos se dirigiam ao Colégio.

Draco deu um sobressaltou. Em seguida, seu olhar tornou-se mais frio.

- Não é nada ruim ruborizar-se quando se pensa na pessoa da qual se gosta. – Lethar sorriu satisfeito ao ver o semblante de Draco.

- Não sei do que fala. – disse o rapaz.

- Estava pensando em Hermione Granger.

- Shh!

O rapaz colocou-se um dedo indicador nos lábios.

- Perdeu a razão? Por que me diz essas coisas diante de toda essa gente?

Lethar olhou por cima de seu ombro, enquanto acomodava-se sua capa.

- Se refere a estes alunos entusiasmados que apenas têm sua atenção voltada para o time ganhador e que nem sequer estão escutando?

- Sempre há alguém que escuta. – disse Draco, com certo mau humor.

- Isso é certo. – O rosto do bruxo tornou-se sério.

Draco suspirou. Tinha uma mescla de sentimentos que lhe estavam sufocando e a presença de seu tio não lhe ajudava, preferia estar sozinho para poder assimilar o que havia se passado com Granger. Era vaidoso por natureza mas... Granger havia lhe correspondido ou foi sua imaginação? Não queria fazer ilusões por algo assim.

- Não tenha medo, Draco. – disse Lethar em voz baixa e cuidando para que somente o garoto o escutasse. – Seu pai não pode fazer nada para impedi-lo. Se isso é o que deseja, então, faça.

- Draco! – Uma voz se ouviu ao longe, impedindo que ele desse uma resposta.

Ambos os loiros se detiveram e deram a volta para olhar quem havia falado. Blaise e Pansy iam abrindo caminho por entre a aglomeração de estudantes.

- Onde você esteve? – Perguntou Pansy, com certa agitação.

- Blaise, Pansy. Apresento-lhes meu tio: Lethar Malfoy. – disse Draco, fazendo caso omisso à pergunta da garota.

Os olhos verdes da bruxa abriram-se surpresos. Blaise reagiu mais rápido e, com todo o próprio de um bruxo de sua categoria, fez uma reverência ao parente de Draco. Lethar respondeu à saudação da mesma forma.

- Não sabia que você era parente de Draco. – disse Pansy, com um de seus maravilhosos sorriso. – É um prazer.

Lethar sorriu, embora fingidamente.

- Agora se nos desculpam. – disse Draco com seriedade, e caminhando de novo. Lethar seguiu-lhe o passo.

- O que significou isso? – Perguntou Lethar, sem olhar para seu sobrinho.

- Não significou nada, apenas que não quero falar com ninguém.

- Aquela garota não é Pansy Parkinson? O garoto eu reconheço, é um Zabini, não é certo?

- Sim.

- Você deve se sentir muito sozinho, eles não parecem uns companheiros muito amigáveis.

- São meus melhores amigos. – disse Draco, querendo se fazer parecer que não era nada do que ele estava imaginando. Ele não se sentia solitário, nem precisava de mais amigos, nem tampouco desejava o amor. Queria apenas que o deixassem sozinho!

Lethar se deteve e Draco fez o mesmo. Ambos os bruxos permaneceram calados, os olhos verdes-mel de Lethar percorreram o rosto sério do Monitor de Sonserina. No coração sentia um grande pesar pela amargura de seu sobrinho. O garoto se comportava exatamente como ele alguma vez o fez, e não queria que cometesse os mesmos erros que ele. Draco, de sua parte, tentava compreender a atitude do irmão caçula de seu pai, daquele homem que uma vez admirou com todas as suas forças e que lhe inspirava confiança e respeito.

Havia uma enorme brecha entre ambos Malfoy. Uma brecha que continha o orgulho, a frieza, a ira. Não fora um problema entre os dois, fora algo entre Lucius e Lethar mas isso os estava separando cada vez que se viam.

Os alunos caminhavam a seu lado, e alguns se perguntavam o que Draco fazia com aquele homem que tanto se parecia com ele, mas nenhum dos dois parecia notar. O silêncio se prolongou e fez com que as palavras fossem mais difíceis de pronunciar.

Como Draco podia dizer a Lethar que não desejava voltar a falar com ele? Não apenas era porque dera sua palavra a seu pai de que não voltaria a faze-lo, mas sim que cada vez que falavam as coisas se tornavam mais confusas. Lethar insistia demasiado em Hermione Granger e ele não queria pensar nela. Por algum momento, apenas desejava que as coisas fossem um erro e pensar que ele estava passando por algum transe que o estava levando à loucura.

Lethar reagiu e com um fraco sorriso despediu-se de seu sobrinho. Entendeu, sem palavras, que o rapaz estava confuso e que desejava estar sozinho. Recordou que assim se sentia exatamente os de sua idade e que, de repente, haveria um momento de rebelião. Talvez não era o momento adequado para Draco dizer-lhe o que pensava. Em algum outro dia conversariam.

Lucius Malfoy fizera um excelente trabalho. Draco era um garoto com sérios problemas para expressar seus sentimentos. Podia compreende-lo, ele mesmo fora assim quando mais jovem. Havia perdido tantas coisas por falta de valentia, por isso decidira impulsionar o jovem Malfoy a eleger o modo de vida de que mais gostasse. Não permitiria que Lucius arruinasse a existência de seu sobrinho. Draco era o único parente com o qual se preocupava, porque sabia que no fundo o garoto era outro.

Lethar não se deu conta de que seus passos o haviam encaminhado para o jardim da Professora Sprout e, de repente, viu-se admirando as diferentes classes de flores que cresciam ali.

Nisso algo cinza lhe fez voltar a olhar para o lado. O bruxo sorriu ao dar-se conta da presença de um gato com formoso pêlo gris. O animal via o loiro com o semblante sereno e isso causou graça ao homem.

- Júpiter! Júpiter, onde você está?

Uma voz feminina ouviu-se a uns passos dali. O gato não se moveu ao chamado de sua dona, mas sim começou a lamber-se a pata.

- Oh Júpiter, gato desobediente! Não escutou meu chamado? – disse Irina Sands, quando surgiu dentre umas paredes com enredadeiras e viu sua mascote. – É hora de jantar.

O gato miou e Irina inclinou-se para pega-lo, porém uma presença próxima lhe fez parar. Sentiu uma espécie de frio e, por alguma razão, não quis voltar-se rapidamente para ver. De repente, a figura começou a mover-se até ela e Irina ergueu seu olhar para encontrar-se com uns olhos verdes-mel.

As pernas da Professora a traíram e esteve a ponto de cair no chão, se não fosse porque Lethar reagiu com rapidez e tomou-a nos braços.

Lethar estava confuso, emocionado e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperado. Frente a ele, entre seus braços, encontrava-se a mulher que ele amara intensamente. A bruxa que ele tanto buscou em muito tempo. O amor de sua vida.

Irina Sands.

_Sua_ Irina.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Primeiro, se ao longo do capítulo vocês encontraram alguns erros gramaticais ou de digitação, saibam que o mesmo não foi revisado, o que explica tudo.

Segundo, obrigado a todos pela compreensão e paciência, espero que de agora em diante eu consiga atualizar a fic com mais freqüência.

Terceiro, meu alozão de hoje vai para: **Georgea **(Gostou da surpresa reservada para este capítulo? ;-) Beijos!); **Moi Lina** (Eu também curto Blaise e Hermione. ;-) P.S.: Definitivamente, a "mão" não era a de Draco. ;-) Beijoca!); **mYahhhh** (É, eu também já não agüentava esperar pra traduzir e publicar. Mas agora que melhorei da LER, a coisa vai. ;-); **hiorrana** (Fic atualizada! Tudo bem, vários dias em atraso, mas não foi o fim do mundo... ou foi? ;-) Beijão!); **Sandy Mione** (Que é isso! Embora eu me sinta honrada com o apreço dos leitores pelo trabalho que estou realizando com a tradução de RU, o fato é que eu me divirto muito traduzindo boas fics. Só não é mais lazer, por falta de tempo MESMO. Quanto a LER, conselho anotado. Embora eu confesse que sou um zero à esquerda quando o assunto é seguir recomendação médica de "descanso". ¬¬ Mas enfim!, estou de volta! Entonces, passa a régua – pelo menos até a próxima crise. ;-) Beijos e até!); **jackeline** (É realmente bom saber diretamente do leitor, que ele vem aprovando a tradução. Obrigado! ;-) Da próxima vez, tentarei atualizar num espaço menor de tempo, ok? Quanto menos ânsia, melhor. Afinal, não queremos que você tenha um infarto... não antes do fim da história. ;-) Beijão!); **Fred L. Weasley** (Tentarei não demorar muito com a publicação do próximo capítulo. Ele ainda não começou a ser traduzido, mas em breve darei início à tradução. Até lá, segure as pontas, visse? ;-) Ah, e não se preocupe com o dilema "deixar ou não reviews". Embora eu aprecie os comentários, não sou a autora, e sim uma simples tradutora que traduz por prazer. Só o fato de publicar a fic no nosso idioma e ver que vem sendo lida, já é motivo de fiesta para nós, tradutores. ;-) P.S.: Olha que quem escreve magnificamente bem é a autora, não eu. ;-) Beijos!); **Estrela Vespertina **(Você vai ver... aos poucos e de forma coerente, eles vão se aproximar afetivamente um do outro. Claro, primeiro enfrentarão dilemas pessoais e familiares, neste último sobretudo Draco. Mas se a Jaina resolver ressurgir das sombras nas quais se exilou, tenho certeza que ela saberá conduzir a história tão bem quanto soube em Draconis, e em outras fics de sua autoria. Até lá, aguardemos... e rezemos pra que a Jaina não tenha abandonado RU – batendo na madeira três vezes. Beijos!); **...Miss Verônica...** (Só tenho uma pergunta: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ EXATAMENTE?! Ah, mas vai me contar mesmo! Me add no MSN e tudo mais! Temos muito que tricotar juntas, ahuahauahau! Quanto à Phoderosa Cher, que festeja nos muvucões da vida, você não sabe o quanto é mais fácil ela me embebedar e me jogar numa suruba queen, do que eu encachaçar a biba, digo, a diva! Mas vejamos o que posso fazer, depois de dançar o YMCA pra ela, ahauahuahau! "And the girls they wanna have fun!" Beijão e "ponha uma Inna no seu MSN" ;-)); **Lyaa **(A-T-U-A-L-I-Z-A-D-O! E finalmente! Já era sem tempo, heim? ;-))

Obrigado, pessoas! E até o próximo capítulo!

Hasta la vista!

**Inna**


	22. Diante de Você

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

O tempo havia parado. Nesses instantes, não existia mais som além do bater de dois corações. Ambos olhares fundiram-se como um só, sem que seus lábios pudessem mover-se.

Irina tremia sem poder conter-se. A presença enérgica de Lethar Malfoy a estava fazendo quase desfalecer entre seus braços. O bruxo estava sustendo-a porque suas pernas não respondiam ao chamado. Todo seu corpo estava eriçado e sentia uma forte opressão no estômago.

Passaram-se oito anos desde que se viram pela última vez. Irina partira da Mansão Malfoy dias depois da iniciação de Draco na Ordem da Pureza. Narcisa Malfoy dera a ordem de não requerer mais seus serviços, pois dali em diante ela se encarregaria do restante da educação do jovem herdeiro.

Lethar não teve a oportunidade de redimir-se ante seus olhos. Para Irina, ele havia aceitado um matrimônio arranjado por seu irmão Lucius, sem saber que ele se negara e, com isso, fora expulso da família Malfoy.

Agora Lethar a observava completamente absorto, sem poder crer que diante de si encontrava-se a mulher que havia amado, pela qual deixara tudo... embora demasiadamente tarde. Recorreu, extasiado, o rosto pálido da bruxa. Jamais esquecera a cor verde esmeralda de seus olhos e a intensidade de seu cabelo negro. Seu olhar agora era muito mais profundo e melancólico.

Continuava sendo tão formosa como no primeiro dia em que a conheceu.

Talvez, em outro momento, seus corpos teriam buscado a fusão de seus lábios, mas ambos estavam conscientes da realidade...

_"E a realidade não era outra que estarem separados... que o tempo não apagara as cicatrizes da alma..._

_Que o amor... fora esquecido em alguma parte... "_

Em um estado de rancor, Irina separou-se imediatamente do Malfoy e deu a volta para afastar-se, mas ele a deteve por um braço.

- Irina... - Sussurrou, com um nó na garganta.

A bruxa entrecerrou os olhos e apertou os lábios, sem que Lethar pudesse ver este gesto. Sua voz seguia sendo tão cálida como sempre. Por que ele a estava fazendo tremer ao som de sua voz? Por que desejava dar a volta e olha-lo nos olhos?

- Lethar, solte-me.- Ordenou tão friamente como pode.

- Não.

Irina tomou coragem e girou o rosto para olha-lo fixamente.

- Solte-me.

- Temos que conversar. – disse, em um tom que se parecia a uma súplica.

- Claro que não há nada do que falar.

- Você partiu da Mansão sem me dizer nada e...

- Não prossiga... – disse a professora, enquanto se safava da mão do loiro. – Não vou falar com você sobre algo que ocorreu há 8 anos.

- Há muitas coisas que esclarecer.

- Claro que não! - Exclamou indignada. – Já se passaram vários anos e você tem uma responsabilidade, uma família... – O lábio inferior dela começou a tremer. – Eu não iria ficar para ver como você destruía minhas esperanças...

- Ouça... há algo que você não sabe...

- Não quero escutar nada, Lethar... - os olhos verdes da bruxa se umedeceram. – Faz tempo que você deixou de ser alguém importante em minha vida, e lhe peço que não volte a dirigir-me a palavra. Não sei o que está fazendo em Hogwarts, mas, seja o que for, não tente aproximar-se de mim.

Lethar comprimiu fortemente os lábios e tomou, com firmeza, os ombros da bruxa. Irina olhou-o estupefata, mas pode safar-se e dar uns passos para trás.

- O que você faz em Hogwarts? – Perguntou o bruxo.

- Sou professora neste Colégio, mas o motivo está fora de seu alcance saber. – Respondeu rancorosamente. – Agora se me perdoa, tenho coisas a fazer.

Irina girou e deu uns quantos passos para a saída do jardim. Lethar pareceu inquietar-se, posto que não desejava que ela partisse ainda. De forma que usou sua última possibilidade de que ela lhe ouvisse.

- Você falou com Draco? - Perguntou Lethar, enquanto desviava um pouco o olhar.

Irina fitou-o desconfiada.

- Não da forma que eu quis. – Respondeu.

O bruxo deu uns passos ao redor da mulher e respirou profundamente.

- Entendo que... esteja irritada comigo... mas... preciso falar-lhe sobre Draco.

Desta vez, a bruxa franziu o cenho.

- A que você veio, Lethar? É o mensageiro de Lucius Malfoy, e vem para ordenar ao garoto o que ele tem de fazer com sua vida? Acaso não foi suficiente com a sua?

- As coisas não são como pensa, Irina. Lucius e eu...

- Não, Lethar. – Interrompeu a bruxa. – Não pense que pode manipular a vida dos demais tal e como faz seu irmão, apesar de encontrar-se em outro país. Draco pode escolher perfeitamente o que lhe convém e...

- Você está se equivocando... eu...

- É mais que suficiente para o pobre garoto ter nascido em uma família como a sua. Lucius não apenas se satisfaz em manipular sua vida, senão também deseja a dos demais. – A mulher alçou uma sobrancelha. – Mas lhe advirto que Draco não será uma presa fácil, o garoto tem temperamento e, além do mais, conta _com algo que o ajudará a decidir sobre sua própria vida._

- Veja, não entendo de que você está falando, apenas necessito que ouça...

- Eu sinto, Lethar, mas meu tempo é limitado. Tenho aula em 7 minutos.

A professora de Adivinhação respirou com profundidade e terminou por afastar-se do bruxo, sem que este tentasse detê-la. Lethar sentia um nó na garganta e uma amargura na boca do estômago, que estava provocando-lhe náuseas. De repente, quis correr atrás dela, mas sabia que o encontro fora inesperado e, por ora, Irina se negaria a ouvir qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Sabia perfeitamente o dano que lhe causara, depois de tudo ele a sacrificara por um matrimônio arranjado que nunca levou a cabo, mas isso era algo que ela ainda não sabia, ao que parecia.

Lethar teve que sentar-se em um dos bancos do jardim sob o olhar curioso de alguns alunos, que se perguntavam o que ele havia falado com Professora de Adivinhação. Naquele instante, o único que precisava era de tempo para pensar no que faria, e agora mais que nunca buscaria um modo de estar mais tempo em Hogwarts, além de procurar uma forma de falar com a bruxa, sem que esta se negasse a escutar.

De momento, tudo fora tão inesperado que mal podia acreditar que vira Irina Sands, a mulher a qual nunca esquecera, a qual havia perdido por estupidez.

Em sua cabeça se tecia uma imensa rede de perguntas, cujas respostas demorariam a ser respondidas, mas sabia, de alguma forma, que aquele não seria o único encontro com a Professora... cedo ou tarde... voltariam a ver-se e, desta vez... ela teria que escuta-lo.

* * *

Draco chegou ao seu dormitório sem mais ânimo além do de jogar-se sobre sua cama para pensar. Em outro momento, teria pensado nas táticas de Quadribol vistas durante a partida, mas agora unicamente podia pensar em Hermione Granger.

Agora estava mais confuso que nunca, a situação estava saindo de controle e, o pior, é que ele não estava fazendo nada para detê-la. Ao contrário, parecia que ele estava se esforçando para propiciar qualquer tipo de encontro.

Sabia perfeitamente que o que estava acontecendo era completamente irracional e inaudito. Um Malfoy como ele não podia dar-se ao luxo de beijar uma garota como Granger. Não se tratava unicamente da melhor amiga de Harry Potter ou de uma Grifinória... mais que tudo, tratava-se de uma impura, _"uma sangue-suja"_ como diria despoticamente.

Ele, um descendente de uma das famílias mais Puras do Reino Unido, havia beijado duas vezes uma filha de trouxas.

Somente a recordação fez que Draco sentisse uma forte dor no estômago, que o levou a contorcer-se sobre sua cama. De repente, um pensamento encheu-o de temor. E se alguém os vira?

Draco pode sentir como uma gota de suor frio deslizou por sua testa. Pensar nisso era uma estupidez, mas não havia porque descarta-lo. Seria muita má-sorte que algum estudante os tivesse visto e, se fora assim, ele deveria estar fazendo todo o possível para dar-lhe um nó na língua ou ameaça-lo de morte.

Se seu pai se inteirasse de tudo o que se passara, não apenas se limitaria a fazer um escândalo, como também retiraria seu nome de todos os livros, documentos e da árvore genealógica dos Malfoy. Obviamente, isso significava deserda-lo.

Draco, apesar de ser considerado um jovem rico, ainda não tinha o suficiente para passar o resto de sua vida sem preocupar-se com dinheiro. Era certo que em Gringots tinha uma boa quantidade de galões e certas propriedades, mas o melhor da herança viria ao cumprir os 18 anos e, posteriormente, com a morte de seu pai.

Na mente do Sonserino não havia outra coisa que não fosse o dinheiro e o Poder. Eram duas palavras que rodeavam sua lição particular, eram os símbolos de seu sobrenome.

Todo seu mundo viria abaixo se seu pai se inteirasse de sua conquista com Hermione Granger.

_Conquista?_ – Repetiu Draco em silêncio, enquanto se acariciava a testa. – _O que é que está me acontecendo?_

Definitivamente tudo estava saindo de controle. Seria possível que estivesse envolvendo-se sentimentalmente com Granger? Provavelmente, tratava-se de um capricho, de algum desafio particular para demonstrar que ele era capaz de fazer o que tivesse vontade.

Contudo, tratava-se de uma demonstração absurda.

Draco deu umas quantas voltas na cama, sem poder sentir-se tranqüilo um só segundo. Cada vez que tentava não pensar em Hermione Granger, continuavam aparecendo imagens do beijo, recordava o sabor de seus lábios, o cheiro de seu cabelo, a suavidade de suas mãos e o cálido que era ter seu corpo junto ao dele.

- Demônios! - Gritou Draco, com fúria.

O rapaz levantou-se da cama e deu um chute em um baú. Realmente estava perdendo a razão e a paciência. Que droga estava acontecendo com ele? Por que Granger parecia corresponder a seus beijos e carícias? Por que acreditava ver nela um gesto de interesse para com ele?

Teria sido mais fácil que ela o golpeasse ou reclamasse, mas a garota parecia estar tão confusa quanto ele.

Draco semi-cerrou os olhos e parou de frente a um espelho. Definitivamente, ele já não era o mesmo... algo estava se passando consigo e não queria dar-se conta da realidade.

Por que tinha que negar que seu interesse pela jovem Grifinória havia começado desde o quarto ano? Por que não podia aceitar que sentia atração por ela e que fantasiava possuí-la?

Blaise tinha razão. Ele a desejava, durante os últimos anos estivera desejando saber como seria ter Granger entre seus braços. Quantas vezes não pensou em dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que chamasse a atenção da garota, para que o considerasse melhor que os dois estúpidos que tinha como amigos?

Efetivamente, ele estivera negando-se a realidade. Hermione Granger lhe atraía, embora estivesse consciente de que isso não significava estar apaixonado por ela... isso era algo muito diferente... mas... como podia saber se o que sentia era amor ou capricho?

- Pode ser meramente um capricho... – Sussurrou o Sonserino para si mesmo. – Talvez, o único que preciso é saber que ela está morrendo de amor por mim, para saciar esta egolatria.

Uma mão nívea internou-se entre os loiros cabelos do bruxo, enquanto este entrecerrava os olhos e respirava com profundidade. Em seus 17 anos não havia experimentado um sentimento como o que estava sentindo, algo que o descontrolava por completo.

Sem mais nada que dizer a si mesmo, dirigiu-se para o Salão Comunal de Sonserina, onde seguramente estaria o restante de seus companheiros e amigos comentando sobre o jogo de Quadribol.

Não se equivocou, ali encontravam-se sentados Blaise Zabini e Zoe May.

- Muito melhor? – Perguntou Blaise, quando viu o loiro.

Draco assentiu levemente com a cabeça, embora olhasse suspicazmente para Blaise, seguramente havia algo escondido sob as palavras amáveis do moreno.

- Se sentia mal, Malfoy? - Perguntou Zoe, com um gesto de sincera preocupação. – Eu o notei algo pálido e inquieto durante o jogo.

- Estou bem, obrigado. – Respondeu, sem dar-lhe mais importância, embora, na realidade, o único que mais desejava era sair imediatamente dali.

- A hora do jantar será em poucos minutos, Malfoy. – Continuou falando Zoe. – Deseja que lhe tragamos algo ou...?

- Irei diretamente ao refeitório, May, não se preocupe.

- Não acha que está um pouco inquieto ainda? – disse Blaise, alçando uma sobrancelha. – Não deixou de apertar-se as mãos.

- Sairei para caminhar um pouco. – disse Draco, ao tempo em que se dirigia para a saída da Casa de Sonserina. – Verei vocês no refeitório.

- O que lhe sucede? – Perguntou Zoe a Blaise, com o cenho franzido, quando Draco esteve distante o suficiente.

- Está algo preocupado. – Respondeu Blaise, olhando fixamente para a porta, por onde havia saído seu amigo.

- Preocupado? Há problemas com seu pai? Algo sobre o Ministério?

- Não, criança... – O rapaz olhou a jovem oriental e piscou-lhe um olho. – São questões mais pessoais, mas eu me encarregarei de tirar-lhe... esse peso de cima.

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontrava em um estado de preocupação total. Obviamente, era muito difícil para ela ocultar o ânimo em que se achava, sobretudo sob a lente aguda de Harry, que não deixava de observa-la. Rony estava mais excitado pelo jogo ganho que não percebia o que acontecia à sua amiga, a seu lado encontravam-se Gina e Neville, os quais comentavam, entusiasmados, a forma como esmagariam os Sonserinos no próximo jogo.

O olhar mel de Hermione estava totalmente absorto no tapete vermelho do centro da sala. Obviamente, não estava analisando a textura e o bordado do mesmo, no único que estava concentrada era em sua auto-análise.

Como pode ter permitido um segundo beijo de Malfoy? Como é que não teve a inteligência e sobriedade mental necessária para empurra-lo, esquiva-lo ou golpeá-lo? Alguém os teria visto? O que aconteceria se Harry ou Rony se inteirassem? A simples idéia fez com que se lhe eriçassem os pêlos do corpo todo.

- Hermione? – Escutou-se uma voz de um dos lados da garota, que a fez saltar de seu assento.

- Harry! – Exclamou a jovem, enquanto levava uma mão ao peito. – Você me assustou.

- Por que haveria de assusta-la? – Perguntou o moreno, enquanto sentava-se a um lado dela. – Está preocupada com algo?

- Claro que não. – Respondeu, com toda a calma possível.

- Me parece que está mentindo. – disse o rapaz, sem olha-la diretamente. – Há dias a noto um tanto estranha, ausente... e, no geral, você não é assim.

- Eu unicamente estive pensando nos exames, Harry. A Professora McGonagall deixou umas investigações sobre...

- Pára... – Interrompeu-a o bruxo. – Conheço-a demasiado bem e você nunca se preocupou tanto com as aulas de McGonagall. Hermione, você é a melhor da turma e sabe que tem a melhor média de toda a escola. Melhor inventar uma melhor escusa.

- Harry... eu... - Hermione abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Não posso dizer-lhe o que se passa... são coisas... que... eu...

- Entendo. – disse, olhando-a nos olhos fixamente. – Trata-se de algum garoto? Está apaixonada por alguém?

- Não! – Respondeu, assustada. – Claro que não.

- O que há de mau em você gostar de alguém? Creio que é algo bastante normal.

- Mas é que... – Hermione começou a tragar saliva.

- Se não quer me dizer... – Harry levantou-se precipitadamente. – Está bem.

- Harry... entenda.

- Entendo. – disse, com um sorriso. – Somos amigos e compreendo que, por ora, você não se sinta pronta para me dizer algumas coisas, sobretudo quando são coisas de garotas.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas não pode. No fundo doía-lhe mentir para Harry, ou, ao menos, não poder dizer-lhe toda a verdade. De alguma forma, sabia que estava lhe faltando como amiga, pelo simples fato de sentir o que sentia por seu pior inimigo.

Podia mentir para os demais, mas não para si mesma. Os conflitos sentimentais estavam na ordem do dia, e não eram um assunto que se resolveria da noite para o dia. Recordava com precisão quando Irina Sands lhe disse sobre seu destino estar enlaçado ao de Malfoy, e somente ela ser quem tinha a decisão final de leva-lo a cabo ou não.

Com absoluta seriedade, começou a revisar os escritos que fizera na biblioteca pela tarde. Tão somente os havia acomodado decentemente depois de ter tropeçado com Goyle, tinha que revisar minuciosamente se as folhas não teriam se danificado e que...

- Não!

Um grito ouviu-se em toda a Sala Comum de Grifinória, fazendo com que os alunos presentes se voltassem para olhar curiosamente Hermione.

- Não... não... não... – Dizia Hermione insistentemente.

- O que ocorre, Hermione? – Perguntou Rony, quase envergonhado pela atitude de sua amiga.

- Desapareceram! – Exclamou.

- O que há? O que desapareceu?

- Me-meu trabalho... As folhas do meu trabalho para Snape... não estão completas. – Respondeu a bruxa, com um tremor no lábio inferior.

Harry e Rony voltaram a olhar-se.

- Esta tarde fui à biblioteca para terminar meus escritos. O trabalho é para amanhã, levo duas semanas elaborando-o... estava aqui. Eu lembro que tudo estava aqui.

Harry aproximou-se e tomou-a por um ombro.

- Você as terá deixado na biblioteca.

- Não pude tê-lo feito... as tinha em minhas mãos até que...

Hermione guardou silêncio e um calafrio cobriu-lhe todo o corpo.

- Goyle.- Murmurou a garota.

- Goyle? – Perguntou Gina, com o nariz enrugado.

- Tropecei com ele, nossas folhas se dispersaram e... provavelmente...

- Ele pegou as folhas de seu trabalho. – Concretizou Rony, com certo incômodo. – Você terá que ir até ele para pedi-las.

- E ele será tão amável, que as devolverá imediatamente a Hermione. – disse Harry, com um tom sarcástico.

Gina deu um leve golpezinho no chão, com o pé.

- Isto é sério, rapazes. Se Goyle tem o trabalho de Hermione, está perdido.

- Podemos pedi-lo... – disse Hermione, insegura do que estava dizendo.

- Exigi-lo. - disse Harry.

- Ou exigi-lo violentamente. – O ruivo sacou sua varinha e grunhiu.

Gina bufou, enquanto Hermione se mordiscava desesperadamente o lábio.

- Volto em um instante. – disse a Grifinória, dando a volta. Harry caminhou rapidamente para ela, afim de detê-la.

- O que pensa fazer? Não irá buscar Goyle você mesma, não é?

- Seguramente estará com Crabble ou Malfoy. - disse Gina assustada.

- Tenho outra idéia em mente. – disse Hermione, com certa segurança.

- Falará com algum professor? – Interveio Rony.

- Isso é precisamente o que farei.

Os jogadores de Quadribol observaram Hermione sair do Salão Comunal. Harry teve a estranha sensação de que o que estava a ponto de fazer a jovem bruxa, não era precisamente o que havia dito.

* * *

Crabble e Goyle riam animadamente, enquanto dirigiam-se para o Salão Principal de Hogwarts. A hora da ceia estava a ponto de começar e queriam ser os primeiros a provar uma boa porção de sopa quente.

Goyle tinha um olhar um tanto maligno, enquanto agitava um rolo de pergaminho. Crabble mal podia crer que em suas mãos tinha o trabalho de duas semanas da sabe-tudo Hermione Granger.

- Seguramente não se deu conta de que suas folhas se misturaram com as minhas. – disse Goyle orgulhosamente.

- É tão estúpida. - Agregou Crabble.

- Gostaria muito de ver sua cara, quando se dê conta de que eu as tenho e que não penso devolve-las.

- Vamos dizer a Malfoy. Ele terá alguma boa idéia com isto.

- Não sei onde se encontra Malfoy. – disse Crabble, com um gesto de preocupação. – Zabini me disse que ele saiu da Sala Comum, sem outra companhia que a sua própria.

- Está muito estranho. Se passará algo com seu pai?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Lembra que ele não costuma nos dizer nada sobre sua família.

- Apenas a Zabini...- disse Goyle.

- Eles são amigos desde muitos anos... embora, lembrando bem, tenham os mesmos anos de amigos que nós de conhece-lo.

- Mas Malfoy sempre é mais reservado conosco.

- E sempre quer se passar por muito esperto.

- Mais esperto que você e eu. – disse Goyle, em voz baixa, como se temendo que alguém ouvisse sua conversa.

- Mas não podemos nos pôr de lado. Meu pai disse que era conveniente que eu continuasse perto de Draco Malfoy.

- O mesmo me disse minha mãe. Ela disse que enquanto Lucius Malfoy estiver vivo, o poder deles não se acaba. Por certo, você soube as novas notícias de sua participação no Ministério Francês?

- Tenho entendido que uns 'velhos' conhecidos lhe deram muita importância.

- É incrível que, apesar da derrocada de... você-já-sabe... - Goyle voltou a olhar, assustadiço, ao seu redor. - ... a família Malfoy continue tão rica como antes.

- Nós perdemos grande parte de nossa fortuna.

- De que falam tão secretamente?

Uma voz enérgica interrompeu aos dois Sonserinos. Ambos garotos souberam imediatamente de quem se tratava.

- Ma-Malfoy... - Saudou Crabble nervosamente.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Goyle, secando o suor da testa, com a manga de sua camisa.

- Em nenhum lugar. – Respondeu Malfoy, olhando-os fixamente. – Para onde se dirigiam?

- Para o refeitório. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Ainda é cedo. – disse Draco, vendo seu relógio de pulso.

Nenhum dos garotos objetou nada. Goyle estava tão nervoso que o rolo de pergaminho de Hermione resvalou-se de suas mãos, chamando a atenção imediata de Malfoy.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

- Isto? Ah! Você não vai acreditar, Malfoy, mas é um trabalho da sangue-suja Granger. Trata-se da aula de Snape.

- Um trabalho de quem?

- Da boba Granger. – disse Crabble, com um sorriso estúpido.

- Como o conseguiram? – Draco tomou o pergaminho e começou a examina-lo, dando-se conta de que efetivamente era um trabalho para Snape e, pela qualidade e extensão do mesmo, tratava-se de um trabalho de vários dias.

- Tropecei com ela na biblioteca, e a muito tonta não se deu conta de que se misturaram alguns de nossos pergaminhos.

- Estávamos procurando você para mostra-lo.

Draco começou a sentir uma estranha sensação no estômago. Não estava consciente do motivo, mas no fundo sabia porque sentia-se assim.

- O que farão com ele? – Perguntou.

- Ainda não sabemos... o que lhe ocorre? – Perguntou, com ansiedade, Crabble a Goyle.

- Quero destroça-lo diante do nariz de Granger. – Respondeu.

Draco franziu o cenho e teve que fazer um grande esforço para ocultar a raiva que o estava embargando. Crabble e Goyle pareciam entusiasmados com a idéia de fulminar o trabalho da garota, e esperavam um sinal de seu líder para executar seus planos mal-sãos. Contudo, Draco não pareceu reagir como eles pensavam.

O loiro de Sonserina continuou caminhando em silêncio, sob o olhar estranhado dos dois gorilas. Nenhum dos dois entendia porque Malfoy reagia dessa maneira, não era muito comum nele quedar-se silente ante uma situação assim. Supunha-se que tinha que dizer alguma coisa ferina contra Granger, ou dar as ordens precisas para eliminar o rolo, mas, ao contrário disso, o único que fez foi manter fortemente apertado aqueles pergaminhos enrolados, e continuar caminhando para um dos salões principais de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy sentia-se fortemente pressionado. Obviamente, estava comportando-se diante de seus companheiros de classe como um perfeito idiota, porém tampouco desejava fazer algo que afetasse a bruxa, a qual momentos antes havia beijado.

Não podia continuar negando que agora lhe afetava tudo o que afetasse à ela, mas não podia permitir que isso mudasse por completo sua vida, ante os demais tinha que continuar sendo quem era.

Tinha que obter coragem de algum lugar de seu ser, porque se não o fazia tudo estaria contra si em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Contudo, sua fortaleza se poria à prova justamente quando, diante dele, surgiu Hermione Granger.

Hermione abriu os olhos mais que o normal, quando deu-se conta de que estava diante dos três alunos de Sonserina que menos suportava, um deles tinha entre suas mãos um rolo de pergaminho que facilmente pode reconhecer como seu.

O desejo de sacar sua varinha e pronunciar uma maldição, foi o primeiro que lhe veio à mente, mas ao olhar fixamente nos olhos grises de Draco Malfoy, suas pernas começaram a tremer.

- Isso é meu... – Foram as palavras que pronunciou Hermione Granger, com toda a segurança que pode tirar.

Draco alçou uma sobrancelha ante os olhares divertidos de Crabble e Goyle. Hermione elevou o rosto, com seu orgulho característico.

- Seu? - Murmurou Draco.

- Devolva-me, Malfoy. – Ordenou.

O loiro sorriu de lado e olhou provocativamente para a Grifinória. Em seu interior, estava desfrutando do encontro, sabendo que, de uma forma ou de outra, a garota estava suplicando-o que lhe devolvesse o trabalho que tanto esforço lhe havia custado.

Hermione manteve o olhar, mas em sua mente circulavam as inquietantes cenas de seu beijo com Malfoy, naquela tarde no jogo de Quadribol. Não havia se passado nem um dia e já tinha que enfrentar o Sonserino. Por que exatamente tinha que acontecer tudo isso?

Crabble e Goyle murmuravam a Malfoy para que destruísse antes os olhos da bruxa os pergaminhos. Hermione tratava de manter-se serena, embora, na realidade, já começasse a desesperar-se. Malfoy parecia desfrutar do momento, embora ela pudesse notar um estranho brilho em seu olhar.

Obviamente a jovem não entendia a situação que estava vivendo o Sonserino. Por um lado, ele desejava aproximar-se dela, devolver-lhe seu trabalho e ser recompensado com um beijo, mas sua imagem diante de Crabble e Goyle se impunha muito mais que seus desejos íntimos.

Draco Malfoy aproximou-se silenciosamente à chaminé do Salão, no qual se encontravam. Hermione sentiu que o tempo parava, se o Sonserino destruía aquele trabalho, estaria reprovada na matéria de Severus Snape.

Os olhos cinzas do garoto tornaram-se frios e ele estendeu o pergaminho, diante do olhar horrorizado da Grifinória. Ambos corações bateram muito mais rápido que o normal. Naquele instante, o silêncio foi prolongando-se a um ponto que chegou a fazer-se eterno.

Pouco a pouco os dedos pálidos do Sonserino foram abrindo-se, deixando cair lentamente o trabalho de poções da jovem Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Quatro pontos e uma despedida:

1 - Para não perder o péssimo hábito de não reler o que traduzo, este capítulo não foi revisado. Portanto, se encontraram erros, sejam eles simples ou crassos, ao longo do capítulo, tentem, como sempre, releva-los. Minha impaciência como revisadora agradece. ;-)

2 - Espero não tê-los feito esperar muito. Mas se o fiz, saibam desde já que não foi minha intenção.

3 – Muito obrigado aos leitores pela compreensão com esta tradutora desbocada que vos digita. ;-) Mas mesmo que eu atrase a atualização em alguns dias, vocês têm a minha palavra que eu não os deixarei de mãos abanando - ao menos, não até o 27º capítulo da fic, que foi onde a Jaina (autora) estacionou. Bueno, se até a tradução do 27º capítulo, a Jaina não atualizar RU, eu deixarei uma notinha aqui pra vocês, me prontificando a retomar as traduções, tão logo a Jaina publique o 28º capítulo (e não, ela AINDA não abandonou a fic).

4 – Um abraço a todos os leitores, e um beijo estalado a **Lyaa** (Não se preocupe, em breve eu voltarei a A-T-U-A-L-I-Z-A-R a fic. ;-) Beijos!); **Estrela Vespertina** (Fic nova? Pois trate de me passar o título e o endereço dela. ;-) Beijoca!); **Georgea** (Lethar e Irina realmente prometem. Mas a Jaina é quem demora em fazer essa promessa se cumprir... ¬¬ Quanto a Draco e Hermione, o próximo capítulo promete alguma "ação" entre os dois. ;-) Beijão!); **Fred L. Weasley** (Eu dou vida à fic em nosso idioma e estou de parabéns pela tradução? Hmm! Bondade sua, visse? ;-) Ou, melhor dizendo: "são seus olhos"! ;-) E sim, eu continuarei. Torça para que Jaina também continue de lá. ;-) Beijos!); **...Miss Verônica...** (Antes de mais nada... como estão seus preparativos para a Páscoa, hm? ;-) Recapitulando, está fazendo por merecer um Lethar Malfoy de presente? – girando o chicotinho insinuantemente. – Sim, porque eu gostarei de saber, com riqueza de detalhes sórdidos, que tipo de reunião forjada foi essa onde... mas heim? Claro, as minudências serão narradas em reservado (especialmente a parte em que você utilizou o kit ad infernum, mwahuahauc!) em nossa próxima conversinha via MSN. ;-) Em tempo: Estranho... Eu configurei minha conta no FF, de modo a permitir aos leitores ver meu e-mail. Bueno, ao menos agora podemos deixar para o MSN, o que não pode ser discutido aqui, sobretudo os "detalhes" de nossa vida sado-masô. – sorrisinho cem porcento tendencioso. Quanto às tremedeiras de Hermione... não se preocupe, elas são direcionadas a outro loiro. ;-) A única mulher com quem você deve tomar cuidado nessa história, tem outro nome: Irina Sands. Irina sim, representa o maior perigo de todos para as pretendentes de Lethar, já que, passados 8 anos, o coração do loirão ainda pertence à ela. – sorriso malévolo. – Ah, que delícia ver as bichas descerem do salto, e um bando de mulheres atracadas, disputando um homem!, ahuahauahaua! E que venham as consagradas técnicas de tortura, regadas a vinho... e chicotinhos! – erguendo a taça de vinho, num brinde. ;-) Beijo de língua no cotovelo!); **Pink Potter** (É bom tê-la de volta por aqui, moça:-D A propósito... tem espaço pra mim nesse seu grito desesperador? Porque, convenhamos, só me falta num belo dia abrir o e-mail e me deparar com uma mensagem da Jaina, dizendo _"Sinto muito, Inna, mas não pretendo continuar RU, obrigado por tudo...com carinho..."­ –_ grita e puxa os cabelos, ensandecida. – Mas enfim... onde parei? Ah sim! Sobre a tradução de uma nova fic H/H ou uma nova D/Hr! Bueno, já iniciei a tradução de uma fic H/H maravilhosa, uma das mais queridas, belas e bem escritas em espanhol. Quanto a traduzir uma outra fic D/Hr... pensei em "Draconis", outra fic maravilhosa da Jana, mas que não foi concluída, porque ainda falta o último capítulo. Fora ela, existem outras fics D/Hr de autoras talentosíssimas, e que valem muito a pena ser traduzidas. Porém, a minha questão é uma só: falta de tempo. ¬¬) Resumindo: não prometerei nada, o que tiver de ser será – no 'tempo' certo. De resto... beijo de língua no cotovelo, e que o universo conspire a favor da tradução de mais fics! – claro, com um empurrãozinho de Cher. ;-)); **Hiorrana** (Eu diria que a "agarração" D/Hr não só foi linda como tesuda. ;-) Quanto à idéia de eu desistir de traduzir, nunca. Se depender de mim, eu vou até o fim. Só nos resta mesmo é torcer para que a Jaina retome o fio da história original, e termine RU. Enquanto esse dia não chega, e a fic não é atualizado, ao menos teremos mais cinco capítulos pela frente. Depois disso... só mesmo com a Jaina. Fazer o que, não é? O jeito é cruzar os dedos e rogar para que o universo conspire a nosso favor. Até lá, enquanto o 28º cap. não chega, teremos até o 27º para curtir... Não é um consolo, mas é tudo o que temos, entonces... vamos em frente. Ou, como dizem os hermanos: arriba, arriba, arriba, andale, andale, andale! ;-) Beijão!); **Levs** (Que bom que tenha gostado de RU. Eu também adoro essa fic e, claro, também curto Draco/Hermione. ;-) Obrigado por sua aprovação quanto à tradução, e sim, eu continuarei postando. Me aguarde. ;-) Beijos!); **Lika Darkmoon** (Eu compreendo a sua inveja, e me solidarizo com ela. ;-) Embora eu confesse ter uma atração, digamos, mais fatal pelos tipos mais velhos, como Lethar Malfoy – talvez, também, por causa da minha idade. ;-) Mas bem... – limpando a garganta - ... achou o capítulo lindo? Bueno, espero ler a mesma opinião com relação ao próximo. ;-)); **Kikis** (Concordo em número, gênero e degrau: RU é magnífica. ;-) Uau! Você conseguiu ser a 10ª pessoa a querer um Lethar de presente? A fila é enorme, e você ficou entre as primeiras 10 pretendentes. Que rápida! ;-) Quanto a Jaina vir a desistir, é um risco, muito embora ela nada tenha dito sobre essa hipótese. A essa altura do campeonato, o único que podemos fazer é torcer para que ela retome a fic de onde parou, e a conduza até o seu fim. Até que esse glorioso dia chegue, ficaremos na espera, de dedinhos cruzados. Quanto ao seu oportuno comentário sobre a tradução de determinadas expressões, de fato, às vezes eu me deparo em meio a um dilema: "Traduzo literalmente ou adapto determinada expressão para o português? Oh vida, oh céus..." Em outras vezes, me é complicado encontrar uma expressão abrasileirada equivalente à determinada expressão latino-espanhola. E como eu traduzo apressadamente em cima do texto original, sem reler o que digito (porque, como já disse, não tenho um pingo de paciência em revisar), chega a ser natural que traduções ao pé da letra ocorram, hehe... (sorriso amarelo). Mas é muito bom saber que vocês me dão um puta desconto. Minha impaciência em revisar agradece. ;-) Em tempo: concordo com as suas considerações acerca da descaracterização de Hermione, em fics D/Hr. Não é raro, mas chega a ser difícil encontrar fics com esse shipper, onde Hermione não tenha sofrido uma alteração drástica em seu caráter, afim de adequar-se às perspectivas da história, perdendo, com isso, algumas de suas características vitais. O mesmo se aplicando ao personagem Draco. Também por essas razões, resolvi traduzir RU: até o último capítulo publicado, personagens e relações vão evoluindo gradualmente, com todo o tempo de que necessitam, e ainda assim sem haver a quebra de suas qualidades essenciais. Por fim, 'não, eu não pretendo deixar de traduzir RU', quanto a isso fique tranqüila. ;-) Agradeço, de coração, a oferta (da betagem)! Agora quando eu precisar de uma ajudinha, saberei a quem recorrer. ;-D Abraços e até!); **Silvana Utziq** (É, eu também gostaria de ser Irina... – suspiro. – Bueno, se ao menos eu estivesse no lugar dela, saberia exatamente o que fazer com Lethar.. – sorrindo perfidamente. ;-) E, oh sim, eu não só terei que atualizar, como o farei. Então... vejo você no próximo capítulo? ;-) Beijão e até lá!); **Mina Kon** (A pergunta agora é: o que ele fará da próxima vez que encontrar Irina? Eu tenho uma sugestão: amordaça-la, para então poder ter a chance de contar a verdade, já que Irina não lhe permitiu sequer falar direito. Se bem que... mordaças me lembram coisas mais 'interessantes' a se fazer, do que ter longas conversas... se me entende. – olhando sugestivamente. ;-) Obrigado pelo elogio à tradução, beijos e até o próximo capítulo!).

E a despedida – com a promessa de retorno...

Hasta la vista!

**Inna**


	23. A Loucura que Há em Mim

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Hermione Granger levou uma mão à boca para evitar gritar histericamente. Draco Malfoy o fizera. O trabalho de várias semanas estava destruindo-se por completo ante seus próprios olhos. O fogo o consumia lentamente sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para evita-lo. Que adiantava se agora tentava tira-lo da chaminé? De qualquer forma, não ia poder ler nada do que ali estava escrito.

Crabble e Goyle riram a gargalhadas enquanto Draco observava Hermione, com um sorriso cínico. Nesse momento, a bruxa teve vontade de mata-lo. Sua própria imaginação fez que com que visse Draco cheio de pestilentas espinhas por toda a cara, enquanto se derretia pelos pés. O pranto esteve a ponto de brotar, mas o orgulho o evitou.

Hermione apertou os dentes e punhos. Olhou para Draco de uma forma que eriçou o rapaz. Ele sabia que ela estava muito irritada pelo dano causado a seu trabalho de poções. O que fizera fora a declaração de uma guerra contra a Grifinória.

- Seu... seu... – balbuciou Hermione, presa da ira.

Draco engoliu em seco, mas imediatamente começou a rir.

- Terá se destruído? - Perguntou cinicamente.

Seus dois companheiros lhe acompanharam na risada. Somente Goyle atreveu-se a fazer uma careta desdenhosa.

- Creio que terá que fazê-lo de novo. – disse Draco, afastando-se da chaminé. – Mas como você diz que é tão inteligente, então não será um problema para você, certo?

- Vai me pagar, Malfoy. – ameaçou Hermione, com um dedo.

- Não me aponte, estúpida sangue-suja. – disse Draco, com os dentes apertados. –Se você se mete comigo estará em sérios problemas.

- E crê que eu ficarei de braços cruzados por isto?

- E o que pensa fazer? – Perguntou Draco, com os braços cruzados tratando de parecer o mais sereno possível.

- Só tenha muito cuidado, Malfoy. Até agora você não me conheceu em realidade.

Draco sorriu de lado.

- Você apenas alardeia, Granger. Não tem a valentia para brigar comigo, muito menos para atacar-me traidoramente. Sua própria consciência e seu papel de Grifinória não lhe deixam fazer esse tipo de coisas.

- Não somente os Sonserinos podem ser malévolos e traidores. – disse Hermione, com voz lúgubre. – Lembre-se que houve um ou outro Grifinório capaz de fazer coisas que até o deixariam de cabelos em pé.

Os gorilas engoliram em seco, mas Draco pareceu não afetar-se em nada pelo que Hermione disse.

- Você me dá sono, sangue-suja. – disse o Monitor, fingindo bocejar.

A atitude do garoto invadiu Hermione de mais raiva além da que já tinha. Meteu sua mão em um bolso e sacou sua varinha, mas deparou-se com o fato de Draco ter sido tão rápido quanto ela. Somente Crabble e Goyle estiveram lentos para sacar as suas.

- Covarde... – disse a garota, entre dentes. – Precisa desses dois idiotas para me enfrentar?

Draco entrecerrou os olhos e fez uma careta de aborrecimento.

- Não preciso de ninguém para ganhar de você em um duelo. Tão patética é, que até raiva me dá perder meu tempo com você.

- Não devia ter queimado meu trabalho, Malfoy. – Os olhos de Hermione começaram a umedecer-se, mas a garota apertou as mandíbulas para evitar que as lágrimas fluíssem.

- E você não devia entrar em território Sonserino. Agora paga as conseqüências...

Hermione ergueu sua varinha. Draco fez o mesmo. Crabble e Goyle, desesperados, lançaram um feitiço. Dois raios de luz azul caíram com rapidez sobre o corpo da bruxa. Esta caiu inconsciente no chão, fazendo um sonoro ruído.

Malfoy abriu muito mais os olhos, fitou Hermione com uma mescla de surpresa e confusão porque a garota estava parada justamente no mesmo lugar. O feitiço não havia tocado em um só cabelo da Grifinória. O feitiço havia rebotado no corpo de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

A senhora Pomfrey agitava mal-humorada uma poção. O corpo de Pansy encontrava-se em uma das macas da enfermaria. Tinha o rosto azul e o cabelo verde. Graças a Merlín que a Sonserina estava inconsciente, porque teria sido um golpe muito duro para seu ego ver-se como estava.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se a seu lado. Estava preocupado, mas não com o estado de sua melhor amiga, e sim pelo que havia acontecido entre Hermione e ele. Ante os olhos da garota, ele era mais desprezível ainda.

Pansy gemeu um pouco. Pomfrey apressou-se a dar-lhe uma colherada da poção, mas não fez com que reagisse por completo. A Monitora continuou dormindo.

- Por que vocês sempre têm que estar se metendo em confusões? – Replicou a senhora Pomfrey. – Não basta unicamente os acidentes em sala de aula e no Quadribol, mas sim que além disso vocês façam brincadeiras pesadas entre vocês.

O loiro não contestou nada, e sim fez uma careta. A senhora Pomfrey era uma das poucas pessoas de Hogwarts que ele respeitava. Ademais, ela sempre o havia curado de todas as feridas que Potter e o Quadribol lhe causavam.

Enquanto a senhora Pomfrey saía da enfermaria, Draco se dispôs a aproximar-se de uma prateleira, onde havia vários frascos. Não lia as etiquetas, nem sequer estava interessado neles, sua mente simplesmente passeava por cada gesto e movimento de uma Monitora de Grifinória.

Com um suave movimento, tirou de um dos bolsos interiores da capa um rolo. Aquele era o verdadeiro trabalho de poções de Hermione. Não o havia queimado, tudo fora um velho truque. O que Hermione vira queimar-se foi outro rolo que ele levava consigo e tratava-se de rascunhos da aula de Herbologia.

O rapaz sorriu fracamente. Sabia que Hermione devia estar odiando-o, chorando ou buscando como louca na biblioteca todos os livros que havia consultado. Fora verdadeiramente maligno de sua parte ter-lhe feito acreditar que havia destruído seu trabalho, mas agora não tinha volta atrás. Ele não o entregaria, não poderia faze-lo. Onde ficaria sua dignidade como um Malfoy?

- Além do mais, ela tinha merecido... certo? – Murmurou Draco.

Porém, ele sabia que não era assim. Hermione não fizera nada de mau. O único mal que fizera nessa tarde foi ter correspondido seus beijos e, nesse instante, ele queria ir até ela busca-la e abraça-la com força, embora isso lhe custasse umas bofetadas. Seus lábios se umedeceram, suas mãos tremiam. Estava ficando louco por ela, havia um sentimento que transbordava e que agora já não podia deter.

De que se tratava? Amor? Paixão? Desejo? Desde o quarto ano sentira-se levemente atraído por ela, mas às vezes esquecia-se quando recordava suas origens. Já havia se passado três anos desde então. Agora que a via sentia por ela algo estranho, simplesmente não podia tirar os olhos de sua pessoa.

Hermione mostrara-se muito valente e decidida na cena da chaminé. Também mostrara-se toda uma pessoa diplomática no dia do baile de bruxas. Era a melhor aluna do Colégio. Às vezes era muito orgulhosa, convencida e cabeça-dura. Tinha a personalidade exata para atrai-lo. Não gostava de mulheres que se mostravam solícitas a limpar-lhe os sapatos, nem que não tivessem um cérebro para tomar decisões. Hermione Granger era justamente a mulher da qual precisava, que desejava como companheira... mas tratava-se de uma impura.

E agora, o que faria com os pergaminhos de Granger? A diversão havia passado e agora não lhe pareceu engraçado ter esse trabalho em suas mãos. Ele mesmo se encarregaria de procurar a bruxa, mas isso era algo que não ia fazer, nem por muito que estivesse interessado nela.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se. Blaise Zabini entrou em companhia de Zoe May. Draco olhou-os fixamente, sobretudo para Blaise. O moreno deu uma olhada em Pansy, que descansava tranquilamente em seu leito. Zoe abriu seus olhos orientais mais que o normal, ao ver a cor da pele de sua amiga.

- Mas que estúpidos são Crabble e Goyle! - Exclamou horrorizada.

Blaise sorriu desdenhoso. Causava-lhe um pouco de graça que Pansy Parkinson estivesse com a cor de pele azul.

- Parece uma espécie de sereia. – disse Blaise, sorrindo amplamente.

Para Draco parecia dar-lhe graça e aproximou-se de Pansy. Zoe foi quem olhou com indignação para Zabini.

- Isto não vai ficar assim. – disse Zoe. – Essa estúpida vai pagar pelo que fez.

- Ela não fez nada. – disse Draco, com ar distraído.

Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou-se para observar seu amigo. Draco franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta do que dissera.

- Granger provocou Crabble e Goyle. - Agregou. - Pobre Pansy... se visse como está feia teria um infarto.

O rapaz moreno riu, mas que tudo pelo esforço iminente de Draco em fingir diante dos olhos deles. Zoe talvez engolia o conto mas ele não. Sabia demasiado sobre Draco, para não dar-se conta de que o garoto estava muito interessado em Hermione Granger.

A senhora Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria com Severus Snape. O Diretor da Casa de Sonserina parecia bastante irritado e, ao ver Draco, lhe fez um sinal com um de seus dedos. O loiro não teve mais remédio que dirigir-se até ele. Zoe e Blaise permaneceram ao lado de Pansy, que parecia estar reagindo.

- Pode me dizer, Senhor Malfoy, como foi que a senhorita Parkinson conseguiu obter essa cor azul na pele? – Perguntou, com os olhos fixos nos cinzas de Draco.

- Tudo se deveu a um acidente. – Respondeu Draco, com tranqüilidade. – Estávamos, Crabble, Goyle e eu, testando feitiços. Desafortunadamente, Pansy cruzou em nosso caminho.

- ARGHH! – Um grito retumbou por todo o recinto. Draco e Severus souberam nesse instante que Pansy Parkinson já havia recobrado a consciência.

- Acalme-se, senhorita Parkinson!

- Mas o que me aconteceu?! – Exclamou Pansy, fora de si.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos e esperou o veredicto de Snape. O Professor não parecia muito comprazido, mas o fato não fora demasiado sério e portanto não tinha porquê continuar fazendo perguntas a Malfoy.

- Está bem senhor Malfoy, mas sugiro-lhe que busque um lugar mais apropriado para testar seus feitiços. – disse Severus.

O Monitor assentiu com a cabeça. Severus olhou de soslaio para Pansy e aos demais, lançando um bufo. O homem afastou-se dali, com passo apressado. Draco seguiu seu exemplo, e partiu da enfermaria sem despedir-se de seus companheiros. Estava de mal-humor, não havia jantado e estava irritado pelo assunto com Granger.

Caminhou sem pensar aonde ia. Inconscientemente seus pés o dirigiam de regresso às masmorras, e não se dava conta das pessoas que passavam a seu lado. Alguns lhe falavam mas Draco nem se imutava. Estava tão apressado para chegar a seu quarto, que não percebeu que alguém o esperava no final do corredor.

Draco franziu o cenho e fez uma careta de aborrecimento. Irina Sands olhou-o com certa altivez e, com passo ágil, aproximou-se do rapaz, que parecia estar na defensiva.

- Hoje não... hoje não. – disse Draco em voz baixa, sentindo que o estômago se revolvia. – Meu humor está bastante péssimo para que esta mulher me fale.

- Draco Malfoy. - Irina cruzou os braços. – Preciso falar com você.

- Agora não posso. – Contestou, não importando-se em ser descortês. – Estou cansado. Não tive um bom dia.

Irina se interpôs no caminho e olhou-o friamente.

- Vai ter que faze-lo, porque caso contrário eu o seguirei até as masmorras. – disse entre dentes.

O garoto apertou os punhos.

- Irina... – disse Draco, respirando profundamente. – Em verdade estou cansado.

- Nestes dias o acredito capaz de fazer tanta maldade que se esgota. Já me falaram de todas as suas más ações.

- Não trata você de dar-me, neste momento, uma aula catedrática sobre como devo comportar-me com meu próximo, não?

- Você me decepciona.

- Muito bem. Eu a decepciono tanto que a poupo de voltar a dirigir-me a palavra. – disse Draco com fastio.

Irina continuou interpondo-se. Estava disposta a não deixa-lo ir. Alguns alunos passavam por ali e olhavam a professora com curiosidade.

- Draco, há algo sobre o qual tenho que falar com você seriamente.

O garoto olhou-a fixamente e percebeu um brilho nos olhos de quem foi sua antiga babá.

- Se falo com você, então me deixará em paz. Bem, estou de acordo.

O rapaz fez um sinal com a cabeça e começou a caminhar para outro corredor. A mulher o seguiu, apesar de que não lhe havia agradado a maneira como se dirigiu Draco à ela. Ambos entraram em um salão vazio e que estava levemente iluminado pelos raios da lua. Draco sentou-se sobre uma mesa, e Irina tomou assento em uma cadeira diante dele.

- O que quer de mim? Por que dá tanta importância ao que eu faço ou não faço? – Perguntou Draco, levando uma mão à cabeça. – É tão simples. Não sou o mesmo de antes. Cresci e agora tenho outros interesses que não são os mesmos que os da idade de nove anos. Há outras coisas além de um pomo, um cachorro, ou uma bolsa de caramelos.

- Efetivamente, Draco. Você já não é o mesmo. – A mulher respirou profundamente. – Recordo que quando vivia na Mansão dos Malfoy, as coisas eram certamente deprimentes, mas você proporcionava uma centelha àquele lúgubre lugar, que fez com que minha estadia fosse mais longa do que pensei.

O Sonserino sorriu.

- Já esqueceu meu tio Lethar?

A só menção desse nome causou uma reação instantânea na mulher. Irina sentiu um calafrio.

- Sempre soube desse segredo. – disse Draco, olhando para o teto. – Lethar e você viam-se às escondidas na Mansão.

- Mas esse não é o ponto...

- É importante menciona-lo. Não crê? Uma vez você me confiou que tinha o dom de ver o futuro através dos sonhos. Pôde ter visto seu próprio futuro e saber todos os obstáculos que viriam ao querer casar-se com meu tio.

- Não se trata de mim agora. Isso já passou. Lethar fez sua vida e não me interessa em absoluto.

Draco estalou a língua.

- Por que, então, penso que a sua necessidade de falar-me do futuro tem a ver com seu próprio fracasso?

- Você é um convencido, Draco Malfoy. – Os olhos verdes de Irina cravaram-se fixamente nos do garoto. – Pensa que as pessoas são como você. Nem todos buscamos o bem para nós mesmos, senão também para os demais. O único que desejo é não vê-lo convertido em um Lucius ou um Lethar, que seja capaz de manejar sua própria vida e que possa decidir o que melhor lhe convém.

- E o que sabe sobre minha conveniência? – disse Draco, saltando da mesa onde estava sentado. – Não pode aparecer 7 anos depois e dizer-me que minha vida está mal. Sou feliz da forma como vivo. Sou rico, tenho um nome na Comunidade Mágica, apesar de meu pai ser apontando como um ex servo do Senhor das Trevas. Não preciso de nada, tenho tudo.

A professora olhou-o com uma mescla de surpresa e desgosto, mas não se deu por vencida.

- Está sozinho.

- Não estou sozinho.

- Claro que está. Sem seu dinheiro e sem o seu sobrenome, você não é ninguém.

- Não pode dizer algo assim. Especificamente você é ninguém. – disse Draco desgostoso. – Antes, era minha babá e agora é uma professora de um colégio simplório.

- Pode me dizer o que quiser, Draco, mas você sabe que tenho razão. – Irina levantou-se da cadeira tranquilamente, e fitou Draco com certa frieza. – Você tem a habilidade de ferir as pessoas com o que diz, mas suas palavras comigo não funcionam. Sei como maquina o seu cérebro e sei o que está tentando fazer.

- Apenas deixe-me em paz. – Draco fez uma careta. Estava verdadeiramente mal-humorado e a conversa com Irina não estava chegando a nenhum objetivo, embora sabia que a bruxa de olhos verdes não iria embora sem antes sentir-se satisfeita.

- Você tem razão sobre eu não poder aparecer em sua vida e dize-lo o que tem que fazer, mas não é isso o que pretendo. Tenho visto como algumas vidas apodrecem ante meus olhos, sem que possa fazer nada a respeito. Quando o conheci, considerei que você era um garoto excepcional e que chegaria muito longe. Meus sonhos o profetizaram mas o destino não é algo que esteja escrito em uma tábua. O destino é marcado por nossas ações. Seu destino mudou muito desde que tinha 9 anos. Agora é completamente distinto o que se lhe apresenta. Você mesmo está buscando sua própria destruição.

- O que você diz não me dá medo.

- Agora você não tem medo, porque ainda não vive o que vai viver. Vi seus dois caminhos, Malfoy, e desgraçadamente um deles está diante de seu nariz, mas não quer toma-lo. Seu pai não pode manipular sua vida, nem pode inclina-lo para ideais nos quais não crê.

- A que se refere? Ao dinheiro, ao Poder?

- Ao amor... – Interrompeu Irina.

- O amor? Eu não creio no amor, Irina. O Amor é uma ridicularia, um invento do homem para dissimular suas debilidades. Não existe.

- Existe neste momento em você, Draco.

Draco sentiu uma leve agitação no interior. Irina não era nada tola. Seguramente já havia se dado conta de que ele estava interessado em alguém, em Hermione Granger.

- Se insiste outra vez com isso de Granger...

- Você a viu em sonhos. Eu a mostrei, lembra? Era ela, estou segura que era a mulher com a qual eu o via em sonhos. Ela tem o relicário, viajou ao passado e o viu quando era um menino. Sabe a verdade a respeito de você.

- Ela não sabe nada de mim. – disse Draco, sentindo-se inseguro. – Nada em mim jamais a interessou.

- Então, por que a vi observando-o?

- Você diz tolices.

- Ela está interessada em você, tanto quanto você nela. Você a necessita e ela sabe que a necessita. De alguma ou outra forma, buscam o modo de encher o espaço que está vazio. Você sabe por que fiz esse feitiço no relicário que lhe deixei? Porque não queria que a mulher que o faria feliz passasse ao seu lado, sem que você soubesse de quem se tratava. Curiosamente, você o perdeu e ele foi cair nas mãos de Hermione Granger.

- Coincidência.

- É seu destino, mas você decide se o toma ou não.

- Meu destino não é estar ao lado de uma impura.

Irina olhou para Draco com amargura.

- Não cabe dúvida de que seu pai fez um bom trabalho com você e, seguramente, sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa de que...

- Tenha por certo que ela está. – Interrompeu Draco. – E se se trata de decidir algo, então decido que não quero que você me faça crer que uma simplória como Granger seja o amor de minha vida.

- Então, já não tenho nada a dizer.

- Perfeito. Deixe de interferir em minha vida e eu estarei longe da sua. Já se passaram tantos anos desde a última vez que você me viu, que já deve dar-se conta de que aquele menino morreu.

- Morreu no momento em que você se entregou à Ordem da Pureza.

Draco guardou silêncio. Não queria dizer nada sobre a Ordem, fazia tempo que não falava disso.

- No mesmo dia em que fizeram a cerimônia para você. – disse Irina, olhando fixamente para a lua. – Foi quando me dei conta da maldade que estavam a ponto de ensiná-lo. Eu vi tudo.

Draco aproximou-se uns passos e enfrentou o olhar de Irina.

- Vi quando jogaram sobre você todo tipo de feitiços e conjurações. Vi quando você jurou com sua própria vida seguir os estatutos da Ordem. Crê que por ser um Bruxo de Sangue Puro está acima dos demais, mas um dia você se dará conta de que o sangue, a raça ou o credo não dizem nada em absoluto. Todos somos iguais, feitos de carne e osso.

- Você é uma bruxa de sangue puro, deveria sentir-se orgulhosa disso.

- De que me sinto orgulhosa é de minhas origens, de quem foi meu pai e quem é minha mãe, mas não me importa se meus ancestrais provieram da linha direta de Merlín ou de Gandalf. Isso é simplesmente estúpido.

- A conversa terminou, Irina. Desde este instante, lhe solicito que não volte a mencionar-me nada do que estivemos falando agora.

- Com isso não se preocupe. – Irina olhou-o desdenhosamente. – Vai ser você quem me procurará para falar sobre seu futuro. Em algum momento, se cansará de ser a marionete de seu pai e não quererá ver-se no mesmo espelho que Lethar.

- O que tem a ver meu tio em tudo isto, Irina?

- Lethar deixou de lado seus verdadeiros desejos, para seguir as ordens de seu pai.

- Se refere a ele tê-la deixado?

Irina sentiu que o sangue lhe fervia. Se Draco tentava lastima-la estava quase a ponto de consegui-lo.

- Isso não importa.

- Ainda importa a você. Se não, não teria mencionado. – disse Draco, movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro. – Então, creio que você não sabe o que aconteceu com meu tio...

- Saber o quê?

- Nada, esqueça, Irina. – disse Draco, sorrindo de lado. – Boa Noite.

Irina sorriu levemente para Draco e deu a volta, deixou-o pensativo e sozinho naquele semi-iluminado recinto. O rapaz não sabia se sentia-se tranqüilo ou mais mal-humorado do que já estava. Irina, em algum momento, havia significado algo para ele, mas nesse instante a verdade é que não lhe importava o que vivera com ela. Estava mais preocupado consigo mesmo para pensar se ela voltava a falar-lhe ou não.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, Draco saiu do salão para dirigir-se às masmorras, mas viu em seu relógio que era momento de fazer a ronda noturna. Isso chateou mais o loiro, a única coisa que precisava era de sua cama e fechar os olhos para adentrar o mundo do sono.

A má sorte perseguia Draco posto que, ao subir umas escadas, deu-se conta de que Hermione Granger vinha com dois livros grossos sob o braço. Definitivamente, não era seu dia. Vira tantas vezes Hermione que já estava se cansando.

O garoto passou a seu lado sem dirigir-lhe a palavra e o mesmo fez ela, contudo ambos olharam-se fixamente. Quando já estava uns passos fora do alcance de Hermione, Draco se deteve, respirou profundamente e agitou a cabeça.

- Maldita seja! – Murmurou. – Estou farto de tudo isto!

- Eu também estou farta. – disse uma voz detrás dele.

Draco girou-se. Seus olhos grises cravaram-se em uns olhos cor mel. Hermione dera a volta para reclamar-lhe.

- Demônios! Não estou de humor para tolices, Granger.

- Me importa muito pouco o seu estado de ânimo esta noite, doninha.

- Não... me chame... assim. – disse, com a cara incendiada. – Além do mais, agora vejo que leva seus livrinhos para fazer de novo a tarefa. Presume-se que você é a mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Pode fazê-lo ou não?

Hermione olhou-o com repugnância. Ainda não podia crer que aquela tarde no jogo de Quadribol ela estivera beijando-se com ele. Definitivamente, tinha que estar oca do cérebro para fixar-se em um idiota como Malfoy.

- Posso reportar-me à Professora McGonagall pelo que você fez. – disse Hermione.

- Ainda não o fez? Me surpreende! Você é a lutadora implacável da retidão e da ordem. Não se supõe que devia, desde o princípio, reportar minha má atitude?

Efetivamente era certo. Hermione podia ter feito a acusação desde o primeiro momento, mas não o fez. Draco quis saber por que.

- Quer brigar, Granger?

- Não perderei meu tempo com você.

- Então, para que você regressou?

- Para obriga-lo a fazer minha tarefa.

- Claro que não!

- Então, Snape saberá e você estará em sérios problemas.

- Faça você o trabalho, estúpida.

- Imbecil! Eu não tenho medo.

Draco perdeu o controle ante este último. Lançou-se sobre ela e cobriu a boca de Hermione, para que esta não pudesse gritar. Os livros caíram aos lados e o ruído pôs nervoso o garoto. Hermione tentou safar-se, mas ele exerceu mais força sobre ela. Estava irritado com a atitude dela e queria fazê-la entender que não devia meter-se com ele. Não com Draco Malfoy.

De repente, seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que suas respirações chocavam-se selvagemente. O bruxo sentiu que o sangue lhe fervia e que uma cosquinha cobri-lhe todo o corpo. Seus olhos grises cravaram-se nos dela e seus olhares lutavam pelo orgulho e a dignidade. Draco queria submetê-la, enfrenta-lo tinha uma conseqüência. Granger teria que sabê-lo.

Mas Hermione não se dobrava, continuava lutando para safar-se dele. Sabia-se mais inteligente, mas Draco era mais forte. Tinha que pensar em algo, rapidamente em algo...

Porém, aconteceu o inesperado...

Draco Malfoy havia chegado ao máximo do desespero e começou a beijá-la.

Hermione resistia, o empurrava, mas ele a tinha fortemente aprisionada contra a parede. Depois, tomou-a pela cintura, suas mãos percorriam suas costas e acariciavam seus cabelos. A garota insistia em afastar-se, mas ele não o permitia. Os beijos eram uma mistura de necessidade e poderio. Para Draco, os beijos de Hermione eram necessários. Sentia algo por ela. Fosse amor ou qualquer coisa, existia um sentimento.

_Não podia ser amor... não era amor... _Pensava o rapaz.

Os beijos continuaram e houve um momento em que Draco deixou-a de beijar e abraçou-a com um desespero que deixou a garota estupefata. Seu pálido rosto ocultou-se entre o pescoço e cabelos da Monitora de Grifinória. Ela não soube como responder-lhe. O beijo por si era algo inaudito entre eles. Agora um abraço dessa maneira era como um pesadelo.

Draco foi soltando-a e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. Hermione fez o mesmo e realizou um gesto que surpreendeu e intrigou o garoto. Umedeceu os lábios.

Suas frias mãos seguraram o rosto dela, e sorriu de uma forma que estremeceu Granger.

- Estou louco... sabe? – disse em voz baixa.

Hermione segurou a respiração. O som da voz de Malfoy era irreconhecível.

- Sabia que cada vez que a vejo me dá vontade de toma-la como agora, e beija-la até que já não possa mais?

- Não entendo que...

Draco colocou um dedo nos lábios de Hermione para fazê-la calar.

- Não fale. Não preciso que fale agora. Neste instante, nem eu sei quem sou. Amanhã voltarei a chama-la de sangue-suja quantas vezes seja necessário.

Hermione apertou os dentes e olhou para Draco com certo temor. Que demônios estava acontecendo com Malfoy? O que era que estava acontecendo com ela também? Nessa mesma tarde haviam se beijado nas arquibancadas de Quadribol e também estiveram em outras ocasiões tão próximos como agora.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez Hermione lhe correspondeu. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e seus corpos aproximaram-se para sentir-se um ao outro. Hermione soltou as mãos de Draco e procurou seu pescoço, com seus dedos acariciava seu loiro cabelo. Draco segurou-a pela cintura e enredava seus dedos entre os cachos dela.

Os minutos transcorreram, sem que nenhum dos dois pusesse fim ao que estavam fazendo. Havia uma necessidade nessas duas almas. Uma precisava de calidez e a outra buscava doar essa calidez.

Draco foi quem apartou-se. Hermione olhou-o envergonhada. As bochechas do garoto estavam vermelhas, mas apesar do nervosismo teve a têmpera para tirar de dentro de sua túnica o rolo do trabalho de Hermione.

A bruxa mal podia acreditar no que viam seus olhos, e quis pedir uma explicação, mas Draco a impediu.

- Não me agradeça nada. – disse Draco. – Não o faço porque desejo, mas sim porque neste momento estou sob um feitiço que não compreendo.

- É que... como?

Draco voltou a beijá-la. Ele fechou os olhos, mas ela não. Hermione estava nervosa, assustada e tão confusa que não soube o que fazer.

- Se pensa que mudarei minha atitude para com você, está equivocada.

- O que é que está fazendo? – Perguntou Hermione, empurrando o jovem. – Você ficou louco? Alguém pode nos ver!

- É ronda e não deve passar ninguém por aqui, a exceção de Monitores como nós.

- Disso é precisamente que estou falando.

Draco cruzou os braços e observou Hermione com interesse, deixando a garota mais nervosa.

- O que faz?

- Estou analisando o que é que me atrai em você. – Respondeu.

Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se mais do normal.

- Por que corresponde a meus beijos, Granger?

Hermione guardou silêncio. O que podia responder? O rapaz sorriu de lado e respirou profundamente. Ela quis sorrir, porém a cena na qual encontrava-se era bastante perturbadora. Talvez se fosse com outro garoto a situação seria distinta, mas estava falando com Draco Malfoy. Tudo era complexo.

- Você não o queimou. – disse, em voz baixa, enquanto olhava o rolo que tinha em sua mão.

- Somente queria assustá-la. – Considerou de igual modo.

- Conseguiu mais que isso.

- Então... tem que haver um modo de desfaze-lo.

Draco tomou-a pela cintura e observou-a detalhadamente. Hermione tinha um forte conflito interior, uma parte lhe gritava que o empurrasse e outra que ficasse. A qual delas havia de dar razão?

- Isso é tão estranho... – Murmurou Hermione, perto do ouvido de Draco.

- Talvez seja um sonho, Granger. Então, você terá que desfruta-lo porque isto não voltará a se repetir.

- Não quero que se repita.

- O mesmo desejo eu. Não quero que você volte a cruzar o meu caminho. – disse Draco, entre beijos.

Hermione fechou os olhos e entregou-se a um beijo intenso e cálido por parte de Draco. A conversa fora tão absurda quanto o beijo que estavam se dando. Em si... tudo era absurdo!

As vozes de umas pessoas os separaram. Hermione olhou nervosa para onde ouvira essas vozes. Voltou-se para ver Draco, mas este já havia desaparecido por um dos corredores. Agora ela ficara sozinha, naquele corredor solitário e com uns livros atirados ao chão.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando viu que se tratava de uns Monitores de Corvinal. Os garotos saudaram Hermione, mas um deles deu-se conta de que a bruxa estava pálida e quase tremendo.

- Encontra-se bem, Hermione? – Perguntou Sam Luthor.

- Estou bem, sim, obrigado. – Respondeu, guardando seus pergaminhos em um de seus bolsos.

- Aqui estão seus livros. – disse Belle Fixed, esticando seus braços para entrega-los.

- Segura de que está bem? Podemos acompanha-la à enfermaria.

- Obrigado, estou bem.

Os Monitores de Corvinal olharam fixamente para a garota mas esta lhes sorriu para dar-lhes mais confiança. Pouco a pouco, eles foram afastando-se até que chegou o momento em que permaneceu sozinha de novo.

Hermione deu alguns passos, porém já não sabia aonde dirigir-se. Estava nervosa, confusa e emocionada. Draco não havia queimado seu trabalho e agora o havia devolvido. Beijou-a uma vez mais e ela lhe correspondeu. O que estava acontecendo? O que aconteceria com eles dois?

**_Realmente estava apaixonando-se por Draco Malfoy?_**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente, o capítulo 23! (não revisado, friso).

Hoje eu serei muito breve e me limitarei a agradecer a todos vocês, leitores que acompanham pacientemente esta tradução.

Aos review-sadores do capítulo passado (Pink Potter, Levs, Lika Darkmoon, Mina Kon, Fred L. Weasley, Silvana Utziq, ...Miss Veronica... e Kikis) o meu abraço carinhoso. Adorei seus comentários, mas hoje não disponho de mais tempo para replicar um a um, como faço de costume. Fica para um próxima. ;-)

Por aqui fico, mas não temam: eu voltarei com mais um capítulo traduzido de Reverto Umquam. Palavra de Puchkin. ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna**


	24. Só Quero Você para Mim

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Tratava-se de uma mansão em ruínas, cujas pinturas e candelabros estavam cobertos de teias de aranha e pó. Nas largas e enormes portas encontravam-se talhadas na madeira figuras fantasmagóricas, que pareciam suplicar. Havia uma escada, que era custodiada por duas arrepiantes gárgulas. Em uma das janelas podia-se ver o céu escuro, manchado de nuvens grises que obscureciam a luz da lua. Draco mal podia suportar o imenso frio que residia no lugar. De sua boca saía o vapor do alento, deixando claro que não se tratava de um frio normal. Havia uma presença, algo que não pertencia ao mundo dos vivos... ou ele não se encontrava no mundo dos vivos?

Draco não sabia o que estava fazendo exatamente nesse lugar. Lembrou apenas de ter levantado de perto da chaminé para ir dormir e agora encontrava-se nessa mansão, a qual nunca vira. Ouviam-se murmúrios. Pessoas que repetiam constantemente seu nome e pareciam adverti-lo do intenso perigo em que se achava.

Não o diziam no idioma convencional. Eram palavras em latim e francês. Draco teve medo porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Um grande nó se fez em sua garganta, quando sentiu que o piso começou a tremer e do meio da estância surgiu uma sombra.

Draco ficou paralisado quando a sombra tomou forma humana, pouco a pouco começou a materializar-se até que se notou que estava totalmente coberta com uma capa. Parecia que não caminhava senão que deslizava.

A figura estendeu os braços e deixou ver suas mãos pálidas. Provavelmente fora um humano e agora queria comunicar-se com Draco.

O garoto começou a segui-lo, apesar do medo que lhe calava nos ossos. Algo nele dizia que devia segui-lo, pois encontraria a resposta do porquê se encontrava ali. Subiram as escadas e as gárgulas emitiram um grito que fiz com que Draco tapasse os ouvidos. A figura deu a volta e assinalou o alto da escadaria.

Draco continuou porém, longe de encontrar algum corredor, o que encontrou foi uma esplanada ao ar livre. Chegara ao terraço da mansão. O vento soprava com tanta intensidade que a túnica se ondulava.

O céu começou a acinzentar-se e as nuvens se tingiram de vermelho. Draco sentiu que aquilo estava mal e que devia fugir o quanto antes. A figura se interpôs e o Monitor ordenou que saísse da frente, mas ela não lhe fazia caso. Tentou pedir ajuda mas... ninguém podia escuta-lo... nem ajuda-lo.

Não havia varinha nem pós mágicos. Eram apenas ele e a figura. Draco exigiu que se mostrasse, que lhe dissesse o que desejava. A figura pareceu rir e depois foi dirigindo suas mãos para o capuz de sua capa.

"_Draco Malfoy, filho de sangue puro. Você está a ponto de receber o castigo por desobedecer".-_ disse a figura em uma série de ecos.

_- O que eu fiz para receber o seu castigo? –_ Perguntou Draco, retrocedendo.

_- O seu sangue será maldito e sua alma jamais encontrará a paz. Você vagará pelo mundo com sua carne hedionda._

_- Você não pode me fazer isso... Não existe uma justificativa!_

_- Sim, ela há, Draco Malfoy... _

Draco começou a respirar agitadamente enquanto a figura deixava ver seu cabelo loiro prateado. Os olhos cinzas daquele ser olharam para o Monitor com ódio. Draco mal podia acreditar no que via.

Era ele mesmo. Só que seu rosto era mais abatido, sem vida.

_- Seu coração me pertence, Malfoy... você não pode sentir._

O outro Draco ergueu sua mão e deixou o verdadeiro Draco visualizar um órgão palpitante. Era um coração que batia. Este começou a bater mais rápido até que começou a arder em chamas.

O jovem gritou em terror. Um redemoinho de vento o envolveu, de onde recebeu centenas de pontadas por todo o corpo. Suas pernas já não puderam suportar a força com que o empurravam, razão pela qual saiu disparado para cair em um lago.

Draco tentou nadar até a margem, mas suas forças não o permitiram. Algo começava a puxa-lo para o fundo, motivo pelo qual, desesperado, tentou novamente mover-se. As sombras da noite se amontoavam a seu redor, formando uma marejada que o arrastaram ao fundo. Quase podia sentir que seu coração deixava de bater.

Porém, justamente quando acreditava não haver esperança para salvar-se, sentiu que umas mãos seguravam as suas e o puxavam para o exterior. Draco deu uma bocada de ar quando esteve na superfície e procurou, ansioso, a margem. Exatamente ali já se encontrava. Ergueu seu rosto para quem o salvara.

Um halo de luz azul cobria Hermione Granger, quem fitava-o com intensa tristeza. Draco tremia de frio e de medo. Levantou sua pálida mão para tocar um dos dedos da garota mas não pode.

_- É você... – _disse Draco, entrecortado_.- Por que você?_

Hermione entrecerrou os olhos e ladeou a cabeça. Sua túnica era limpa e resplandecente, o que lhe dava uma imagem mais angelical.

_- Porque você precisa de mim, Draco Malfoy..._

_- Eu..._

Draco caiu ao chão, produzindo um som oco. Abriu os olhos assustado e encontrando um pouco de alívio, ao dar-se conta de que estava na biblioteca. Sua primeira preocupação foi saber se alguém o vira em semelhante posição. Ao que parecia, quedara-se dormindo enquanto lia uma carta de seu pai.

Não havia mais ninguém por perto. Era um fim de semana, próximo às férias de Natal, não muitos estudantes passavam seu tempo livre na biblioteca.

O garoto acomodou a cadeira e começou a recolher suas coisas, deparando-se com a carta que Lucius enviara da França.

Seu progenitor esperava que passasse as férias de inverno em Paris, França. Ao que parecia havia muitos planos em torno de sua pessoa. Draco temia que um deles fosse algo que não quisesse fazer. Era clássico em seu pai obriga-lo a fazer certas coisas que ele pensava desnecessárias, embora, devido ao seu caráter rebelde, fizesse caso omisso algumas vezes.

Para o loiro era um verdadeiro problema ter que viajar para Paris, sem a luxuosa carruagem mágica a qual estava acostumado. Desde a queda de Voldemort, houve algumas mudanças nos costumes dos bruxos da alta sociedade, sobretudo daqueles cujas famílias eram suspeitas de ter trabalhado para o Senhor das Trevas.

A família Malfoy submeteu-se a incessante julgamento encabeçado pelo Senhor Weasley. Estava seguro de que encontraria todas as provas necessárias para culpar Lucius de trabalhar para o Senhor das Trevas, posto que o testemunho de Harry Potter não era suficiente para envia-lo a Azkaban. Contudo, Lucius foi demasiado precavido e a seu tempo encarregou-se de eliminar tudo aquilo que o culpava. Tudo isso Draco sabia perfeitamente.

Com certo mau-humor pela vergonha de ter caído da cadeira enquanto estava adormecido, o jovem Monitor guardou a carta em seu livro e saiu da biblioteca.

Em muitas ocasiões dizia-se a si mesmo que a posição dos Malfoy na Sociedade já não tinha o mesmo valor que antes. De que valia ter milhões de galeões no banco, se não podia viajar quando desejasse e tinha que continuar guardando uma certa aparência? Famílias como os Malfoy estavam sendo vigiadas constantemente pelo Ministério.

Os Malfoy continuavam sendo ricos e alguns ainda os respeitavam, mas já não com o mesmo temor e submissão. As pessoas continuavam tratando-os bem, mas era óbvio que buscavam obter algo para seu benefício. Nada era real, tudo era uma farsa. Por que seu pai tivera que trabalhar para Voldemort? Por que naquele julgamento consideraram que sua presença na Inglaterra podia ser perigosa e por isso o exilaram? Aquilo era uma mancha no sobrenome Malfoy, independentemente do que tivessem em Gringotes.

Agora seu dever era perpetuar o sobrenome Malfoy. Demonstrar ao mundo que famílias puras como a deles não estavam acabadas pelas novas leias a favor dos trouxas e filhos de trouxas. Precisavam continuar levando suas mesmas tradições e próprias regras, de não casar-se ou relacionar-se com alguém que não fosse sangue-puro...

"_Sangue puro"... _pensou Draco. Hermione Granger não era sangue-puro e ele a havia beijado.

Pensou imediatamente que precisava de ar fresco, e deu a volta para dirigir-se para o pátio principal. Talvez, suas idéias se acomodariam se pudesse respirar o ar da fria manhã invernal.

Quando o ar fresco tocou a ponta de seu nariz, quis espirrar mas com uma de suas mãos enluvadas o tocou e cessou-se a vontade. O pátio do colégio estava quase deserto, a maioria dos alunos estava em seus respectivos salões comunais ou no refeitório.

Nesse instante, Draco sentia-se terrivelmente vazio. Seu sonho fora tão estranho e arrepiante que o confundia. Sabia que algo como isso podia acontecer se passava despercebidas quaisquer das regras da Ordem da Pureza, e que tal parecia ser uma advertência de seu subconsciente.

Desde o último encontro com Hermione, não deixava de pensar nela e inclusive fazia todo o possível para não encontra-la, ou olha-la ou alguma coisa que parecesse que ele estava interessado nela. Não estava seguro se a bruxa também fazia o mesmo, porque não a olhava mas, de alguma outra forma, percebia que ela encontrava-se na mesma situação.

Uma relação entre eles seria uma loucura. Mais pela parte dele que da dela. A posição dela o levava a rebaixar-se, a ver-se envolto em um grave problema familiar e ter que enfrentar-se com uma pequena, porém importante, sociedade que ainda via com maus olhos uma relação entre um puro e uma impura.

Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça. Decidiu que o melhor era adentrar-se nas margens da floresta a fim de fugir mentalmente para outro mundo, onde não existisse Hermione Granger. Suas ânsias por vê-la estavam se incrementando, e um certo ardor em seus lábios lhe indicava que morria para voltar a beijá-la.

Deteve-se, buscando apoio em uma árvore. O que demônios estava lhe acontecendo? Estava caindo nas artimanhas da bruxa de Grifinória. Ele não podia fixar-se nela, estava proibido. Seu juramento à Ordem da Pureza o levaria ao castigo ou... à morte.

A Ordem da Pureza não existia como tal mas seus membros continuavam vivos. Ele foi da última geração a submeter-se a seus estatutos. Enquanto essa gente continuasse viva, se encarregariam de que seus ainda membros cumprissem o que com sangue firmaram.

Uma onda de arrepios cobriu seu corpo. Isso significava que se os amigos de seus pais se inteiravam de algum romance dele com uma filha de trouxas, estaria em graves apuros. Embora seu pai estivesse em outro país, não significava que não tivesse os meios para castigá-lo. Lucius sempre conseguia o que queria... ele representava o último intento de recuperar a honra dos Malfoy.

Ouviu umas pisadas e isso tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Draco voltou-se para olhar, a fim de identificar a pessoa que lhe havia interrompido. Um gesto de mau-humor desenhou-se em seu rosto, quando identificou a menor dos Weasley: Gina.

A bruxa, ao vê-lo, se deteve embora seu olhar não fosse de temor, mas sim de rancor. Draco devolveu-lhe o mesmo sentimento e, por uns segundos, demonstraram-se o que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Draco, em um tom depreciativo.

- Isso não lhe importa, Malfoy. - Respondeu a garota, entre dentes.

- Não sabe que é perigoso caminhar a sós por esta parte da floresta? Poderia ser que nunca regressasse sã e salva ao seu patético Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

A garota torceu a boca.

- Você não me dá medo, Malfoy. O patético é você, que ainda quer reviver seus tempos de glória. Agora ninguém tem medo de que seu pai Comensal da Morte, Lucius, vá à sua casas a fim de matá-los.

- Não mencione o nome de meu pai em sua boca suja, Weasley. – disse Draco, com os olhos chispando de ódio.

- Tem razão, Malfoy. Menciona-lo não fez mais que me sujar.

- Crê que porque seu pai tem um lugar privilegiado no Ministério a faz intocável? Não me provoque Weasley, porque ainda não me conhece.

- Sim, eu o conheço. Pessoas como você apenas inspiram mais pena ou riso do que medo. – A garota cruzou os braços. – Não tente fazer-se de interessante comigo, porque eu sei que não é capaz de enfrentar-me cara a cara. Você apenas poderia ganhar de mim com uma de suas armadilhas ou com a ajuda de seus amigos balofos.

Draco sacou sua varinha e apontou para Gina. A ruiva não se deixou intimidar e imediatamente sacou a sua. Ambos olhavam-se com muito ódio. Draco sentia que o sangue lhe fervia mas uma voz o fez tremer, não de medo... mas sim de nervoso. Era a voz de Hermione Granger às suas costas.

- Se você move só um de seus músculos, Malfoy, vou convertê-lo em um rato de esgoto.- disse a jovem Monitora.

- Devia imaginar que uma Weasley não andaria sozinha. Tem que vir acompanhada da outra indesejável Granger.

Hermione apertou com força sua varinha. Como era possível que momentos antes ela estivesse pensando em seus beijos e olhares? Continuava sendo tão prepotente e ruim como sempre. O que houvesse acontecido entre eles não era mais que uma alucinação.

- Cale-se, Malfoy! - Exclamou Gina.

- Quem a meteu no meio, estúpida?

- Uma palavra mais, Malfoy... e o advirto.

Draco girou para ver Hermione frente a frente. O rapaz mal pode dissimular sua surpresa ao ver o gesto de orgulho na jovem, que a fazia ver-se tão atraente. Seu cabelo amarrado em um coque, porém alguns cabelos escapavam por suas orelhas. A cor marrom de seu suéter ressaltava a cor mel de seus olhos. Tudo nela se via perfeito.

Hermione sentiu um pouco de tremor nas pernas, mas não se deixou dominar. Permaneceu da mesma forma, para que o loiro não se desse conta de que ela estava nervosa.

- Somos duas pessoas, Malfoy.- disse Gina, alçando uma sobrancelha. - Apenas pode com uma, de modo que abaixe sua varinha e vá embora.

- A mim uma Weasley não dá ordens.- disse, voltando-se para olha-la.

- Então não resta mais remédio que reporta-lo ao Diretor da Casa, por molestar outro aluno e ameaça-lo com a varinha. – ameaçou Hermione.

Draco olhou-a fixamente e seu braço foi abaixando. Gina viu a cena com certo receio, não confiava em que Malfoy obedecesse Hermione. Seguramente havia alguma armadilha, mas a jovem ruiva havia se equivocado. Desta vez, Malfoy decidira não lutar contra elas.

Contudo, os olhos de Draco não ocultaram seu ressentimento para com a pequena Weasley. Hermione permaneceu uns segundos calada, antes que fizesse um sinal para Gina de que partissem dali.

- Saudações minhas ao inútil do seu irmão... Weasel...- disse depreciativamente.

Gina olhou fixo e apertou um pouco os lábios antes de dizer algo.

- Esse inútil, segundo diz, ganhou de você em uma partida de xadrez no ano passado... Malfoy.

Draco deu um passo a frente, mas Hermione se interpôs.

- Nem se atreva a aproximar-se de Gina, Malfoy.

- Por que tem que ser tão intrometida? Saia!

O rapaz a afastou para um lado com brusquidão, mas Hermione puxou a sua capa. Ambos perderam o equilíbrio e rodopiaram ladeira abaixo.

- Hermione! – gritou Gina assustada.

Draco teve a suficiente rapidez para tomar Hermione pela cintura e evitar que se estatelasse contra uma árvore. Rodaram por vários segundos entre a neve, golpeando-se contra pequenas rochas e matagais secos.

Quando pararam, Hermione ficou encima de Draco. O rapaz se encontrava inconsciente e com a testa sangrando. A garota se colocou de lado e tratou de levantar-se mas tinha o corpo dolorido. Por um instante olhou-o e perguntou se estava vivo ou morto. Hermione aproximou-se enquanto tirava uma luva para tomar-lhe o pulso. Sim, estava vivo, apenas estava desmaiado.

A garota notou que a ferida em sua testa não deixava de sangrar. Com a ponta de sua capa tentou limpa-la, mas uma mão a deteve.

- O que pretende? - perguntou Draco, com os olhos entrecerrados.

Hermione assustou-se, quis safar-se mas Draco segurou-a com mais força e atraiu-a para si.

- Você tem o cabelo alvoroçado e molhado pela neve... – disse, com um sorriso burlão.

A bruxa franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Você se assustou? - a voz de Draco soava insinuante.

- Solte-me, Malfoy.

- Estava preocupada comigo?

- Digo que me solte.

- Ou talvez apenas queria assegurar-se de que seu pior inimigo estava morto e que, por fim, a deixaria em paz.

- Claro que não!

Draco sorriu amplamente e tirou de seu cabelo alguns pedaços de neve.

- Se ficamos aqui pegaremos uma pneumonia tal, que nem as beberagens da Sra. Pomfrey nos poderia ajudar. – disse, sentando-se.

- Não o entendo...

- Antes de ter chegado a desagradável Weasley, eu pensava em você. – disse Draco, temendo ser um pouco atrevido com estas palavras.

- Não entendo que o que é que está se passando com você e nem o que se passa comigo.

- Tampouco eu sei, mas de uma coisa estou certo...

- De quê...?

Hermione não pode terminar a frase. Draco se achava beijando-a com uma necessidade incrível. A garota não se apartou, nem sequer intentou. Hermione rodeou o pescoço dele com seus braços. Malfoy a rodeou pela cintura sem importar que estivessem congelando-se pela neve. Ambos estavam submersos em uma nuvem que lhes cegava a razão.

- Malfoy... – sussurrou Hermione.

- Não diga nada... – disse entre beijos – Não rompa o momento.

- Não é normal... não entre nós. – A bruxa apartou-se um pouco e olhou-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Então, o que sugere?

- Que isto não volte a acontecer.

- Na última vez, dissemos isso.

- Não voltará a ocorrer. – disse, insegura, a garota.

- Eu não creio ter a vontade suficiente para não beija-la.

- É que...

- Não é necessário que nenhum dos dois tenha que fazer algo a respeito de nossas vidas. Não há nada que se mudar, não há o que exigir... é apenas viver o momento.

A garota negou com a cabeça.

- Você me odeia. Sou uma impura. Sempre está me incomodando por eu ser filha de trouxas.

- Se me importasse agora, crê que eu a estaria beijando?

- Não sei o que pensar... se os demais ficarem a par...

- Ninguém tem porque inteirar-se... nem seus pais, nem os meus, nem seus estúpidos amigos...

Hermione levantou-se irritada. Havia lhe incomodado que Draco se expressasse assim sobre Harry e Rony. Além do mais, de que demônios estavam falando? De uma relação às escondidas? Com Malfoy? Com o filho de um Comensal da Morte?

- Isto não vai acontecer.

O rapaz levantou-se também e, com um braço, limpou-se a testa onde tinha um filete de sangue.

- Então não resta mais remédio que fazer uma coisa... – disse, com os olhos cinzas frios.

- Não pode me ameaçar...

- Você vai aprender a ter medo de mim, a me desejar... a me amar. Não importa o que faça agora, mas ninguém rechaça um Malfoy.

A jovem Monitora engoliu em seco. O Sonserino parecia muito seguro de si mesmo e não esperou nenhuma contestação da parte dela. Com os punhos apertados, deu a volta e deixou-a tremendo pelo desconcerto e o frio.

- Ama-lo? – repetiu a garota. – Como vou poder amar alguém como ele? De que demônios estava falando?

- Hermione! Hermione! – Escutou umas vozes ao longe.

A garota ergueu o olhar e dirigiu-se aonde se ouviam as vozes. Já não fez o intento de ver para onde fora Malfoy. Seu único interesse agora era regressar com seus amigos e não pensar no que havia ocorrido.

- Aqui estou!

- Hermione! Você está bem? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Sim.

- Onde está o mal-nascido? – perguntou Rony, com os olhos chispando de ira.

- Se foi. Tudo está bem. Não se preocupem.

- Pensamos que tivesse acontecido algo a você... Hermione, você me assustou muito. – disse Gina quase chorosa.

- Estou bem. – a bruxa sorriu, para tranqüilizar todos.

- Gina nos contou que esse idiota as esteve incomodando. Só deixe que eu o encontre e...

- Não, eu não creio que seja necessário fazer disso algo maior, Rony.

- Está segura de que não está ferida? – Harry examinou um de seus braços.

- Apenas me dói um pouco a cabeça, mas no geral tudo está bem.

Rony e Harry a olharam receosos, enquanto Gina quase chorava de nervosismo ao pensar que algo mais grave pôde ter acontecido à sua amiga. Ninguém se perguntou o que havia acontecido a Draco, se estaria ferido ou não.

Enquanto regressavam ao Salão Comunal de Grifinória, Hermione não deixava de pensar nas palavras de Draco Malfoy. O Sonserino fora muito ousado em ameaça-la dessa forma e sobretudo em voltar a beija-la. Agora estava consciente de que entre os dois havia uma atração e que o loiro parecia não dar-se conta do perigo.

Por um parte, não queria negar-se a viver um momento de felicidade ao lado do Sonserino, mas não estava certa de que fosse ser totalmente feliz. Pensava se Draco havia orquestrado uma armadilha ou algo, mas lhe parecia absurdo. Um jovem bruxo como ele não se atreveria, nem de brincadeira, a relacionar-se com uma filha de trouxas, porém aparentemente o sentimento era mais forte que toda a razão. Draco Malfoy sentia algo por ela e, ao que parecia, também ela encontrava-se na mesma situação.

Por sua vez, Draco também pensava que o que havia ocorrido fora uma loucura, mas a despeito do sonho que tivera momentos antes, não lhe importou voltar a sentir novamente os lábios de Hermione. O único que podia ter em mente era que ela sentisse algo por ele, talvez agora se dava conta do que sentia por ela.

Não podia estar seguro de que fosse amor mas era "algo". Draco se deteve diante da entrada das masmorras e sorriu com certa cumplicidade. Não lhe importava o maldito sonho, não lhe importava a Ordem da Pureza, nem seus pais, nem nenhuma outra coisa.

_- Ao diabo com tudo isso! –_ Exclamou o rapaz para si. – _É agora ou nunca._

* * *

O relógio começou a bater doze badaladas. Com tranqüilidade, uma mulher acendeu um rústico aquecedor e pôs para esquentar uma pequena chaleira. Estava acostumada a beber um pouco de chá antes do meio-dia, era uma espécie de ritual desde que tinha 16 anos. Não sabia porque, mas isso a relaxava e a preparava para harmonizar-se com o resto do mundo.

Sua aparência era serena, com um brilho de inteligência em seus olhos verdes. Seu cabelo escuro estava adornado com umas finas mechas brancas, que delatavam sua idade. Não passava dos 55 anos, mas seu físico aparentava um pouco menos. Parecia uma dessas pessoas que participavam da vida sem queixa alguma, com o otimismo e dinamismo ativos.

Gretel Sands era uma mulher com a sabedoria de alguém de 70 anos, motivo suficiente para que Albert Sands se apaixonasse por ela enquanto fazia uma expedição na selva negra da Alemanha. Desde o momento em que a viu, soube que aquela mulher de corpo pequeno e cabelo negro intenso era a mulher de sua vida. Passaram-se alguns anos para que a relação se consumasse em matrimônio e que dele nascesse uma filha.

Albert fora um auror ativo no Ministério Britânico. Foi um homem entregue ao trabalho e participava, por todos os meios, da derrocada do terror que infundia Lord Voldemort. Por algo Albert Sands havia decidido que sua esposa e filha permanecessem na Alemanha, a salvo das atrocidades dos Comensais da Morte. Contudo, Albert não teve a mesma sorte. Morreu nas mãos de um Comensal enquanto tentava salvar uns trouxas.

A bruxa colocou um óculos para folhear com melancolia um álbum de fotos. Em uma delas estava Albert. Era um homem alto, de aspecto amigável e cabelo um tanto avermelhado. Nessa foto, encontrava-se abraçando uma mulher de cabelo vermelho intenso, a seu lado se achava outra mulher de olhar distraído e roupas estranhas.

Gretel não conhecera em pessoa nenhuma das duas mulheres. Uma delas era uma parente de Albert e a outra se tratava de, nada menos, Sybill Trelawney. Ela sabia que o irmão de Sybill havia salvado a vida de Albert em uma ocasião e, desde então, ele se fez bom amigo da família Trelawney. Albert sempre esteve interessado nas Artes que estudava a então jovem Sybill, pois sabia que sua pequena filha podia ter o dom de premonições.

Irina sempre tivera sonhos desde menina, muitos deles nada compreensíveis, porém sabia que esses sonhos mostravam um futuro que podia ser mudado pelo rumo das ações. Seu pai a instava a ler sobre a ciência da Adivinhação, mas a jovem bruxa não parecia interessada no que podia ver, porque muitas vezes participavam pessoas que não tinham em comum com ela.

Gretel não sabia de onde Irina podia ter herdado o dom da premonição, mas era muito provável que fosse da parte da família de Albert. Ela sabia muito pouco sobre eles, porque seu esposo sempre teve medo de leva-las a Inglaterra e que as conhecessem. Eram tempos de escuridão e Lord Voldemort estava à caça das famílias mágicas.

Agora encontrava-se em terras estrangeiras. Era a primeira vez que viajava ao Reino Unido. Irina e ela haviam decidido estabelecer-se na Escócia. Gretel fora professora de música na Alemanha e agora estava interessada em continuar com a dita atividade, mas estivera tão ocupada mudando-se, que não se dera o tempo para anunciar seus serviços.

O som de uma campainha motivou Gretel a deixar o álbum de fotografias em uma mesinha. Com um gesto de estranheza aproximou-se para abrir a porta, perguntando-se quem poderia ser o visitante.

- Bom dia! – saudou cordialmente o Professor Dumbledore.

A mulher pestanejou uns instantes e posteriormente sorriu.

- Professor Dumbledore! Que agradável visita. – saudou Gretel, com seu marcado acento alemão.

- Me encontrava por perto e decidi fazer-lhe uma vista.

O bruxo entrou com certa solenidade na casa da mãe de uma das professores da colégio. Tudo estava decorado com tanta delicadeza e bom gosto, que Dumbledore não pode evitar suspirar de tranqüilidade.

- Estava a ponto de tomar o chá. – disse Gretel, oferecendo-lhe assento. – Gostaria de tomar uma xícara?

- Estaria perfeito. Obrigado.

- Você me surpreendeu, Professor, realmente não esperaria uma visita sua em um sábado como este. Pensava que as atividades do colégio não lhe davam muito tempo para sair.

- Às vezes uma me dá tempo.- disse, olhando com simpatia para umas fotografias de Irina segurando um gato.

- Ah! É Irina na idade de 9 anos. Esse gato a presentearam em seu aniversário. Irina chorou muito por ele, quando se perdeu em uma viagem que fizemos à Áustria.

- Parece muito feliz.

- Era a época em que Albert ainda vivia. Quando Irina completou 3 anos ele retornou às suas atividades como auror, mas nós ficamos vivendo na Alemanha.

- Começava-se a se ouvir algumas coisas sobre Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore com olhar sério. – Seu trabalho era árduo e perigoso.

- Afetou muito Irina a falta de seu pai, mas ela entendia que ele somente podia ir nos visitar umas quatro vezes no ano.

Dumbledore entrecerrou um pouco os olhos e bufou.

- Ultimamente não a tenho notado contente. Creio que ainda há certas coisas que a afetam.

- Ela é uma mulher forte mas por sua vez vulnerável à certas questões sentimentais. Passou por tantas decepções que se tornou... digamos... algo sensível.

- Há dois dias mencionou-me que quer revelar o verdadeiro nome de seu pai. Considera que é justo que todos saibam que ele foi um dos melhores aurores e que, além do mais, ela é integrante de uma família venerável do Reino Unido. Sempre se sentiu sozinha a respeito disso. Insistia tantas vezes em que eu falasse de seus avós, primos e tios que às vezes eu inventava histórias para entretê-la. Meus pais morreram quando eu era mais jovem, razão pela qual ela não os conheceu. Eu era filha única e não tive outra família além deles. Albert se tornou o único familiar para mim.

- Bem... – Dumbledore deu um sorvo em sua xícara. – Então, logo ela se encarregará de procurar os familiares de seu pai. Talvez isso a faça sentir-se mais em casa. Não a senti com muito ânimo nestes dias.

- Não soube disso. – comentou Gretel, com um tom de preocupação.

- Creio supor que muito tem a ver com Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy? Seu ex pupilo? – perguntou com o cenho franzido. - Irina me comentou em alguma ocasião que ela trabalhou com os Malfoy quando tinha aproximadamente 21 anos.

- Sim. Draco devia ter uns 9 anos. Ela gostava muito dele. Suponho que Irina tinha a idéia de que Draco a trataria como outrora. Deve estar decepcionada com seu caráter.

- Creio ter escutado que ele é um jovem pretensioso e antipático. Irina me falava muito bem dele quando trabalhava em Wiltshire, mas agora como quase não o menciona em suas cartas ou quando falamos, me parece que se sente desiludida. De fato, esse tipo de coisas fazem com que seu ânimo decaia. Quase sempre está pensando que as pessoas têm boa vontade.

- Draco é o reflexo da educação de seus pais. Lucius Malfoy é um homem muito antipático, contudo a mim causava graça seus incessantes ardis para me tirar do colégio... embora devo esclarecer que quase o conseguiu uma vez.

- Talvez quando encontre os familiares de Albert, ela se sinta muito melhor. Creio que se sente um pouco sozinha.

- A família Prewett. - disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. – Ao menos sei onde pode localizar um deles, mas agora já não usa esse nome.

- Tenho conhecimento de que muitos deles morreram na guerra contra Voldemort. Meu esposo dizia que os momentos mais terríveis de sua vida foram os de ter enterrado vários de seus familiares. Desgraçadamente, não pude estar com ele. Exigia que Irina e eu permanecêssemos onde estávamos. Por isso, mudamos o sobrenome Prewett para Sands. Ele temia que algo nos acontecesse.

- Efetivamente. Muitos dos primos de Albert faleceram, porém sobreviveram alguns.

- Você os conhece, Professor Dumbledore?

- Conheço demasiado bem uma Prewett, mas agora é uma mulher casada e com filhos.

- Irina a conhece?

- Ainda não. Não toquei no tema porque da última vez que falamos disso, disse que estava de acordo em seguir sendo Irina Sands e não Irina Prewett, mas creio que ela reconsiderou, pelo que vejo.

- Seria excelente que ela conhecesse sua... prima? Tia?

- Tia. Precisamente ela era prima-irmã de Albert. Seus respectivos pais eram irmãos. Inclusive Albert herdou o tom avermelhado característico dos Prewett.

- Ruivos? Irina queria ter o cabelo vermelho de Albert, mas herdou o meu, que é extremamente negro.

- Efetivamente, ruivos, Gretel. São de certa forma característicos no mundo mágico. A tia de Irina se chama Molly Prewett, que agora é conhecida como a Senhora Weasley.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Irina, sobrinha de Molly! Que coisa, não? ;-)

Bueno, gente boa, quase que esse capítulo não sai. Motivo? Tédio, falta de tempo, saco cheio de FFNET. Ou seja, essas coisas básicas que acometem autores e tradutores também, vez ou outra. Normal. ;-)

Espero que me perdoem os erros ao longo do capítulo e as adaptações toscas do espanhol para o português. O fato é que não tive e não tenho e nunca terei a paciência suficiente para revisar o que digito. ;-)

Vou-me, mas antes de ir deixo aquele abração aos leitores de RU, e outro apertado aos review-sadores **Georgea**, **Levs**, **Silvana Utziq** e **celina**. MUTO OBRIGADO por seus comentários! Que bom que estejam aprovando a tradução:-D

Beijo, abraço, cheiro e amasso!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	25. Sensibilidade

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Centenas de baús se acomodavam magicamente em cada um dos carrinhos de bagagem da estação de King Cross. Um grupo de alunos entusiasmados trocava abraços e sorrisos ao mesmo tempo que outros eram recebidos por familiares e amigos. As férias de Natal já estavam presentes e todos regressavam para casa a fim de descansar dos deveres escolares e professores.

Blaise Zabini encontrava-se a um lado de Pansy Parkinson enquanto esta se despedia de Zoe May, com a promessa de escreverem-se mutuamente sobre tudo o que acontecesse durante suas respectivas férias, mais que nada pelo fato de presumir-se com isso reforçar uma amizade.

O moreno não prestava atenção em nada do que Pansy conversava com a outra Sonserina, estava bastante ocupado com os seus. Com o olhar fixo em Draco Malfoy não deixava de pensar na última vez que falaram de Hermione Granger, ele havia advertido o loiro que se afastasse da garota. Obviamente, conhecia Draco demasiado bem para crer que o rapaz fosse obedece-lo, sobretudo quando intuía que suas intenções iam para uma direção mais séria.

Draco Malfoy estava com Vincent Crabble a uns metros deles. O rapaz de olhos grises esperava com certa impaciência que um elfo doméstico acomodasse sua bagagem no carrinho. Crabble fazia uns comentários ao Monitor, mas este parecia não escutar senão que olhava dissimuladamente ao seu redor. Blaise sabia perfeitamente o que procurava o garoto com tanta insistência.

- Seu pai virá buscá-lo? - disse uma vozinha próxima de um dos ouvidos de Zabini.

O garoto voltou-se e olhou para Pansy distraidamente.

- O que diz? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Se o Sr. Zabini virá por você... ou vai esperar que todos os alunos vão embora da estação?

- Estou esperando Draco. - respondeu sem olhá-la.

Pansy voltou a olhar para onde Draco estava e entrecerrou um pouco os olhos, antes de dirigir novamente seu olhar para Blaise.

- Algo se passa com vocês dois. - disse a garota, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não sei a que se refere.

- Desde umas semanas notei que quase não se falam... e vocês são tão amigos, tão íntimos e agora...

- Deixe de tolices, Pansy… entre Draco e eu não ocorre nada que não haja acontecido antes.

- Além de suas tediosas competições… - A garota fingiu bocejar.

- Você delira...

Pansy deu de ombros e daria a volta, quando uma pequena figura segurou-a pela mão.

- Já pensa em ir?

Uns vivazes olhos azuis olharam para a Sonserina com malícia. A bruxa achou engraçado que Malcom, o irmão caçula de Blaise, estivesse lhe paquerando.

- Malcom, Malcom… não acha que sou mais velha para você?

O menino sorriu de lado e soltou a garota para pode cruzar-se de braços.

- Não tenho preconceitos a respeito da idade.

Pansy não sabia se irritar-se ou rir, mas a diversão acabou-se quando Blaise deu um empurrão em seu irmão.

- Hey! - reclamou Malcom. - O que faz, grandão?

- Deixe de incomodar, baratão.

- Não o chateie, Blaise. - disse a garota, acariciando a cabeça do menino, que fingiu uma cara de vítima.

Blaise tornou a olhar para seu irmão com irritação e ameaçou-o com um sinal de mão. A única coisa que Malcolm fez foi rir e dar de ombros.

- Então... se você vai espera-lo não me resta mais que despedir-me agora. Não demorarão a vir por mim.

- Nos vemos dentro de umas semanas. - disse Blaise.

- Adeus, Pansy. - disse Malcolm com um grande sorriso.

- De acordo. Adeus garotos.

Parkinson, antes de dar a volta, deu uma olhada em Draco que, sentindo a mirada fixa da Sonserina, girou para olhá-la. O loiro apenas sorriu e com um rápido aceno de mão se despediu. Nesse momento, Blaise se dirigiu a ele sem mais preâmbulos, Malcolm observou seu irmão com o cenho franzido.

- Preciso falar com você, Malfoy. - disse.

- Para que? - perguntou o rapaz, em um tom burlesco.

Crabble olhava para ambos com uma estranha careta. O pequeno elfo empurrava com certa dificuldade o pesado carrinho de Draco.

- Não tivemos oportunidade de falar sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca. Desde então você vem me evitando.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Claro que me entende, Malfoy... - O garoto segurou Draco por um ombro e o deteve. Crabble seguia observando a cena em silêncio, mas desta vez estava assustado, a atitude de Zabini irritaria muito Draco.

- Blaise… - O Monitor empurrou suavemente a mão do moreno. - Não me faça enfadar, não é um bom dia para me fazer enfadar. Estou sob pressão.

- Sei o que trama, Malfoy. Não me engane.

- Definitivamente não sei do que me fala. - Os olhos cinzas de Draco começaram a chispar. O garoto voltou a olhar para Crabble e lhe fez um sinal. O rapaz gorducho partiu em silêncio para unir-se a outro grupo de Sonserinos, que faziam fila para a sala de espera da estação.

- Estou farto de suas cenas, Zabini. Não sei o que é que você tenta fazer abordando-me desta maneira, mas o advirto que não acabe com minha paciência.

- Você é um hipócrita, Malfoy. - O garoto torceu a boca com irritação. - Todo o tempo passou predicando-me sobre a pureza do sangue, sobre meus deveres como um sangue puro e que eu deveria apartar-me de Granger.

- Ah!... Então é isso. - disse em voz baixa. - Dir-lhe-ei uma coisa querido amigo... não vou discutir este tema no meio destas pessoas.

O Sonserino prosseguiu seu caminho deixando Blaise para trás.

- Tem medo, Malfoy? - Perguntou o moreno, fazendo com que Draco estancasse.

- Não é medo, Zabini, simplesmente não vou discutir minha vida pessoal com você. -Disse, olhando-o por sobre o ombro. - Feliz Natal.

Draco Malfoy perdeu-se entre o restante da multidão enquanto Zabini apertava os punhos com fúria. Tinha muita vontade de discutir com o loiro, mas este o havia evadido quase sem que pudesse evita-lo. Malcom alcançou seu irmão mais velho e colocou-se ao lado dele, enquanto buscava respostas silenciosamente. Por que agora o melhor amigo de seu irmão parecia tão irritado?

Blaise não prestou atenção em Malcom, senão que suspirou e voltou-se para olhar para uma parte da estação, onde pareceu reconhecer uma grácil figura. Era Hermione Granger sendo recebida por seus pais.

A garota estava mais formosa que de costume, com um sorriso tão amplo que deixava ver seus perfeitos dentes. Blaise sorriu sem dar-se conta, justamente agora recordava que ele era um dos que zombavam dos dentes de Granger, antes de Draco obriga-la a consertá-los na enfermaria.

Hermione nunca deu-se conta de que o Sonserino a observava mas sim Rony Weasley, que se encontrava saudando o Sr. Granger. Quando os olhares de ambos garotos se chocaram, se fez uma contenda silenciosa, onde os olhos do ruivo ansiavam desfazer Blaise em mil pedaços. A saudação da Sra. Granger desfez o contato visual e fez com que Zabini desse a volta para não ter mais que ver o patético Grifinório.

Enquanto Rony falava com os senhores Weasley, Hermione aproveitou para procurar dissimuladamente uma figura esbelta e pálida, mas não teve êxito. A garota sentiu-se culpada por sentir-se triste. Não sabia por qual motivo desejava despedir-se de Draco Malfoy, embora fosse com um simples olhar.

Em toda a viagem para Londres, Draco não dirigiu um só olhar nem sequer dignou-se a incomodá-los. Para Rony isso foi encantador, mas não acontecia o mesmo com Hermione, pois estivera se sentindo inquieta até que seu amigo lhe indicou que já podiam ir, a fim de ver Harry em outro compartimento.

Hermione se perguntava se Draco já não estava interessado nela ou se apenas estivera brincando quando se beijaram na floresta, da última vez em que estiveram sozinhos. O Sonserino havia parecido muito sério ao dizer-lhe que ela o amaria, como se com isso estivesse lhe dizendo também que ele estava interessado em levar adiante uma relação clandestina.

Praticamente isso é o que eles dois haviam mantido desde seu primeiro beijo, embora Hermione sentisse que Draco fora quem mais havia pressionado. Já não sabia o que era o que se passava entre eles, se apenas fora um jogo ou verdadeiramente começavam algo assim como uma relação.

Estava muito confusa. A atitude fria de Malfoy não lhe insinuava nenhum tipo de interesse nela. Talvez fora apenas um ardil e ele queria divertir-se um pouco com seus sentimentos, mas se era assim... não significava que ele estivera se rebaixando ao andar beijando-se com ela, uma impura?

Um leve empurrão fez Hermione voltar à realidade. A garota girou para ver seus pais, com seus olhos pestanejantes.

- Filha, já é hora de irmos. Despeça-se de Rony.

Hermione assentiu distraidamente. Rony aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Escreva-nos, Hermione.

- Harry… Onde está?

- Ali vem ele. - disse o garoto, apontando para a direita.

- Senhor e Senhora Granger. - saudou o rapaz de olhos verdes, com um tom agitado. - Perdão pela demora, mas é que algo aconteceu com minha bagagem.

- Encontrou-a? - perguntou Rony.

- Claro. Algum engraçadinho a disfarçou e por isso não podiam encontra-la.

- É hora de irmos, Harry. - disse Hermione, abraçando seu amigo. - Prometo-lhes escrever de Paris.

- Paris… - repetiu o ruivo.

- Gosto de Paris. - disse Hermione com uma mão na cintura. - Além do mais, mamãe tem uma de suas irmãs vivendo próximo a Torre Eiffel.

- Esperamos vê-los no próximo ano. - disse o Senhor Granger, despedindo-se com um forte aperto de mãos.

- Harry, Rony… cuidem-se. Por favor, Rony, cumprimente seus pais e irmãos por mim. - disse a Senhora Granger.

- Certamente. Obrigado.

Hermione ergueu uma mão e agitou-a, enquanto seu pai pegava o carrinho de bagagens. Os dois rapazes sorriram alegres, mas quando a família Granger desapareceu de suas vistas, estes deixaram de sorrir.

- Ela está mais estranha que nunca. - disse Rony preocupado. - Em toda a viagem a noite esteve muito inquieta, distraída e até séria mais que o normal.

- Tentei pergunta-la se se passava algo, mas ela me evadiu. - disse Harry.

- Talvez sejam apenas coisas de mulheres. Às vezes, Gina é um tanto assim.

- Nunca o saberemos. – disse Harry dando de ombros.

* * *

O silêncio dentro da casa evidenciava que ali não devia esperar outra coisa, que não fosse o clássico protocolo típico dos de sua classe. Entre estranhas pinturas, cortinas com detalhes dourados e móveis antigos, Draco Malfoy caminhava com uma leve pontada no estômago.

Chegara à residência francesa de seu pai, Lucius Malfoy. O garoto não teve porque ordenar que sua bagagem fosse levada para seu quarto, o elfo sabia perfeitamente quais eram seus deveres. Um servo já antes visto por Draco o recebeu e lhe deu a notícia de que, no momento, jantaria sozinho posto que seus pais haviam saído para uma reunião.

Draco não se importou de todo. Realmente desejava estar em silêncio e na solidão, sem que sua mãe o bombardeasse com perguntas sobre a escola e seus amigos, enquanto seu pai inspecionava as respostas e seus gestos.

Estancou diante da chaminé da sala e observou com atenção a pintura de seu avô com seu pai, quando este era muito jovem. Draco mal sentia-se merecedor de levar o sobrenome de uma família de sangue puro como a deles. Estando ante seus olhares, se expunha à culpa de estar sumamente interessado em uma mulher que não era de sua classe. Por um instante sentiu um pouco de medo e arrependimento pelo que havia acontecido com Granger.

Draco se deixou cair em uma poltrona e fechou os olhos. Desde o encontro na floresta com Hermione não tiveram contato, de fato estivera evitando como se com isso apagasse tudo.

Certamente, ele ainda não compreendia porque havia tomado essa atitude, quando naquele momento a ameaçara em fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele. O que aconteceu com aquela determinação e estupidez?

- Precisamente isso… - disse Draco, em voz baixa. - Sou um estúpido.

Draco estava assustado, embora não quisesse aceita-lo. Jamais se sentira como se sentia agora. Quando deu seu primeiro beijo em uma garota não se sentiu nem a metade de nervoso e emocionado como quando beijou Hermione Granger. Evidentemente ele estava sumamente relacionado com ela, embora ainda não soubesse com exatidão que tipo de sentimento o precipitava a fazer uma coisa assim.

Resultava que tudo fora tão rápido e confuso. Sentia-se traído por si mesmo, por manchar suas promessas com o desejo de ter uma sangue suja, por não honrar seu bom nome e por não lutar contra esse sentimento insensato.

Blaise tinha razão, ele havia se interessado por Hermione desde que a viu tomada pelo braço de Victor Krum. Era óbvio que a garota parecia formosa e, com o passar do tempo, sua beleza se acentuava. A Grifinória era uma garota que sobressaia uma beleza simples mas que era como um forte imã.

Como um velho filme dos anos vinte, Draco começou a recordar cada um dos momentos em que esteve com a garota, e como foi que dera o estúpido passo de pedir à ela uma oportunidade de formarem um casal. Realmente ele não havia pedido explicitamente, mas sendo ela a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts, era mais que certo que sabia que o que se passou naquela tarde na floresta era o princípio de uma relação clandestina.

Granger estaria tão interessada quanto ele nela? Isso Draco não podia saber com exatidão. Se bem fosse certo que a garota correspondia seus beijos, não queria dizer que isso induzia a formar algo assim como... um namoro?

Draco se pôs a rir e o servo que entrava na sala nesse momento olhou-o estranhamente. Seus olhos grises abriram-se e fitaram divertidamente o homem.

- O jantar está pronto, Jovem Malfoy.

O garoto agitou a cabeça e agradeceu silenciosamente ao servo que o tivesse desviado de seus pensamentos. Não era necessário levar Granger até a ceia, quando era a última coisa que desejava fazer.

Draco entrou em uma sala de jantar ampla e elegante. Seu pai não havia perdido o bom gosto e se percebia o desespero do bruxo para remarcar sua posição entre a sociedade francesa. Não queria ser tomado como um bruxo de quinta categoria. Um Malfoy sempre tem de estar à altura.

A sopa de espargos fumegava em um pequeno prato de porcelana, com detalhes vitorianos azuis. O rapaz pegou sua colher e começou a tomar porções pequenas. Seus olhos cravaram-se nas cadeiras vazias, depois no candelabro que pendia da metade da estância. As chamas de suas velas centelhavam de uma forma que fez com que Draco pensasse irremediavelmente em sua infância, quando assistia as reuniões da Ordem da Pureza.

- Deseja algo mais?

Draco piscou e negou com a cabeça, enquanto pegava uma de suas taças. O servo retirou-se silenciosamente.

Durante os minutos que transcorriam, o Monitor continuou pensando em mil e uma coisas, entre elas estavam seu tio Lethar, Irina Sands e seu pai. Também pensava em se sua mãe encontrava-se à vontade, posto que não a agradava ter que viver em Paris, enquanto seu esposo trabalhava em Laguedoc-Roussillon. De fato, a maior parte do tempo ela preferia viver na Inglaterra, uma vez que o clima parisiense provoca-lhe uma pequena alergia.

Draco terminou seu jantar sem mais novidades e se dispunha a subir para seu quarto, quando chegaram seus pais. Narcisa exibia um belo vestido verde que fazia lhe ver o talhe muito fino. Lucius retirou sua capa e a deu ao servo que os recebeu, o bruxo aproximou-se de seu filho e olhou-o com firmeza.

- Que tal esteve sua viagem? - perguntou.

- Excelente, Senhor.

- Presumo que deva estar muito cansado. - disse Narcisa, enquanto retirava umas luvas.

- Sim.

- Melhor que descanse, porque bem cedo você me acompanhará para umas diligências em Laguedoc-Roussillon.

- Estarei acordado na hora certa. - Draco olhou de soslaio para Narcisa. - Se não tem mais comentários a me fazer, preferia ir a fim de dormir agora.

- Anda. - disse Lucius, com um gesto de mão. - Verei você amanhã cedo, filho.

Narcisa aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. O rapaz o recebeu sem outro gesto além de um fraco sorriso.

Quando Draco chegou a seu quarto, este se jogou sobre a plácida cama. Seus lençóis eram de um tecido fino, de cor branco. O quarto contava com uma chaminé e uma parede com um cem quadros de família. Suas roupas jaziam acomodadas dentro do closet e sua roupa de dormir estava perfeitamente dobrada sobre a cama.

Draco permaneceu de bruços por vários minutos, enquanto brincava mentalmente de fazer aparecer e desaparecer Hermione Granger de seus pensamentos. O rapaz fechou os olhos e acariciou os lábios com o suave tecido do lençol. Era como recordar o cálido beijo da garota.

O sono começava a vencê-lo quando seus olhos tropeçaram com uma sombra, que parecia flutuar na janela de seu quarto. Draco observou sonolento uma figura alta, de aspecto tão pálido que não parecia ser humana, seus olhos brilhavam com os de um gato em plena escuridão. O garoto caiu em si e levantou-se bruscamente da cama, o que fez com que a estranha presença desaparecesse. Draco abriu a janela de par em par e assomou-se, sem ter êxito em encontrar o que estivesse flutuando do lado de fora da janela.

A brisa noturna parisiense estava calando-lhe os ossos e preferiu resguardar-se dentro de seu quarto. Draco havia perdido completamente o sono e agora achava-se divagando sobre o que vira.

Tinha toda a forma de ser um humano, obviamente tinha que ser um bruxo haja vista nenhum trouxa poder entrar na propriedade dos Malfoy, porém se fosse um bruxo...Quem era? Como é que voava? Como fazia para que lhe brilhassem os olhos como fizera? E o mais importante... Como havia entrado na casa?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Eu sei, eu sei... é um capítulo muito curto e sem romance para quem esperou mais de duas semanas. Porém, o meu grande motivo para não ter publicado este capítulo antes, se chama FanfictionNet. Eu não sei onde estava o problema, tudo o que sei é que por 5 dias consecutivos o FFNet não me deixava postar nada, nadica de nada, sempre dava 'error', e quando eu tentava entrar em contato com a Administração - para reportar o problema - a página de acesso não me dava acesso - e eu acabava tendo acessos violentos de raiva, óbvio. A coisa começou a ficar realmente apocalíptica, quando nem mesmo logar eu conseguia... Então, pedi a Fernanda e a Hiorrana (a dupla dinâmica) que deixassem uma review, na esperança de que vocês pudessem lê-la e entender o atraso - que poderia se estender por mais dias, quem sabe semanas. Porém, vejam o milagre acontecer! Eu estava no meu cantinho, lendo mais um livro de Stephen Hawking e pensando no quão viria bem a calhar um buraco negro (não pensem indecências, pervertidos!, ahuahauahua!), quando me ocorreu fazer mais uma tentativa, dizendo a mim mesma que seria a última (do dia, claro). Resumindo a ópera: Eu vim, vi e VENCI! Finalmente, diga-se de passagem! Eis o capítulo 25! Atrasado, sim, mas ainda respirando! ;-)

Cierto, se esse imenso motivo não for suficiente para justificar o atraso para os mais revoltados, pensem da seguinte forma: essa espera não será nada comparada à espera do tão ansiado cap. 28, que parece que nunca vem. ¬¬ Bueno, eu já fiz a minha parte e enviei uma mensagem para a Jaina, questionando sobre a atualização de RU, vamos ver se desta vez o e-mail chega. Claro, o legal seria encontrá-la no MSN, mas infelizmente nossos horários corridos não batem de jeito nenhum. É, pelo visto não teremos outro remédio que esperar... e torcer para que a Jaina não abandone RU e nos traga logo mais um bendito capítulo.

No mais, quero deixar aqui o meu agradecimento pelos elogios feitos à tradução. A aprovação e as críticas de vocês são sempre muito bem vindas. ;-)

Também quero agradecer a Fernandita e a Hiorrana pela boa vontade que tiveram, atendendo ao pedido que lhes fiz sem contestar e com a máxima rapidez. Meninas, vocês são ÓTIMAS! Ainda lhes devo uma conversinha mais "demorada". Deixem o vinho e os chicotinhos a postos. ;-)

Vou-me, mas antes de ir deixo aquele abração aos leitores de RU, e outro apertado as review-sadores **Pink Potter**, **Lisse**, **Georgea**, **Lika Nightmare**, **Hiorrana **e **Mina Kon **(esqueci de alguém?). MUTO OBRIGADO pelos comentários, garotas:-D Beijo, abraço, cheiro e amasso pra todas!

Respondendo suas perguntas:

Pink Potter - Sobre _"Se Lethar casaria com Irina se soubesse que ela pertence a uma família "nobre" da Inglaterra."_ Minha opinião é que Lucius Malfoy não permitiria que seu irmão caçula casasse com Irina, por dois motivos. Primeiro, a família Prewett era uma forte aliada de Dumbledore e Cia., ou seja, lutava contra Voldemort, consequentemente contra os interesses da família Malfoy; e segundo, mesmo que a família de seu pai fosse 100 por cento sangue-puro e considerada "nobre", Irina talvez não fosse uma herdeira de grandes posses como outras bruxas "sonserinas", ou seja, poderia haver candidatas (financeiramente) melhores. Quanto ao Lethar, a meu ver ele não tinha preconceitos em relação à origem de Irina e sua condição social. O que Lethar tinha era medo e insegurança de "desafiar" sua família e pagar as duras penas de sua "rebeldia" - da mesma forma que Draco tem hoje.

Hiorrana (e para quem mais quiser) – O link para a DRACONIS é este aqui: http / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1 5 3 4 4 1 5 / 1 /

Uma nota: A Jaina publicou a primeira parte do epílogo, o que significa dizer que ainda não finalizou a história.

Bueno, se minha memória zumbítica não me falha, acho que é tudo... ou não? Ah sim, ia esquecendo o básico! MENSAGEM DE VOZ: "Isto é uma gravação. O presente capítulo não foi revisado, como de costume. Agradecemos sua compreensão com relação aos 'furos' de gramática e digitação, e esperamos que voltem sempre!" ;-)

Um nota especial para **Christine Maquiavel**: Moça, eu não consegui responder a sua mensagem, porque o seu 'private message' está desabilitado e você não me deixou um endereço de e-mail. Então, eu vou passar o meu e-mail por aqui e assim poderemos conversar melhor, cierto? Aqui vai: innapuchkin (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com – com ele você também pode me adicionar no seu MSN, caso queira. Conversando, veremos o que eu poderei fazer. Beijoca e até!

Hasta la vista, nenitos!

P.S.: Para quem acompanha PCU e Preso em uma Rede... pretendo publicar os próximos capítulos ainda esta semana.

**Inna**


	26. Paris

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic _"Reverto Umquam"_

**Autora:** Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Aquela manhã não era diferente de todas as anteriores desde sua infância em Paris, mas interiormente sentia-se diferente, como se uma parte dela não estivesse completa. Seus pensamentos sempre estavam em outro lugar e não prestava quase atenção às conversas familiares. Sua tia Sophie, irmã de sua mãe, às vezes tentava persuadi-la para que integrasse uma conversa amistosa sobre a arte e a literatura, tópicos que fascinavam-lhe já que trabalhava no Louvre, porém nem sempre tinha êxito completo.

Hermione Granger caminhava devagar por entre as diferentes lojas de um dos mercados parisienses mais concorridos. Suas calças negras com um suéter de gola alta davam-lhe um toque feminino, uma personalidade que muito pouco teria em Hogwarts. Seus lábios se umedeciam de vez em quando e seus olhos cor mel brilhavam com uma intensidade quase melancólica, sua tristeza bem pouco podia ocultar-se sob aquele tênue sorriso que às vezes brindava a seus familiares.

Em um momento diferente talvez houvesse se mostrado mais emocionada com tudo o que se exibia nas bancas do mercado parisiense, mas realmente estava com um humor nostálgico. Tão somente podia pensar em uma coisa: em sua situação com Draco Malfoy.

O que era que se passava? Havia algo entre eles? Draco sentia realmente algo por ela? Estava confusa quanto a tudo, porque não se tratava de um garoto normal da escola, tratava-se de um Sonserino, o filho de um ex Comensal da Morte, inimigo eterno de seus melhores amigos e, sobretudo, um conservador da detestável ideologia da pureza do sangue... embora isso agora já não soasse tão convincente, porque se ele ainda tivesse essa ideologia, então para que beija-la? Seria uma espécie de brincadeira? Draco Malfoy beijaria uma filha de trouxas para unicamente brincar? Não parecia sensato, não em alguém como Malfoy; talvez poderia haver algo mais obscuro porém bem possível de ser. Não havia nada em sua sagaz mente que pudesse explicar a atitude de Draco para com ela e, sobretudo, a repetição de seus beijos em diferentes ocasiões... e ela permitindo-o.

Essa era a pergunta que mais lhe rondava. Por que ela o permitia beija-la? Por que desde o primeiro beijo o permitiu? Bem se poderia dizer que ela colocou resistência mas que, ao final de tudo, colaborava com o beijo. Isso a confundia mais porque ela não estava totalmente segura do que podia sentir, embora sabia perfeitamente que quando via Draco Malfoy à distância, seu coração palpitava tão rapidamente que mal podia dissimular os rubores de suas bochechas.

_Estava apaixonada por um homem tão detestável?_

- Hermione... Hermione...

A voz de sua mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos. A jovem bruxa voltou-se para olhá-la com seus olhos brilhantes e confusos. Jane Granger a observou por um instante de forma séria, mas em seguida em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso afável.

- Encontra-se bem? – perguntou sua mãe, segurando-a por um ombro.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Estive um pouco preocupada com você desde que chegamos em Paris, às vezes você me dá a impressão de que não está passando bem e estou pensando em regressar a Inglaterra antes do tempo.

A garota pestanejou rapidamente e negou com a cabeça, enquanto seus lábios tremiam um pouco.

- Não mãe, não é necessário fazer isso. Desculpe-me, não sabia que minha atitude estivesse preocupando-a.

- Na realidade sim, não é normal vê-la tão decaída e muito menos neste lugar, que alberga todas essas livrarias das quais tanto gosta.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração. O que era que estava conseguindo pensando no Sonserino? Apenas que sua mãe se angustiasse por ela, e pensasse em cancelar suas férias em Paris. Rapidamente aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a.

- Eu sinto, não se preocupe comigo. Eu só estive um pouco distraída com algumas coisas da escola, mas não é nada com que preocupar-se. Prometo que de agora em diante estarei de melhor humor.

Jane Granger deu-lhe umas palmadas nas costas e separou-se.

- Se realmente tem um problema, pode me conta-lo.

- Não é necessá...

- Refiro-me a qualquer tipo de pro-ble-ma. - Interrompeu sua mãe, olhando-a fixamente. – Você já está na idade de passar por algumas coisas, mas estou segura de que poderá resolvê-las adiante, enquanto isso preferiria ver a Hermione Granger a que estou acostumada ver.

- Sim. - disse a bruxa, sorrindo de lado enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

Hermione olhou fixamente para sua mãe, até esse momento não havia percebido o quão observadora podia sair-se, e que era possível que ela intuísse que seu problema tratava-se de amor. Contudo, era um tema vergonhoso para encetar no meio de um mercado parisiense, sobretudo quando se tratava de alguém que sabia que ela não aprovaria.

A Senhora Granger entrecerrou seus olhos um pouco e suspirou. Algumas vezes acreditava que Hermione não lhe contava todos seus problemas para não preocupa-la, ou talvez porque pensasse que era demasiado infantil para contar. Sua filha sempre tentava encontrar razão em tudo, mas algumas coisas não tinham razão alguma, simplesmente aconteciam.

- Talvez, queira recorrer àquele beco com mais tranqüilidade, é seu favorito.

- Obrigado.

Jane Granger sorriu e uniu-se de novo ao grupo que formavam seu esposo Oliver Granger, sua irmã Sophie Graham e o esposo desta, Henry Graham. Hermione olhou para todos com simpatia e se dispôs a caminhar para o lado do mercado que sua mãe lhe havia indicado. Era o beco onde praticamente só encontravam-se livrarias e centros de antiguidades.

Em uma esquina, a dois metros de onde estava a bruxa, encontrava-se o filho único dos Graham, Steven, um trouxa de 21 anos, estudante de História. Era tão alto quanto seu pai, com uns olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelo castanho claro, que lhe caía por sobre os olhos, dando-lhe um ar distraído. Hermione considerava seu primo como um tipo divertido e inteligente, embora imaturo para sua idade.

Steven deixou de lado um velho livro para aproximar-se de sua prima Hermione. Não eram parentes muito unidos, mas ambos podiam compenetrar-se bastante bem quando se uniam, e compartilhar certos temas de conversação. Para Steven parecia que com sua prima Hermione podia compartilhar sua obsessão, a história medieval, já que aparentemente ela sabia muito a respeito e isso o agradava.

- Não encontrou nada atraente? – Perguntou Steven, enquanto afastava para um lado os cabelos da testa.

- Nada que possa comprar... por ora. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto observava umas esferas multicolores.

- Vi dois livros interessantes naquela loja, mas a dona não os vende, diz que só os tem para exibição para o deleite de simples mortais como eu. É uma pena, eram bastante bons.

- De que tratavam? – Perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Poesia.

- Poesia? Não sabia que você gostava de poesia.

- Ah, minha bela prima! Você está tão distante de mim, que desconhece qualquer rincão oculto e agonizante deste elegante e interessante primo seu.

Hermione sorriu, Steven algumas vezes atuava como um dos irmãos gêmeos de Ron. Steven sorriu abertamente, deixando ver seus dentes brancos e bem formados. O rapaz mostrava uma grande disposição em parecer simpático.

- Há algo sobre o qual você não me contou. – Disse Steven, tocando a ponta do nariz de Hermione com um dedo.

- O que? – Respondeu, enquanto esfregava o nariz.

- Como é sua escola? Não me contou nada sobre ela, nem sequer trouxe fotos. E suas amigas como são? São bonitas?

Hermione suspirou um pouco. Por decisão de seus pais, havia concordado ocultar do resto da família o tipo de colégio a que ia, pois achavam que não entenderiam. Para seu primo contaria a mesma história que a seus outros parentes.

- É um colégio como qualquer outros, Steven, não há muito que contar.

- Não é um colégio qualquer, meu pai diz que para lá apenas vai gente privilegiada. Está na Escócia? Algo assim ouvi.

- Sim, na Escócia. Na realidade, é um internato bastante... interessante. Tem muito bons mestres e...

- Você tem muitas amigas? – Interrompeu seu primo, colocando um braço por cima dos ombros dela.

- Eh... bom, não realmente. Muito poucas, talvez uma ou duas. Meus melhores amigos são homens.

- Garotos, heim? Pensava que era mais tímida, Hermione. – disse, com um grande sorriso.

- São as pessoas com as quais melhor me entendo. – disse, franzindo o cenho.

- Da última vez que você veio a Paris, não pude inteirar-me de tudo porque foi quando eu estava no acampamento, mas agora creio que você pode proporcionar-me a justa informação que necessito. Meu tio Oliver disse que o colégio é uma relíquia arquitetônica, uma espécie de castelo. Seria genial poder organizar alguma excursão com meus companheiros de escola e percorrer...

- É uma escola particular, Steven, não creio que se possa fazer isso.

- Seria questão de falar com seu diretor. – disse, dando de ombros.

Hermione mordeu um lábio. Quando Steven adotava certa atitude, era muito difícil desvia-lo de seus planos, o melhor para ela era buscar uma forma de mudar o assunto.

- O que lhe parece se entramos nessa loja? – Perguntou Hermione, apontando com o dedo.

- Antiguidades? Excelente! - Exclamou emocionado.

A bruxa respirou aliviada ao ver como Steven se dirigia à entrada de uma loja de aspecto envelhecido, mas com um bonito aparador. Ao entrar, Hermione sentiu uma sensação de calor e um cheiro de café feito chegou a seu nariz. Steven se precipitou para uns artefatos um pouco estranhos, enquanto a bruxa tudo observava com suma atenção. Não parecia uma loja convencional, não encontrava coisas que realmente fossem muito típicas e já começava a suspeitar um pouco da origem da loja.

Contudo, em meio de suas conjecturas houve algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma pequena bola de cristal com uma mansão suspensa, ao seu redor havia pequenas árvores e arbustos. Pareceu-lhe que o trabalho artístico daquele objeto era incomparável. De repente, enquanto deixava em seu lugar a bola de cristal, alguém tocou-lhe ligeiramente no ombro.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle.

Hermione deu a volta, encontrando-se cara a cara com uma garota de cabelo loiro e olhos profundamente azuis, que a olhavam com curiosidade. A bruxa de Grifinória esteve a ponto de dizer algo em francês a modo de resposta, mas a loira se adiantou.

- Estagva segura que era você, Hegmione Granger. – disse a garota em inglês, sem perder seu acento francês.

Hermione ficou imóvel, com os olhos mel muito abertos e um ligeiro tremor no lábio, devido a não saber o que dizer. A garota parecia conhece-la, mas ela não suspeitava de quem podia tratar-se, era óbvio que ela não gozava de uma gama de amizades em Paris, pelo que estava totalmente abobada.

- Oh! Pegdoa-me, é provável que não se recorde de mim. Eu também sou bruxa, sou Adrienne Renaud, estugdei em Beauxbatons. Nos conhecemos em Hogwarts há três anos. Em uma ocasion, você me ajudou a localizag o refeitório de Hogwarts, você estava com Victor Krum.

Hermione agitou um pouco a cabeça e tentou dizer algo, embora sem êxito. A garota olhava-a fixamente, como se esperasse que um raio de luz lhe caísse na cabeça e lhe iluminasse as lembranças. Em um instante, Hermione teve a visão de tê-la visto efetivamente em Hogwarts. Contudo, não deixava de desconcerta-la que a garota loira lembrasse dela tão vividamente.

- Eu sinto... eu... Estou desconcertada, não reconheci você. Passou-se um tempo...

- Não há problema, eu também sou um pouco esquecida, mas é impossível esqueceg seu rosto, já que tenho uma foto sua em um de meus princigpais álbuns. Você foi a acompanhante de Victor Krum no Baile do Torneio Tribuxo.

Hermione examinou-a com o olhar estupefato. Como é que a garota lembrava tudo isso? Mal acreditava que por ter sido acompanhante de Victor Krum, a teriam levado em consideração. Era possível que se fizesse famosa entre as alunas francesas por ter ido com Krum ao baile?

- Quando a vi entrar na loja, soube que se tratava da garota inglesa com Krum. Oh, você vive em Paris?

- Ah! Não, eu... estou de férias. – disse Hermione, agitando um pouco a mão, mas ainda desconcertada pela situação. – E você... está... de compras... natalinas?

- Algo assim. Minha mãe gosta de certas excentricidades desta loja. Pagte da decoracion, você sabe. – disse, piscando-lhe um olho, enquanto olhava em direção aonde se encontrava uma senhora com feições tão finas como as de sua filha.

A bruxa de Hogwarts sorriu timidamente.

- Desculpe meu acento, não pude meglhorar meu inglês desde que visitamos Hogwarts.

- Oh, não! Você fala muito bem, eu asseguro. Em realidade, estou um pouco desconcertada que alguém de outro colégio lembre de mim ainda. Depois de tudo, não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar muito... de fato, creio que aquele foi o único dia em que conversamos, enquanto nos dirigíamos para o refeitório de Hogwarts.

- Sim, mas como lhe regpito, você está nas fotos do baile. Realmente, eu estava um pouco temerosa de você me confundir mas estava segura de que se tratava de você. Eu aingda me correspongdo com alguns rapazes de Hogwarts. Decerto. Agora você não continua com Viktor?

A garota se ruborizou. Já havia esquecido esse episódio com Victor Krum, o famoso jogador de Quadribol da Bulgária.

- Er... não... já não nos escrevemos mais.

- Que pena! Era um excelente partido. Recogdo que Krum era perseguido pelas garotas e nem lhes fazia caso, só estava interessado em você.

- Ah, sim? – disse nervosamente.

- Claro que sim! É uma pena que já não se escrevem, estava segura de que faziam um bom casal.

- Bom... de modo algum. Há coisas que não podem ser.

- Sim, nisso estou de acordo mas... ah!, Hegmione, você gostaria de assistig a uma exibicion de arte? – Perguntou a garota francesa, com os olhos muito abertos.

Hermione pestanejou.

- Sou pintora e tenho uma exibicion neste fim de semana. Seria agradável de sua pagte que pudesse assistig, claro se é que não tem comprogmisso algum.

- Sim, claro... onde é...?

- Veja, pegue meu carton. Não é nada formal devido ao horário, é ao meio dia, em "Belle Rome".

- Merci.

- Realmente Hegmione seria agradável que assistisse, ademais terei convigdados britânicos.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. Sinceramente, o rosto daquela garota francesa parecia simpático e o tom de sua voz era alegre e jovial. Podia dizer-se que se tratava de um convite sincero.

- Embora entendo se você não puder assistig, com tantas ocupações que deve teg em Pari, mas espero que possa ir. – Adrienne sorriu simpaticamente.

Hermione esteve a ponto de dizer algo, mas uma figura surgiu entre elas duas.

- Bonjour.

Steven apareceu com um sorriso certamente pérfido. Os olhos escuros do rapaz estavam fixos na francesa e, com desenvoltura, ofereceu sua mão para apresentar-se.

- Sou Steven Graham, estudante de História Medieval e primo favorito de Hermione.

A bruxa sorriu de lado e tomou a mão que lhe oferecia o jovem.

- Adrienne Renaud, ex aluna de Beauxbatons.

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco alterada. Ao que parecia, Adrienne não pensava que Steven ignorasse tudo sobre o mundo mágico.

- Francesa? Eu também. – disse o rapaz, desta vez em perfeito francês, sem dar importância ao nome do colégio.

- Que simpático é o seu primo. – disse Adrienne sorridente.

- Ah, Steven! Olha a hora que já é, e ainda não compramos nada para papai. Será melhor que nos vamos. – disse a garota, estendendo sua mão para despedir-se. – Adrienne, foi um prazer vê-la... de novo. Espero voltarmos a nos encontrar.

- Merci, Hegmione. Será um prazer se você comparecer. É no sábado, às 12, no carton está o endereço.

- Merci. - disse Hermione.

A bruxa segurou seu primo por um braço enquanto este sorria flertando com a francesa. Adrienne ainda se despediu deles com um amplo sorriso que se apagou quando eles saíram do local. A senhora que momentos antes a francesa havia apontado como sua mãe, aproximou-se com uma interrogação no rosto.

- Adrienne, quem eram eles? – Perguntou, em perfeito francês.

- A garota é bruxa, mamãe... o outro é um trouxa, primo dela.

- Como é que os conhece? Ela não parece francesa.

- A jovem conheci quando fui a Hogwarts, lembra? A ele, apenas há uns minutos. – A jovem suspirou. – Convidei-a para minha exibição do sábado... espero que possa assistir. – disse, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Algo você trama quando põe esse rosto, Adrienne. Não vá meter-se em problemas.

- Não é nada mau, eu a asseguro, mas eu sei de alguém que ficará totalmente congelado quando eu lhe der a notícia de quem está em Paris.

* * *

O sol fazia brilhar intensamente a neve que cobria a parte dos fundos do pátio de sua casa. As árvores estavam tão opacas e esbranquiçadas que inspiravam um ambiente nostálgico. Irina Sands segurava um pequeno livro, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam por entre a neve, como se com ela fossem fundir-se recordações sem fim.

Já havia se passado vários anos desde que viveu na Mansão dos Malfoy, mas recordava muitas coisas como se houvessem acontecido ontem. Anteriormente, acreditara que seus sentimentos para com Lethar Malfoy haviam desaparecido, mas realmente continuavam tão frescos como se a uma horas antes houvessem se despedido para sempre.

Por que não podia esquecer seus abraços e beijos? Por que seguia tão aferrada a um amor que não fora correspondido em sua totalidade, cheio de mentiras e fracassos? Por que insistiu tanto em amá-lo, sabendo que ele era um homem comprometido?

- Comprometido com alguém que não amava... – murmurou Irina suavemente.

Os olhos de Irina se nublaram, sua delicada tez branca luziu rapidamente invadida por uma lágrima. Ainda doía esse amor e sabia que apesar de tudo... ainda continuava querendo Lethar.

- Ainda pensa nele... não é? – ouviu-se uma voz detrás de Irina.

- Mamãe... – disse Irina, voltando-se rapidamente.

- Não é necessário que me diga nada, Irina, sei perfeitamente que ainda não esqueceu Lethar e que antes das férias de inverno o viu... embora não tenha me dito nada.

- Como é que sabe...?

- Sei muitas coisas, filha, e graças ao Professor Dumbledore. Ele me comentou que o irmão caçula de Lucius Malfoy estava na Escócia.

- Não foi um encontro muito amistoso e não lhe contei nada porque não queria preocupá-la.

- Às vezes você é um pouco néscia e fria para certas coisas... mas nem sempre tem que agir tão racionalmente, é bom de vez em quando deixar fluir essas opressões do coração.

- Eu já o perdoei por ter me enganado.

- Eu estava segura de que Lethar amava você, filha.

- Se me amava tanto, por que casou-se com uma mulher que seu irmão lhe impôs?

A Senhora Sands suspirou.

- Nem sempre podemos entender os motivos dos outros.

- Creio que é um tema sobre o qual agora não deveríamos falar, mamãe. Já se passaram 9 anos desde então.

- Não crê que depois de 9 anos, você não deveria estar chorando por ele?

- Não estava chorando por ele, mamãe... apenas...

- Ainda dói... é que quando o amor é verdadeiro não importa o tempo que passe... sempre estará aí... latente, morno e doloroso.

Irina olhou fixamente para sua mãe.

- Apesar de tudo, você não esqueceu o papai, não é?

- Continuo amando-o a cada segundo, como se ainda estivesse conosco. Seu pai foi o amor de minha vida e sempre o acreditei assim, por isso não voltei a casar.

- Quisera eu que muitas coisas não houvessem acontecido... quisera eu esquecer.

- É possível esquecer, Irina, mas somente se estiver disposta a dar esse passo. Doiria menos em você se desde cedo houvesse se dedicado a continuar com sua vida, sem ter que recorda-lo.

- É o que tenho feito, seguir com minha vida. Continuo trabalhando, nos mudamos várias vezes.

- Nos mudamos porque sempre tivéramos medo de que o Comensal que assassinou seu pai nos encontrasse.

- Mas agora estamos a salvo... já não temos que nos mudar mais. Os Anos da Escuridão se acabaram e agora podemos dizer quem somos.

- A família Prewett. – disse a mãe de Irina, com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Mamãe, crê que possamos nos integrar à família de meu pai?

- Ele me falava a respeito de uma prima a quem muito quis bem, Molly. Estou segura de que ela receberia você com os braços abertos, soube que seu pai e ela foram parentes muito unidos.

- Às vezes quis entender porque mataram papai... Por que o afastaram de nós?

- Seu pai era auror e guardião de um segredo que o Senhor das Trevas queria. Ele nunca quis revelar esse segredo, porque sabia que isso seria uma arma para ganhar a guerra.

- E por isso tivemos que partir... podiam pensar que nós sabíamos onde estava e...

Irina guardou silêncio. Recordar aquele episódio de suas vidas ainda era mais doloroso do que Lethar. Seu pai fora morto enquanto ela ainda era uma estudante e viveram no anonimato, por pressão dele mesmo e da Ordem da Fênix, grupo ao qual seu pai também pertenceu.

Ela, depois do colégio, aceitou regressar à terra de seu pai quando lhe ofereceram ser tutora do único filho de uma família endinheirada da Inglaterra, sem saber que ali encontraria mais dor que felicidade.

Os dedos que seguravam o livro se debilitaram e o deixaram cair na neve. Irina e sua mãe o olharam no solo, sem que nenhuma fosse recolhe-lo, pareciam dois fantasmas em meio a essa neve, com rostos lúgubres e pálidos. Ainda não sabiam o que o futuro lhes preparava e quantas coisas lhes aconteceriam agora que haviam decidido permanecer no Reino Unido, mas Irina podia estar segura de algo: o ano seguinte seria muito diferente.

* * *

O amanhecer em Paris era como um acalento para a alma. Uma espécie de sonho prazeroso onde se podia voar pelas ruas sem temor de cair, uma paz no interior e um alvoroço que explodiam os sentidos mais adormecidos.

Alguns transeuntes podia ser vistos pelos becos, devido à suas atividades diárias. Perto dali, onde cruzava uma das ruas principais da cidade, podia-se ver a pálida luz dos locais em que à noite haviam guarnecido um sem fim de pessoas. Cafés, restaurantes, livrarias e centros noturnos, inúmeros entretenimentos para trouxas e bruxos incógnitos. Um mundo ao qual Draco Malfoy não tinha acesso e... nunca o teria. Ele simplesmente era um observador de um mundo ao qual não pertencia. Um mundo onde os trouxas eram ignorantes de tudo, sem saber que ante eles existia uma pessoa que podia fazê-los gritar de terror e desespero. Com um simples movimento de sua varinha podia tê-los lambendo suas botas.

Da janela de sua residência podia ver o despertar de Paris. A seu lado apenas havia casas antigas, que em uma época gloriosa foram centros de reuniões de bruxos parisienses, porque efetivamente aquela casa encontrava-se em uma rua onde a maioria dos que viviam ali eram bruxos. Talvez por isso era uma das zonas mais seguras.

Draco apoiou-se no gradil do balcão de sua janela, enquanto observava como o raio de sol infiltrava-se pelos ramos secos das árvores de seu jardim e como a neve brilhava com esplendor, dando-lhe essa calidez que ele não podia ter em sua alma.

Levava vários dias acordando ao amanhecer, como se esperasse que o tempo transcorresse tão rápido para que ele não pudesse sentir nada do que estava sentindo. Seu coração se oprimia com tanta maldade, que ele já não suportava essa sensação.

Os anteriores dias para ele foram exaustivos, cheios de reuniões protocolares, onde seu pai insistia em leva-lo. Lucius Malfoy estava desesperado para recuperar o lugar que alguma vez tivera na velha Inglaterra. Na França era uma pessoa respeitada, mas não com o mesmo nível de aceitação que gozava outrora.

O Sonserino vira a realidade. Seu pai não era mais que um empregado do Ministério da França, o qual lhe havia acolhido graças a que pertencia a um ramo das antigas famílias mágicas francesas. Muitos dos membros acreditavam que Lucius era um homem de cuidado e não desejavam relacionar-se com ele, por temor a que os boatos sobre sua destreza com magia negra fossem certos. Estava cansado e um tanto decepcionado com a atitude de seus pais; para seu pai era uma obsessão que ele continuasse com a linhagem da família, que recuperasse seu Nome e que se comprometesse com uma bruxa honorável para conservar a pureza.

Essa era justamente a parte preocupante: uma bruxa para conservar a pureza da família. Lucius estava obcecado em comprometê-lo em matrimônio com uma bruxa parisiense de boa estirpe e mostrava-se tão decidido que, inclusive, falavam dela como se já quase fizesse parte da família, menos ele claro.

Draco Malfoy nunca acreditara no amor nem tinha a certeza de que isso existisse, mas tampouco queria acordar ao lado de uma mulher que não lhe fizesse sentir nem uma grama de paixão ou de algo que não fizesse tão difícil a convivência. Ademais, ele ainda tinha muito que fazer com sua profissão, estava apenas a um passo de alcançar seu sonho de trabalhar no Ministério.

Deu um suspiro antes de retornar de novo à cama, para deixar-se cair e olhar o teto de seu quarto. O que estaria fazendo Hermione Granger? Estaria pensando nele como ele pensava nela? Sentiria falta de seus beijos?

Como necessitava vê-la essa manhã! Quanto desejava beija-la tão ardentemente como na última vez! Verdadeiramente estava louco mas... era uma loucura que lhe causava essa febre a qual não estava acostumado. Era agradável e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento, as lembranças não se fizeram esperar. Draco não pode dissimular o prazer de recordar os beijos da Grifinória e o fato de não terem se dirigido uma palavra desde o encontro na floresta. Não sabia onde ela estava passando as férias, ou o que estaria pensando a respeito deles dois. Draco se repreendeu mentalmente por ter evitado uma conversa com ela antes de partirem. Talvez, o melhor tivesse sido esclarecer que realmente estava interessado nela e que, de alguma forma, sentia que eles deviam continuar vendo-se, embora fosse às escondidas, mas... Como poderia pedir-lhe exatamente isso? Como dizer-lhe que desejava poder tocá-la e beijá-la quantas vezes lhe desse vontade, pelo simples fato de ser sua namorada? Como pedir-lhe que fosse sua namorada? Pela primeira vez, Draco estava nervoso ante todas estas incógnitas, ele jamais solicitara a uma garota que saíssem formalmente, as coisas sempre se haviam lhe apresentado de uma forma que não mereciam que ele fizesse uma estúpida declaração.

Formalmente? Outra palavra que era preciso esclarecer. A que se referia com sair 'formalmente'? Eles não podiam formalizar nada, nem sequer poderiam dirigir-se olhares diante de ninguém, apenas poderiam ver-se às escondidas e fingindo odiar-se como sempre.

Hermione teria pensado que ele havia lhe pedido, de alguma forma, para sair com ela depois do beijo na floresta? Em que ele estava pensando quando fez isso?

Deixou que o tempo transcorresse até que fosse a hora do café, enquanto pensava em tudo isso. Não tinha demasiado apetite, mas tinha que descer porque naquela manhã iriam à uma nova atividade social e seguramente seu pai lhe daria as novas regras.

Quando se pôs de pé, acomodou pacientemente sua camisa de cor azul, que ressaltava seus olhos grises. Aproximou-se de um criado-mudo e deixou, com delicadeza, um pequeno anel de ouro. Observou-o uns minutos antes de dar a volta, significava algo para ele porque fora de sua avó, com quem teve uma relação especial. Esse anel estivera dando voltas em seu bolso porque não estava seguro do que faria.

Antes de dar a volta em direção à maçaneta, seus olhos se fixaram em uma coisa prateada que se encontrava jogada no piso, tratava-se de uma fina folha metálica que tinha as seguintes letras: _LMM_. Draco franziu o cenho, não lembrava que aquela folha estivesse em sua posse, nem que a houvesse jogado. Algo diferente estava acontecendo.

Desceu para a sala de jantar com um pequeno sentido de alerta. Já havia esquecido aquela figura misteriosa que pareceu ter visto uma noite na janela de seu quarto. Por um instante pensou que vira um sonho, mas estava seguro de que não, aquela casa guardava mais segredos que os que seu pai podia ter-lhe contado.

Antes de entrar na sala de jantar, encontrou-se com o olhar intenso de seu pai. Ambos se saudaram com um leve movimento de cabeça e continuaram caminhando até que cada um tomou seu lugar à mesa.

Enquanto surgiam os alimentos da manhã, Draco percebeu que era muito interessante revisar mentalmente sua agenda daquele dia. Talvez, podia ter tempo suficiente para safar-se de seu pai e escrever uma pequena carta à certa pessoa.

- Foram dias muito produtivos, Draco. – disse Lucius, rompendo o silêncio entre eles.

- Pensa assim? – disse o rapaz, alçando uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez agora lhe pareça uma perda de tempo, mas em um futuro você me agradecerá que o tenha levado a conhecer todas essas pessoas.

- Sei que é importante para você.

- É importante para todos, Draco. Você é um Malfoy e como tal não devemos fazer que ante o olhar público sejamos menosprezados.

- Continuamos sendo igualmente ricos, pai. Como podem nos menosprezar? – O garoto tomou um sorvo de seu suco de laranja.

- O dinheiro cria uma parte de nossa reputação, mas boas relações fazem o resto. Se você conseguir ingressar no Ministério na Inglaterra, será uma boa oportunidade para que no futuro eu possa retornar ao meu país.

- Pensei que você gostava de viver aqui.

Lucius entrecerrou os olhos e fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Sua mãe é mais sensível ao clima desta cidade e não poderia viver aqui pelo resto de seus dias. Ademais, é doentio pensar que um Malfoy tenha sido desterrado de seu próprio país por ser considerado uma ameaça, não permitirei que algo assim manche o nome de nossa família. Se você conseguir situar-se nos níveis mais altos do Ministério, poder-se-ia arrumar muitas coisas.

Draco guardou silêncio enquanto untava manteiga em um pequeno bolinho de noz. Seu pai exigia demasiado dele, sem importar-se se estava capacitado ou não para levar o fardo. Lucius Malfoy estava obcecado com sua expulsão da Inglaterra e não descansaria até ter pisado de novo em terras britânicas. Por um instante, o garoto pensou no que seu pai havia conquistado com sua participação ao lado de Voldemort: simplesmente nada. Se havia alguém responsável por ter manchado o bom nome da família era unicamente ele.

- O que temos que fazer nesta manhã? – perguntou Draco.

- Iremos à exposição de pintura da filha de uma pessoa importante do Ministério da França, Gerard Renaud.

- De Adrienne? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Você lembra dela... – disse Lucius, com satisfação.

- Ela e sua irmão foram duas das primeiras jovens que você me apresentou, além de tê-la conhecido em Hogwarts há uns anos. – disse o loiro, de má vontade.

- Terá que mudar esse sorriso, filho, porque esta manhã você estará mais agradável que de costume para conquistar sua futura esposa.

Draco abriu os olhos enormemente e quase esteve a ponto de cuspir a porção que tinha na boca. Engoliu tão rapidamente quanto pode e fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Deve está brincando.

- Oh, não!

- Não vou fazer tal coisa. – disse Draco, deixando seu guardanapo a um lado da mesa. – Neste momento, não tenho vontade de conquistar nenhuma jovenzinha francesa, nem holandesa, nem de nenhum outro país.

- Por que não está de acordo em conquistar a uma jovem merecedora de ser parte dos Malfoy? Sobretudo se é de sangue puro e com uma reputação intacta.

- Se as coisas vão por esse rumo, então esqueça, não penso casar-me ainda.

- Ninguém fala de casar-se senão que a conquiste. Você sabe a diferença.

- Sei, e em 3 anos você vai querer que eu me case tal como pediu a meu tio Lethar. Esqueça, definitivamente.

Lucius mexeu-se inquietamente em seu lugar e olhou para seu filho com desagrado.

- O que tem a ver meu irmão com tudo isto? Ele lhe enfiou estas idéias?

- Tem muito tempo que não falo com ele. Esta decisão é minha, agradecerei a você, pai, que não se comprometa com nenhuma família para que eu despose sua filha. Tenho muitas ambições para pensar nisso agora.

Lucius pegou seu copo de suco e bebeu enquanto seus olhos se cravavam perigosamente nos de seu único filho. Draco manteve o olhar, mas por dentro estava quase tremendo.

- Bem, tomarei isto como uma imaturidade de sua parte, mas o asseguro de que não será a última vez que falaremos disto.

Draco continuou tomando seu café da manhã, sem agregar mais palavras. Ganhara essa partida, mas apenas por esta vez, Lucius não descansaria até ver seu filho comprometido com alguém honorável.

* * *

Perguntava-se mil e uma vezes como havia chegado até ali. Que feitiço lhe havia levado a pegar um táxi e chegar a _Belle Rome, _uma exposição de pintura? A simpatia de Adrienne Renauld? Ou simplesmente tentar fazer desaparecer de sua mente pensamentos onde incluía um Malfoy?

Seja qual fosse a verdadeira resposta, agora ela encontrava-se naquele edifício de arquitetura italiana, que seguramente alojava formosas pinturas de bruxos, já que o taxista jamais ouvira falar de Belle Rome. Contudo, não teve problemas para chegar, pois ela também era bruxa e o cartão de Adrienne sabia como encontrar.

O sentimento de encontrar-se ali era quase igual ao que havia sentido quando viu as torres do castelo de Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Era algo que não podia descrever, mas que lhe causava tanta emoção que quase podia saltar. A elegância era iminente e ela não estava cem por cento elegante, apenas com uma túnica simples cor azul e um penteado prático, que lhe prendia a metade do cabelo. No entanto, Hermione sobressaia-se a cada passo que dava pela sala de estar.

Um homem de nariz respingado aproximou-se e disse-lhe umas quantas coisas em francês. Hermione se pôs nervosa, mas confirmou que ela era uma convidada de Adrienne Renaud e que procurava sua exposição. O homem apontou para um dos corredores que dirigiam à parte traseira do edifício.

Hermione mal pode prender a respiração. O local da exposição era um precioso jardim decorado com um sem fim de flores de todas as cores. Ainda em pleno inverno em Paris haviam-nas criado, para que a demonstração fosse em um ambiente muito primaveril. Havia vários bruxos degustando uma bebida, enquanto comentavam sobre as pinturas da artista. A bruxa deu uma olhada na primeira pintura e concluiu que Adrienne era uma jovem de espírito muito alegre, posto que suas pinturas eram em tons muito vivos, pintando paisagens, flores e rostos que seguramente representavam algo para ela.

Sentiu-se um pouco nervosa enquanto misturava-se por entre a gente, pensando se algum deles era um daqueles bruxos que lhe criticariam o vestido e o sotaque. Contudo, não demorou muito em estar sozinha, posto que uma figura estilizada de cabelo loiro aproximou-se.

- Bonjour, Hegmione! Pensei que não viria.

- Bonjour! Não queria perder, isto em verdade é muito belo.

- Merci. Você ainda não viu a melhog, pagte, terá que percorrer este vão para chegag à minha obra mestra. – disse a fina loira, muito orgulhosa.

Hermione sorriu, definitivamente Adrienne era uma garota agradável.

- Gostaria que conhegcesse uns amigos meus, Hegmione. Ademais, assim non estaria sozinha, você sabe... tenho que atender ao restante dos convigdados.

- Obrigado, mas não é necessário, posso me arrumar sozinha.

- Não, não... não é incômodo. Além disso, você já conhegce um de meus amigos, tem que vê-lo. Ele está por ali. – disse, apontando para um grupo de jovens bruxos e bruxas.

- Bom, eu...

- Eu lhe disse que teria convigdados britânicos? Sim, um deles é de onde você é. Vamos, estou segura que vão lhe cair bem e algo vai surpreendê-la.

Hermione sentiu que o coração batia a mil por hora. Algo lhe dizia que entre aqueles jovens encontraria alguém que não queria ver, mas era impossível que estivesse ali.

Não podia ver o rosto de nenhum deles, pois todos estavam em grupo e rindo dos comentários de um jovem loiro, de quem tampouco podia ver o rosto. Hermione quase queria dar a volta e afastar-se correndo dali. Uma jovem de cabelo vermelho girou para olhá-la com curiosidade e sorriu maliciosamente quando viu Adrienne chegar com a Grifinória.

- Amigos, lhes apresento a bruxa proveniente da Inglaterra, Hegmione Granger.

Vários dos rapazes sorriram e saudaram com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça. As garotas igualmente sorriram e convidaram-na a unir-se ao grupo de jovens, com um rol de palavras francesas que Hermione não entendeu.

Até esse momento, Hermione se deu conta de que ter ido ali fora um erro, posto que a sensação de que algo desagradável aconteceria se fez mais intenso. Adrienne sorriu de lado quando viu um bruxo aproximar-se da bruxa de cabelos castanhos.

- Ora, ora... Hermione Granger de Hogwarts.

Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se mais do normal e seu lábio inferior tremeu ligeiramente. Simplesmente não podia ser, ela não podia estar no mesmo lugar, em Paris... de férias, e ele estava ali... Justamente na Belle Rome.

Hermione girou lentamente e seu rosto desta vez tornou-se passivo e inquebrantável. Seus olhos cor mel cravaram-se fixamente nos olhos daquele bruxo de cabelos escuros, que sorria amplamente enquanto seus braços se cruzavam.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Aí está, o 26º capítulo! Um pouco maior que o capítulo anterior, embora sem 'romance' – apesar de que a maioria das cenas se passa em Paris. :-)

Hoje eu não vou tecer maiores comentários, mas sim limitar-me a responder algumas perguntas e a agradecer. Primeiro as respostas: 1) A fic terá quantos capítulos? Infelizmente eu não sei. Poderá ultrapassar a casa dos trinta, mas isso se a Jaina recuperar a inspiração e voltar a escrever. 2) A autora parou no capítulo 28? Não, ela parou no capítulo 27, ou seja, o próximo que estarei traduzindo. 3) De quanto em quanto tempo eu atualizo? A princípio, de duas em duas semanas. Esse era o prazo pretendido. Porém, por motivos de força maior (como o que me impediu de traduzir este capítulo em tempo), eu poderei atrasar e muito a atualização – apesar de não querer. 4) Se a Jaina abandonar a fic, eu poderei me responsabilizar pela continuação dela? Não, infelizmente não. Primeiro, porque a história é da Jaina; e segundo, porque eu não tenho inspiração para escrever algo do gênero, apenas traduzir.

Por último, deixo aqui o meu 'muito obrigado' aos leitores e o meu abração aos review-sadores **Pink Potter**, **...Miss Veronica...**, **Lisse**, **Lari**, **Vanessa Zabini Lupin**, **Lelevs **e **Silvana Utziq**. MUCHAS GRACIAS pelas reviews, e desculpem por não poder deixar comentários "personalizados" desta vez. É a pressa!

Com isso, vou-me prometendo voltar com o 27º capítulo!

Hasta!

**Inna **


	27. Inesperado

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

O tempo transcorreu um pouco mais lento que o normal para Hermione Granger. Mal podia acreditar na identidade do bruxo que tinha diante de si.

- Desta vez pude pronunciar bem o seu nome... Hermione Granger. – disse, com voz suave, o bruxo enquanto se inclinava para tomá-la de uma mão e beija-la respeitosamente.

Hermione não retirou a mão embora de algum modo o desejasse, mas estava demasiado estupefata para fazê-lo. A garota observou detalhadamente cada ângulo do rosto moreno do bruxo, seus olhos escuros com longos cílios e grossas sobrancelhas, que faziam um marco com seus lábios rosados e medianos.

- Vi-Vitor... – murmurou a jovem Grifinória.

O grupo de amigos de Adrienne ficou observando a Grifinória com grande interesse. Alguns já conheciam demasiado bem o jovem jogador Vitor Krum, e tentavam explicar-se quem era aquela jovem que havia captado o interesse do bruxo e de Adrienne. Por que houvera tanta inquietude da parte da francesa para levá-la até eles? Alguns conheciam a história de Krum e Granger, mas outros não tinham a menor idéia de que se tratava.

Vitor sorriu e entrecerrou seus olhos. O olhar que lançou para a Grifinória era suficiente para fazê-la correr imediatamente dali, mas com a coragem que sempre a havia caracterizado umedeceu seus lábios para dizer umas palavras, as quais não foram possíveis de ser ditas devido à algaravia de Adrienne.

- Hegmione... creio que já conhece meu bom amigo Vitor Krum... – disse, enquanto tomava-o pelo braço com familiaridade.

A Grifinória franziu o cenho. Como é que esta elegante loira de Beauxbatons a havia enganado para um encontro com Vitor Krum? Porque era mais que óbvio que aquilo fora uma espécie de armadilha, Krum em nenhum momento parecia surpreso com sua presença no jardim de pinturas de Adrienne Renaud.

- Oh, terá que desculpag-me, Hegmione. Eu non podia dizer totalmente a verdade, queria dar-lhe a surpresa de que Vitor estarria aqui. Non costumo fazer este tipo de coisas, muito menos dizer mentiras, mas tive que contar sobre o amigo britânico para que não suspeitasse. Você tem fama de ser muito inteligente.

O rosto de Hermione suavizou-se um pouco porque estava segura de que Adrienne não fizera as coisas com mau propósito. A própria travessura que a loira refletia era uma prova de que aquele encontro não tinha uma dupla intenção. Contudo, a surpresa pareceu-lhe um pouco aduladora, já que fazia tempo que não via o bruxo, nem muito menos tinha notícias.

De repente, a francesa fez um final a um jovem loiro, de olhos intensamente azuis e cabelo ondulado.

- Hegmione, este é meu irmão caçula, Gerard Renaud. – disse, quando aproximou-se do rapaz.

Gerard sorriu amplamente e ofereceu uma mão à garota, que tomou com amabilidade.

- É um prazer conhece-la, Senhorita Granger, escutei coisas magníficas de você.

- O prazer é meu. – saudou a jovem, olhando-o curiosamente, dado a que seu sotaque não era como o de sua irmã.

- Ele é aluno do Colégio de Feitiçaria de Salem, nos Estados Unidos. – disse Adrienne.

- É por isso que tenho este sotaque diferente, metade francês e americano. – disse Gerard.

- Minha mãe quase teve um infarto quando soube que Gerard iria para os Estados Unidos, teria pregferido que fosse a estugdar na Alemanha ou qualquer outra escola da Europa.

- Mas é uma excelente escola. – disse Gerard, complementando a informação. – Considero como a melhor em Medicina Mágica.

Hermione soltou o ar lentamente e olhou discretamente para Krum, que não cessava de observá-la com intensidade.

- Ouvi sobre a boa reputação do Colégio de Salem. Em que ano está? – perguntou Hermione.

- Último, me graduou no próximo ano. As cerimônias em Salem são bastante fora do comum. Os bruxos americanos são um pouco mais liberais que os do velho continente e fazem coisas bastante escandalosas, do ponto de vista dos conservadores, inclusive os trouxas pouco ligam para as coisas estranhas que acontecem. As tomam com tanta naturalidade!

A bruxa de Grifinória esteve a ponto de dizer algo, mas uma jovem delgada e de delicadas feições aproximou-se deles.

- Adrienne, acabam de chegar certas personalidades as quais é melhor que vá recebê-los pessoalmente. – disse com suavidade, em francês. – Gerard, mamãe quer que vá vê-la.

A bruxa soltou o braço de Vitor e pôs-se a acomodar sua elegante túnica, enquanto Gerard se despedia com uma leve inclinação ante os bruxos.

- Adrienne, se não se importa, creio que guiarei Hermione para admirar seus quadros.

- Pog favor Krum, eu o agradeço. É importante que eu atenda estes senhores, você sabe... toda essa coisa de Ministério e papai.

Ao dizer isto, Adrienne piscou um olho para os dois bruxos e retirou-se junto com a outra garota de cabelo loiro e longo.

- Vitor Krum parece estar feliz. – disse a jovem delgada a Adrienne em voz baixa, enquanto iam se afastando de Krum e companhia.

- Está muito claro que ele não está feliz por ver minha exposição, querida irmã, mas sim porque a garota com a qual está é nada mais nada menos que seu velho amor, Hegmione Granger.

- A garota inglesa pela qual esteve babando em Hogwarts?

- A própria.

- Tem gostos um pouco diferentes o seu amigo, mas ela não é uma filha de trouxas?

- Sim, mas nestes tempos, Christelle, isso não significa nada.

- Deve ser significante se você quer casar-se e ter filhos. Eu não entendo como é que, dando-se tão bem com ele, não tenha decidido ficar com ele para si sozinha. É um homem famoso, de boa família e além do mais tem uma conta bancária que cada dia cresce com o negócio familiar.

Adrienne bufou.

- Não comece com o clássico discurso de mamãe, ela me deixa bastante agoniada com isso de escolher um pretendente. Ademais, não amo Krum por muito dinheiro ou fama que tenha, eu prefiro os homens de aspecto fino e elegante como...

- Malfoy. – disse a garota, interrompendo, enquanto fazia uma careta.

- E ele não lhe parece o suficientemente bom para mim? – perguntou a pintora, franzindo o cenho.

- É mais velho que você pelo menos oito anos.

- E daí? Ele tem mais personalidade que todos os bruxos que conheço. Além disso, também é de boa família e possui excelente reputação entre os bruxos do Conselho Escolar Internacional.

- Creio que perde seu tempo. Você apenas o viu umas poucas vezes, melhor devesse considerar a outro Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy? - Adrienne soltou um suspiro. - Christelle, ele é da sua idade e além do mais não me atrai minimamente. Não tem a personalidade de Lethar Malfoy, definitivamente.

- Sim, é mais encantador, porém escutei a avó dizer que Lethar Malfoy é um deserdado. Adrienne, hão que ser judiciosos neste assunto de matrimônio, ele não existe em nenhuma árvore genealógica. É a vergonha da família.

- Não creio que papai se importe com isso. – A jovem loira se deteve um instante, para olhar fixamente os olhos azuis de sua irmã. – Recorda que depois de tudo somos parentes distantes e, além disso, ele é conselheiro escolar de nosso irmão Gerard na América. O que importa se seu nome não apareça na Honorável Árvore dos Malfoy?

- Mas não é um bruxo de fortuna. Diz-se que Draco Malfoy herdará tudo na maior idade, de modo que Lethar Malfoy não terá nada.

- Christelle, você sempre complica a vida.

- É você quem se complica irmã. Lethar Malfoy nem sequer voltou a olhá-la.

Com mau humor, a garota apressou o passo enquanto Christelle negava várias vezes com a cabeça. Como era possível que sua irmã mais velha fosse tão obstinada? Estava na idade exata para eleger um bruxo a fim de formalizar um compromisso e ela estava cismada com um bruxo de boa estirpe, mas sem um galeão no banco. De que servia que Lethar Malfoy fosse simpático e inteligente, se não tinha como custear-lhe a vida a qual estava acostumada Adrienne?

Tinha a idade precisa para conseguir um prometido e ela pensava em um homem belo e encantador, mas sem herança.

Adrienne e Christelle Renaud chegaram ao saguão principal, onde um grupo limitado de pessoas as esperava com um sorriso. O primeiro a saudar foi Lucius Malfoy, o qual, com toda a elegância possível, inclinou-se ante as Senhoritas Renaud. Draco observou a cena com tédio, mas imitou os movimentos de seu pai, olhando fixamente a mais nova dos Renaud, fazendo-a ruborizar vividamente.

Christelle não pode dissimular ante o penetrante olhar frio de Draco Malfoy. Havia algo naquele jovem pálido e desengonçado, que a fazia tremer dos pés à cabeça.

- Senhorita Renaud, agradecemos o convite que tão cordialmente nos fez chegar. – disse uma mulher de cabelo negro e túnica escarlate, conhecida como uma crítica de Arte Mágica na França.

- É um prazer tê-los aqui. Por favor, sigam-me.

O grupo de bruxos seguiram silenciosamente a jovem pintora, enquanto observavam com certa admiração a decoração do lugar. Fora muito acertado que a jovem Renaud exibisse suas pinturas em um jardim com colunas greco-romanas, cobertas de musgo e pequenas florzinhas.

Draco lembrou de certo jardim em Hogwarts que fora projeto escolar para os alunos que babavam pela matéria da Professora Sprout, Herbologia. Não era precisamente sua matéria favorita, mas gostava de ter o conhecimento sobre as plantas que eram necessárias para criar as poções horrendas que fazia na escola.

Buscou dissimuladamente a figura de seu pai, para seu alívio já estava concentrado em uma conversa na qual seguramente não teria que participar. Há momentos que desejava estar sozinho, tinha tanto em que pensar, que se desesperava por não fazê-lo. Podia passar horas e horas pensando na única mulher que lhe vinha à mente.

Contudo, seu desejo não pode cumprir-se posto que um leve toque no ombro esquerdo o fez voltar-se.

- Como tem estado? - perguntou Christelle, em sua linguagem natal.

Draco observou com dissimulado fastio a espigada figura da mais nova dos Renaud. Era de pele muito alva e olhos azuis intensos, seu cabelo loiro estava delicadamente penteado com formosos e finos caracóis0, e seus lábios estavam ligeiramente rosados, fazendo-a parecer mais jovem do que era.

- Estive bem, obrigado. – respondeu cortesmente, em perfeito francês.

- Pensei que você assistiria ao baile dos Gurrié. – disse, colocando suas mãos para trás, com um ar de acanhamento que Draco percebeu muito bem.

- Estive ocupado com meu pai em outros assuntos. Apenas me restam poucos dias para arrumar umas coisas na França, antes de retornar ao Reino Unido.

Christelle suspirou longamente e sorriu de lado, enquanto seu olhar descia pela coluna de flores que tinha em frente. Não era uma garota de fácil falar e muito menos ante um jovem bruxo como Draco Malfoy.

- Pensava se... – Os olhos da garota buscaram desesperadamente um ponto onde olhar. Não podia sustentar o olhar ao jovem Malfoy.

- Desfruta da arte? – Perguntou Draco, voltando a olhar para um quadro de dois metros, que Adrienne havia pintado.

- Não é minha paixão, mas desfruto. – Respondeu timidamente. – Este quadro, por exemplo, é...

A jovem francesa guardou silêncio. Ainda não podia erguer o olhar e em Draco isso deu curiosidade. Geralmente, no colégio havia garotas desafiantes, como Pansy Parkinson, algumas extremamente bobas, como Susan Bonés, e outras tão orgulhosas e inteligentes, como Hermione Granger, mas esta garota não se podia qualificar nem de orgulhosa nem boba, parecia tão delicada e sensível que por um momento sentiu que sua atitude fria estava intimidando-a.

- Gostaria de saber sua opinião, Christelle. Que lhe parece este quadro?

- Ah! Bom... é sobre enamorados. Não lhe parece?

Draco sorriu levemente. Christelle tinha as bochechas ruborizadas e o olhar pestanejante. Definitivamente, estava ante uma garota tímida.

- Poderia ser, pela posição destas duas pessoas poderiam parecer ansiosas para dar-se um beijo.

- Um amor proibido.

- Você o diz pelo abismo que existe entre eles?

- Ambos se amam, mas esse vazio não os vai deixar nunca. Observe o rio de fogo que nasce daquele lado, se ele salta poderia cair e arder para sempre.

- O mesmo aconteceria à ela.

- É o destino, jamais vão amar-se.

O bruxo respirou profundamente e cravou seu olhar nas duas pessoas que se olhavam com angústia. Isso aconteceria com relação a Hermione? Jamais poderia tê-la, devido ao abismo que havia entre eles? Era um sinal para que esquecesse a Grifinória para sempre?

- Deve ser muito triste amar alguém e não ser correspondido. – disse Christelle quase em voz baixa.

Draco não disse nada, continuou observando o quadro.

- Eu esperaria que me amassem como no quadro daquele lado. – disse, apontando com o dedo.

- Os mesmos amantes, agora juntos naquele quadro? – perguntou o loiro.

- Creio que se trata dos trabalhos mais inspirados de minha irmã. Este quadro ela o pintou quando rompeu seu anterior compromisso. Negou-se a desfazer-se dele, de modo que o expôs como uma espécie de tributo maquiavélico. – A francesa sorriu.

O jovem Sonserino seguiu em silêncio a Renaud, enquanto em sua mente apenas passeavam imagens de seu amor proibido. Hermione Granger havia se convertido em toda uma obsessão e sob aquele humor estava sumamente desejoso de vê-la, de ouvir sua voz... de tê-la novamente em seus braços.

Quando se detiveram diante de outro quadro, de cores mais vivas e de um claro sentido de amor, Malfoy mal pode evitar que seu coração palpitasse com muita força. Ao ver essa pintura, estava claro que isso era o que estava sentindo por Granger. Um ardente desespero por lançar sua impetuosidade nela. Por beijá-la, tocá-la... sentir essa sensação de ser correspondido.

Apenas uma parede de plantas e flores os separavam de sua maior ambição. Do outro lado, encontrava-se Hermione Granger.

Vitor Krum mal podia retirar o olhar de cima da nervosa Hermione. Desde que os deixaram sozinhos, mal disseram uma palavra, mas estava claro que ambos não tinham idéia do que dizer-se.

- Quando soube que estava em Paris, me pus muito contente. – disse Vitor, tomando coragem.

Hermione engoliu em seco. O que podia dizer?

"_Por Merlin, diz algo". _Pensou a garota.

Seu antigo pretendente olhava-a com tanta intensidade que ela quase queria sair correndo. Era claro que a personalidade do búlgaro era forte como sempre e que, ao que parecia, continuava tendo aquele estranho brilho nos olhos quando a via. Seria possível que o homem ainda estivesse interessado nela?

- Mal pude acreditar na coincidência de estarmos ambos em Paris. Quando Adrienne me disse que a tinha visto, estive toda a tarde pensando na última vez em que vi você.

- Vitor...

- Eu sei que aquele último encontro não foi algo agradável e que, além do mais, por carta lhe disse coisas que não devia dizer. Você sabe bem, Hermione, que o falar não me vem com muita facilidade e que constantemente digo coisas que não quero dizer.

Hermione olhou-o fixamente. Krum parecia totalmente sincero.

- Desde aquela vez estive tentado a escrever-lhe mil e uma vezes, mas conheço seu caráter e sei que me devolveria minhas cartas sem abri-las sequer. Não fui muito amável e não entendi seus motivos.

- Não acha que já passou? Talvez, já não devêssemos falar sobre isso.

- Para mim é importante esclarecer, porque não quero que em sua mente haja uma má recordação de mim, de fato queria que voltássemos a novamente ter contato.

- É que...

A bruxa não soube o que dizer, apenas atinou-se a baixar um pouco o olhar e pensar detalhadamente no que acabava de dizer o búlgaro. Realmente ela não estava de humor para escutar o que Vitor Krum dizia, estava tão confusa emocionalmente que o que menos queria era pensar na proposta de um antigo apaixonado.

- Meus pais têm um negócio de Exportações de Produtos Mágicos Medicinais e eu tenho que viajar constantemente para fechar alguns contratos. É muito provável que eu esteja no Reino Unido na próxima primavera e então quero que nos reunamos para conversar tranquilamente.

- Estarei na escola e...

- Talvez com sorte você tenha uma visita a Hogsmeade ou posso pedir permissão ao diretor para vê-la no colégio.

- Como?

Os olhos mel da garota abriram-se mais do normal. Estava totalmente desconcertada com a determinação do búlgaro. Como podia pensar em ir vê-la quando ela nem sequer havia aceitado voltar a ver-se!

- Quero que me dê uma oportunidade.

"_Oportunidade de quê?"._ Pensou a garota, enquanto mordia um lábio.

O homem, ao ver este gesto, sorriu de lado.

- Ainda continua mordendo um lábio quando se sente nervosa.

A garota tentou baixar o olhar, mas Vitor não o permitiu. Seus dedos buscaram seu queixo.

- Sabia que quando cheguei a Paris ontem à noite, lembrei quando uma vez você me contou de umas férias com sua família? Tudo o que me disse está aqui... como se apenas fosse ontem que estivemos juntos. – disse, colocando um dedo em sua cabeça.

- Esta conversa está me deixando nervosa, Vitor, eu creio que o melhor é não continuar falando sobre isto. Não pudemos sequer conversar sobre a pintura de Adrienne.

- Não me interessa opinar sobre o que há no quadro, quero apenas escutar de seus lábios que você vai me receber quando eu for ao Reino Unido e que estará disposta a responder minhas cartas.

- Não quero que falemos sobre o que tivemos, não é o momento.

- Ainda sinto algo por você.

Hermione se quedou petrificada. Assim, tão simples e direto foi Vitor Krum com ela. Não houve uma cena à luz da lua, nem violinos tocando sua peça favorita. Aquele jovem tímido, que não sabia como aproximar-se quando ela estudava na biblioteca já havia desaparecido.

Olhou para Vitor diretamente nos olhos. O rosto do bruxo estava sereno e seus olhos com uma fagulha de súplica. Talvez em outra época aquele olhar houvesse derretido seu coração, mas agora seus sentimentos pertenciam a alguém mais, embora esse alguém não sentisse o mesmo que ela.

- Creio que está equivocando um pouco as coisas. – disse ela tranquilamente.

- Eu sei que não será fácil voltar à sua vida, mas apenas queria que soubesse que não esqueci você. Talvez, com o tempo, as coisas se componham, meu desejo é que possa continuar escrevendo-lhe e visita-la nas próximas férias.

- Eu...

A pobre garota sentiu-se péssima. Por que tinha que acontecer justo isso, quando ela estava tão mal, sentimentalmente falando? Não tinha cabeça para suportar!

Restava-lhe somente um caminho e isso consistia em sair dali. Não importava que Adrienne se chateasse com ela por sair de sua exibição, tampouco que seus amigos a olhassem como um bicho estranho. Tinha apenas que sair dali e não continuar enfrentando um homem que não iria dar-se por vencido até que ela dissesse "sim".

- Vitor, eu sinto. Eu não me encontro bem. Escreva-me, talvez depois disso possamos conversar, mas não agora. Não é esse o lugar nem o momento para uma conversa deste tipo.

Vitor fitou-a com certo pesar, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Perdoe o torpe que sou. Eu... às vezes não tenho o tato para dizer certas coisas. Não quero que se aborreça comigo.

- Não estou, é apenas que não esperava vir até aqui para vê-lo e falar sobre algo que já passou há tempos. Prometo responder se você me escrever. – disse a garota, tentando sorrir.

- As coisas se farão como você quiser. Escreverei quando estiver de regresso a Bulgária.

Granger respirou profundamente e com a integridade que a caracterizava, caminhou em direção à saída.

- Terá que desculpar-me, mas me sinto um pouco indisposta e, por favor, despeça-se de Adrienne por mim.

- Não é necessário que se vá, Hermione, você fica e eu irei a outro lugar onde não a incomode.

- Não, não é você, Vitor, sou eu. Tenho tantas coisas na cabeça que não sei o que me passa.

- Hermione...

Os olhos escuros do búlgaro cravaram-se nos olhos mel da bruxa.

- Está apaixonada por alguém?

Hermione ficou muda. Não podia responder a pergunta de Krum. O que podia dizer? Que estava apaixonada por um Sonserino, sobre o qual não tinha certeza de que a amasse também e de que o aludido era o mesmo que a incomodava em anos anteriores? Talvez o fizesse rir dizer que estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

- Não, não estou apaixonada por ninguém.

Vitor sorriu de lado.

- Por que sinto que não é assim? Você se sente mal com o que eu disse, porque seu coração pertence agora a outro alguém.

- Não, eu...

- Melhor não discutirmos isso. Ainda assim, mantenho o que digo de ir vê-la.

Hermione não soube o que fazer ante estas palavras, mas sabia que o melhor era ir embora dali. A confissão inesperada de Krum não a fizera sentir-se cômoda e nesse instante apenas queria arrumar suas idéias.

Vitor viu-a tristemente afastar-se de onde estava. A garota voltou-se para fita-lo por uma última vez e sorriu. O búlgaro teve um desejo enorme de correr atrás dela e abraça-la, mas soube que aquele não era o momento de fazê-lo. Talvez tinha perdido a batalha se existia outra pessoa na vida de Hermione, mas a guerra ainda não estava ganha.

Hermione mal podia conter sua pressa de sair de _"Belle Rome"_. Já não importava a exposição de arte em absoluto, já que a única coisa que tinha em mente era estar sozinha e pensar até que se cansasse. O peso de um amor proibido não correspondido começava a minguar em seu cérebro e isso estava fazendo-a sentir-se ainda pior. A inteligente Granger deixando-se levar por pensamentos tão pouco racionais! Que patético!

Era tanta sua pressa que jamais se deu conta que havia passado ao lado de Draco Malfoy, o qual estava sorrindo por um comentário engenhoso de Christelle. Quando o rapaz ergueu seu olhar gris e notou o inconfundível perfil da Grifinória deixou de sorrir, ficando petrificado. Era Hermione Granger a garota de cabelos castanhos, que se dirigia à saída da exposição?

Pestanejou várias vezes, sem que sua mente assimilasse que aquela esbelta figura era a bruxa inglesa pela qual estava apaixonado. Contudo, se fazia inverossímil pensar que ela fosse Hermione Granger. Seria uma brincadeira ruim do destino colocar a ambos na mesma cidade e no mesmo lugar.

- Quem é essa garota? – perguntou rapidamente Draco Malfoy a Christelle.

- A de cabelo castanho?

- A própria! É francesa? Você a conhece?

- Não recordo seu nome, é complicado pronuncia-lo, mas ela é da Inglaterra, do colégio onde esteve minha irmã para o Torneio Tribuxo. – respondeu a bruxa, sem entender porque Malfoy estava desse modo.

Para Draco isso lhe bastou para confirmar sua suspeita. O bom senso não esteve com ele, quando começou a caminhar rapidamente em busca de Granger.

- Espera, Malfoy. Aonde vai?

O loiro nem sequer se incomodou em responder. O único que tinha em mente era alcançar a bruxa de Grifinória. Em sua mente apenas havia uma coisa: deter Hermione Granger.

De certa forma, teria sido fácil chama-la para que ela parasse, mas não queria participar a seu pai o seu interesse pela filha de trouxas. Estava seguro de que no momento em que ele pronunciasse o nome de Granger, os presentes teriam voltado-se imediatamente para fazer cochichos.

Hermione jamais voltou. Estava obstinada em sair imediatamente da galeria, talvez com um pouco de coragem teria visto que Draco Malfoy a perseguia cautelosamente e teria recebido uma dupla surpresa, mas isso... jamais aconteceu.

Lucius Malfoy surgiu dentre umas colunas de musgo e chamou Draco imediatamente. O rapaz ficou totalmente petrificado, mas o sorriso de seu pai deu-lhe a certeza de que não havia conseguido ver Granger. Seu pai estava extasiado com a exposição e a conversa do Sr. Renaud, para ter-se dado conta de que a melhor amiga de Potter havia cruzado a porta da galeria.

- Draco, você não estava com Miss Renaud? – Perguntou seu pai, com ar presunçoso.

- Eu ia somente por umas bebidas, mas creio que me perdi. – respondeu Draco, fingindo excelentemente.

Lucius sorriu e fez um gesto com a cabeça que dava permissão a Draco de prosseguir com o seu. Draco despediu-se dos dois bruxos com cortesia e, tratando de não parecer muito ansioso, foi caminhando para onde Granger havia se dirigido.

Seus olhos grises buscavam ansiosamente a desejada figura da Grifinória, mas não pode encontrar nada. Quando chegou às portas da galeria encontrou-se com um mundo trouxa que não lhe daria a resposta à sua incessante pergunta: _"Onde está Hermione Granger?"._

Draco saiu da galeria e permaneceu em meio a rua, buscando uma vez mais a garota. Não havia um rastro dela e o pior é que aparentemente Granger nem sequer havia se dado conta de que ambos estavam no mesmo lugar.

A buzina de um táxi trouxa o trouxe de volta à realidade. Com um rápido movimento colocou-se de um lado, sentindo-se ainda tão atônito com o encontro com Granger que nem sequer tentou nada contra o condutor. Não podia acreditar que a tivera a um palmo de seu nariz e agora ela havia desaparecido qual fumaça de caldeirão.

Seu coração diminuía pela angústia enquanto passavam-se os minutos. Aonde ela fora! Tanto desejava vê-la desde o primeiro dia que chegou a Paris e agora o destino a pusera no mesmo caminho, mas afastado tão rápido que mal podia acreditar!

Ainda permaneceu uns minutos mais na rua, até que percebeu que já não podia fazer mais nada, além do mais alguns trouxas olhavam-no com estranheza e curiosidade. Sentiu-se um pouco incômodo com isto e decidiu que o melhor era retornar à galeria.

Quando abriu as portas, uma presença o surpreendeu ainda mais. Jamais, em todo o tempo que estava em Paris, esperava encontrar-se com seu tio Lethar Malfoy.

- Draco! - Lethar saudou amigavelmente seu sobrinho, quando o viu.

Draco fitou-o com estranheza, perguntando-se se esse dia ainda não havia começado e se encontrava-se em um estranho sonho, onde apareciam em um só lugar todas as pessoas que não esperava encontrar.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Lethar manteve seu sorriso e em seguida alçou uma sobrancelha.

- Também sou convidado de Miss Adrienne Renaud.

- Como é que a conhece?

O bruxo estalou a língua, sem importar-se com a forma tão seca de falar do garoto.

- Sou conselheiro escolar nos Estados Unidos de seu irmão caçula. É pequeno o mundo dos bruxos, não acha?

Draco sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços.

- Sabe que meu pai está aqui?

- Não teria porque sabê-lo, ambos estamos tão distanciados que nem sequer sei se lhe nasceram novos cabelos brancos.

O Sonserino observou-se por um instante e sentiu uma sensação de calma que não podia explicar. Lethar anteriormente fizera comentários sobre Hermione Granger e se havia alguém que podia compreender o que é um amor impossível era justamente ele. Tinha uma necessidade muito grande de contar seu segredo e de que alguém pudesse aconselhá-lo sobre o melhor a se fazer. Sua obsessão por Granger crescia com o passar do tempo e era tão covarde que não buscava a forma de enfrentar o que quer que fosse o obstáculo.

- Não pensava dizer isto, mas... me alegro... que esteja aqui.

Lethar sentiu-se um pouco surpreso com o que acabava de dizer seu sobrinho, mas não indagou mais. Era provável que o herdeiro dos Malfoy estivesse passando por alguma etapa típica de adolescentes. Isso era justamente o que ele queria saber, antes de enfrentar seu irmão Lucius.

* * *

**AVISO DA TRADUTORA:**

E voilà! O 27º e último capítulo de Reverto Umquam! Ah, mas não se desesperem! Claro que a fic não terminou! Mas o fato é que ela PAROU no 27º capítulo e nele tem estado desde o ano passado, precisamente por 1 ano (completo em 6 de maio deste ano), sem que Jaina dê sinal de vida desde que me autorizou a traduzir a fic. Agora sim, fiquem a vontade: se desesperem... ¬¬'

Embora Jaina esteja 'desaparecida', não deixou nenhuma nota em RU ou mesmo em Draconis sobre abandonar as duas histórias, e por mais que eu tenha tentado enviar e-mails para ela, os mesmos retornam acusando 'erro' na remessa. Bueno, p que lhes posso dizer é que, ao que tudo indica, a autora está muito atarefada e não encontrou tempo e inspiração para retomar Reverto Umquam e finalizar Draconis (a qual pretendo traduzir, mas SÓ E SOMENTE SE a autora concluí-la).

O resumo da ópera é que a tradução de RU pára por aqui, até que a Jaina publique o 28º capítulo. É lamentável, eu sei, mas com relação a isso eu infelizmente nada posso fazer, exceto insistir em contatar a autora a fim de pegar no pé dela. Então... paciência e esperança, né...? ¬¬

Bien! Deixo então o meu 'muitíssimo obrigado' a todos vocês que vieram acompanhando esta tradução até aqui, ao tempo em que peço sinceras desculpas pelos vários atrasos cometidos na atualização dos capítulos. Deixo um abraço a Vanessa Zabini, Lisse e Hiorrana, agradecendo por seus comentários, e daqui me vou torcendo para retornar ainda este ano com pelo menos a tradução do cap. 28º e esperando ter a certeza de que Jaina retomará a fic a todo o vapor. Façam torcida daí, povo!

Hasta, entonces! Espero que revê-los antes que o ano termine. ;-)

P.S.: Como de costume, a tradução não foi revisada. Considerem como um presente meu. ;-)

**Inna **– fazendo promessa pra tudo quanto é santo e despacho pra tudo quanto é orixá: "Volta, Jaina, de onde você estiver! RU precisa de você! (E nós também!)"


	28. Esclarecimentos

**Reverto Umquam**

Versão em português da fic_ "Reverto Umquam"_

Autora: Jaina-com-mx

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

_**La Ville-Lumière**_, Paris, é a cidade onde qualquer coisa pode acontecer. Disto sabia muito bem Draco Malfoy. Às vezes, o destino pode pregar peças das quais é difícil safar-se. O Slytherin estivera esperando Hermione Granger desde que chegou a Paris. Quem diria que estavam de férias de inverno na mesma cidade? Acima de tudo, Lethar Malfoy, seu tio, também encontrava-se na cidade francesa e isso lhe dava um certo alívio que não pensava ter algum dia.

Lethar olhou para Draco com suspicácia, de alguma forma sabia que esse rapaz de 17 anos estava passando por uma situação tensa. Por um momento não soube como romper o gelo, mas Lucius, seu irmão mais velho, soube como fazê-lo.

- Não é possível ter tão má sorte que aos poucos eventos que compareço tenha que encontra-lo em meu caminho.

Lethar girou para ver seu irmão e sorriu de lado.

- Isso significa que é um prazer para você me ver... irmão?

Lucius fitou-o com desprezo.

- Eu não sou seu irmão. Você não é um Malfoy.

O bruxo deixou de sorrir e caminhou para Lucius.

- Sou um Malfoy embora seja unicamente por nome, porque por interesses pessoais estamos muito distantes de nos chamarmos família. Eu não arrasto minha má ventura com os meus.

- Não permito que...

- Não pode me ordenar nada... irmão. – disse Lethar entre dentes e em voz baixa. – Esquece que já não tenho 20 anos. Não pode mandar em quem você considera não ser parte de sua família.

Lucius olhou-o com ódio, enquanto Draco observava a cena um pouco surpreso.

- Observe a Draco, Lucius. Crê que esse olhar que ele tem é por amor para com você? – disse Lethar.

- Não vou falar de meu filho com você.

- Não? Eu sim vou falar e agora.

- Repito-lhe, Lethar, que este não é assunto seu. Eu faço com meu filho o que seja conveniente.

Lethar encarou-o impaciente e olhou a seu redor em busca de alguém que os pudesse ouvir, mas estavam a sós na sala de recepção.

- Não creio ter outra oportunidade de dizer-lhe isto Lucius, de modo que vou dizê-lo agora. Não estou de acordo com a forma como trata Draco, você não pode fazer a ele o que fez a mim.

- E o que se supõe que eu fiz a você? – disse Lucius com uma sobrancelha alçada. – Quis convertê-lo em um homem de poder, de glória, de nome, e você arruinou isso.

- Você queria vender a minha vida. – disse Lethar com amargura. – Afastou-me do que eu verdadeiramente sonhava e está fazendo o mesmo com Draco.

Lucius riu levemente.

- Como sempre tão dramático, Lethar. Eu não o afastei de nada. Você mesmo o fez. Não ponha nos outros a culpa de seus erros.

- Eu sei qual é minha parte Lucius, mas creio que você nunca o soube.

- Meu dever é de salvaguardar o bom nome da família.

- O que deseja é menos que isso Lucius, você quer vender a seu filho como uma mercadoria qualquer para poder retornar ao seu "poder" e ao seu "bom nome". – disse em tom exagerado.

- Se você foi tão fraco para rechaçar o que eu oferecia, Draco não é assim. Ele, sim, é um Malfoy. – Lucius girou para olhar Draco com um sorriso irônico.

Lethar acariciou o queixo e sorriu.

- Draco fará o que você quer apenas por medo, não por amor ou respeito verdadeiro. Ele tem medo que você lhe arruíne a vida como arruinou a eles quando tornou-se Comensal.

Lucius enfureceu-se. Tomou seu irmão mais novo pelos ombros e empurrou-o de encontro a uma parede com violência.

- Jamais se lhe ocorra voltar a dizer algo assim, Lethar, ou posso esquecer a promessa que fiz de não mata-lo.

Lethar sorriu descaradamente enquanto retirava bruscamente as mãos de Lucius de sobre seus ombros.

- Realmente você me faz rir, Lucius. Já não é nada do que costumava ser. É unicamente uma sombra maldita e usa seu próprio filho para salva-los a vocês de sua própria miséria. Isso é verdadeiramente uma lástima.

- Pena? – disse Lucius. – Crê que você não dá pena com essas roupas baratas, como se fosse um asqueroso trouxa?

- Pai... – disse Draco com voz entrecortada, em um impulso, já que ao ouvir "asqueroso trouxa" sentiu que lhe fervia o sangue; depois de tudo era a mesma classe a qual pertencia Hermione.

- Cale-se Draco. – disse Lucius fitando-o rancorosamente. – Ou vai me dizer que não quer que eu chame assim a esses abjetos...

- Não é isso. – disse Draco interrompendo seu pai. – É apenas que estamos em um lugar público e presume-se que não nos importe mais as classes sociais. Recorde-se que agora é um delito nomear os trouxas dessa maneira.

Lethar riu e estalou a língua.

- De forma que agora você finge que se agrada dos trouxas? Realmente você caiu bem "baixo".

- Suponho que isso não lhe importe, não é? Deve ser amigo de muitos... trouxas.

- Ha! Quase não, mas o restaurante aonde gosto de ir é um trouxa, deveria tentar ir lá alguma vez.

Lucius fez uma careta de asco.

- E você me diz que está melhor que eu? Definitivamente meu filho não vai cair no mesmo em que você.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, mas não o olhar. Tinha os punhos apertados contendo a raiva que sentia por dentro. Queria dizer que relacionar-se com alguém trouxa ou de família trouxa não era ruim de todo. Pensava em Hermione, pensava na única dali que tinha família trouxa. Realmente não lhe importava nenhum outro: somente ela.

- Draco. - disse Lethar. – Você não precisa que seu pai maneje sua vida a seu bel prazer. Você é dono dela. Se precisar de mim já sabe onde me encontrar. Não duvide.

Draco não disse nada. Apenas concentrou-se em olha-o fixamente. Lucius sacou sua varinha e apontou-a a Lethar.

- Deixe meu filho em paz. – disse ameaçante.

- Por hora Draco lhe tem "respeito", então você ganha. – disse Lethar ironicamente, ao tempo em que dava um passo em direção a saída. – Mas há de chegar o dia em que ele se dará conta do que você está fazendo a ele, e vai deixá-lo sozinho com a sua miserável vida.

O Slytherin observou como seu tio afastou-se deixando seu pai tremendo de ira. Draco acreditou que Lucius o atacaria pelas costas mas tão somente atinou-se a guardar novamente sua varinha. Não foi necessário que Lucius dissesse mais nada a Draco, com um olhar obrigou-o a retornar à galeria e a cumprir com seu dever: permanecer ao lado da garota Renaud.

Draco permaneceu quase em silêncio por bastante tempo na galeria, enquanto Adrienne Reanud sorria a todos e agradecia pela visita. Ao longe lhe pareceu ter visto Viktor Krum, o famoso ex jogador de quadribol da Bulgária, com o qual sabia que Hermione tivera um romance. Um pensamento assaltou-lhe de repente: ela estivera com aquele Krum?

Afortunadamente, as horas foram passando e pronto retornaram à mansão. Lucius foi direto à biblioteca e encerrou-se pedindo que ninguém o incomodasse. Draco ia subir para seu quarto, porém não tinha vontade de fechar-se em quatro paredes. Decidiu que o melhor era ir para o jardim.

O jardim era um espaço não muito grande com árvores, pequenos arbustos e flores. Em várias partes havia estátuas de estilo gótico, gárgulas que na noite reviviam e custodiavam a mansão.

Draco sabia que a mansão estava oculta para os trouxas, mas Lucius sofria de certa paranóia a respeito. O rapaz sentou-se em um banco próximo de uma fonte e observou como a água caía dela. Fazia frio mas não lhe importava, apenas podia concentrar-se no cair da água e em Hermione.

Tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Sabia que ela estava em Paris embora podia estar em qualquer lugar. Tinha que confessar o que estivera acontecendo com ele nesses dias por não vê-la. Não era um simples capricho, havia algo mais. Talvez o mais conveniente era decifra-lo e juntos embarcarem em uma grande história.

- Você acredita que estou apaixonado? – sussurrou Draco à gárgula de pedra, que obviamente não lhe respondeu.

Draco sorriu.

- Realmente sou um estúpido. Tudo é uma farsa, vivi pensando no que não devo fazer mas... e no que quero fazer?

O Slytherin fechou os olhos para sentir o vento gélido que lhe acariciava o rosto. Recordou que dias antes estivera deitado na neve com Hermione e que haviam se beijado. Recordou, também, que ambos concordaram ser cúmplices de uma relação às escondidas de todos.

Sua vida havia se convertido em um caos, não sabia o que fazer a respeito de seu pai, de Lethar, de Irina, de Hermione.

Não estava seguro de nada. Não estava seguro se o que sentia pela Gryffindor era amor. Tudo lhe dava voltas na cabeça e nada aterrissava. Como podia saber? Que tinha que fazer? Sabia apenas que sentia algo, mas se era amor? Se estava verdadeiramente apaixonado?

Abriu os olhos e observou que o sol pouco a pouco estava ocultando-se. Começava a ver-se umas ondas violáceas no céu.

Paris, estava na mesma cidade que ela. Começou a sentir um certo infortúnio, uma dor que lhe aguilhoava. Hermione corresponderia esse sentimento que palpitava dentro de si? Como poder sabê-lo se não a veria dentro de várias semanas? Como poder suportar essa sensação de vazio?

- _L'amour est le symbole de l'éternité._

Draco ouviu um murmúrio. Uma voz masculina que provinha do jardim. O garoto ergueu-se do banco e caminhou para onde cria haver escutado o murmúrio. Não encontrou nada. Estavam somente as estátuas góticas que pouco a pouco iam se cobrindo pela escuridão.

Já houveram outros momentos misteriosos naquela mansão desde que chegou. Sabia muito pouco sobre o lugar, apenas que era muito antigo, talvez do século XV.

- O amor é o símbolo da eternidade. – sussurrou o garoto, repetindo a frase anteriormente dita em francês por um desconhecido.

A idéia do amor deu-lhe um pouco de temor porque nunca antes em sua vida estivera perto de apaixonar-se. Contudo, sabia que desejar o bem e a felicidade da Gryffindor era sinônimo de algo mais que uma atração. Ele era feliz se sabia que ela era feliz.

Nesse instante, podia apenas dar o seguinte passo, dizer-lhe que por fim descobrira algo: o amor.

E para isso tinha que sair a fim de procurá-la.

Transcorreram-se quatro dias desde o encontro com Viktor Krum na galeria. Hermione não havia passado um dia sem pensar no sucedido, no quão pequeno pode ser o mundo dos bruxos na Europa. Não tivera tempo de desfrutar a cidade como sempre costumava faze-lo. Sua família mal percebia o quão distraída estava a garota, já que podia dissimular muito bem. Apenas seu primo, Steven Graham, a observava e intuía que algo acontecia.

- Sabe prima? – Interrompeu Steven a Hermione, enquanto caminhavam pela Rue des Barres. – O amor é algo muito complicado, mas necessariamente não tem que ser assim.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Por que Steven a interrompia sempre assim?

- Não sei do que fala, Steven. Eu não estou apaixonada.

- Hermione, não me tome por um tolo. Não sou tão excelente aluno como você, mas nesses ministérios do coração sou um experto e desde alguns dias você está muito pensativa. Somente um garoto pode deixa-la dessa forma.

- Já vamos chegar logo a Torre Eiffel? – disse Hermione intentando mudar de tema.

- Estamos perto. – disse o rapaz sorrindo. – Mas não queira mudar de conversa, sou muito persistente.

- Isso pude notar.

- Está apaixonada por alguém?

Hermione guardou silêncio um momento e baixou o olhar. Estava?

- Realmente não sei, Steven. Há um rapaz de minha escola que me atrai, mas não sei se realmente esteja apaixonada.

- Você o beijou?

- Sim. – respondeu timidamente.

- E... o que sentiu?

A Gryffindor entrecerrou os olhos e tentou ver mais além em seu coração.

- Nervosismo, emoção, doçura, ódio... – suspirou.

- Tudo isso é amor. Complicado, não?

- Não creio, Steven, ele é um rapaz a quem odeio. Sempre nos odiamos, existe uma rivalidade em tudo.

- Com muito maior razão existe a atração. – disse o trouxa, com um grande sorriso. – Aquilo que parece impossível é o mais atraente. É a lei do caçador. Gostamos do difícil, o que não podemos ter. Estou certo de que se beijaram com intensidade. – disse apertando um punho e erguendo à altura do peito.

Hermione negou com a cabeça e suspirou.

- Você está perdendo tempo, Paris é a terra do amor, dos apaixonados. Por que não é sincera consigo mesma e permite desbordar essa paixão que pede a gritos para sair de você?

- Steven... paixão? Não creio. – disse ruborizada.

Steven se deteve e olhou adiante onde caminhavam os pais de Hermione e os seus, para certificar-se de que não os ouviam.

- Acha que a paixão é má? Acredita que a paixão é unicamente sexo? A paixão não é nada disso. Não é deitar-se com alguém e gritar desesperado como se vê nos filmes. Isso é uma grande falsa idéia.

Hermione olhou-o fixamente e com um leve rubor.

- A paixão, prima, é um modo de vida, é uma espécie de gasolina que o ser humano precisa para lutar neste mundo. A paixão em viver, amar, entregar-se... a paixão é tudo. – continuou.

- Você acredita que o que eu sinto por ele é... paixão?

- Amor, eu creio que você está apaixonada por ele e por conta disso sente desejo por vê-lo, sentir seus braços, seus lábios, sente essa força que a impulsiona para o que nunca pensou que faria.

A garota guardou silêncio por uns momentos, isso era justamente o que Malfoy a fazia sentir: uma força impulsiva que a levava fazer o inimaginável.

- Não é mau sentir paixão por alguém. A paixão não é amor mas é parte dele. Não negue o que o seu coração sente, não deixe que esse sentimento escape de você, porque quando desejar libertá-lo será tarde demais. As coisas passam e murcham. – disse Steven seriamente.

- Sim, entendo, é só que... todo mundo o odeia. Seria difícil.

- O que seria difícil? Que os demais o aceitem? Seus amigos, familiares, professores? E você o que diz a respeito? Ele a faz feliz?

- Às vezes creio que me faz feliz ao vê-lo, mas em outras vezes sinto muito medo.

- É a culpa. Se vai amar alguém não o faça com culpa. Melhor não fazer a menos que queira lutar por ele.

- Você lutaria Steven? – perguntou a garota, mordendo-se um lábio.

- Eu me 'apaixonei' centenas de vezes, mas me 'enamorado', nunca. A paixão pelas garotas só dura uns dias, mas se minha paixão estivesse a ponto de converter-se ou está convertida em algo mais, então eu lutaria contra o que fosse para tê-la comigo. São emoções que nem sempre se repetem. Há gente que passa toda uma vida sem saber o que é o amor.

Steven prosseguiu caminhando e Hermione fez o mesmo. Ambos ficaram calados pelo resto do caminho rumo à Torre Eiffel.

Por um instante, Hermione teve a sensação de sentir-se próxima de Draco e desejou poder estar com ele quando subisse na torre. Nesse minuto quis poder cerrar os olhos e beija-lo, entregar tudo o que ela tivesse para ele. Essa paixão desbordante, como dizia seu primo Steven.

* * *

**Notinha da Tradutora**

E isso é o que podemos chamar de "puta espera"! Dois anos depois da publicação do 27º capítulo da Reverto Umquam original (precisamente dois anos e dois meses), e Jaina retorna das sombras em que esteve mergulhada - problemas pessoais, mais problemas pessoais e... questões pessoais (leia-se "problemas") de força maior – com mais um capítulo desta fic que tornou-se, para meu não tanto espanto, a menina dos olhos de muitos fic-leitores! Digo "não tanto espanto", porque RU é realmente uma fanfic muito boa, não é vero? Sim, vocês que a acompanham por aqui devem partilhar da mesma opinião. ;) Ei-la, pois, novamente atualizada, depois de um longo período de hibernação. O capítulo é curto comparado com os anteriores, mas logo se vê que é a primeira parte inacabada de outras partes que, espero, virão até o momentum ansiado por todos (creio eu) do enlace entre Draco e Hermione. Enquanto esse não chega, vocês, amantes de DM/HG, torçam daí para que Jaina atualize sua outra fic, "Draconis", que aguarda apenas seu último capítulo. Há tempos que também pretendo traduzi-la e só não o fiz ainda porque disse a mim mesma que quando voltasse a traduzir, apenas as histórias conclusas entrariam na pauta. Definitivamente, não farei os leitores passarem por tão dolorosas esperas, nunca mais. O lado negativo da coisa é que boa parte das fics que gostaria de traduzir (HP/HG's, DM/HG's e várias outras de vários casais, inclusive slash – sim, titia Inna gosta disso, ahauahuahau!) permanece em modo 'espera'. A bem da verdade, estou cogitando a possibilidade de começar a traduzir fanfics de animes/mangás - Hiorrana sabe a história toda de minha audaz e "bizarra" pretensão... Aliás, você está por aí, mizifia? ;) – mas se eu voltar a traduzir, certamente fics do universo HP terão prioridade. Prometo.

Bueno, chega de mim e de mim mesma! Espero que tenham apreciado o retorno de Reverto Umquam e que continuem suas orações para que Jaina prossiga sempre e sempre mais... até, pelo menos, o último capítulo.

Antes de ir, um P.S. para a **Thaaa Malfoy**: O seu desespero foi bem maior que o de muitos, e eu agradeço por isso. ;) Foram tantas cobranças feitas à Jaina, e a sua faz parte da lista, que ela forçou-se, por amor à própria honra, a fazer um último esforço em prol dos leitores. Portanto, parabenize-se! Sua atitude, somada à centenas de outras, surtiu o efeito desejado! Como diria o velho refrão (de algum funk que não aprecio): É na pressão, é na pressão! ;D E sim, posso add-ciona-la no MSN. O e-mail é innapuchkin(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. Fique à vontade!

Oh sim, como sempre e para não perder o velho hábito ruim... o capítulo não foi revisado. ;)

Oh sim, parte 2: "La Ville-Lumière", para quem não sabe, é "A Cidade-Luz ou Cidade da Luz" - como é chamada Paris.

Com isso, vou-me, desejando retornar em menos tempo que da última vez. Cuidem-se e fiquem bem!

**Abraços,**

**Inna **


End file.
